Post Bellum Semper
by Mariane Lee
Summary: La guerra ha acabado y la paz tuvo un precio de vidas demasiado alto... Mas el tiempo corre y todos intentan ocultar sus cicatrices. Pero es imposible. Hermione Granger como heroína de guerra lo sabe mejor que nadie. Ahora que sus mejores amigos toman caminos separados se pregunta si no será un error regresar a Hogwarts, al epicentro mismo del desastre...
1. Chapter 1:Hogwarts Express

Paste your document here...

**Capítulo 1: Hogwarts Express**

_**El suelo de mármol inmaculado como un tablero de ajedrez era duro y frío contra su espalda magullada. El sudor le perlaba la frente y el dolor se había tornado insoportable. Se mordía la lengua con fuerza para no gritar y solo consiguió hacérsela sangre. Apretó los ojos con fuerza rogando por Morgana que alguien atravesara esa puerta y la sacase de allí ya. Por unos segundos nada pasó. Confiada respiró mas calmadamente y entonces alguien le jalo el cabello con fuerza. Demasiada. Cuando la sostuvo en el aire, un gemido de dolor se escapo de la garganta de la chica. Era consciente de que dolía, mucho, pero no pensaba otorgarle el lujo de llorar o suplicar. Moriría con valentía, como rezaban en su casa, pensó en un momento de lucidez.**_

___**_ ¡¿Dónde?! _ chillaba la loca desquiciada sin aflojar su agarre_ ¡HE DICHO DE DONDE LA SACARON!**_

**_Y sin más miramientos arrojó a la muchacha al suelo con un golpe seco, para luego patearle las costillas. La joven se hizo una pelota instintivamente, intentando contener el dolor. Acababan de romperle una costilla, o dos._**

**__ ¡Repugnante escoria!_ gritó estallando en risas_ ¿Te crees muy valiente, no es así? Digna de la casa de Godric Griffindor…_ se burló._ pero no eres digna de lamer el suelo donde piso, sangre sucia… ¡Dime donde esta!_ chilló y la dura punta de su bota se estrelló contra el rostro de la chica, abriéndole el labio. _Veo, impura, que te cuesta trabajo comprenderme, así que te lo preguntaré una vez más_amenazó_ ¿De dónde sacaron esta espada? ¿La sacaron de mi bóveda en Gringotts? ¡ADMITELO!_ le gritó. Más a la muchacha ya no le quedaban fuerzas…_**

_**Una parte vaga de su cerebro proceso las palabras de la chiflada lentamente. Esta quería algo, algo importante y ella no podía dárselo por nada del mundo. Entonces, la joven elevó la mirada del suelo y la mantuvo fija en los ojos color brea, en una muda resistencia. Sangre espesa y dulce manaba de su tierna boca en un hilo. La muchacha trató de limpiársela con una manga e incorporarse, pero inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio y se quedó quieta.**_

**_Como castigo por su osadía, la mortífaga clavó su varita en el brazo de la chica, que al sentirla punta perforar tejido, carne y hueso cual cuchillo comenzó a pegar patadas, rasguñar y morder, con tal de soltarse de aquel martirio, mas todo en vano. Aquellas uñas largas y sucias le sujetaban con fuerza. No fue consciente de cuando, pero estaba llorando y gritando, las dos cosas a la vez, si es que aquello era posible… Sentía como la varita trazaba dibujos en su brazo, como grabando en madera, sabía que pronto perdería la consciencia, y casi deseaba no despertar. Había luchado ya suficiente… _**

******_Estaba regodeándose en la autocompasión, cuando un sonido de brisagas y abrir y cerrar de puertas precipitado le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Un joven alto, delgado y de buen porte entro veloz en la instancia y se quedó de piedra al contemplar la escena. Estaba pálido, como si fuera a desmayarse y había algo en aquel personaje vestido de verde y gris que removió un recuerdo en la mente de la chica. No había rogado a su captora, eso sería patético, y dudaba de que ayudara mucho, pero el muchacho parecía más voluble, menos sádico…_**

**__ Draco…_ el nombre salió de los labios de la chica sin que esta fuera consciente, el interpelado la miró con una máscara de terror._ Por favor, por favor…Ayúdame…_ lloró desesperada. Sabía que solo él podría ayudarla, solo él podría salvarla… Él le sostuvo la mirada y lentamente empuño la varita, la joven entonces se permitió albergar esperanzas… Entonces e inesperadamente, el muchacho salió corriendo a toda prisa de la habitación._**

**__ ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Ten compasión!_ le llamó la joven entre jadeos y llantos, hasta quedarse ronca. Pero el muchacho rubio no regresó._**

**_Entonces, un ruido extraño, mezcla de risa e incredulidad llenó el lugar. Era desequilibrado y a la chica le heló la sangre._**

**__ ¡Pobre pequeña sangre sucia!_ le decía aquella voz infantil _ Mi sobrino compadecerse de un engendro del demonio como tú…_ se burló despectivamente. Entonces, de improviso, su gesto se endureció y pasándose la lengua por los dientes la miro con odio_ No te confundas_ silbó con una voz tan fría que no era humana y apunto a la chica _ Lo único que él quiere que sientas es ¡DOLOR!¡ CRUCIO!_**

******_El grito de la joven resonó en toda la estancia, y la loca mujer sonrió complacida, con la muerte en la retina._**

* * *

Hermione se levantó de golpe gritando hasta quedarse sin voz. Aún sentía la varita hundiéndosele en la piel y aquellos gritos dementes perforándole los tímpanos. Lentamente se obligó a volver en sí, solo había sido una pesadilla, a ella no le había pasado nada…Como rebatiendo aquello, sus ojos vagaron inmediatamente a la cicatriz de su muñeca, esa en la que estaban grabadas con sangre el recordatorio constante de que ella era menos, de que era inferior, de que su sangre era _sucia. _Una lágrima perdida rodó por su mejilla, y ahogó un gemido, no vaya a ser que despertara a sus padres.

Podría decir sin temor a equivocarse que eran las cinco en punto de la mañana, hora de Londres, porque a esa hora se despertaba siempre, noche si, noche no, con el grito en la garganta. Y siempre aquella sensación de desazón y desamparo total. Aunque había pensado en una explicación, lo único que se le venía a la mente era aquel par de ojos grises como el hielo, que la dejaban desamparada a su suerte.

Apretó los dientes con rabia y se incorporó de la cama, no tenía sentido volver a dormirse, dentro de unas horas partiría el expreso rumbo a Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Y mientras se vestía con su ropa más muggle, Hermione Granger pensó en todo aquello que había cambiado desde el pasado verano.

Lo primero que había hecho al acabar la guerra fue buscar a sus padres en Australia, lo cual había sido básicamente sencillo. Devolverles la memoria, eso no tanto. Hermione sabía que ella era probablemente una de las brujas más brillantes de su generación, pero tenía sus límites, y un _Obliviate _muy fuerte era uno de ellos.

Los medimagos de San Mungo le habían ayudado en lo que habían podido. Pero ella y sus padres no tardaron en descubrir que había lagunas mentales que eran imposibles de recuperar. Y si bien esto era triste para la castaña, tener a sus padres de vuelta era muy afortunado. Por eso se había pasado los anteriores meses ayudando a sus padres a recordar. Se había autoaislado de la sociedad mágica en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su historia, cuando las tensiones estaban más fuertes que nunca. Y aunque _El Profeta_ era mucho más fidedigno que años anteriores, no podía evitar pensar que toda esa aura de caos solo podía vivirse en primera persona.

Por eso, cuando las lechuzas de Harry y Ron les informaron de que ninguno de los dos pensaba regresar a Hogwarts para, o bien repetir año, o cursarlo, como estaban haciendo muchos magos jóvenes, ella se obligó a analizar profundamente la situación. Sus amigos iban a iniciar sus pruebas para auror, y, obviamente esperaban que ella fuese con ellos.

"Será muy divertido, la pasaremos genial, como en Hogwarts, ya verás" le había dicho Ron sin poder dejar de agregar: "Dicen que la comida es incluso mejor". Harry en cambio, un poco más serio, había aclarado: "Piénsalo, Hermione; ¿Volver a Hogwarts? ¿Al sitio de la guerra donde murieron _tantos_ amigos?". Con énfasis en la palabra _tantos_. Y No era que ella fuera una insensible sabelotodo, como le había dicho Ron, solamente sentía en su corazón que debía volver a Hogwarts, no solo a completar su año, que era más que importante, sino que había algo que le atraía de ese lugar, tenía cuentas pendientes, como bien habría dicho su padre.

Hermione Granger había pensado tanto y sobre tanto durante esas vacaciones, que la cabeza casi se le funde. Y otra de las grandes revelaciones de esas semanas había sido que ella realmente no amaba a Ron, o al menos no era la clase de amor que ella había creído al principio. Sí, se habían besado en la Batalla Final, no iba a negarlo. Pero no fue la gran cosa, ella creía que la adrenalina había tenido mucho que ver. Y aunque no quiso lastimar a Ron, ella sabía que el muchacho se había deprimido por un tiempo.

Entonces, cuando hace dos semanas atrás le había llegado la lechuza de Ron, _Pigwidgeon_, con una carta de Molly invitándola como todos los años a pasar una temporada en la Madriguera antes de empezar las clases, Hermione había tenido que decir cordialmente que no. No solo no podía pasarse dos semanas en la casa del chico al que acababa de romper el corazón, sino que lo más seguro era que Harry y Ginny estuviesen por ahí supe acaramelados, sin hacerla sentir más que culpable, y deprimida porque sabía que ni siquiera Ron le amaría tanto. Lo más probable era que acabara solterona y con cuarenta gatos como la Señora Figg. Y vale, estaba divagando. El punto era que no tenía sentido engañarse con que sí, ese sería un año como cualquier otro, que Ron y Harry estarían allí para hacerle compañía, y que lo único importante era aprobar todas sus materias con Extraordinario. Porque aunque seguía fiel a sus costumbres, la guerra le había enseñado que una nota en un pergamino no te preparaba para lo que había haya afuera…

* * *

_ ¡Vamos, Papá, que llegaremos tarde!_ el gritó que Hermione dio desde el quicio de la escalera se escuchó en toda la casa. Tenía a _Crookshanks_ firmemente agarrado bajo un brazo y con el otro empuñaba la varita con la cual conjuraba un _Levicorpus _para mover su equipaje al automóvil.

Media hora más tarde se había despedido de sus padres y aguardaba paciente en el andén 9 y ¾ mientras veía llegar a los alumnos que regresaban al colegio. Le alegró comprobar que eran muchos más que años anteriores, en especial los de primero. De mas estaba decir que la Guerra había acabado.

Como Hermione había llegado a la estación con tiempo de sobra, había subido y bajado ya varias veces del expreso, llevando sus maletas y ayudando a otros alumnos, que al fin y al cabo era su deber como prefecta.

Cuando se hartó de aquello aguardó entre la multitud al grupo de cabelleras pelirrojas que, sabía, no tardarían en aparecer. Lo que vio entonces le dejó momentáneamente atontada, habría jurado que entre la masa de magos eufóricos, segundos antes había una cabellera de un color rubio platinado, casi blanco, perteneciente a un mago en particular, o bueno, a una familia de magos. Pero considerando que la Guerra no había tratado demasiado bien a los Malfoy, ella no creía que Draco fuese a volver. Lo último que había sabido de él y su familia era que habían esquivado Azkaban por los pelos, sobretodo porque ella y sus amigos habían estado a favor de su indulgencia.

_ ¡Hermione!_ una voz la llamó a la distancia y ella apartó la vista del punto sorprendida. Ron corría hacia ella a toda prisa, con su rostro más rojo de lo normal.

_ ¡Ronald!_ dijo una Hermione mezcla entre emoción e incomodidad, el pelirrojo intentó abrazarla pero ella se echo hacia atrás sin miramientos._ ¡Harry! ¡Ginny!_ saludo a los muchachos que venían detrás con la señora Weasley para disimular su esquinazo.

_ ¡Hermione!_ dijo una alarmada Molly_ ¡Pero mira que flacucha estas! ¿Es que tus padres no te alimentan?_ Hermione sonrió ante la preocupación de la bruja por su salud.

Luego de las pláticas habituales de un reencuentro, Hermione miró a una demasiado feliz Ginny abrazada de un deslumbrante Harry.

_ Tienes mucho que contarme_ le susurró por lo bajo en una distracción del moreno._ Tenemos que irnos Ginny, ya es tarde_ agregó con su tono mandón, Le pareció oír un _"¿__Tarde para qu__é__, mam__á__?__"_, en voz baja, pero no se giró para comprobarlo.

Ya se estaba yendo, cuando una mano la asió firmemente de la muñeca, reteniéndola.

_ Herms…-¿ese era Ronald Weasley pudoroso?_ Pensaste…pensaste en lo que te dije sobre… ya sabes, sobre nosotros…

_ ¡No hay un nosotros, Ronald!_ exclamó, tal vez demasiado hastiada._ ¡Por favor!_ agregó más calmada_ Tengo que irme._ Y sin más desapareció de la vista del pelirrojo.

* * *

Hermione no había querido contestarle de malos modos a Ron, es solo que las situaciones afectivas le ponían histérica y no sabía reaccionar de otra forma. Odiaba tener que rechazarle, aunque fuera lo correcto. _¿__Para qui__é__n? __¿__Para ti?,_ le chilló una vocecita en su cabeza. Furiosa y con sensación culpable había atravesado todo el tren hasta llegar al último vagón, el de los Prefectos. Apunto estaba de girar la manija para abrir la puerta, cuando alguien se le adelanto desde el lado de adentro.

Sobresaltada, Hermione retrocedió unos pasos.

_ Granger, si serías tan amable de apartarte, me ocupas espacio.-aún sin necesidad de ver aquel rostro pálido de cabello rubio claro y ojos grises supo quién era. Hermione habría reconocido aquella voz arrastrada y fría inclusive en sueños, bueno, no tanto. _¿__Est__á__s segura de eso?_, otra vez la molesta voz. Automáticamente, sus ojos vagaron hacia Draco Malfoy, de pie delante de ella. Era consciente de que él no le había faltado el respeto, ni parecía tener la intención o motivación.

La guerra le había cambiado, estaba más pálido y delgado, si cabe, como todos, pero había madurado de golpe en poco tiempo. Atrás quedaba el niño caprichoso y malhablado, ahora era tan solo un hombre que sufrió demasiado. Un hombre apuesto, notó sobresaltada. _¿__Ella fij__á__ndose en Malfoy?_

No se había dado cuenta de que había pasado todo el rato en una muda contemplación hasta que la tos intencional de Malfoy la devolvió a la realidad. Se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas.

_ Ehh…Sí, ¿Qué tal todo, Malfoy?_ Balbució. _¡__Est__ú__pida! __¿__Por qu__é __hab__í__a dicho aquello?_ Lo más probable era que Malfoy no quisiera ni verla, solo estaba tratándola como persona por vez primera. La chica estaba segura de que le odiaba, después de todo ella había contribuido considerablemente a la derrota de su familia. Y en todo caso, responderle _"¿__Qu__é __tal todo?__"_, no hacía falta ser una sabelotodo para saber que no muy bien. Salvado por los pelos de Azkaban, su tía asesinada y lo que quedaba de su familia repudiada. Sí, no parecía agradable.

El chico ahora se había parado y le observaba atentamente, como sopesándola. La chica se preguntó si debería sacar su varita, cuando entonces Malfoy esbozó una de esas sonrisas artificiales tan suyas, de lado.

_ Excelente_ respondió_ el mejor verano de mi existencia_ alegó sarcástico. Si Hermione no le hubiera conocido mejor, habría jurado que la alegría era auténtica.

_ Genial…_ dijo sin querer arruinar el trato civilizado. Cuando el rubio le preguntó con aparente interés por el suyo, eso fue demasiado para Hermione, quien chillando un pávido _"__Bien__"__,_ había salido corriendo a toda prisa de allí, olvidándose de entrar al vagón.

* * *

Draco miraba divertido el lugar donde minutos antes se había topado con Hermione Granger. Ante todo pronóstico, no habían discutido. Quizás solo era suerte, mas él ya no creía la mayoría de los ideales que años anteriores había profesado a pies juntillas:

La guerra le había enseñado que todos los magos, más o menos dignos, eran seres humanos. Incluso los tontos muggles, y matándolos no se solucionaba nada. Los problemas de los sangre pura eran más prejuicios que otra cosa.

Además, no podía darse el lujo de ir maltratando alumnos por ahí el primer día de clases. _A ninguno de ellos._ Todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, el mortífago, esperando la excusa perfecta para sacarlo a patadas del colegio.

La muy rencorosa de McGonagall le había impuesto la peor de las condiciones para volver a Hogwarts, Draco ni siquiera podía pensar en ello sin sentir nauseas.

Que estuviera arrepentido y limitado no implicaba que él iba a ceder ante las locas proposiciones de la anciana. Aunque Narcissa no había opinado lo mismo. "Lo harás", había dicho sin más, zanjando el tema. Y Draco rumiando había tenido que aceptarlo.

Volviendo a Hermione Granger, Draco se preguntaba en que habría estado tan ensimismada que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia hasta que él había llamado su atención. La parte buena era que había podido repasarla detenidamente sin ser importunado. La chica estaba cambiada, eso estaba claro. Ya no era la sabelotodo petulante que se las sabía todas, y Draco sospechaba que parte de ese honor se lo llevaba su muy amada y queridísima, para matarla, tía, que en paz descanse, Bellatrix Black.

Después de la tortura que él había presenciado en su sala de estar, no había conciliado el sueño en semanas, a veces, hasta oía los gritos de la chica en su cabeza, y sus propios pasos amortiguados corriendo a traer al duende, para que les sacara de aquello.

Quizás por eso, quizás porque le debía varias, Draco no había molestado a Hermione Granger el día de hoy. Aunque finalmente no había podido resistir a la tentación y le había preguntado por sus vacaciones a la Griffindor.

La expresión de pánico en aquel rostro de armoniosas facciones no tenía precio.

Aún riéndose, Draco Malfoy se alejó con paso firme al compartimiento de unos de primero para conseguirse unas ranas de chocolate. Después de todo, Draco Malfoy era Draco Malfoy, y ser una embustera, farsante y escurridiza serpiente era su elemento. Aunque, según la loca de McGonnagal también lo eran las Artes Oscuras.

_Pobre Hogwarts_, pensó para sí mismo, que bajo había caído su colegio si el mismo iba a ser todo cuanto tuvieran a la hora de aprender a defenderse de los magos tenebrosos.


	2. Chapter 2: Una cena muy extraña

**Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que habéis leído. ¡Gracias a **dracoforever **y **UnaQueLee** por dejarme reviews! Debo aclarar que esta historia es Post DH y no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. También que sepáis que este Draco es más maduro que otros, no porque lo quisiera así, pero en mi opinión la Guerra cambia a las personas, y básicamente de eso va este fic. De como una misma situación dolorosa y traumática puede acercar a dos personas hasta puntos inimaginables…**

**La traducción del título ****_Post bellum semper…; _****vendría a significar algo así como ****_Siempre después de la guerra..., _****o al menos eso dijo el traductor de Latín XD.**

**Pienso intentar actulizar esta historia cada cuatro dias mas o menos.**

**En fin, ya dejo de molestaros, y nada más recordarles que estos maravillosos personajes y su mundo le pertenecen al genio de J. K. yo solo los estoy tomando prestados… ¡A leer!**

**Capítulo 2: Una cena muy extraña**

Hermione se había quedado completamente liada luego del extraño intercambio con Draco Malfoy en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Tanto así, que no había vuelto a entablar conversación con nadie, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, se hallaba sentada en la mesa de Griffindor, en el Gran Comedor, flanqueada por una aún risueña Ginny y un maduro Neville Longbottom. No tenía mucho apetito a pesar de los manjares servidos ante sus narices, y no pudo evitar deprimirse al pensar en que el bol con papas salteadas frente a ella ya habría desaparecidode encontrarse Ron allí.

_ Hermione, ¿te sientes bien?_ exclamó una preocupada Ginny. Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero no sabía si era un no al no, o una afirmación a su pregunta. Como para complicar aún más las cosas la pelirroja agregó _Estas…rara.

Ante eso no pudo evitar rememorar el episodio acontecido con Malfoy en el tren, y sin que fuera plenamente consciente, se encontró mirando a la mesa del estandarte verde y plata, buscándole.

Inmediatamente se percató de su ausencia, ya que el muchacho destacaba fácilmente. De alguna manera el que no considerara la cena de Bienvenida lo suficientemente importante para honrarles con su presencia le molestaba. A Hermione tampoco era que le gustara demasiado aquella cena, es decir, siete años reviviendola era hartante, pero aun así ahí estaba, puntual y responsable. _¿Por qué Malfoy no era capaz de hacer lo mismo? ¿Acaso no era prefecto él también? _Y si fuera una ex_mortífago invicto, desde luego Hermione no se tomaría semejantes libertades.

Dando una segunda mirada a la mesa, solo para cerciorarse, Hermione no pudo ignorar el hecho de que algo raro les pasaba a los Slytherin ese año. Para empezar, ya no andaban por ahí con aires superiores, ni se habían metido con las otras casas, a decir verdad, parecía que la verdadera lucha se estaba librando en el nido de las serpientes.

Una nítida línea separaba un extremo de la mesa de otra. _Los mortífagos y la resistencia, _pensó Hermione con desazón. No era por prejiciosa, pero el grupo de apariencia menos tenebrosa y culpable eran los que habían defendido al Colegio de las amenazas externas, sin venderse a ideales de sangre ni torturas de los hermanos Carrow. Entre esos alumnos estaba Theodore Nott. Nott era un buen alumno, y Hermione no podía decir que le sorprendía de verlo allí, porque no lo hacía. El chico nunca le había dado problemas y por ella podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Allí fue cuando vio que solo había cinco nuevos Slytherin ese año, tres de los cuales eran de familias sangre pura. Ningún alumno nuevo quería estar en la casa de los seguidores de Lord Voldermont. Porque, aunque este último había caído, había una buena parte de la comunidad mágica asegurando que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que otro mago tenebroso se hiciera con el poder.

_ Silencio todo el mundo_ la voz de Minerva McGonagall, parada en medio del salón, bastó para que todos callaran repentinamente._ Gracias_ agregó severa_ Y bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts, escuela de Magia y Hechicería_ algunos aplaudieron y se detuvieron ante una mirada que decía que aun no había acabado.

La directora de Hogwarts y antes profesora de transformaciones parecía cansada y en sus ojos se vislumbraban arrugas que no estaban hace un año.

_ Como sabréis, el Colegio ha sido reconstruido luego de la Batalla. Prácticamente está como antes, mas no será el mismo. De iguales maneras hacedles llegar a sus familias mis agradecimientos por la ayuda bien prestada.

_Las reglas son las mismas para todos los alumnos de todas las casas. Tenéis terminantemente vetada la entrada al bosque prohibido y cualquier artilugio de _Sortilegios Weasley y asociados (¿era su impresión a McGonagall había mirado a Seamus Finnigan?) _será inmediatamente confiscado por nuestro celador, el señor Filch, quien me ha pedido les recuerde que _no_ pueden hacer magia ni correr en los pasillos. Para los que deseen saber el resto de las normas las hallarán en la puerta de su despacho.

_ Y ahora _agregó un poco más animada, _ las noticias realmente importantes. Hermione oyó a Neville ahogarse con su jugo de calabaza, y no pudo evitar sonreír ella también ante los modos de su profesora._ Reitero, sabrán que muchos magos y brujas también padecieron en la Batalla Final_ Hermione miró de reojo a Ginnypero su amiga aun parecía feliz _ Murieron alumnos… y profesores. Nuestra querida profesora Vernon está internada en San Mungo de gravedad y hasta nuevo aviso su clase será impartida por la señorita Mary Cyprian Youdle, quién también arbitrará los partidos de Quidditch de esta temporada. Aquellos que deseéis probar suerte en algún equipo podéis hacedlo el próximo lunes. En cuanto a mí, mi reemplazo a medio tiempo será el señor Percival Weasley...

Tanto Hermione como Ginny y Neville sabían que ese año Percy les acompañaría a Hogwats.

_ Ginny, ¿tú serás la capitana de Griffindor este año, no es así?_ le preguntó la castaña a su amiga por lo bajo.

_Bueno, todavía no me lo han confirmado, si es eso a lo que te refieres_ contesto evasiva la pelirroja.

_ ¡Vamos!_ rió Hermione_ Eres la mejor jugadora de todo Hogwarts, ¿qué dices?

_ ¿Quién?_ preguntó Neville, que se había espabilado y había dejado de mirar a cierta rubia de Hufflepuff con un creciente anhelo.

_ Ginny no se cree que es la nueva Gwen Jones_ dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga No pudo evitar pensar en que Malfoy también debería ser capitán este año, después de todo lo había sido ya por, ¿dos años? No estaba segura...

_ ¿Y tienes alguna idea de quienes serán los otros capitanes?_ preguntó curiosa.

_... Y en cuanto a Defensas contras las artes oscuras, _ de repente todo el Salón había vuelto a escuchar el mas que discurso de bienvenida, testamento fúnebre de McGonagall, incluida Hermione._ Saben que el profesor Snape falleció sirviendo a una noble causa, la última voluntad de Albus Dumbledore._ McGonagall guardó silencio, sin dejar de mirar al frente, como desafiando a contradecir aquello.

_ No todos le creen a Harry…_ exclamó Hermione sorprendida ante la actitud de algunos alumnos, como si les diera risa la idea de que un mortífago en realidad fuera bueno. Ginny solo hizo un mohín de desagrado con la nariz. _¿Podían dejar de recordarle a su prometido por cinco segundos?_

_ Como les decía_ continúo la bruja_ el puesto de defensa ha quedado vacante y es un placer anunciarles que el nuevo profesor que impartirá la materia es, con mi total acreditación, el señor Draco Malfoy.

_¿Acaso un enjambre de_ **_torposoplos invisibles_** _acababan de entrar al gran comedor y ella no se había dado cuenta?_

Hermione buscó con la mirada a Luna Lovegood en la mesa de Ravenclaw para que se lo confirmara, pero Luna estaba tan desencajada como el resto del colegio.

Instintivamente, una ola de murmullos generales fue recorriendo el gran comedor hasta hacer imposible la tarea de escucharse unos a otros sin gritar desaforadamente. Aunque la Griffindor no creía que eso fuera necesario. Por primera vez en probablemente siglos, Hogwarts pensaba lo mismo: _¡Draco Malfoy no podía ser un profesor, de DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS! ¿Dónde dejaría eso la materia?_

_ ¡Y un cuerno!_ gritó un muy enojado Seamus Finnigan al frente de Hermione, quién no pudo evitar una mueca ante el vocabulario de su compañero de casa._ ¡Por las bragas de Morgana y todos sus sapos!..._ despotricaba mientras la ex profesora de Transformaciones intentaba, sin éxito, llamar el alumnado al orden.

_ ¡Ese mortífago de pacotilla!_ bramaba Cormac McLaggen unos metros más allá. Parecía a punto de tener una apoplejía, pensó la chica, en cuanto continuara gritando de aquella manera._ ¡Este era el colmillo de basilisco! Primero Snape y ahora Malfoy… ¡¿Es qué todos los directores de este colegio están colocados?!

Eso fue suficiente para la Griffindor, quién furiosa, se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a donde estaba el imbécil.

_ ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, McLaggen?!_ gritó Hermione, más alto de lo que Minerva había conseguido hasta ahora. Varios Griffindor callaron ante la histeria de la castaña, nada bueno salía de molestar a Hermione Granger. _ ¡¿AH?!..._ le presionó furiosa. Hermione no tenía claro si estaba molesta con McLaggen por insultar a los profesores, a la memoria de Snape, o a Malfoy…al profesor Malfoy. Vale, era raro, ella y Draco Malfoy no eran los mejores amigos ni mucho menos, pero todo el mundo se merecía una segunda oportunidad, hasta un ex mortífago malcriado y elitista, y hasta ahora Malfoy se llevaba las palmas. Se había comportado bien con ella en el expreso, había sido hasta amable incluso, y debía admitir que recibir clases de un mortífago poderoso y peligroso, o bueno, un mortífago, era bastante…tentador.

_ Mira McLaggen, no sé que problema tengas con el profesor de Defensa pero te sugiero que vayas a resolverlo con tu almohada… ¡AHORA! ¡Veinte puntos menos para Griffindor por gilipollas!

McLaggen la miraba con incredulidad y mofa, y tomándola por el cuello de la túnica la acerco hasta él y escupió con desprecio:

_Claro, me olvidaba con quien hablaba…la perfecta sabelotodo caza fortunas de Hermione Granger_ en ese momento Hermione, incómoda, sintió un picazo en la nuca, les observaban pero el gilipollas de McLaggen le entorpecía girarse. Sabía que era un bruto, pero no que también era demente- ¿Es que no tienes vida, Hermione? ¿No te das cuenta de que eres una vergüenza para toda tu casa? ¿Es que ya te has cansado de rogarle a Weasley para que volváis?_

La sola mención de Ron y un corazón roto en el mismo párrafo fue demasiado para Hermione, quien sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar en silencio.

_ Tienes pinta de necesitada, Granger. ¿Sabes lo que es eso, cierto?_ continuó aguijonándola el chico. Hermione hubiese querido decirle muchas cosas, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar, de ella no salieron más que hipidos y sollozos entrecortados. Demasiado tarde comprendió que estaba haciendo catarsis de todo lo vivido el año pasado en su relación con Ron, relación que ella no había destapado a fondo todavía, por miedo a lo que pudiera haber debajo. Y ahora se daba de bruces contra la montaña que tenía delante. Ni siquiera tenía la concentración necesaria para lanzarle el maleficio de la lengua atada al sucio de McLaggen.

_ No has superado a Weasley, ¿verdad _Herms?__ se burló el chico usando el común apodo del pelirrojo para ella. Al ver que no iba a parar, Hermione decidió huir de allí, más le valía el orgullo herido que soportar a ese idiota.

Fue cuando se giró para irse que se dio de bruces con un pecho plano y torneado, y unas manos firmes le asieron por los hombros, reteniéndola. Lentamente, Hermione se giró encarando a Cormac.

_Que te quede claro, McLaggen_ dijo la fría e impersonal voz de Draco Malfoy a sus espaldas, tanto que Hermione se estremeció, pero él no aflojó su agarre ni mucho menos._ Él único con el derecho de molestar a Granger en este jodido planeta soy yo, _¿lo sabes cierto?__ Hermione no se creía lo que oía y se giró para mirar a Malfoy, nerviosa, pero este no le prestaba atención, su mirada asesina estaba puesta exclusivamente en McLaggen.

* * *

Draco ya sabía que la noticia de esa noche iba a causar polémica, pero ni en sus mejores sueños se habría imaginado aquello.

En cuanto McGonagall anunció que pensaba darle a él el puesto vacante de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, todo Hogwarts fue un caos. Compañeros volviéndose contra compañeros de sus mismas casas, opiniones encontradas y grandes prejuicios saltando de una boca en otra. Todos querían hacerse oír por encima del resto.

_"¡Es un maldito mortífago asesino!", "Ni siquiera sabe agarrar la varita", "Jodidos sangre puras…", "¡A McGonagall se le ha ido la chaveta!", _e incluso estaba quien, escuchando las porquerías del profeta, afirmaba que Draco era el próximo mago tenebroso de su generación y este era solo su primer paso para dominar el mundo mágico y someter a los muggles. Patético y más que patético, pero nada que no se hubiera esperado antes.

Los único en silencio eran los profesores, aunque él pensaba que tenían una opinión propia bastante acallada por McGonagall…

Si algo le había enseñado ser un Malfoy todos estos años era que el poder y la fama generaban dos reacciones en cadena: la gente te amaba o te odiaba.

Por lo que oía, a Draco le odiaban. _Claro, _pensó el rubio_, sin Pansy, Crabbe o Goyle este año haciéndome la pelota, y mi familia caída en desgracia nadie va a dar la cara por mí. Cobardes serpientes de mierda…_

Cuando los gritos derivaron en peleas raciales y otros conflictos de gravedad los profesores comenzaron a parase para ayudar a poner orden.

Draco sabía que su futuro estaba en juego así que, lentamente, se paró de la muy cómoda silla de profesores y los siguió. No había caminado mucho, cuando una voz le hizo detenerse en seco.

_ ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, McLaggen?! ¡¿AH?!..._ Granger le gritaba desaforada a un compañero suyo en la mesa de Griffindor, a quién Draco recordaba vagamente de un partido de Quidditch. _ Mira McLaggen, no sé que problema tengas con el profesor de Defensa pero te sugiero que vayas a resolverlo con tu almohada… ¡AHORA! ¡Veinte puntos menos para Griffindor por gilipollas!

Entonces fue cuando a Draco se le desencajó la mandíbula de tanto abrirla. _¿De veras Hermione Granger, la chica cuya existencia él se había encargado de hacer miserable durante seis años, estaba defendiéndole de sus compañeros de casa?_

Aunque Granger era Granger, probablemente lo hacía porque él ahora era un profesor e insultarle iba contra las normas. Pero una voz en su mente esperaba que no fuera así. Draco trató de ignorarla mas cuando el idiota Griffindor levantó a la sangre sucia por el cuello y comenzó a insultarla de tal forma que el antiguo Draco Malfoy se habría sentido orgulloso, decidió intervenir_. ¿Quién se creía que era ese idiota?_

Con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba caminó sigiloso hacia la pareja, como una serpiente ante su presa. Una vez tuvo a Granger delante, se percató de que sus hombros temblaban demasiado. _Esta llorando_, comprendió con asombro. En todos sus años de pullas el nunca había conseguido hacer llorar a la Griffindor, con un exceso de rabia pensó en lo que McLassy le debería haber dicho.

Por años había tratado a Granger como inferior a la basura de sus zapatos, pero hará cosa de un año, durante la guerra y su reclutación como mortífago, había comenzado a pensar diferente.

No era que la chica le simpatizara, pero al verla tendida tan frágil y quieta en el suelo de su sala de estar, Draco había sabido apreciar lo bello de sus curvas visibles bajo la ropa rotosa. Sus facciones deformadas por dolor cuando le habían rogado por su vida a él, un maldito mortífago condenado, eran las de un ángel caído a la Tierra, destinado a sufrir por siempre...

Y allí, entre gritos que helaban la sangre, Draco se juró que nunca jamás, mientras durase su vida, Hermione Granger volvería a sentir dolor.

Dolor que en estos momentos el maldito _caballero Griffindor_ le ejercía. _Pedazo de cabrón,_ por eso odiaba a los Griffindor, eran todos unos hipócritas.

Con cuidado de no lastimarla, Draco puso las manos en los hombros de la chica para calmarla. Esta dio un respingo al sentir su contacto, y eso que aun no sabía que era él. Draco sabía que probablemente la última ayuda que Granger quisiera en esos momentos sería él, pero ya no iba a echarse atrás…

_Que te quede claro, McLaggen_ dijo con su voz fría y arrastrada que usaba cuando quería asustar a alguien._ Él único con el derecho de molestar a Granger en este jodido planeta soy yo, ¿lo sabes cierto? _ dijo con desdén sin apartar los ojos de su enemigo. Granger se había soltado cuando se había delatado, y no soportaría ver su cara cuando se fuera corriendo._ Él único necesitado de atención que no supero un rechazo aquí eres tú_ terminó sibilante. McLaggen no se había inmutado ni de cerca con la presencia del Slytherin. Curioso, Granger tampoco se había movido.

_ ¡Vaya puta, Hermione!_ rió McLaggen haciendo enfurecer a Draco. Ante sus palabras sintió como Granger se pegaba aun más a él, si eso era posible.

_ Engañar a Weasley con el cabrón de Malfoy, no me lo esperaba de una casta muchachita como tú. ¿Es que también visitas a Potter?

Draco avanzo dispuesto a partirle la cara de un puñetazo al chico, sin saber por qué esas palabras le habían molestado, cuando se lo pensó mejor.

_ Está castigado, señor McLaggen_ dijo serio y con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, al mejor estilo Severus Snape. A su lado, Granger hizo una mueca._ _Dos semanas_ contando desde hoy. Felicidades_ agrego ante la mirada del chico_ Creo que ha roto un record académico, dos horas aquí y ya quebró las reglas.

_ ¡¿Qué reglas, cabrón?!_ le chilló McLaggen poniéndose morado de la furia.

_ Las que dicen que no puedes usar palabras malsonantes en mi presencia_ finalizó Draco, ya sin rastro de humor en el rostro o la voz. Entonces, Cormac comenzó a ser consciente de su situación y como un cobarde, empezó a rogar.

_ Vamos, hermano_ dijo por lo bajo en un tono de confidelidad_ Esto queda entre tú y yo, una pequeña broma a costa de la sangre sucia…- miró a Hermione quién los miraba irascible. Pero incluso entonces Draco no cedió, le dedicó a Cormac una fría mirada y agregó:

_ Tres semanas_ y con tirón seco se giró, llevando a la Griffindor a rastras. Atrás escuchó la voz de McLaggen que le gritaba:

_ No tienes autoridad para castigarme ¿entiendes? ¡Asquerosa serpiente!

_ ¡MCLLAGEN A MI OFICINA AHORA!_ la voz de Minerva McGonagall retumbó por todo el Gran Comedor, amenazando con romper las ventanas.

Y mientras la directora, quien habia prescenciado el esenlace de todo aquello se alejaba con un muy molesto Cormac McLaggen, Hermione se preguntó si acaso´ahora podría soprenderse de algo.

Sin embargo,como bien saben los que estan sujetos a entrecruces del destino, las cosas extrañas recién acababan de empezar...


	3. Chapter 3:Primer Día del último año

**Antes que nada, gracias por todos los reviews y el apoyo para continuar con esta loca historia. **

**Espero poder actualizar de nuevo pronto, aunque estoy rindiendo el trimestre, así que tal vez me tarde un poco en subirlos. ¡Sed pacientes!**

**Capítulo 3: Primer Día del último año**

Draco Malfoy acababa de ingresar al Gran Comedor con su aire habitual de comerse el mundo. Aunque ya no disfrutaba del poder y de abusar de los inferiores como antes seguía siendo un elitista y narcisista, y por el estaba bien así.

Quizás otros años el rubio hubiera acaparado la atención de docenas de ojos femeninos, cierto, esa mañana, el nuevo profesor de Defensa contras las Artes Oscuras no había acabado de cruzar el umbral y todas las miradas en Hogwarts estaban clavadas en él. Unos tiernos ojos marrones le observaban a la distancia, como si fuera un complicado rompecabezas.

Draco estaba harto de aquello, anoche no había dormido, y no estaba de humor para juego de miradas contra todo el Gran Comedor. Por la cara de su Jefa y Directora, Minerva McGonagall, ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo. _Esta fue su idea, vieja loca, ahora aguanteséla,_ pensó Draco por lo bajo.

_ ¡¿Es que me habéis visto tres ojos?!_ gruño a nadie en particular. McGonagall hizo una mueca de reproche ante u actitud_ Volved a sus asuntos_ agregó en un tono autoritario digno de Phineas Nigellius Black. La mayoría dejaron de mirarlo.

Draco se debatía interiormente entre ir a desayunar en la mesa de su casa o en la mesa de los profesores. Diversión vs sofisticación.

Sobre eso cavilaba cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con otros marrones claros y brillantes.

_ _Hermione Granger,_ insípida sabelotodo._ masculló para sí mismo. Sabía que lo de sangre sucia era un prejuicio ridículo e inútil, ella no era inferior a él, ni repugnante, de hecho era bonita… para los ojos de los demás, por supuesto._¿Pero quién era ella realmente?_

Anoche, en la soledad de su habitación, Draco Malfoy había descubierto que lo único que sabía de ella era que no sabía nada realmente.

Era inteligente, brillante,sí,_¿pero se tragaba libro tras libro?, ¿o realmente tenía una agudeza mental? _Ni idea.

En cuarto curso, Rita Sketter había publicado un artículo donde la acusaba de perseguir la fama y el dinero de los hombres. Esto de seguro eran patrañas inventadas, solo había que mirar el atuendo de la Griffindor para saberlo. El _trío dorado_ también era algo auténtico. Pensó en la Batalla y en como ella había arriesgado su vida por sus amigos. ¿_Cómo puedes confiar tu vida a alguien, por sobre alguien, toda tu vida, siempre, durante una guerra…?_ No podía ni imaginar el ser tan idiota, tu no das a otros lo que ellos no te darán a ti.

Había otra cosa que había venido a su mente en la penumbra de la noche: Víctor Krum. _¿Sería posible que la orgullosa leona se haya dado toda a él? ¿Que el bárbaro le haya enseñado..._Draco se dio cuenta entonces que era mejor no seguír por ese camino d pensametos que no le llevaría a nada. Seguiría sin saber quién era realmente Hermione Granger. _Y porque la defendiste de McLaggen,_ agregó en un susurro.

Con una sacudida de cabeza, Draco se dirigió lentamente al tumulto de alumnos de colores grises y verdes, más les valía tratarle como a su Rey…

* * *

Si Draco Malfoy hubiera alzado el rostro en aquel instante, habría visto que los ojos de esa que invadía su mente hasta en sueños no se habían apartado un segundo de él.

_ Hermione…_ la voz de Ginny le hablaba al oído, pero Hermione no reaccionaba._ Heermioneeeeeeee…_ _¿Por qué Draco Malfoy le había salvado a ella, a una sangre sucia, del idiota de McLaggen? ¿Por qué el Slytherin no se comportaba como antes? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma, sin odio? ¿Por qué se sentaba con sus compañeros pudiendo tener un sitio mejor?... _Hermione no tenía respuestas, y aquello le frustraba…

_ Hermione, si vas a babear por Draco Malfoy por lo menos ten la decencia de disimularlo como todo el mundo._ la voz de Ginny sonaba molesta y frustrada, acababa de terminar la poca paciencia que tenía. Estar lejos de Harry le ponía idiota y no sabía medir sus palabras, a veces era una bruta. Hermione dio un respingo en su silla ante el comentario de la pelirroja. Parvati, unos metros delante de ellas, rió descaradamente.

_ No importunes, Ginny_ a Parvati le encantaba hacer rabiar a la pelirroja, que desde que le habían dado oficialmente el puesto de Capitana en el equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor hace unas horas, no paraba de dar botes en su silla, histérica ante las inminentes pruebas de equipo._ Hermione puede mirar al rubio todo lo que quiera, tal como están las cosas, _ se burló, _ Malfoy no la tocaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, no digamos, mirarle frente a todo el Gran Comedor, _¡tu orgullo Griffindor está a salvo, G!_ _ exclamó para rematar. Hermione iba a decir que ellas no sabían nada, cuando la pelirroja le interrumpió:

_ ¿Habéis notado que este año los Slytherin están extraños?_ inquirió en un susurro, acercándose a sus compañeros. Todos imitaron el tono confidencial de la chica, y se dispusieron en una improvisada ronda.

_ Pues es normal, la mayoría son ahora huérfanos o traidores_ dijo Neville como quien no quiere la cosa._ Yo que ellos no habría vuelto nunca a Hogwats_ miró a las serpientes con una mueca de malestar_ No les conviene.

_ Pues, yo creo que Malfoy se la pasa en grande..._ Seamus Finnigan metía narices donde nadie le llamaba.

Todos miraron de reojo a Draco Malfoy, quien, en efecto, lucía muy cómodo con un grupo de su casa, de último año, riendo despreocupado.

_ Estáis dementes si pensáis que Jorckman entrara al equipo bajo _mi dirección, _ _le oyeron decir_ valiéndose solo de sus trucos sucios. ¡Necesito gente con talento! ¡Astuta, pero talentosa!_ exclamo frustrado. Ante esto las mandíbulas de los leones se desencajaron, _¿Malfoy pensaba jugar limpio al Quidditch?... ¿Con gente talentosa?.._

Ginny Weasley empalideció y se obligó a recuperar la sangre fría ante el enemigo. Como sintiéndose observado, el chico se giró y sus ojos helados se clavaron como puñales en el grupo de jóvenes antes de darles la espalda.

_ _¡Regalices!__ juró la capitana de Griffindor_ ¿Veis a lo que me refiero? Casi pienso que Malfoy puede ser un digno rival para la copa de las casas, y eso no me gusta nada.

_ A nadie le gusta_ acordó sin necesidad Finnigan. Hermione bufó.

__ El que teme padecer padece ya lo que teme, Mago Michel E. De Montaigne, Ministerio de la Magia, 1530 __ citó la castaña para fastidio de sus amigos. Temer como ella temía la hora de entender que la variable de Draco Malfoy era una completa constante en su vida. Una desagradablemente constante…

_...No es eso, pero no me gustan las sorpresas, ni inclinarme por ellas_ le interrumpió molesta la pelirroja_ _La temeridad es peligrosa en un jefe: el verdadero coraje es la prudencia_ _remató con una sonrisa en los labios_ _Eurípides, muggle poeta griego, 43 a.C._

_ Mi abuela siempre dice que la leña seca es la que prende el mejor fuego, solo es cuestión de tener paciencia_ dijo Neville mostrándose de acuerdo, y para no perder la racha de las citas sin sentido.

_ Sabéis muy bien que no por nada siempre fueron los Slytherin nuestros dignos oponentes._ continuó Ginny_ Son astutos, fríos, sedientos de poder, y no temen hacer lo necesario para ganar. Con un mortífago a la cabeza, son peligrosos…

_ ¡Malfoy está loco!- salto Finnigan otra vez_ No se que pretendía McGonagall al darle el cargo… ¿Se imaginan lo que serán sus clases?, ¿recuerdan a Snape?, ¿recuerdan sus burlas, desprecios y puntos menos para Griffindor? Multiplíquenlos por mil y agréguenles sentido de la ironía condensado…

_ No me refiero a eso, Seamus_ dijo Ginny molesta_ Esta claro para mi, con solo dos días, que Draco Malfoy no es el de antes de la Guerra, pero eso no hace más que sumar puntos en nuestra contra… Si la abuela de Neville tiene razón…, _ declaró molesta_...siendo Malfoy más seco que nada, entonces tal vez nuestra casa está a punto de arder como hoguera en los Juicios de Salem.

Y con ese pensamiento desafortundo, se fue dejando a todos los presentes con una sensación de pavor.

* * *

Era mitad de la mañana del lunes, durante la clase de Encantamientos, cuando McGonagall mandó llamar a Hermione Granger a su oficina.

Y aunque Hermione sabía que no había hecho nada malo, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez se había pasado en su actitud defensora de los inocentes, más concretamente: _de Draco Malfoy_.

_Maldito seas,_ pensó molesta mientras cruzaba con paso veloz y nervioso los pasillos de Hogwarts, sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie.

Por eso, cuando giró el último recodo para ir a la oficina de su querida directora se dio de bruces contra otra persona, provocándose caer al suelo.

__ ¡AY!__ se quejó con voz queda, mas cuando alzo el rostro y vio aquel par de ojos grises mirándola divertidos, no pudo evitar sentirse violenta._ ¡Mira por dónde vas, hurón! ¡Eres imbécil o qué!_ gritó Hermione sin pararse a pensar lo que decía siquiera, puros reflejos. La conversación paranoica de Ginny estaba todavía demasiado reciente en su memoria, y no quería tener que lidiar con un Draco Malfoy que no conocía. No saber a que atenerse le ponía histérica.

Pareció conseguirlo cuando Malfoy borro inmediatamente la mueca de su cara y la contemplo serio, casi iracundo. Hermione pudo sentir la precaria paz que habían construido venirse abajo, haciéndose añicos como el cristal…

_Al final no te duro mucho el sentimiento humanitario, ¿eh, Malfoy? ¡Solo un día, eso es todo lo que eres capaz de tolerarme! ¿Ya te hartaste de fingir paz con los impuros? Cobarde, déspota…_, pensó la castaña, mientras se ponía en pie. Estaba molesta hasta en sus pensamientos, McGonagall con su llamado la había trastornado.

Miro a Draco Malfoy sin cortar el contacto visual, hasta que ambos se hartaron. Draco decidió interpretar el falso cargo de profesor que a tantas personas sacaba de quicio.

_ _Señorita Granger,__ dijo entonces Draco con burla_ _¿Puedo tutearte?__ agrego con el mismo tono irónico, y sin esperar una respuesta real por parte de Hermione, continuo, _ Voy a darte un par de lecciones particulares de Defensa que, tu sabes, podrían salvarte la vida_ rió._ Te recomiendo que prestes atención, no están en ninguno de tus amigos tapas dura._ La castaña se mordió la lengua para no gritarle que ella sabía mil veces más cosas de defensa contras las Artes Oscuras que él en toda su carrera como mortífago, y todas las había aprendido en libros, o la gran mayoría…

_ _ Lección uno: No me mires a los ojos….__ Hermione bufo sonoramente, creyendo que era alguna clase de idea machista, cuando el rubio continúo: _...o el próximo sentimiento humanitario que experimentarás será mi intolerancia hacia tu persona, cuando le diga a McGonagall que tu provocaste al imbécil de McLaggen y debas pasarte la tarde ayudando a _Trelawney_a limpiar bolas de cristal. Veremos entonces quien te saca antes de esa, Granger: ¿tus queridos libros o el alma no presente del despachado de Weasley?_dijo repitendo como en eco sus miedos internos.

_ _¿Y a mí me llamas cobarde? _Tú que ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad al amor, _¿acaso nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para la brillante heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger?_ Tal vez nadie merece segundas oportunidades tampoco, porque la palabra_ errar _no está en tu vocabulario, y yo soy una cobarde, arrastrada y fría serpiente para ti_, ¿no es así sangre sucia?_ Siempre lo fui y siempre lo seré, _¿no es así?_ La Guerra no cambia el hecho de que estoy marcado, soy un asesino, a diferencia de Santísima Excelencia Hermione Granger, Merlín nos libre de saber menos verdades absolutas que tu…

_…Pues te diré algo, todo eso no te sirve de nada a la hora de un duelo, y la Oclumancia acaba de patearte tu intelectual trasero, _¿cual libro a tu alcance ha podido evitarlo?_

Con eso, y una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, Draco dejo a una muy conmocionada Hermione parada en medio del pasillo. El rubio sabía que más que ayudarla en Defensa, acababa de penetrar las de la Griffindor, removiendo viejas y recientes heridas, abriendo cicatrices que deberían permanecer en el olvido, anestesiadas, enterradas junto con los cuerpos de aquellos que habían padecido en la Batalla.

Lágrimas silenciosas caían del ahora húmedo rostro de la chica, como Draco nunca antes había visto llorar a una mujer, y desde luego, no a su madre, quien se guardaba sus sentimientos para ella misma. Daba casi pena ver a Granger llorando desaforadamente. Casi, hasta que se alejó de allí.

Pero el rubio no se arrepentía de nada de lo dicho, era su venganza contra Granger por no haberlo defendido en el Gran Comedor de las críticas de sus amigos. Después de todo, el la había socorrido a ella. _Hipócrita Granger, _pensó.

_ Ojalá no me despertaran tus gritos en medio de la noche…_


	4. Chapter 4: Contra la Oscuridad

**¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy de regreso. Aun me quedan un par de pruebas infernales que rendir, pero esta historia me pudo más. Primero que nada, gracias por el apoyo y los reviews. Segundo, tengo presente que no todo lo que yo escriba va a ser del agrado de todos ustedes, aun asi las criticas son bien recibidas. Cuando lean el chap entenderan de que hablo. En fin, solo digan que les parece.**

**Como saben estos maravillosos personajes son de la completa autoria de J. , aunque yo los use para esta loca historia. ¡A leer!**

**Capítulo 4: Contra la Oscuridad**

Hay momentos en la vida de una persona donde nada esta donde debería estar, y esto nos lleva a replantearnos el orden de las cosas, nuestros valores, todo. Porque si todo está fuera de lugar, _¿qué es real y que no? ¿Por qué vale la pena luchar? ¿Quién eres tú realmente?_ Lo que piensan los demás de ti es solo otra cosa sin importancia….

* * *

La noche anterior Hermione había tardado unos instantes en comprender el significado de aquello que Draco Malfoy acababa de decirle, y otros más en percatarse de que estaba llorando. Hacía años que el rubio no la hacía llorar de aquella manera, mucho menos a propósito, como Hermione sospechaba Malfoy lo había hecho.

Todo lo que sentía en ese momento era rabia y frustración, principalmente consigo misma. Decidiendo que lo mejor era volver a su sala común para despejarse la cabeza se alejo del lugar negligentemente, olvidándose por completo de la citación de la directora en su despacho. De hecho, la castaña no pensaría en ello hasta días más tarde, ante la extraña solicitud de su directora.

* * *

Ginny Weasley estaba oficialmente viviendo la semana más estresante de toda su corta vida. Ser la capitana del equipo de Quidditch de la casa de Godric Griffindor era, por si sola, una gran responsabilidad, todos tenían el listón muy alto con el equipo de los leones…

En esa semana toda su casa, un tercio del profesorado y medio Hogwarts se habían acercado a ella preguntado por el aun no formado equipo de Quidditch, las prácticas, las tácticas y cosas sin sentido como si ella consideraba el hádminton ( deporte muggle) un deporte de riesgo.

Todo lo que Ginny podía pensar era que ese día elegiría por fin al dichoso equipo que jugaría para ese año, y con un poco de suerte y la ayuda de Merlín, les iría bien. No quería pensar en la cara de McGonagall, sus amigos y Harry si perdía la copa de su casa a manos de Malfoy…

Si Ginny tenía algún defecto ese era querer agradar a todos en todo lo que hacía. Y en el deporte tienes que arriesgarte y jugarte por tus instintos. Por eso le costaba decidir si poner a dos chicas mejores amigas de tercero como golpeadoras, por su gran coordinación, o a chicos sin relación alguna con gran fuerza bruta. _¿Qué era mejor, coordinación o fuerza? _ ¿Y los cazadores? Bueno, ella sería una, _¿no?_ Después de todo se le daba bien, pero _¿a quién más?_

Decisiones, decisiones. Y Ginny tenía tan solo un par de horas para tomarlas.

_ _¿Necesitas ayuda?_ _un chico elegante y bien parecido se acercó a ella desde el otro extremo del campo de Quidditch, Los colores azules de su uniforme de Ravenclaw hacían juego con el color de sus ojos claros. Ginny no contestó, había reservado el Campo por todo el día, y nadie que no fuera de Griffindor iba a pisar aquel campo mientras ella estuviera allí a cargo, por guapo que fuera.

_ Entiendo_ exclamo el Ravenclaw escrutando la expresión de la pelirroja._ Te dejare sola…

_ ¡Espera!_ Ginny quiso morderse la lengua en cuanto dijo aquello. _¿Que se supone que estaba haciendo?__ Ya que lo mencionas, necesitaba ayuda para mover esas cajas que están allí, ¿ves?_ aclaro señalando patéticamente un montón de cosas a su derecha_...son demasiado pesadas…

El chico sonrió, tenía una bonita sonrisa, sincera y blanca.

_ Claro, yo me encargo. Por cierto, soy Lucian Finch-Fletchley_ se presentó tendiéndole una mano que la castaña apretó firme.

_ ¡Oh vaya! ¡No sabía que Fletchley tuviese un hermano!_ se disculpó avergonzada.

_ No lo hace, simplemente somos parientes lejanos.

_ Bien, _ la chica soltó aire que había estado conteniendo_ Fletchley realmente no me cae muy bien…

_ A nadie lo hace_ el moreno rió despreocupado y ella se le unió. Una vez calmados, Lucian le miro fija e intensamente, tanto, que Ginny sintió que nadaba en un mar tan azul como los ojos del chico. Entonces, enrojeciendo por pensar así, Ginny despertó de aquel letargo.

_ Bien, esas son las cajas_ repitió_ Por cierto, soy Ginny Weasley…

_ Capitana de Griffindor, ya lo sabía_ dijo Lucian.

Ginny no le tendió la mano.

A lo lejos, una figura rubia y desprolija llego corriendo a gran velocidad, cuando hablo le faltaba el aire.

_ ¡Lucian! ¡Tenemos clases, el señor Weasley pregunta por ti, y créeme, no le agradan las infracciones! Parece haberse comido un granate invisible… ¡ah! ¡Hola Ginny!_ la rubia le sonrió dulcemente a su amiga pelirroja.

_ Hola, Luna.

_ ¿Hace un bonito día, no crees?

_ Excelente_ contesto la pelirroja, irónica.

_ Bien, nos vemos luego Ginny_ Luna se despidió y emprendió el regreso a clases, olvidada de llevarse consigo a Fletchley.

_ Deberías ir_ comento Ginny. El chico le dedicó otra de sus brillantes sonrisas.

_ A ti también te veré por ahí- agrego antes de girarse.

La pelirroja retomó entonces sus actividades de Quidditch, sin dejar de sonreír estúpidamente, y sin preocuparse en absoluto por las cajas de los equipos que estorbaban el paso.

* * *

Decir que Draco Malfoy había preparado sus clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para esa semana era decir demasiado. El rubio, quien hasta hace unos dos años no tenía idea alguna de responsabilidades ni nada por el estilo, no había sabido hacer más que aplazar el trabajo. Una mala idea considerando que aquel día empezaba a dar clases…

McGonagall le había propuesto cursar solo las materias más importantes pero dado que Draco no tenía idea de que haría dentro de un año fuera de Hogwarts, no le había dejado sacarlo de muchas clases, ya se las arreglaría él para compaginarlo todo.

Posiblemente jugar al Quidditch sería una pérdida de su tiempo, _¿Qué ventaja sacaba de ello? _Además de las apariencias, para el Slytherin el deporte había perdido todo su atractivo. _¿Ganar deshonestamente? ¿Cuál era lo bueno en ello? _Y todavía tenía que terminar de elegir un equipo decente…

La tarea de Draco ese año no era humillar a Granger, ni a Potter, mucho menos ser un mortífago ejemplar. Su casa, los sangre puras, se encontraban al borde de la línea de extinción. Como la historia ha demostrado millones de veces, los que no se adaptan a los cambios desaparecen, se pierden y se olvidan. Él se negaba a ser olvidado, sacado de lado, su raza repudiada. No, él se adaptaría a los cambios que venían después de la Guerra, los suyos lo harían, él les obligaría a hacerlo si era necesario…

La primera hora de la mañana se inicio de manera fantástica: clases con primer año, _los Slytherin y los Griffindor,_ como en sus mejores tiempos.

_ Bueno novatos_ dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, a modo de saludo, entrando en el salón. Inmediatamente cesaron todos los murmullos y el aula se sumió en un silencio antinatural._ Lo que hagan el día de hoy, hasta la siguiente hora, se conoce como _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, _sépanlo. ___ alegó soberbio._ Ahora, como ya saben, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, Capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin; _ con esto miró fijo a los Griffindor_ y su profesor de Defensa hasta finales de este año…

_ ¿Si sabeque para entonces ya le habrán despedido, no?_ le interrumpió un muchacho de Griffindor, como no, todo creído, de cabello oscuro y ojos claros._ Todos saben que el puesto de Defensa está gafado._ concluyó el mocoso con aires de superioridad que irritaron profundamente a Draco, quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

_ ¿Y tú eres…?- atino a preguntar fríamente, acercándose al muchacho quien no se inmuto en absoluto.

_ Tahiel Hyde.

_ Tahiel Hyde_ Draco acaricio el nombre con el paladar, degustándolo, como una autentica serpiente antes de probar bocado._ Que sepas que en esta clase levantas la mano antes de hablar, y diez puntos menos para Griffindor por tener un bocazas creído en su casa._ Esto levanto una ola de murmullos de admiración, disgusto y sorpresa que el rubio acallo con la mirada.

_ Como decía, la exigencia de mi asignatura no será menos que de EXCELENTE, por lo cual, _ y con esto miro a un chico medio torpe de Griffindor._ si no tienen el talento necesario bien pueden irse_ señalo la puerta. Esto solo saco a relucir el orgullo leonino, quienes con la cabeza en alto le mantuvieron la mirada.

_ Bien…_ mascullo a regañadientes, cuando una pequeña y blanca mano sobresalió del montón.

_ Si tu, niña del cabello crispado_ señalo. Con esto provoco risas entre la clase. La niña Griffindor, indiferente a las risas, pregunto:

_ ¿No cree que es injusto que sus expectativas sean de EXCELENTE, teniendo en cuenta que somos de primer año y algunos de nosotros no hemos sabido de magia hasta hace solo unos meses…, profesor?

A Draco la pregunta le pillo desprevenido, tanto que ni siquiera se molesto en girarse para ver quien acababa de entrar a su aula sin llamar. En sí misma, era una pregunta inocente:_¿No es muy alto el nivel de su materia?_ Pero él sabía que si remabas más adentro, McLaggen, los Griffindor, Hagrid y todos los que le querían fuera del colegio verían su voluntad cumplida al acusarle de discriminación. Su orgullo no iba a dejar que eso pasara…

_ ¿Eso crees?_ pregunto amenazante. La niña se hecho un poco hacia atrás, pero no se acobardo, a Draco empezaba a agradarle._ ¿Te parece que soy injusto para con los hijos de muggles?

_ Si

_ Supongo que eres una hija de muggles, ¿no es cierto?_ la niña callo._ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La niña no respondió, solo le miro fijo.

_ ¡Te hice una pregunta!_ exclamo él impaciente.

_ ¡M...c…McClain!...es Melinda McClain _ respondió ella tartamudeando.

_ ¡Malfoy no le grites a la niña!_ todos los rostros, incluido el de Draco, se giraron ante la presencia imponente de la castaña. La chica lucía amenazadora, lista para saltar a la yugular de la serpiente y atacarla. Con el rostro enrojecido, el cabello salvaje y los ojos marrones tan brillantes que parecían dorados, era una auténtica leona. Y Draco como buena serpiente decidió apartarse de su camino.

_ Bien…_ consiguió responder él al cabo de un rato_…Bien, McClain, que sepas que durante mi clase todos aquí son igual de imbéciles e idiotas, sin excepciones y empezando por Tadiel Hayle.

_ Es Hyde_ corrigió el muchacho

_ Diez puntos menos para Griffindor._ agregó ignorando categóricamente a Granger, quien lucía como si quisiera matarlo. Con toda razón, quizás.

_ ¡Pero ella es una sangre sucia!_ una niña morena de Slytherin había gritado indignada_ ¡Es inferior!

_ Diez puntos menos para Slytherin. _ dijo Hermione en el acto, parecía que había estado esperando la oportunidad para hacer eso. Draco maldijo por lo bajo el no ser más rápido. _"Yo debería haberlo dicho",_ pensó.

_ Nos haces un favor a todos ayudándonos a perder la copa, Lisie_ se burlo él entonces, que por ser prefecto conocía el nombre de la mayoría de los alumnos de su casa. _ Y tu Granger, deberías volver por donde viniste, simple sugerencia..._ le siseo por lo bajo.

_ Y decirle a McGonagall que maltratas a tus alumnos, como gustes, _profesor._

_ Puedes pararte allí pero intenta no respirar cerca_ cedió el molesto de necesitar supervisión. Hermione le ignoró, a la par suya un cuaderno flotaba mientras que una pluma anotaba, seguramente todo lo que él hacía o decía. _Jodidas supervisiones Grangerianas…_

_ Ahora novatos…

_ ¿Te refieres a ellos así siempre?_ Granger le interrumpió_, ¿no crees que afecta su autoestima?

_¿__Y qué coño le importaban a él sus autoestimas? _Por él, bien todos podían tirarse del balcón, menos trabajo…

_ Bien _ _pendejos, zarabandos, infernales__ _clase._ ¿Alguno sabe que es un expelliarmus?_ inquirió retórico_ Claro que no, es muy avanzado para ustedes. ¿Alguno sabe que son las Artes Oscuras? Negativo. Y que hay sobre… Lord Voldermont._ se oyó un murmullo de terror colectivo en el salón, seguido de: _Ha dicho El nombre…_

_ ¿A dónde quieres llegar exactamente?_ le increpó Hermione con aire aburrido._ Ignórala…_

_ A las Artes Oscuras hay que llamarlas por su nombre._ aclaró él_ Voldermont, Circe, Morgana, Abigail, Salomón…por nombrar algunos. Magos tenebrosos que emplearon hábilmente las artes oscuras ¿Cómo piensan combatirlas si ni siquiera pueden nombrarlas? ¿Acaso tú no nombrabas al Señor Tenebroso por su nombre, _Hermione_?_ le aguijoneo_ ¿No lo hiciste aquella vez?¿No fue la ignorancia lo que te llevo a ti y a tus amigos a las frías habitaciones de Malfoy Manor? Las palabras dichas a la ligera nos cuestan la vida…

Draco no supo como sucedió exactamente, pero de repente tenía una varita pulcra e inmaculada encajada contra su garganta. Y con la misma rapidez él se quito a la castaña de encima.

_ _Expelliarmus__ gritó sacando su varita, y la varita de Hermione salió volando rápidamente de su mano para caer en la de él._ Y así novatos, hacemos un expelliarmus.

Murmullos y exclamaciones de asombro se extendieron por la sala, lo que molesto a la joven.

_ Serpiente cobarde y rastrera_ mascullo Hermione arrancándole la varita.

_ Esas son muchas palabras y pocas acciones, ¿no crees, Granger? _¿Porque no te salteas a la unidad número ocho y les enseñas a estos infantes algo sobre la igualdad de sangre entra magos y brujas?_

Draco pudo percibir un brillo extraño en la Griffindor cuando él le propuso enfrentarse a él en un duelo, como si la idea de hacerle daño le resultara fascinante, y por primera vez, tuvo autentico miedo de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía, _¿Malfoy batiéndose en duelo contra ella? ¿Acaso el chico quería morir? _De repente la idea le resulto divertida.

_ ¿Igualdad de sangre? ¡Malfoy no me hagas reír! Entre nosotros dos, soy mil veces mejor bruja que tú.

_ ¿Quién lo dice?_ se burló él_ ¿Los mismos que me acusan de asesino? ¿Los mismos que ayer acusaban a San Potter de mentiroso? Fuentes fidedignas, ¿no crees?

Ante esto ella no supo que responder. _Él tenía razón, ¿quién decía que ella era la mejor en nada? ¿Sus notas? ¿Que importaba eso en el mundo real?_

Draco le miró con una expresión que de haberse tratado de cualquier otra persona, habría juzgado de empatía, y luego se giró hacia la clase.

_ Como la señorita Granger bien nos ha demostrado, la confianza es un elemento fundamental para batirse en duelo, novatos. Pero no cometan el error de escuchar a otros. Los mismos que hoy los levantan en Gloria mañana serán su ruina.

Hermione se pregunto si hablaba por experiencia propia, cuando se percato que había estado siguiendo la clase del rubio atentamente desde un principio, de hecho era bastante interesante. Malfoy la miró con una mueca arrogante, como si supiera exactamente lo que ella pensaba.

_ Señorita Granger si me concede este duelo, _ dijo acercándose cortésmente, tanto que ella se sintió repentinamente bella e importante_...no te confundas_ le susurró el chico al oído_ aun nos odiamos.

Hermione se sintió enrojecer contra su voluntad, y, frustrada con su propio cuerpo que la traicionaba, se alejó a la esquina opuesta del salón.

Luego de la reverencia inicial, todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

_ _¡Expelliarmus!__ chillo Hermione a la primera, pero Draco esquivó el hechizo con relativa facilidad.

_ _¡Desmaius!__ contraatacó el rubio.

_ _¡Protego!_ ¡Qué rápido pasas a las ofensivas, Malfoy!

_ No presiones Granger, _¡Confrigo!__ unas tablas de madera volaron en el lugar donde la castaña estaba antes…

_ _¡Ebublio!__ de la varita de Hermione salieron burbujas de brillantes colores que le dificultaron la visión a Draco. Este río descaradamente, junto con el resto de los alumnos.

_ ¿Burbujas Granger? ¿Probaste usar eso con los mortífagos? ¿Se lo mostraste también a Bellatrix Lestrange? Tengo la impresión de que a mi tía le habrían fascinado, ¿tú no?

Si lo que Draco quería era provocar a Hermione para que diera lo máximo de sí, lo logró.

La castaña estaba hecha una fiera, todo el odio que sentía hacia el mundo, y el resentimiento hacia el Slytherin se intensificó.

_ ¡Crucio!_ gritó en un ataque de ira y rabia. Quería que Draco Malfoy sintiera una mínima parte del dolor que ella sentía. Al infierno con las convicciones, sin Voldermont la maldición ya no estaba prohibida.

Ella quería ver a Draco retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, y gemir y suplicar auxilio como ella lo había hecho aquella noche, sin embargo, él no le dio esa satisfacción. Soportó el Crucio de pie, noblemente, sin hacer mueca alguna. Si Hermione no hubiera sido la que empuñaba la varita, hubiera creído que el hechizo no funcionaba, pero ella sentía el odio fluir de sus venas a la varita. Solo que él estaba aguantando el dolor. _Su dolor._

Entonces la chica soltó la varita, sobresaltada y culpable, antes de derrumbarse en el suelo.

_ Muy bien, novatos, ya vieron suficiente por hoy. Al primero que pesque intentando alguno de estos hechizos…_ amenazó Draco a los niños_ ¡Ahora largo!

Y con eso el salón quedó completamente vacío, a excepción de un frío Slytherin y una catatónica Griffindor.

* * *

La chica sollozaba calladamente, tapándose el rostro con las manos, avergonzada. Simplemente no podía parar de llorar, no una vez comenzado. Draco no sabía que hacer exactamente, de repente quería ir y abrazar a la Griffindor, tan bella y desprotegida como se veía en aquel momento. Parecía una niña. _Ninguna niña debería sufrir tanto…_, pensó. Él y ella habían sufrido demasiado en esa guerra, lo sabía bien.

Intento acercarse a ella, sin saber por qué exactamente, simplemente algo le jalaba en esa dirección. Pero no llegó muy lejos.

Hermione se había recuperado inesperadamente, y entre llantos, apuntaba con su varita a la garganta del ahora profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Un Slytherin, un ex mortífago, un asesino. _Debería hacerlo_, pensó ella, dos malditas palabras y acabaría con su vida, dos malditas palabras y Draco Malfoy no volvería a lastimar nunca a nadie. _No volvería a lastimarla…_

Porque eso era lo que hacía siempre, una y otra vez. La abandonaba, la humillaba, la desgreñaba. _¿Y todo por qué?_ Mero sadismo había dejado de ser un motivo válido. Entonces,_¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué ella le permitía todo, una y otra vez?_

Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de su interior, pero no lloraría _delante de él…_ Draco Malfoy la había condenado a una muerte segura aquella noche hace tantos años. Y ahora iba a pagárselas. Podría haberle matado en ese instante, sin testigos, perfecto, y nadie sospecharía de ella, pero no lo hizo. _¿Por qué, oh porque Merlín soy tan débil?..._

_ Vamos Granger, hazlo_ le instó entonces Malfoy, atrayendo de vuelta su atención al cuello de este y la varita que débilmente empuñaba. Se veía tan caballero en ese momento, pensó ella, con el traje gris, sus ojos grises y brillantes como frío acero de espada, listo para afrontar lo que viniera. Parecía valiente, y ella lo hallaba hermoso. _Hermoso…; _pensó aturdida.

* * *

El muchacho podía sentir como ella disminuía la fuerza._ Vamos Granger, hazlo. Sé que quieres matarme desde hace rato, yo también lo haría si fuera tú. Pero me haces un favor, acabando con la culpa que me mancilla cada noche antes de dormir. _¿Gritas fuerte sabes?__ confeso en un arrebato.

La Griffindor se quedo tan alucinada ante esto último que no pudo más que soltar la varita y empezar a llorar y gemir allí mismo. Draco se sobresaltó, ellos estaban prácticamente pegados, _¿No debería apartar a Granger? ¿Por qué solo quiero abrazarla?_...Aquello estaba mal pero que muy mal. Un presentimiento de mal augurio le embargaba, y sin embargo, optó por ignorarlo.

_ ¿Por qué me dejaste allí? ¿Acaso tanto me odias? ¿Quieres verme muerta? Yo nunca te mataría, no puedo…_ gemía ella pegada a él, y, aunque a veces lo golpeaba débilmente, a esas alturas ambos se habían abandonado a los brazos del otro, en un mudo gesto de consuelo. _Porque necesitaban a alguien y ellos estaban allí, el uno para el otro, sacando sus demonios a la luz._

El Slytherin no contesto, simplemente la estrecho contra su cuerpo, y la castaña se dejo envolver por los brazos fuertes y fríos de la serpiente. Se hallaba extrañamente a gusto allí, su cuerpo se sentía en casa.

_ ¿Cómo puedo odiarte tanto, pero no logro matarte? Me lastimas y solo ahora, en este preciso instante me siento en paz…

Draco la contemplaba extasiado, era tierna y dulce en sus brazos, la mujer que el anhelaba, una que le hiciera dejar de pensar en sus propios horrores, en lo que había vivido, aunque fueran otros horrores los de ella…Hermione Granger misteriosamente le reconfortaba. Y era tan inalcanzable como la estrella más lejana.

_ Odio y amor son dos caras de una misma moneda. No pueden convivir en paz, pero no puede existir el uno sin el otro. Odias con la misma intensidad que amas, odias a aquellos a que amas y que te han herido._ citó el rubio.

_ Tú no amas a nadie_ dijo ella como si eso fuera obvio_ Y sin embargo a mí me odias más que a nadie. Siempre nos hemos odiado.

_ Tienes razón_ admitió él. Y entre aquellos dulces y tiernos brazos, impregnado del perfume de la chica que le odiaba y sin embargo consolaba, Draco no supo exactamente que quería decir con aquello.


	5. Chapter 5: La agrupación Omega

**Bueno, aquí esta el cap 5, luego de tener que reescribirlo por devarios tecnicos, una bronca, lamento el retraso.**

**Tengo la impresion de que esta historia solo le interesa a cinco personas, así que gracias crazzy76, memoriesofkagome, dracoforever y gem por dejar reviews.**

**Un placer escibir esto, espero les guste. Es mi historia pero los personajes son de la magica J. K. Rowling. ¡A leer!**

**Capítulo cinco: La agrupación Omega**

Draco llevaba un buen rato mirando fijamente un punto unos metros por delante de él. Allí, en la mesa de los profesores, nadie quería compartir ninguna comida con el crío de Slytherin que más de una vez les había faltado el respeto. El tampoco quería, siendo sinceros, pero McGonagall básicamente lo había obligado a ello, y no se hallaba en posición de criticar nada.

Durante la cena de anoche había recibido una carta de su madre pidiéndole expresamente que controlara su malgenio:

_"…Sé que para ti no es fácil, pero has de saber que los Malfoy estamos oficialmente arruinados. Depende de ti salir adelante en tu vida, a partir de ahora no hay influencia alguna que valga… Por favor hijo, no eches a perder tu futuro por simples prejuicios, allí al menos tienes un puesto asegurado, Minerva me lo debe._

_Los Black siempre hemos tenido la mente fría para asuntos diplomáticos, espero entiendas lo que quiero decir con esto. No quiero presionarte más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero procura mantener las apariencias, relaciónate con las personas indicadas, nadie fuera de nosotros debe saber que estamos en la ruina, se aprovecharían de ello._

_Tu padre no está bien, ha estado bebiendo de nuevo. Ayer vino mi hermana, Andrómeda, a visitarme, fue por…caridad. La gente empieza a sospechar._

_Draco, no quiero sonar desesperada, pero necesitamos dinero, y rápido. Las ventas en Borgin y Burks recaen. Estoy en ello, pero mientras tanto, piensa en algo."_

Eso era todo, ningún_"Gracias, Draco por sacar del fango a tu familia cuando se embarra"_, ni siquiera un saludo como se debe. Amaba a su madre, pero a veces la mujer era sencillamente insípida.

La frase que mas pesaba sobre Draco en esos momentos era la de _relacionarse con las personas indicadas. ¡Y un cuerno!_ Él estaba hasta el cuello de tantas apariencias. Toda su vida parecía construirse en torno a ellas. La verdad, el no tenía la más mínima intención de relacionarse con nadie más de lo estrictamente considerado como buena educación.

Furioso consigo mismo salió andando sin despedirse de nadie, camino al aula de Defensas, debía tener todo listo, los de último año llegarían en cuestión de segundos.

Había decidido ignorar a Hermione Granger durante el resto de su vida, así esta sería mucho más fácil, seguiría siendo el mismo insensible patán que tan bien interpretaba. Y allá del pobre miserable que creyera lo contrario…

De a poco, los alumnos de último año pertenecientes a las casas de Slytherin y Griffindor, comenzaron a llegar al espacioso Salón. El muchacho se paró al lado de la puerta, en una pose altiva y arrogante que tan bien caracterizaba a la familia Malfoy, debía marcarles el terreno a esos inútiles.

A medida que los alumnos llegaban, le miraban hoscos, conocían a Malfoy y a los de su calaña desde hace seis años, o al menos creían hacerlos.

Fue entonces que un grupito de Griffindor especialmente ruidoso le llamó la atención, más sorprendente para Draco fue comprobar que había un Slytherin con ellos. Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Theodore Nott entraron al salón riéndose, al parecer, de algo muy gracioso, pero todos ellos callaron al instante al vislumbrar la fría expresión del profesor de Defensas.

Hermione se giró, dispuesta a ocupar el primer banco ya que nada ni nadie le sacaría jamás esa costumbre, cuando se dio cuenta del problema: no había bancos. _¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Y los bancos de ayer?! ¡Voy a matar a Malfoy! _La muchacha giró esto en sus pensamientos, lo que básicamente equivalía a realizar señales de humo delante de Draco, quién era un experto en Legeremancia. El chico ahogó una risa.

_ ¿Pasa algo, Granger?_ Draco no pudo evitar burlarse de ella, tan perdida y confundida como lucía en aquel momento, una niña perdida y confundida._ Por si te lo estabas preguntando, ayer luego de que te fueras decidí quemar todos los bancos, solo por diversión, ya sabes.

La cara de Hermione seguía siendo de estupefacción total, _¿Malfoy admitiendo un día de ayer?_, no podía ser cierto, ella había esperado que él le ignorara épicamente, y ahora hablaba de ello tan casualmente. No supo que decir.

Ginny tan bien advirtió esto en l rostro pálido de su amiga, y acudió a socorrerla.

_ ¡Ya déjala en paz, hurón!_ grito la pelirroja exasperada en tanto Draco la contemplaba gélida mente.

_ Cchtt…_ Draco chasqueó la lengua_ Weasley, no les hablas así a tus profesores, me temo voy a tener que reprenderte. Treinta puntos menos para Griffindor_ Draco acababa de decidir que no le haría daño a nadie si jugaba un poco con los Griffindor aquella clase.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?!_ gritaron a la vez ambas chicas_ Malfoy, no puedes hacer esto_ Granger dijo con ese tono de marisabidilla que tanto irritaba al rubio. ¿Qué se creía ella?¿Que solo por qué ayer no la había apartado cuando correspondía y le había dejado mancharle el traje nuevo ella ahora era alguien? Nadie le decía a él que hacer, y menos ella, con su cara bonita y pose orgullosa.

_ Le diré a McGonagall_ amenazó la leona por lo bajo. Eso fue suficiente para Draco, _¡¿Ella le estaba amenazando?!_

_ ¿Y le dirás qué exactamente? ¿Qué eres una impura con tendencia al melodrama? ¿Tienes más lágrimas para hoy, Granger?_ su voz fue fría y arrastrando las palabras con odio. Quería herirla y lo consiguió, la expresión de Hermione era de expresión de desconcierto total.

_ ¿Todo fue una mentira entonces?_ susurró_ ¿Le mentiste a una niña de seis años?

_ Lo sé, mi talento no tiene límites_ dijo esto con una soberbia que realmente no sentía. Pero ella no podía saberlo, debía alejarse de Granger cuanto antes, antes de que fuera peligroso.

_ ¡Lacra! Debería haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad…

_ Creí que habíamos acordado que eso no podías hacerlo_ él hizo una mueca de lado.

_ Ponme a prueba_ le amenazo la chica_ Tal vez termines en Azkaban, tengo el peso necesario en la sociedad mágica_ Aquello fue una gran patada directo al orgullo del Slytherin, no por la amenaza, ya que Azkaban le importaba un comino. Le embargaba una sensación nueva, no le gustaba, no le gustaba que Granger dijera aquello, que lo odiara. _Cállate Malfoy_, pensó en su cabeza, _Mantén las apariencias._

Hermione no agregó nada más y el no le respondió, solo se sostuvieron la mirada fría durante un tiempo infinito, hasta que harta, Ginny cogió la muñeca de su amiga y en silencio la arrastro hasta la esquina opuesta del salón. Era hora de empezar la clase.

* * *

Hermione no podía creer la actitud del rubio. Anoche la había pasado en vela pensando en sus palabras y en lo que haría el al respecto al día siguiente. _¿La ignoraría o se burlaría de ella?_ Ahora ya conocía la respuesta, pero no por eso las cosas eran más fáciles.

En otra parte del salón vio los rostros duros de sus compañeros de casa, Finnigan y McLaggen, le sorprendía que estos dos hubieran ido, ya que parecían ser los que más odiaban a Malfoy del colegio. Supuso que el orgullo Griffindor era bastante fuerte después de todo. Entonces Malfoy empezó la clase.

_ No voy a repetirles que hacemos aquí_ dijo él arrogante con su habitual tono de estar aburrido de la vida._ Solo que todos ustedes están equivocados.

_ Ilumínanos, pues, ¡OH, Malfoy!_ se burló Cormac en voz baja, el Slytherin esbozo una sonrisa de lado pero no dijo nada. Aun así, Hermione podía oír los diamantes de rubí rojos esfumándose por arte de magia.

_ El año pasado, durante el legado de los Carrow, Minerva McGonagall cogió a un par de estudiantes de último año y fundó lo que se conoce como Agrupación Omega, una asociación estudiantil fuertemente instruida en la defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_ Hermione no se perdía palabra, era de lo más interesante que escuchaba desde hace rato_ El objetivo de la misma era aprender todos los hechizos defensivos que existieran, de cualquier magia, incluso aquellos completamente desconocidos.

La palabra desconocidos hizo el clic, Hermione definitivamente estaba dentro de ello. Uno que otro mostraba una expresión de curiosidad ante las palabras del Slytherin, pero la mayoría parecía no ver las horas de largarse de allí a hacer su vida. Draco no les culpaba, él haría hecho exactamente lo mismo en sus tiempos.

_ Ninguno de nosotros formó parte anteriormente de esto, pero sus líderes han de ser personas brillantes, como yo_ agregó soberbio. _¡Brillante, él!,_ Hermione bufó audiblemente. Draco le sonrió de lado, arrogante, y con un gesto de su mano la llamó a su lado. Hermione acudió más por curiosidad que otra cosa.

_ Y ella_ Draco la señaló con un gesto de su mano, una vez la castaña se sitúo a su diestra. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido del chico en público. _Bien, Malfoy, te perdono esta, pero no ganaras siempre…_

_ Te equivocas, yo siempre gano_ la voz de Malfoy en su oído era tan cercana que la chica no pudo evitar dar un bote y ponerse colorada. Miró nerviosa a su alrededor, pero nadie los miraba, todos parecían morirse del aburrimiento._ Hay mucha gente en esta sala, ¿no crees? Vamos a deshacernos de un poco…_ la voz del chico sonaba juguetona contra su oído y Hermione se sorprendió a si misma deseosa de que se acercara más. _Hermione, ¿qué cosas dices? _Por un momento creyó que el rubio volvería a leer sus pensamientos, pero no dijo nada.

El rubio, en efecto, si había oído a la perfección a Hermione, y había sido como…_Las apariencias, Draco_

_ Muy bien, inútiles_ el dijo al resto de los presentes_ Realmente esta asociación de carácter extra escolar, así que los que no estén interesados en ella, ¡Largo!_ grito a todo pulmón. Ni que los motivaran, en una milésima de segundo todos los estudiantes pechaban para salir de allí lo antes posible, incluida cierta pelirroja que tenía un equipo de Quidditch que entrenar, pero una mano se ciño contra la muñeca de Ginny, impidiendo su huída. La chica miró con gesto nervioso la puerta, ahora ya vacía, pero no insistió, en su lugar escucho los ruegos de su amiga.

_ Vamos, Ginny, ¡Quédate!_ dijo Hermione, entusiasmada de aprender un millón de hechizos desconocidos para la comunidad mágica._ ¡Será como el E.D!_ la pelirroja hizo una mueca de desagrado que Draco halló de lo más divertida, el rubio no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

_ No lo sé, Herms_ murmuro la pelirroja_ Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto.

_ Pero ya oíste a Malfoy_ insistió la castaña_ McGonagall lo avala, ¡es oficial!

_ ¡Merlín, Hermione!_ se quejó su amiga, sonando extrañamente parecida a Ron, lo que provoco una puntada de pesar en la Griffindor_ McGonagall no es omnipresente, ¿sabes? A veces como ahora, está equivocada._ Hermione la miró sin comprender, Ginny se exasperó_ ¡No voy a estudiar un montón de hechizos inservibles para nada!_ chilló_ Tengo un equipo de Quidditch que entrenar, Hermione. Ya no hay Lord Voldermont, ni bruja del Ministerio. La guerra ha acabado, y por sobre todo_ señalo a un confundido Draco_ ¡Draco Malfoy No Es Harry Potter!¡Entiéndelo!_ y con ese último grito, la pelirroja abandonó el salón, dejando completamente solos a ambos chicos.

_ ¿Soy la única que cree que la guerra todavía no ha acabado?_ dijo más para ella misma que otra cosa.

_ No_ Draco respondió, pero ella no le prestó atención. _Maldita sea_, pensaba en su fuero interno. _Estoy a solas con Draco Malfoy, otra vez._

_ Eso no parecía molestarte hace cinco minutos atrás_ la aguijoneó el, acercándose a ella como un león a su presa. A la chica no se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que el muy cretino seguía leyéndole la mente.

_ ¡Ya Basta!_ dijo exasperada, el chico esbozo a penas una expresión socarrona antes de adoptar un rostro todo puro e inocente. _Vaya que actúa bien._

_ ¿Basta de que?_ inquirió el rubio. _La inocencia no te pega Malfoy, _le dijo la chica en sus pensamientos. _Déjate de usar la Legeremancia conmigo._

_ ¿Sabes, Granger? Estas quitándote crédito aquí_ se burló él_ Soy bueno en Legeremancia, es cierto, pero tu rostro dice todo por si solo_ la castaña se sintió entonces enrojecer contra su voluntad, presa de la vergüenza y rabia. El rubio sonrió ganador.- ¿Lo ves? Estas molesta y nerviosa, no hay Legeremancia. Ahora largo, me estorbas, vete a jugar con tu amiga la pelirroja, aunque dudo que quiera tener relaciones contigo esta noche_ se burlo él, y empezó a reír solo de su chiste.

_ ¡Cállate!_ le chillo ella_ Yo de aquí no me muevo, quiero aprender esos hechizos, y ya oíste a Ginny, tiene que entrenar. Deberías saberlo, ¿acaso no eres el capitán de tu casa?

_ De hecho, no_ dijo el cortante_ Renuncié_ si a la castaña le sorprendía, no lo demostró.

_ ¿Al Quidditch?_ inquirió

_ No. Tonta. Al puesto de capitán. ¡Ahora largo!

_ Creí haberte dicho que no_ Draco maldijo por lo bajo.

_ Mira, no sé que tanto quieres aprender, ya conoces la mayoría de los hechizos, incluso los prohibidos. Probablemente encontrarías unos cuantos en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, pero nos tomaría meses, o años dar con ellos.

_ Bien, _ aceptó la chica a regañadientes_ pero debe haber algo que puedas enseñarme…

Draco la observó, tan ensimismada, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, un rayo de sol se había colado por los ventanales y le daba de lleno en el rostro, resaltando su figura, dándole un aspecto…

_ Puedo enseñarte muchas cosas…_ dijo por lo bajo con la voz medio ronca, mientras miraba el cuerpo de la Griffindor, y para cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era demasiado tarde para retirarlo. El fijo sus ojos fríos en los marrones de la chica, abiertos como platos. No era tonta, había percibido el tono sexy y descarado en la voz de Draco, pero era imposible que él…

_ Soy humano, Granger_ zanjo él_ Tu también lo eres_ agrego acercándose. _Detente_, la chica pensó.

_ ¿O qué?_ la provoco al leer sus pensamientos. En ese preciso momento, Hermione tuvo la idea más descabellada del mundo.

_ ¡No!_ chilló Draco quien también había captado la idea de la castaña_ ¡Ya puedes ir volando, sangre sucia! ¡Eso no sucederá jamás!_ Hermione no se amendentró ante las palabras del rubio.

_ Vamos, Malfoy. Incluso alguien como tu debe querer algo._ le soborno_ Dilo y te pagaré.

**_"Draco, no quiero sonar desesperada, pero necesitamos dinero, y rápido. Las ventas en Borgin y Burks recaen. Estoy en ello, pero mientras tanto, piensa en algo."_**

_ ¿Cómo había llegado la voz de su madre a su mente? Dinero, dinero sí necesitaban dinero._ La chica delante de él era heroína de guerra, disponía de toneladas de dinero en el depósito de su cuenta en Gringotts. Tal vez el podía cobrarle por…

Lentamente una idea peligrosa comenzó a formar en la mente del rubio. Era descabellada, lo sabía, _pero a tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas._

___Muy bien, Granger, escucha atentamente por que no lo diré dos veces…

Una vez hubo terminado de relatar su idea, la castaña formó una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

La agrupación Omega seguía en pie, y se componía por Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Nada bueno podía salir de todo aquello.


	6. Chapter 6:Retorcida verdad

**Soy consciente de que este capítulo es bastante ridículo y corto, pero vino solo y fue divertido de escribir. Prometo que en el próximo habrá más de la acción que quiere memorisofkagome.**

**Iguamente espero que les guste y bueno, gracias a Cary Cazal, memoriesofkagome y jane000, por dejar reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

**Y nada, serán mis ideas de historia, ¡pero los personajes le pertenen a J. ! **

**Capítulo 6: Retorcida verdad**

_La verdad es extraña e impredecible. Rara vez se la encuentra, y generalmente esta frente a nuestros ojos sin que podamos hacer nada para verla._

_Viene sola y sin llamar, y solamente la poseen verdaderamente los locos, los niños y los bendecidos con tan extraño don._

_La verdad muchas veces resulta ridícula a los ojos de los hombres. _

* * *

**_ ¿**Qué quieres decir con que no puedes, Malfoy?_ el tono de Butchard era de profundo desprecio_ Te quiero aquí a primera hora mañana, no me importa si tienes que plantar a tu novia, hazlo.

Draco apretó fuertemente los dientes y contuvo un juramento. Jacob Butchard, el nuevo capitán de Slytherin tras su prematura renuncia, era un verdadero capullo.

_ Ya te he dicho, que tengo compromisos personales._ ladró mirando a los ojos al chico que le sacaba una cabeza fácil, y tres de ancho. El resto del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin daba vueltas por el campo, algunos montados ya en sus escobas.

**_ **Y yo, _ replico el gorila_ que no me importa.

Draco estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cuando un conjunto de risas femeninas y pasos animados les hizo volverse hacia el inicio del campo, el equipo de Griffindor había llegado. Las risas de las chicas cesaron al instante al ver los uniformes verdes y plateados. El resto de Slytherin descendió de sus escobas y en un santiamén el campo quedó dividido en dos mitades claramente definidas. La tensión se cortaba sola.

_ Pero si son las asquerosas serpientes, nada más_ Draco sintió perfectamente la mirada de Ginny Weasley penetrando en él, le miró iracundo.

_ ¿Qué hay, Weasley?_ la pelirroja había abierto la boca para replicar cuando él le corto_ ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa. Aunque dime, ¿Cuánto ahorro tu padre para permitirse comprarte una escoba?_ aclaró apreciando para sí la _Tiro de Dragón_ en manos de la pelirroja.

Ginny enrojeció considerablemente, la escoba era un regalo de Harry, no es que iba a sacar de su error al hurón. Cuando algunos de sus nuevos cazadores dieron un paso adelante con la intención de defenderla de Malfoy, la chica les detuvo sujetándoles con un brazo.

_ No_ zanjó. No iban a meterse en problemas por culpa de las serpientes, al fin y al cabo, ellos tenían reservado el campo. Ginny se lo había pedido personalmente a Cyprian Youdle, la nueva Jefa de Casa y profesora de Vuelo. Además, Ginny le caía en gracia, y era la hermana menor de Percy Weasley, con quien más de una vez la había pillado riendo. Puntos a favor de Griffindor en el próximo partido en el cual Youdle oficiaría de arbitra.

_ Largo, Malfoy- le cortó la pelirroja_ haber reservado antes._ Draco iba a replicar, cuando alguien se le adelantó.

_ ¡Y un cuerno!_ Butchard juró_ De aquí no nos movemos, ¿me oyes? O se salen ya del campo, o nosotros los sacaremos_ tanto Ginny como Draco pusieron los ojos en blanco ante esto, que cliché de frase. El rubio quería que la tierra se lo tragase. _¿Por qué, oh Merlín, un imbécil como Butchard tuvo que quedarse con el puesto?_

_ Perdón, ¿y tu quién eres?_ la pelirroja tenía una expresión de haberse tragado algo desagradable. Él compartía su sensación.

_ Jacob Butchard, Capitán de Slytherin y futuro Ídolo de Hogwarts

Ginny dio un silbido agudo de incredulidad en contestación. _¡Qué Imbécil!_

_ Por favor Malfoy, dime que esta es otra de tus pesadas bromas…_ la chica suplico en silencio. El Slytherin sonrió sarcástico.

_ Me apenas Weasley, pero es todo tuyo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer_ replicó él dándose la vuelta para irse.

_ ¿A dónde vas, Malfoy? Te dije que tu novia esperaba…_ Butchard le cortó el paso.

_ ¿A ti que te parece, imbécil? Me largo._ le amenazo con la mano puesta sobre el bolsillo de la varita en su túnica._ No necesito entrenamiento, ¿te figuras? ¡Oh, y mira! Griffindor no tiene buscador, soso.

Butchard tardó lo suyo en procesar aquella frase tan larga, con el ceño fruncido miro al equipo de Griffindor, Ginny hizo lo mismo.

Contra todo pronóstico, había asignado a McLaggen como Guardián. Atajaba bien, y hasta ahora no había fastidiado. Las dos golpeadoras eran en efecto, las chicas amigas, Catherine Bodgard y Elizabeth James. Y los cazadores un chico de quinto, Lance Taylor y un amigo de la pelirroja, Steve Darren. No había ningún buscador.

_ ¿Lo ves?_ se burlo Draco al ver la expresión de su capitán._ Ningún chico o chica delgado y ligero: no hay buscador._ Y con esto se giró definitivamente.

_ _¡Stupefy!_ _gritó Butchard apuntando con su varita a Draco, quién estaba de espaldas. Pero el rubio, quién con su agudeza de mortífago se lo veía venir, ya tenía su varita lista y contraataco con un hechizo que toco antes a su atacante.

Butchard cayó tumbado con gran estrépito en el inmaculado césped, paralizado por el _Petrificus_, y Draco lo contemplo desde arriba con una mueca de desprecio.

_ Es de cobardes atacar por la espalda, Butchard_ rezongó. Y mirando a la pelirroja imperó: _ Jamás he cogido varita alguna._ Ginny asintió en silencio, por vez primera sentía algo parecido a respeto por Draco Malfoy. Girándose a sus compañeros de Slytherin el rubio agregó_ Volved a la Sala Común, ¡ahora!

Y sin más el equipo se dispuso a salir de allí, ninguno de ellos bancaba a Butchard. Las túnicas verdes y plateadas se perdieron a la distancia.

_ ¡Esperen!_ la voz de un niño gritó en medio del campo vacío, a excepción del equipo de los leones, Ginny le miró cabreada.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ dijo cortante.

_ Me envía la profesora de Vuelo_ el niño dijo jadeante por la carrera.

_ ¿Y bien?_ la pelirroja no tenía tiempo para aquello.

_ Me dijo que les diga que yo soy su nuevo Buscador de Quidditch.

El rostro de todos los leones mostraba la misma expresión de perplejidad. Ginny pestaño un par de veces antes de responder.

_ No lo creo, niño_ consiguió decir_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_ Tahiel Hyde_ dijo el muchacho sonriente.

* * *

Hermione estaba increíblemente aburrida, la Sala Común estaba prácticamente vacía y Ginny estaba enojada con ella por el resto del día. Entonces, sintiéndose extremadamente sola y sin ganas de hablar con nadie, decidió acudir a la biblioteca, cuál era su costumbre, y adelantar los deberes que muy probablemente no podría hacer ese fin de semana. Todo dependía de cierto muchacho rubio. _Es increíble las cosas que haces, Hermione_, se reprendió a ella misma. Finalmente había enloquecido.

Caminando a paso lento, depositó la pila de libros en una mesa y se dedicó a escribir el ensayo de doscientas palabras que entregaría a Percy Weasley, profesor de Transformaciones y hermano de…Ginny. Debía hacerlo bien, sabía que el nivel de exigencia del muchacho era elevado. _No _ _vaya a ser que decepcione a otro más de los Weasley_, concluyó.

Y no había levantado la mirada de su hoja, cuando una tensa voz infantil la sacó de sus pensamientos:

_ ¡No, no, no! ¡Lo hago todo mal! ¡¿Por qué, Merlín, lo hago mal?!_ rezongaba una voz por lo bajo. Hermione alzo la vista contrariada, no esperaba que nadie la molestara siendo las primeras semanas de clase. _¿Quién iba a hacer los deberes tan tarde aparte de ella?_

Vio con sorpresa que la niña histérica no era otra que la que había importunado a Malfoy en su clase del otro día, Hermione notó. _¿Cuál era su nombre?... ¡Ah, sí! ¡Melinda McClain!_

Al parecer la joven de primero tenía problemas con algún ejercicio, cosa que a ella debería resultarle fácil. Decidió, en su papel de prefecta, interrumpir a la pequeña y ayudarla, después de todo, era inicios de clase, no perdería demasiado tiempo en ello.

_ Disculpa, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?_ pregunto Hermione dulcemente, intentando simpatizar con la joven. Melinda alzó la vista de una hoja de pergamino que apretaba con fuerza y la contempló con la boca semi abierta.

_ ¡Eres Hermione Granger!_ chilló la niñita emocionada_ ¡Oh, no puedo creer que estés hablando conmigo!

Ante esto Hermione se sonrojó considerablemente, no era la primera vez que recibía un trato de aquella índole, todos la tenían como la bruja amiga de Harry Potter que había ayudado a destruir a Lord Voldermont. Eso no quería decir que la castaña estuviera más cómoda con aquello.

_ Emm…sí ¿Melinda, cierto?- dijo frotándose un codo de la túnica nerviosamente.

_ ¡Oh, y sabes mi nombre!_ la niña exclamó. A Hermione le recordó extrañamente a Dobby, el elfo doméstico, quién tampoco se podía creer que alguien le tratara bien. Una punzada de dolor recorrió a Hermione al pensar en la pequeña criatura que yacía en alguna playa del Pacifico. _Otra víctima más de la absurda guerra…_

_ Claro que sí, ¿por qué no habría de saberlo?_ Hermione trato de sonar normal. _No llores, _pensó.

_ Tahiel Hyde dice que nadie debe saber nada conmigo porque soy una niña apestosa y creída, y que leer es tonto._ ante esto último la Griffindor rió a carcajada limpia. La niña la miró molesta.

_ ¡No te rías!_ se quejó.

_ Claro, claro, lo siento_ intento calmarse._ Dime, ¿esa hoja que llevas allí dice todo eso?_ la niña asintió seria.

_ Y dice que soy horrible y mucho más fea que Myrcle La Llorona, y que nunca seré bonita porque soy una…_ la pequeña Griffindor susurró esto último tan bajo que Hermione no le oyó.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ repitió.

_ Sangre sucia._ aclaró la niña toda seria. Ante su propio asombro, Hermione volvió a estallar en carcajadas limpias. La niña la miró ofendida, y se paró para salir corriendo cuando Hermione le agarró del brazo.

_ ¡Melinda, espera! ¡No quise reírme! Lo lamento, yo también soy hija de muggles.

_ ¿Entonces por que te ríes?_ la niña se oía confundida.

_ Mer, _ Hermione se permitió tutearla._ Ese chico, Tahiel Hyde, está claro que le gustas.- Merlina abrió sus ojos como platos, aquello no podía ser cierto.

_ ¿Y tú como sabes eso?_ preguntó desconfiada.

_ Lo sé, porque a tu edad, cuando un chico te desprecia significa que le gustas.

_ Eso no tiene ningún sentido_ dijo la niña con aire intelectual, similar al de Hermione a esa edad.

_ Es cierto_ acordó la castaña.

_ ¿Entonces, a ti también te decían sangre sucia cuando eras niña?

_ Bueno, sí_ admitió Hermione reticente sin poder evitar pensar en Draco Malfoy en sus mejores tiempos, con el pálido cabello engominado hacia atrás.

_ ¿Quiénte lo decía, eh?_ presionó la niña. Hermione se lo confeso_ ¡¿LE GUSTABAS AL PROFESOR DE DEFENSA?!_ Su voz fue tan alta que hasta Prince se giró hacia ellas, enfadada.

_ ¡Chitón!_ le acallo Hermione tirando de su manga para sentarla_ Y no seas ridícula, Malfoy y yo nos odiamos_ señalo categórica. La niña sonrío.

_ Entonces Tahiel y yo también.

_ No es lo mismo..._ se quejó la prefecta.

_ Sí que lo es_ se burló la niña_ Y dime Hermione, ¿el ya te ha besado?

_ ¡¿QUÉ?!_ Hermione estaba lívida_ Antes muerta que besarle.

_ ¡Hay, pero si es muy mono!_ rió ella. Hermione se pregunto en que universo paralelo de biblioteca había ido a parar para acabar hablando de aquello con una cría de seis años.

_ Tal vez mientras no hable, pero eso no pasará, te lo aseguro_ amenazó a la chiquilla, quien solo atino a reír.

_ Bien, yo tampoco haré nada con Tahiel_ concluyó juntando sus cosas y parándose, mucho más animada que instantes atrás. Antes de salir de la biblioteca, la pequeña miró a Hermione directo a los ojos._ ¿Y, Hermione? No te preocupes, pronto verá de lo que se pierde.

Y con eso la niña abandono el lugar. Hermione estaba consternada _¡¿Ella y Malfoy?!_ Más terrorífica fue la voz en su cabeza extrañamente parecida a Merlina McClain que le replicó: _¿Por qué, no? Es muy mono._

Sí, definitivamente necesitaba de un muy reparador sueño.


	7. Chapter 7: El arte de ocultar cosas

**Primero que nada, que esto de subir un capítulo por día no se vuelva una costumbre. Me encantaría poder hacerlo, perotambién tengo una vida a parte de fan fiction (desgraciamente), y no siempre estoy tan desocupada. Lo normal siguen siendo uno o dos capítulos por semana.**

**Gracias a UnaQueLee, StarlightBlue26, memoriesofkagome y crazzy76 por sus alentadores reviews :)**

**Espero les guste el chap y aquí una:**

_**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene una escena sacada de CSI, por decirlo de alguna manera, si son fácilmente impresionables saltad mis muy detalladas descripciones y seguir leyendo.**_

**Capítulo 7: El arte de ocultar cosas**

_Todos tenemos cosas en nuestra mente que nos encargamos de ocultar con todas nuestras fuerzas, incluso de nosotros mismos. Pero están ahí, acechan nuestros sueños y nos despiertan en medio de la noche. Y hay veces, en las que son desconocidas hasta para sus propietarios._

_¿Qué pasaría si alguien llegara con todo el poder de develarte ese rincón inhóspito de tu subconsciente? ¿Huirías o afrontarías la verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes seguir negándote algo a ti mismo? Algunos se pasan toda su vida evadiéndolo…_

* * *

Hermione salió de su sala común a toda prisa, no quedaba mucho tiempo para las seis en punto, el día y la mañana se le habían pasado asombrosamente rápido.

Salió por la puerta sin saludar a la dama gorda, y echo a correr a toda prisa, sin detenerse hasta llegar al Séptimo piso. Jadeando, Hermione se detuvo ante el tapiz de los Troles danzantes y con una mano se sujeto un costado del abdomen, donde sentía la puntada del flato.

_Muy bien, _pensó paseándose de un extremo a otro del tapiz, _enséñame el lugar donde Malfoy se encuentra._ Pero tras andar un rato más, la pared seguía tan sólida como minutos antes. Hermione probó entonces otra cosa, _Muéstrame el punto de encuentro con Draco Malfoy._ Nada sucedió. _Quiero ver la habitación donde Draco Malfoy y yo hemos quedado para…_

Aquello era frustrante, la chica llevaba más de un cuarto de hora probando claves, contraseñas y pensamientos de lo más extraños, sin conseguir abrir una entrada a la Sala de los Menésteres. _¿Era ridículo, no? Draco Malfoy había conseguido entrar de alguna manera, eso estaba claro. Por lo tanto, ella también podría hacerlo…_

_¡Ábrete Sésamo! _, pensó en su mente sabiendo que era inútil.

_ ¿Buscando a los cuarenta cleptómanos, Granger?- Hermione dio un respingo en el lugar al oír aquella fría y arrastrada voz a sus espaldas, tanto que ignoró el hecho de que él había vuelto a usar Legeremancia, _¿tal vez inconscientemente?_

__ _Malfoy_ respondió ella ariscamente, haciendo sonar el nombre como un insulto. Se giró hasta quedar frente al muchacho y le sostuvo la mirada a aquellos amedrentadores ojos del color del hielo puro._ Debería haber supuesto que la puntualidad no figuraba entre tus muchos atributos_ dijo la chica cortante. Draco alzó una ceja, interrogativo y a la vez curioso.

_ ¿A eso le llamas sarcasmo?_ se burló. Hermione bufó.

_ Muévete, antes de que me arrepienta de esto.

_ Si así fuera, no estarías aquí_ señalo el rubio arrogante.

_ Todavía puedo largarme…_ le amenazó ella.

_ Y yo todavía puedo saber…que me estás mintiendo_ dijo el tocando una fibra sensible en la Griffindor al leer en sus pensamientos. _ ¿Así que soymon, eh?_ dijo el haciendo alusión a la conversación dela castaña con Melinda.

_Maldito legeremante_, la castaña maldijo para sí, mientras un montón de pensamiento encontrados se le venían a la mente. Draco solo esbozo esa sonrisa sarcástica en su pálido rostro de afiladas y perfectas facciones. _¿Cómo lo hace para lucir tan perfecto todo el tiempo?, _pensó echándose una mirada a ella misma, quien con la carrera y la frustración lucía despeinada, roja y sudorosa.

Mientras tanto, el Slytherin había pronunciado unas palabras en su mente, y comenzado a andar de un extremo a otro. No supo bien en que instante, pero de repente ante ellos una puerta de metal labrado se había materializado y esperaba atenta, las instrucciones de sus invocadores. Hermione hizo ademán de ir hacia adelante, cuando el torso de Draco le frenó el paso. Tan repentino fue, que la chica tropezó con sus propios pies, llevándose puesto a Malfoy, de no ser porque los rápidos reflejos de este le frenaron y atraparon, sujetándola contra su pecho.

La respiración de Hermione era irregular, sentía cada musculo del chico apretando su cuerpo con fuerza, cada parte donde su piel se pegaba a la suya, su aliento… _¡Esto no está bien!_, su subconsciente le gritó. El aliento de Draco soplaba contra su cuello, y Hermione se estremeció, claro que él no lo noto, porque en el momento exacto la chica lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, lejos.

_ Te salve de una buena caída, sabelotodo_ Draco replico molesto, _¿encima que la ayudaba ella lo empujaba? ¿Qué le pasaba? Tal vez ella no había notado los latidos de su corazón acelerarse…_ El chico apretó con fuerza las muñecas de la chica, las cuales no había soltado aún._ ¡¿Tienes mi paga?!_ exigió

La leona no contesto, en su lugar se sacudió al ex mortífago molesta, y extrayendo un par de discos plateados de su túnica, los deposito en la pálida mano del Slytherin, poniendo especial cuidado en no volver a tocarse.

Draco miró los galeones en su mano notando, disgustado, que eran menos…

_ No juegues conmigo…

_ El resto te los daré si al final si he aprendido algo_ le retó Hermione adivinando los pensamientos del rubio.

Draco no dijo nada, la miró molesto y sin más se giró y caminó hasta la puerta en la pared y la atravesó, perdiéndose de vista. Hermione interpreto ese gesto como que debía seguirle, y así lo hizo. Detrás de ellos, la pared volvió a sellarse, cubriéndose con el tapiz, sin ningún indicio de que allí hubiera habido nunca otra cosa. Desde luego, si alguien habría contemplado la escena, le habría resultado inverosímil. _¿Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger en la misma Sala sin matarse? ¡Imposible!_

* * *

La Sala de Menesteres estaba igual de arruinada que el resto del castillo después de la Guerra, Hermione no pudo evitar notar.

Estaban en esa sala. La misma sala donde ella y sus amigos se habían encontrado con Malfoy, empezada la Guerra. La Sala donde van todos los objetos que se quieren perdidos. Aquella sala donde Draco Malfoy se había ocultado reparando un armario evanescente años atrás. Aquella sala donde Harry Potter había ocultado un libro viejo de pociones que alguna vez perteneció a un príncipe mestizo. Aquella Sala donde Tom Riddle había ocultado la diadema robada de Rowena Ravenclaw. Aquella Sala que había ardido como el mismísimo infierno y la cual se había tragado para siempre el cuerpo y alma de Vicent Crabbe.

El lugar estaba negro y chamuscado allí por donde el fuego había pasado, cubriéndolo prácticamente todo. Cosas carbonizadas unas sobre otras formaban masas homogéneas irreconocibles. Casi nada se mantenía en pie, a excepción de unas pocas estructuras de aspecto endeble. Hermione distinguió el armario evanescente bastante calcinado, pero aun en pie. Draco Malfoy contemplaba dubitativo un sitio a los pies de este. Para entonces Hermione ya había comprendido que sí se encontraban allí contemplando tan fúnebre ciudad de cenizas no era más que por decisión del propio Draco Malfoy.

Curiosa, se acercó al muchacho, más inmediatamente deseo nunca haberlo hecho. La imagen que veían sus ojos pasaría a formar parte indefinida del repertorio de imágenes de muerte que la asaltaban cada noche antes de poder conciliar un sueño ininterrumpido.

Allí, a los pies del muchacho rubio, se hallaba una masa larga adherida fuertemente al piso, como si el fuego la hubiera derretido. Parecía carne quemada, y Hermione deseó, suplicó, nunca en su vida haber leído un libro de anatomía humana, o haber visto un documental de catástrofes muggles. Porque allí, fácilmente reconocible entre las cenizas, asomaban un par de costillas y huesos. _De un cuerpo humano._

* * *

El grito de Hermione Granger desafió toda escala de decibeles antes creada. Draco giró la cabeza, molesto ante el grito de la chica, y sus ojos se toparon sorprendidos con los cobrizos de la castaña, quien se había llevado una mano a la boca e intentaba inútilmente contener los sollozos ahogados que salían de su boca mientras contemplaba aquella escena macabra. Draco juró por lo bajo y con un movimiento de su varita hizo desparecer los restos de Vicent de allí. Había sido un tonto en llevar a la chica allí, creyendo que se quedaría obediente en el lugar indicado y le esperaría. _¡Por Merlín, era Granger, que estaba pensando!_

De cualquier manera, había sido un completo imbécil. Él sabía de ante mano que el cuerpo de Vicent estaría allí, después de todo, un fuego maldito invocado en una Sala con protecciones mágicas desafiaba todo. Entonces pues, el fuego se limitaría a descomponer lo inorgánico...dejando atrás el cuerpo completamente orgánico de su amigo. No había sido fácil ver aquello, era cierto, pero el hecho de que Draco se había preparado hace semanas para ello, ayudaba un poco.

Recordaba vívidamente aquel momento, el momento en que su amigo se había aferrado a él, y resbalando, había caído, siendo consumido por el fuego. Era su culpa, su maldita culpa por querer la redención. _Entregar a Potter, ¿Qué le importaba eso a él realmente?_, y sin embargo había actuado por cobardía…

_ Yo lo mate…_ dijo lentamente, aun sin mirar a Hermione a la cara, temía ver el asco, la decepción en aquellos ojos puros y tortuosos. Hermione oyó aquellas palabras desde su estado de ensimismiento, pero no dijo nada. No podía hablar, no podía hacer nada…

Cuando Draco se giró hacia ella, hallo a la castaña en un estado catatónico. La chica tenía una mirada ida en el punto donde el cuerpo de Vicent yacía instantes antes, sus ojos abiertos de par en par no parpadeaban, y débiles gemidos y llantos escapaban de su garganta. La sacudió con fuerza por los hombros más no reaccionó.

_ _Hermione, Hermione…__ le llamó débilmente aproximándose a ella, mas fue como si de llamar a una roca se tratase. La chica no respondía. Draco se acercó a ella hasta que todo el aroma de la chica invadió sus sentidos, estaba tan cerca… Su cabello le cosquilleaba contra la garganta, sentía la respiración contenida de la muchacha contra él… Quería, quería…las manos le temblaban a centímetros del rostro de la Griffindor. Sus ojos se clavaron en aquellos labios redondos y rosados, _perfectos…_

Inconscientemente se acercó hasta ella aún más, un solo movimiento y…

_¡Despierta, Draco! ¡Deja de pensar en la imposibilidad de besarla! ¿Qué es lo que hace la gente es esta situación?_

Y sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, la mano del Slytherin impactó contra el rostro de la castaña.

* * *

Hermione había visto a Draco acercarse a ella, acercarse demasiado, mirarla con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos grises, como un tormentoso mar de verano, que nunca había derramado lágrima alguna, aun conociendo el sufrimiento más profundo. Y ella, ella había temblado de pies a cabeza con solo sentir esa mirada clavada en la suya. Quizás había estado negándoselo, pero aquel muchacho frente a ella era hermoso, si, y causaba que todo sus ser se derritiera como una vela.

Tal vez la frase de Merlina había afectado su cerebro, y quizás en otro momento lo negaría, pero ahora, ahora ella quería que aquel muchacho rubio y arrogante, aunque a veces dulce y valiente, acortara la distancia entre ellos y sellara sus labios contra los de ella.

_Sí, eso quería, hasta que sintió su mano impactar contra su rostro._

* * *

Hermione sintió un agudo dolor en su mejilla derecha y se llevó la mano a la cara, sorprendida tanto como indignada. Parpadeó un par de veces como si no pudiera creer aquello, hasta que su mirada gélida se poso en los ojos del Slytherin, que le miraban inexpresivos.

Tal vez Draco solo pretendía una ligera cachetada para despertar a la castaña, más de luego no supo calcular su fuerza correctamente. Los ojos fríos de Granger le miraron con toda la decepción que él había estado evitando, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, la castaña le devolvió el golpe.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Hermione habría pensado fría y lógicamente la situación, pero Draco Malfoy era y había sido siempre la excepción a la regla. Más Hermione nunca había sido de los que se mienten a sí mismos, o se ocultan lo que sienten, y si ella estaba empezando a aceptar aquella inexplicable pero evidente atracción hacia el rubio, él también haría su progreso el día de hoy.

Sin quitar la mano de su rostro al golpearlo, la chica se pegó aún más a Draco, quién o bien estaba demasiado confundido, o bien sus hormonas le estaban jugando otra mala pasada. Lentamente, la chica acarició la pálida mejilla del rubio. Este tardo lo suyo pero consiguió inmovilizar la mano de la Griffindor, fuerte, contra su cuello.

_ ¿Qué crees que haces?_ logró decir mirando a la chica gélidamente, sin expresión alguna. _Merlín que parara de una vez…_

_ ¡¿No es obvio?!_ a Hermione se le había dado por hacer la graciosa._ ¡Solo me divierto un poco!

_ ¿Y a ti que te hace pensar que yo quiero eso?

_ No sé, me lo pareció, eso es todo.

___No me digas…

_ Sí, toma_ y con eso saco el resto de los galeones que le quedaban en el bolsillo y los puso en la mano de un perplejo Draco.

_ Sabes que no aprendiste nada de nada, _¿cierto?__ le interrogó el rubio con la molesta sensación de extrañar aquellas suaves manos acariciando su mejilla. La chica se encogió de hombros, y antes de salir de aquella sala, pasó una vez más peligrosamente cerca del Slytherin.

_ Y Draco, _ dijo antes de volverse_ yo ya sabía que tú eras un _cobarde, _sin necesidad de golpes.

Con esto, la Griffindor salió dejando a Draco más herido en su orgullo que ninguna otra mujer en su vida.

_¿Ella quería jugar al tira y afloja? Bien, el nunca perdía en nada de lo que se proponía._

* * *

_**¡Hey! Unas notas cortas de gran relevancia:**_

**_1.¿A qué no queréis que estos dos se den un buen beso de un vez por todas ? Tanta tension... Lamentablemente los personajes hacen lo que se les viene en gana. Igual, yo creo que por fin Draco tomara cartas en el asunto, ¿no?_**

**_2. No se si lo notaron, pero acostumbro subir un capitulo general de lo que pasa en Hogwarts y otro puro Dramione. Es significa que ahora tocaria uno general, ¿ok? Solo por si las cosas no avanzan mucho entre ellos dos, es porque se dará en el capitulo que siga. Igualmente, presten atencion porque es importante pra el desarrollo de la historia mas adelante._**

**_Me despido por hoy; ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	8. Chapter 8:De pociones y otras complicaci

**¡Volví con otro chap! Un poco más largo, pero era necesario. **

**Estuve leyendo el fic ****_La revolución de las Bestias,_**** de Monik. Sencillamente genial para quienes no lo leyeron, deberían. A la par suya mi fic parece cualquier cosa, por eso quería darles las gracias a todos los lectores que me han acompañado hasta aquí, por creer en esta historia. Gracias especiales a quienes dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior y me animaron a escribir este: dracforever, memoriesofkagome, Crazzy76 y Raquel1292.**

**Realmente disfrute escribiéndolo y espero les guste. _Personajes solo de J. K. Rowling_**

** Capítulo 8: De pociones y otras complicaciones**

Hay una ley muy conocida en el mundo de las pociones que reza que _"aquellos ingredientes totalmente diferentes entre sí tienden a atraerse y formar nuevos compuestos…"._ A lo largo de la historia son muchos los magos que se han preguntado si semejante ley no era algo más, algo similar a una lección de vida. _Los opuestos se atraen, y nadie evade a las leyes naturales…_

* * *

Aquel día, el ultimo de la semana, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban ávidos de fantasías, y esa emoción se palpaba en el aire. Dentro de un par de horas sería la primera salida a Hogsmade del año. Citas, salidas con amigos, cientos de expectativas plasmadas para un solo día. Sueños creados y destruidos en milésimas de segundo.

Pero en aquella sala de paredes grises y mala iluminación, nadie parecía entusiasmado por nada, a pesar de ser primera hora de la mañana. En un rincón, dos jóvenes conversaban apartados del resto, sus rostros serios.

_ _¿Estás seguro_?_ el tono de voz de Draco Malfoy era el de alguien desesperado. Miró al muchacho alto y delgado sentado delante de él esperando otra respuesta, cualquiera.

_ Seguro, lo siento Draco._ la disculpa de Theodore Nott era realmente sincera._ Mi familia no se encuentra mucho mejor que la tuya, y lo sabes._ le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro para darle ánimos, pero Draco se soltó de él. Si había algo peor que la indiferencia, esta era la lástima.

_Como sea…_ masculló molesto poniéndose de pie. _Narcissa no estará contenta…_

Nott lo miró ofendido.

_ ¡Venga! Somos amigos, ¿no? Preguntaré a mis contactos, a lo mejor halla alg…

_ ¡Theodore ya déjalo!_ dijo alzando la voz, algunos Slytherin se voltearon astutos, a la pesca de valiosa información. Draco los miró iracundo hasta que se giraron de vuelta._ _¿De verdad crees que alguien querrá ayudarme? ¿A un mortífago?__ susurró bajando la voz._ Porque para ellos esta marca_ dijo arremangándose la manga zurda._ Es indeleble.

_ Las cosas van a mejorar…

_ No, no lo harán._ le cortó molesto, estaba harto de fingir que así sería_ _¿Miras a algún lado en los pasillos?_ Las otras casas nos repudian, los mismos profesores, y eso es solo dentro de Hogwarts. Dentro de un año estaremos fuera y el mundo no tendrá piedad…

_ Entonces eres afortunado al dar clases, McGonagall te pagará.

_ A fin de mes, necesito el dinero ahora…

__ ¿Qué hay con Granger?__ Draco se llevó inconscientemente una mano a la mejilla, donde la chica le había golpeado.

_ Dudo que quiera volver a saber nada conmigo…

Nott le miró de un modo extraño, y luego sonrió, era una sonrisa medio perversa, que helaba la sangre.

_ ¿Qué hiciste, Draco?_ le preguntó divertido, el rubio rumió para sí mismo.

_ Más bien que no hice, dirás._

* * *

La última clase de aquel día para los de último año era Pociones, con el viejo Slughorn, y la poción a elaborar Veritaserum.

_ No es una poción demasiado complicada_ le susurró Hermione a Ginny mientras rebanaba en trozos exactos una rama de roble blanco que debían disolverse hasta desaparecer en el caldo espeso._ El tiempo de cocción es un tanto largo, cuatro semanas, pero fuera de eso no es gran cosa, nos irá bien.

Ginny asintió en dirección a su amiga, aunque no escuchaba lo que esta le decía en absoluto.

_*Flashback*_

_Ayer a la noche había recibido una carta de Harry, él y Ron irían a Hogwarts de visita a mediados de año, cerca de navidades. Aunque a ella se le hacían siglos, sabía que con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo el tiempo se le pasaría volando. Justo cuando había acabado de leer su carta, se paró para ir a su cuarto. Entonces Hermione Granger había ingresado a la Sala Común con aire bastante alterado._

__ ¿Dónde te habías metido?_ inquirió Ginny mirando a su amiga y ahora compañera de curso. La mejilla de Hermione estaba colorada, del color de la sangre, la chica parecía confundida y alterada._ ¡¿Y Cómo rayos te hiciste eso?! ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! _

_De repente la seguridad de Hermione era lo principal. Puede ser que a veces ella fuera egoísta y actuara como una niña, pero el bienestar de sus amigos estaba primero que nada._

_Hermione la miró sobresaltada, no esperaba encontrarse con nadie a esas horas, precisamente, había estado haciendo tiempo para volver y así evitar preguntas que ni ella podía responderse a sí misma._

__ He salido a dar una vuelta y me he caído, es todo._ respondió ella cortante. Ginny no le creía nada, ella decía cosas como esa cuando quería salirse por la tangente con Ron años anteriores. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Después de todo, era Hermione con quién hablaba, la chica nunca rompía las reglas._

__ Como digas, deberías visitar a Madame Pomfrey. _ añadió lacónica. Ella le había mirado de mala manera al principio, aunque luego se había encogido de hombros y había seguido su camino hasta su cuarto. Las tensiones aún no se habían esfumado, y es que ambas eran demasiado orgullosas, sus peleas se resolvían solas, al igual que como iniciaban. La indiferencia de Hermione era letal. Y Ginny simplemente no había insistido con ello._

_Con el rostro cansado se paró de la silla, doblando la carta en su bolsillo y yendo hacia su cuarto, donde se desplomó en la cama. Quedaba una semana para el primer partido._

_*fin del flashback*_

_ El Veritaserum es una poción increíblemente útil, ¿no creen?_ Neville había preguntado a nadie en particular.

_ Sobre todo si la usas en la gente correcta_ había acotado Seamus Finnigan lanzando una mirada maliciosa a los Slytherin que se hallaban lejos. Hermione siguió su mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos fríos y grises, mirándola fijo. _¿Hace cuánto la observaba? ¿Qué querría ahora con ella?_

Hermione notó una mancha rosada en una de las mejillas del chico, donde ella le había golpeado, _¿Por qué no se la habrá borrado?_ Estaba segura de que sabía cómo. En tanto, seguía frustrada con el rubio por no besarla, con ella por desearlo y con el mundo por separarlos. _¿Cómo había pasado aquello? Ya no tenía idea._

Había vuelto a despertarse a las cinco de la mañana, hora muggle, con la risa desquiciada de Bellatrix Lestrange penetrándole los tímpanos no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

_*Flashback*_

Como siempre, ella estaba sola, en aquella sala de cortinas negras y mobiliario oscuro. Entonces, de improviso, Vicent Crabbe había aparecido en sus sueños, a la par de un Draco vampiro que lo alzaba por el cuello y le chupaba la sangre hasta matarlo desangrado. _¿Qué tan horrible era aquello, siendo sinceros?_

Y, sin embargo, ella no se había asustado del muchacho en sí. Recordaba la cara de Draco hace un año, conmocionado, mientras la torturaban. Había algo que impedía a aquella alma oscura ser un asesino.

Pero el Draco del sueño no había acabado ahí, con aquella muerte. Tirando el cuerpo de Vicent sobre el tablero de mármol de la Mansión Malfoy, la había mirado a ella, la sonrisa manchada de rojo.

__ Ahora eres mía…_ _había susurrado la helada voz, mientras aquella figura extremadamente pálida y atractiva se arrastraba hacia ella. Hermione contuvo un escalofrío. Entonces, Bellatrix Lestrange había aparecido en escena, torturándola hasta perder la conciencia. Finalmente Malfoy se había inclinado sobre ella, majestuosamente, hundiendo los fríos colmillos en la herida abierta del antebrazo. Hermione había gritado de ilusorio dolor hasta despertar a todo su cuarto…

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Un sonido de fricción de metal contra piedra seguido del ruido de un cuerpo al abatir el suelo llamó la atención de todos los presentes en la sala. Draco Malfoy acababa de caer de su silla. Más rápido que nada se había puesto en pie, sin apartar los ojos en ningún momento de Hermione. _Eso es serpiente, sal de mi cabeza, _pensó ella para sí.

_ ¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Se encuentra bien?_ la voz alterada de Slughorn les había llegado a ambos demasiado fuerte y chillona.

_ Perfectamente_ había replicado mordaz el chico sin perder la pose altiva, alisándose una arruga inexistente en su saco gris plateado.

_ Ya les decía yo que las sillas no eran hamacas…_ se quejaba el viejo, volteándose hasta un grupo de chicos que estaban sacando espuma rosa de su caldero_ ¡Madre mía!, ¿qué es lo que estáis haciendo?...

Hermione no había vuelto a cruzar mirada con Draco. Acababa de dejar su poción de Veritaserum etiquetada y guardada en el armario correspondiente para su incubación, cuando un muy entusiasmado Horace Slughorn les habló a sus alumnos.

_ Y ahora, las novedades que todos estabais esperando…Me complace anunciar que mi muy prestigioso Club de Eminencias se reabre este año._ todo el salón soltó un murmullo general de descontento que el profesor paso por alto._ Sé que todos ustedes desean asistir al mismo, mas me temo que solo incluye a lo mejor de todo Hogwarts, ya saben, es exclusivo…

Y con esto comenzó a llamar a los alumnos por orden alfabético, entregándoles una elegante tarjeta en colores verde y plata, honrando a su casa, con la fecha y el lugar de la primera reunión.

_ Granger, Hermione_ a nadie le sorprendió que la Heroína de Guerra quedara entre lo mejor de lo mejor, después de todo lo era. La castaña se paró a recibir el delicado pergamino, a que admiró en silencio. _Cuanto despilfarro de recursos…_

_ Longbottom, Neville_ aunque ya había estado en la lista de Slug, el salón se quedó en blanco ante esto. Neville nunca era reconocido en nada, a excepción de herbología, quizás._ Un reconocimiento a los valientes, igual que sus padres…_ Slughorn comento entregándole la tarjeta. Hermione aplaudió efusivamente mientras sonreía a su amigo, seguida por otros compañeros.

_ Mi abuela no va a poder creerlo…_ mascullaba aturdido Neville, mientras Finnigan le daba una palmada de felicitación en la espalda.

_ Malfoy, Draco_ el estupor general no hizo más que acrecentarse, de repente el tiempo se detuvo. No se oía sonido alguno y nadie dijo nada durante un rato.

_ _¡¿Qué?!__ la voz de Cormac McLaggen rompió el hechizo. A Hermione no se le había pasado que a él este año no le habían invitado.

_ Sí, sí, Draco Malfoy, por romper las viejas cadenas del yugo de la sangre…

_ _¡¿Qué?!_ _Esta vez fue Malfoy quien habló, y su voz no sonó nada agradable.

_ Claro muchacho que si estás ocupado…

_ No_ la voz del chico fue cortante, y en un instante había recogido su tarjeta y vuelto a sentarse.

_ Bien, bien. Esto es excelente… Y ahora, ¡ah, sí! Señor Nott, por favor…

La lista casi acababa cuando una muy nerviosa Ginny Weasley se removía incómoda en su silla. _Por favor que no sea yo, por favor que no sea yo…_Desde luego no tenía tiempo para las reuniones sin sentido de Slughorn, sobre todo si la mitad de Slytherin estaría presente.

_ Y por último, pero quizás mi adquisición más prometedora para este año. La señorita Ginevra Weasley, Capitana del equipo de Quidditch de su casa y futura promesa de Hogwarts…

_Maldición, sí, estaba bien metida en ella._ Roja hasta las orejas, Ginny camino arrastrando los pies a su cita con la horca.

* * *

Para cuando Hermione salió última de su clase de pociones, el corredor estaba casi vacío. Digo casi, porque allí en un costado, oculto por las sombras, una figura de traje gris y cabello rubio aguardaba cruzada de brazos, impasible. Un escalofrío recorrió a la castaña hasta la médula, en un estremecimiento involuntario. _¿Estaba nerviosa?_ Sí, y no entendía el motivo.

_ Granger_ Malfoy le saludó desde su lugar con un asentimiento de cabeza que pretendía ser amable. Sin embargo, ella no se anduvo con rodeos, tenía que irse de allí cuanto antes.

_ _¿Qué quieres Malfoy?__ Draco pudo notar el enfado en su voz, y supo que se debía en parte gracias a él. No era tonto, había visto claramente lo que la chica pensaba de él.

_ Que aprendas a controlar tu mente, tus visiones me perturban…_ comentó desdeñoso. Hermione le miró incrédula.

_ Si no te gusta, no mires._ alegó. La risa hueca de Draco le erizo la piel.

_ Claro, es tan fácil. _¿Qué sería de mí sin la mente más brillante de mi generación para iluminar mi camino?_ _se burló él. Ella optó por la indiferencia y, con una sonrisa helada, se dio la vuelta. Pero las manos heladas del rubio se cerraron en torno a sus muñecas, impidiéndole moverse. Una corriente recorrió el cuerpo de ambos y con un estremecimiento se separaron. _¡Qué raro!_

_ Hablo en serio, _ insistió él, _ que tú seas una masoquista que quiera revivir el momento no significa que yo tenga que soportarlo.

Hermione supo instintivamente que se refería a las visiones de ellos en la Mansión, donde Bellatrix la atacaba. Le miró sintiéndose ofendida.

_ Eso es justo lo que anhelo_ se burló_ De todas maneras no pensé que te importara en absoluto_ dijo ácida recordando su rechazo_ _¿Acaso la culpa ha llamado a la puerta del Gran Draco Malfoy?_ _preguntó irónica.

_ No te haces una idea_ respondió él tan resignado que provocó en Hermione un sentimiento encontrado. No quería, pero ahora deseaba quitar esa expresión de la cara del rubio. Era demasiado dolor, incluso para ella. Apartó la vista aturdida, _No le mires…_

Por un momento el silencio se expandió, hasta volverse insoportablemente incómodo.

_ No es algo normal…_ la voz de Draco, como un susurro, llamó su atención.

_ _¿Perdón?_

_ La Legeremancia, _ aclaró, al parecer innecesariamente, _ no debería ser capaz de leerte, tan fácil, tan hondo…_ lo dijo como si el hecho en sí fuera una tragedia, y lo era, para todas las partes implicadas. Hermione clavó la vista en él, sus ojos grises brillaban extrañamente, lucía desolado…

* * *

Draco miraba a Hermione fijamente, sin ningún intentó por ocultar los sentimientos negativos que le comían por dentro, en especial la culpa. _Maldita culpa._

Dándose cuenta de que realmente estaba siendo débil, parpadeó, y la frialdad característica del muchacho hizo presencia._ Eso es Draco, huye de ella, como la serpiente cobarde que eres…_

Hacía meses, meses que aquella obsesión enfermiza le había quitado las horas de sueño. Su cabello castaño brillando al sol, las delgadas piernas bamboleándose tras la túnica, esos enormes ojos escrutándolo fijamente como si pudieran atravesarlo. _Solo estaba ella…_

Hermione le miraba fijo delante de él, con la duda cincelada en el rostro. Recordó anoche, el momento en que casi se habían besado… Recordó su sueño, el beso desesperado y húmedo que si le había dado… _Sí, estaba tan jodidamente mal si la deseaba._ Justo a ella, _¿no había como un millón de chicas dando vueltas por ahí en Hogwarts que pensaban que era guapo? Chicas que seguramente no han sido torturadas en tu presencia…_

En un ataque de rabia hacia sí mismo y las circunstancias, Draco se olvidó de Hermione a unos metros de distancia y arremetió contra el muro sin pensarlo. Una vez, dos veces, hasta hacerse sangre, pero él no sentía absolutamente nada…

_ ¡Basta!_ la voz desesperada de Hermione retumbó en el pasillo._ ¡Draco, detente!_ Eso tuvo un efecto sedante en él, lentamente, se dejo caer al suelo de las mazmorras, estaba helado. La chica lo miraba conmocionada desde arriba, los ojos brillantes, como si estuviera a punto de llorar._ _¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? _

La suave voz de Hermione le sacó de aquel lapso de locura y dolor. Se paró despacio _¡¿Qué que le pasaba?!_ _¡Ella le pasaba, maldita sea! _

Nunca había creído en los ideales de sangre de su familia, eran absurdos, le traían sin cuidado, si la había insultado todos aquellos años no había sido más que por él placer de hacerla rabiar, de intercambiar palabras con ella, aunque solo fueran insultos a gritos. Placer que se había visto trasmutado en algo más peligroso… Recién cuando la había visto allí, tirada en su mansión, agonizando, había entendido cuánto la deseaba suya, y había querido olvidar.

_Y ahora, era la misma atracción, que siempre estuvo allí, tirando de él hacia ella, pero mucho más fuerte e insalvable que nunca..._

No pensó, simplemente actuó, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, él empujo su cuerpo contra la fría pared de las mazmorras, enterrando el rostro entre la maraña de pelo castaño y aspirando fuerte, desesperado, aquel delicioso aroma que desprendía de ella, todo el tiempo. El ruido al golpear en seco resonó en el pasillo vacio,

La Griffindor abrió sus ojos como platos. Draco se había acercado aún más a ella y había empezado a ascender lentamente hasta llegar a la oreja de la chica, donde la beso con ansias apenas contenidas. Sintió como toda ella se derretía en sus brazos y sonrió arrogantemente para sí mismo. _Así que es una atracción de doble sentido,_ pensó para sí.

_ _¿Qué rayos haces?__ la voz de la chica era un susurro ronco, apenas audible.

_ _Solo me divierto un poco.__ la misma respuesta que ella le había dado a él. Y entonces, aprovechando que ella había girado el rostro de lleno para hablarle, la besó en la boca.

* * *

Hermione sintió todo su cuerpo impactar contra la pared, y aunque el dolor llegó, no le importó en absoluto. No le importó, porque tenía a Draco encima, pegado al cuello. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza ante el mínimo contacto de aquellos labios sobre su piel. Supo que aquello era deseo puro y se sintió miserable por ello._ No deberías desearlo, no a él, de entre todos…_

_ _¿Qué rayos haces?__ la pregunta era más para ella misma que otra cosa, pero en cuanto sintió aquellos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo fijos en ella, cayeron todas sus defensas.

_ _Solo me divierto un poco__ dijo él. _Sí, diversión_, pensó ella. _Solo es deseo, Hermione_. Y ella se merecía una distracción de todo: la guerra, las muertes, la culpa…Ella deseaba a Draco en sueños y él a ella. Era simple y llano. _¿Por qué no satisfacer aquel deseo? Era lo lógico._

Incluso antes de que el rubio posara sus labios en su boca, Hermione había tomado la decisión de dejarse arrastrar tan lejos como él quisiera.

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso desesperado, y rápidamente, sintió su lengua jugando en el interior de manera perversa. Hermione soltó un gemido incontenible que solo aumento aquel calor entre sus cuerpos. Harta de ser pasiva, aprovechó que él se separó un poco para coger aire y sin más, la chica pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del Slytherin y le besó con ansiasdesesperadas. Él mordió el labio de la castaña con fuerza, haciéndole sangre, y ante el pequeño gritito de esta se separó interrogante. Gran error. La Griffindor se había convertido en una auténtica leona, y aquella en una competencia por ver quién daba más.

Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios rojos de manera tan provocativa que excito todo en Draco, quién pegándose aún más contra ella, la cogió por los muslos y la alzó en vilo, de manera que solo su espalda quedara apoyada a la pared. La chica gimió, más ni lenta ni perezosa, envolvió las piernas entorno a la cintura del rubio y siguieron besándose, sin frenar el ritmo, como si el mundo se les acabara allí mismo, en aquel preciso instante. _¿Quién hubiera dicho que pudieran olvidar todo el dolor en los brazos del otro?_

Lentamente, las manos del rubio fueron bajando por las piernas blancas de la chica, para luego volver a subir, y cuando sus dedos tocaron el borde de su ropa interior, la chica dio un respingo perceptible.

_ Si no quieres será mejor que lo digas ahora, o será muy tarde_ le amenazó el con la voz ronca por el deseo. Hermione no dijo nada, en su lugar quitó una de sus manos de aquel cabello rubio platinado que había estado sujetando y la posó sobre la mano del rubio. Draco habría jurado que ella iba a quitarle la mano de allí inmediatamente. Ante su propio asombro, Hermione la posó exactamente en el medio de su sexo, incitándolo. Draco abrió los ojos como platos, _debía estar soñando…_

_ Sigue por favor…_ la voz ronca de la chica habló mirándole directo a los ojos, con una calidez que lo desarmó completamente…

_¡Plam! , _el sonido de pasos corriendo por el pasillo de forma acelerada los sobresaltó a ambos y se separaron inmediatamente. En silencio, rogaron porque fuese quien fuese, siguiera de largo sin detenerse, si alguien les veía en tales condiciones, no habría excusa válida, menos si se trataba de una serpiente, lo que era probable, estando en su territorio. Una sombra pasó corriendo ante los ojos de ambos, _sin detenerse._ El color volvió a los rostros de ambos y se miraron a la distancia, el deseo en ambos se había apagado y ahora solo lucían desastrosos.

Hermione intentó inútilmente alisarse la falda que el rubio había levantado, _con su consentimiento. ¡Merlín! Si ese alguien no los detenía, ¿Qué tan lejos habría sido capaz de llegar? _Su propio silencio fue la peor respuesta.

_ _Hasta el final_ _la voz suave y arrastrada del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos. La miraba aún con deseo, y ella se sonrojó visiblemente. Toda la vergüenza llegaba a ella de golpe. _ Deberías estar agradecida, si no nos hubieran interrumpido probablemente ya te habría hecho mía…_ la forma en que lo dijo, arrogantemente y a la vez como una verdad indiscutible, estremeció a Hermione y la enfureció en partes iguales.

_ _¡¿Ah, sí?!_ _le dijo nada más por el hecho de llevarle la contraria. Él solo la miró fijo durante lo que parecieron horas. Luego, Draco parpadeó, como saliendo de un sueño, cuando la volvió a mirar, era frío.

_ Mañana debemos vernos y solucionar de una vez este problema._ Hermione le miró curiosa, esa frase tenía doble sentido._ No seas ridícula, me refiero a mí leyendo tu mente como si fuera un jodido libro._ dijo él viendo el giro de sus pensamientos. Hermione sonrió.

_ Mi error_ dijo divertida_ Lo siento, pero mañana no puedo._ su tono no daba lugar a dudas. Mañana era la primera salida a Hogsmade del año, la pasaría con sus amigas, como habían quedado._ Además_ agregó_ ya no tengo un snikle hasta la semana próxima.

Draco la miró colérico.

_ ¡Olvídate del dinero!_ le gritó intentando calmar la furia que le recorrió al ser relegado a segundo lugar por una chica por primera vez en su vida._ El beneficio es mío al tenerte fuera de mi cabeza, … …..

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Hermione, quién lo miró, ya sin rastro de diversión alguna. El _sangre sucia_ había estado tan implícito en esa oración que no habían hecho falta las palabras.

_ Retráctate ahora_ le exigió. Draco la miró con ese brillo en la mirada, el que indicaba peligro.

_ Acompáñame mañana._ exigió a su vez

_ No puedo, entiende.

_ A las doce, en la torre de astronomía, _¿o es que a esa hora también sales con tus amigas?__ le provocó. Hermione guardó silencio, consciente de lo que le pedía. Si, últimamente había llegado tarde a su Sala Común por tras del Slytherin, pero nunca tan tarde. Él le estaba pidiendo que saliera de su cama a medianoche y se encontrara con él, si alguien los pillaba entonces, la conclusión sería obvia. Podrían expulsarla. Y sin embargo, ya fuese por orgullo, curiosidad o atracción infalible, su respuesta fue simple.

_ Hecho_ y con eso ella y el Slytherin salieron de aquel pasillo de sombras, tomando caminos separados, con la promesa de verse el día después.

* * *

**¿Qué tal me quedo el chap? Jeje.**

**Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí. No se ustedes, pero las cosas se están dando justo como tiene que ser, ni más ni menos. La relación es complicada y bipolar, pero así son ellos. Lo importante es que sea algo creíble y con fundamento.**

**Cualquier duda o sugerencia, críticas constructivas y opiniones, espero sus reviews.**

**Nos vemos pronto con más atracción de doble sentido, Jeje.**


	9. Chapter 9:La Torre de Astronomía

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior, en especial a Raquel1292, memoriesofkagome, crazzy76 y Cary Cazal por dejar tan alentadores reviews. Espero este cap no desilucione...**

**Capítulo 9: La Torre de Astronomía**

McGonagall anunció aquella noche luego de aquel encuentro fortuito en Pociones que por razones desconocidas un dragón _Hebrído Noruego _había llegado anoche a Hogsmade, destrozando el lugar. Y, si bien el Ministerio ya se había hecho cargo, el pueblo no reabriría sus puertas hasta dentro de unas semanas.

El murmullo general de descontento fue acallado por la directora, pero Hermione solo miraba a la mesa de Slytherin, a un muchacho de ojos grises que le devolvían la mirada. Sin más, el chico se paró y salió del Gran Comedor, esa, Hermione supo, era su señal.

Minutos después ella también se paró y salió por las puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor. Alcanzó a ver la punta de un cabello rubio desapareciendo en la oscuridad y luego de doblar aquel recodo, corrió como nunca en su vida, solo se detuvo, cuando estuvo dentro de la conocida Torre de astronomía, esa donde Snape había matado a Dumbledore, por orden propia.

Sí, allí estaba Draco Malfoy contemplando con aire sereno algo en la lejanía, completamente indistinguible con la ausencia de la luz solar. Parecía buscar o esperar algo, algo que nunca llegaría y sin embargo esperaba. Era bastante deprimente, Hermione pensó mientras aprovechaba el ensimismiento del muchacho para contemplarlo en silencio. Llevaba unos pantalones tan oscuros como la noche que se alzaba ante ellos al alcance de la mano. Una capa igual de oscura envolvía su figura elegante que descansaba en reposo contra el barandal de la Torre. De repente un viento fuerte se alzó, despeinando la cabellera plateada del Slytherin y haciendo a la chica envolver los brazos en torno a sí misma en un inútil intento para mantener el calor. Pensó en irse y buscar un abrigo, pues de todas formas el rubio no parecía notar su presencia. Entonces él habló:

_ ¿Tienes frío?_ preguntó con una voz extrañamente dulce, que la chica no le había oído antes, era melodiosa e inspiraba protección. Hermione asintió en silencio._ Entonces será mejor que comencemos ahora, para entrar en calor.

No sabía que era exactamente lo que esperaba que él dijese, tal vez que le diera su gruesa capa. Pero desde luego no eso. Y de todas formas las mejillas de Hermione se llenaron de color, tal vez porque se sentía frustrada y odiaba sentirse así.

Draco no la miró, sin embargo ella adivinó la sonrisa en su tono de voz:

_ Puede que nos hayamos besado, pero no te confundas, tú y yo no somos nada. Y yo no soy ningún caballero, creí que eso ya lo sabías.

La chica enrojeció aún más si era posible, y Draco se sintió extrañamente bien con eso.

_ Tienes razón_ respondió ella de repente a la defensiva_ No eres ningún caballero, habíamos acordado que eras un reptil cobarde.

Y con esto sacó su varita y apuntó al chico, lista para un duelo que no llegaría.

_ Baja la varita, Granger_ Draco la miraba ahora sin diversión alguna_ Tú no quieres enfrentarte a un duelo conmigo sin infantes cerca_ la amenazó a lo que la castaña solo rió fríamente_ Además, teníamos un trato sobre clases de Oclumancia, ¿recuerdas? No vine aquí a contrarrestar Petrificus y expelliarmus._ se burló él. Hermione le miró iracunda y lenta, muy lentamente, bajo su varita.

Draco aprovechó la oportunidad y sacó la suya:

_ _¡Accio varita!__ gritó él y en un santiamén la varita de Hermione estaba en las manos del rubio, quién la examinaba atentamente. La castaña lo miraba incrédula desde su sitio, con los puños apretados.

_ ¡Devuélveme mi varita, Malfoy! _ le recriminó, no había nada que le enfureciera más que las injusticias. Tendría que haber desconfiado del chico en primer lugar, pues había caído dos veces en el mismo truco. _¿Y qué tan patético era eso?_

Draco ignoró las palabras de la chica y continuó hablando para sí mismo:

_ Es curioso como repites los mismos errores…_ susurró repitiendo a Hermione. Hacía girar la varita entre sus largos dedos y ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, _era tan hipnotizante…_

_ Pero… ¿Cómo era?_ dijo retórico_ ¡Ah, sí! En el mundo real no hay segundas oportunidades. _Lección numero dos: nunca bajes la guardia con un mortífago, Granger, ¿quedo claro? Da igual que parezca haber cambiado, no puedes fiarte de un homicida en potencia, a estas alturas podrías estar muerta._

Con esto el chico le tiró de regreso la varita a la chica, quien tuvo que esforzarse para cogerla cuando esta voló por los aires. Sin darle tiempo alguno, el muchacho gritó:

_ _¡Sectusempra!_

_ _¡Protego!_ _Hermione se salvó del hechizó por los pelos_ _¡¿Estás demente?!__ le gritó furiosa. Draco la ignoró.

_ Bien, ahora que tengo tu completa atención, hablemos de Oclumancia._ dijo soberbio_ La Oclumancia es…

_…el arte de saber defenderse de intrusiones mentales por parte de tus enemigos. Consiste en crear una fuerte barrera de resistencia psicológica, aislando las emociones. Se contrarresta obviamente con la Legeremancia…, como bien tú ya sabes._ finalizó la castaña con la barbilla en alto, como desafiándole a contradecirle. Draco solo la miró disimulando su impresión con una mueca de fingida molestia.

_ No me interrumpas_ le dijo frío._ Si tanto sabes de Oclumancia, ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le provocó. La chica no contesto, solo apretó los labios, molesta. Nunca admitiría que necesitaba la ayuda de aquel Slytherin. Draco continúo sonriente_ ¿Supongo que Potter te conto lo que le dijo Snape, no?_ Hermione permaneció estática_ Bien, te haré una pregunta vital para seguir a partir de aquí, y quiero que seas totalmente sincera conmigo, _ La castaña lo miró curiosa pero no dijo nada._ _¿Le temes a la oscuridad?_

_¿¡Qué?!_ Lo inverosímil de la pregunta dejo a la chica petrificada sin poder reaccionar.

_ No_ contestó incrédula al cabo de un rato, no muy segura de la utilidad de aquello.

_ ¿No le temes a tu pasado, tu futuro, lo incierto?_ la castaña volvió a negar con la cabeza. Draco parecía un poco molesto ente aquella negación _ ¿No le temes a nada?_ Draco continúo_ ¿A la muerte? ¿A la Guerra? ¿A la esclavitud? ¿A los dementores? ¿Al desamor...?_ Sin saberlo Draco estaba empezando a dar en el blanco de todos sus miedos.

_ ¿Qué pretendes?_ Hermione replicó detestando sentirse tan vulnerable. El chico caminó hasta ella sin dejar por un instante de mirarla fijamente, esperando leer en sus ojos la mentira, y se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro, provocando que las puntas de sus dedos cosquillearan. _Allí estaba otra vez, la inverosímil atracción entre ambos._

* * *

Draco miró a la chica fijamente, sus ojos grises centellando en la oscuridad. Observo como temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, su cabello enrulado cayendo gracioso sobre su cuello y esos ojos vivaces que se encendían al mirarlo. _Se veía hermosa…_

_ Porque, _Hermione_, _ dijo Draco acariciando el nombre sin cortar contacto visual ni por un instante, se acercó más a ella, tanto que sus alientos se entremezclaban, y Hermione no hizo intentó alguno por alejarse._ Cuando dentro de unos segundos penetre dentro de los rincones más oscuros de tu mente, a tus miedos más profundos, y tu no puedas hacer nada para impedirlo, sería bueno contar con algún precedente._ Y sin más terminó por unir sus bocas en un beso corto pero desesperado, simplemente la tentación era demasiada. Apenas rozaron sus labios, desesperados, pero la chica se pegó a él buscando más. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de arrogancia al saber que ella lo deseaba tanto como él. _Pero no, tenían trabajo que hacer_. Y con ese pensamiento se alejó veloz de la chica, ignorando sus instintos que clamaban por ella.

_ _ gritó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Mas Hermione Granger no era en vano la bruja más inteligente de su generación, y con un movimiento de muñeca que hasta el mismo Draco Malfoy supo admirar, inició el encantamiento escudo que separaba al Slytherin de penetrar en su mente. Draco sabía que ella no tenía una buena resistencia mental, se cansaría fácil, por eso tendrían que practicar toda la noche.

Unos minutos más tarde, Draco sintió el momento exacto en que la pared mental se quebró, dando lugar a una serie de imágenes que inundaron la mente del rubio como si fueran sus propios recuerdos.

_En la primera imagen estaba una niña pequeña, de no más de cinco años, corría a través de una verde pradera persiguiendo un conejo blanco que le llevaba una gran ventaja en la carrera:_

__ ¡Ven aquí, Bigotes!_ la niña gritaba desesperada persiguiendo al animalillo_ Aún no he acabado de trabajar contigo…_

_La segunda imagen mostraba a una niña en edad preescolar, ligeramente parecida a la anterior, de cabello castaño y enrulado, con los dientes posteriores demasiado largos, que vestía una ropa sobria muggle leía tranquila un enorme libro bajo la sombra de un roble. Cada tanto soltaba una sonora carcajada que perturbaba con la paz del ambiente. Parecía feliz, Draco pensó, en el momento exacto en que una banda de niños invadía el espacio de la niña y el niño líder del grupo comenzaba a burlarse de ella:_

__ Eres rara_ le decía_ Nunca encajarás aquí, no eres como nosotros ¡Largo, rara! agregaba despectivamente y se reía de ella. La niña lo miraba, solo lo miraba, con los ojos llorosos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas._

_¡Por Merlín!, Draco pensaba flagelándose a sí mismo, ese cabrón la trata como la misma mierda que yo lo hice todo estos años. Y mientras miraba como las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de la chica, solo podía rogar que esta hiciera algo al respecto._

_De repente como oyendo a Draco, la niña sonreía de lado y la camisa roja del niño prendía fuego aunque sin herirlo._

__ ¡Ah, Bruja! ¡Le diré a la maestra! ¡Ah!_ gritaba y los niños salían corriendo de allí y la niña los miraba seria hasta que se largaban, luego estallaba en lágrimas._

_En la tercera imagen estaba la misma niña, unos años mayores, abriendo emocionada una carta que había llegado a su nombre, con un sello muy raro. Draco supo, antes de que la abriera, que se trataba de la famosa carta de admisión a Hogwarts, esa que el mismo había esperado emocionado durante años. Veía la cara de incredulidad de la niña al leer la carta, el tartamudeo inconfundible ante el nombre del colegio y luego la enorme sonrisa que perlaba su rostro cuando entendió el mensaje. Hermione Granger siempre había sido una niña lista para su edad._

__ ¡Mamá, mamá!_ gritaba emocionada desde el inicio de las escaleras_ ¡Soy una bruja! ¿Puedes creértelo? ¡Iré a Hh…ogu...warts!_

_Entonces Draco sonreía, al igual que la niña. Nunca creyó que diría eso, pero Hermione Granger se merecía ir a ese colegio, solo bastaba ver lo discriminadores que podían ser los muggles ante lo desconocido…_

_Luego de eso veía a Hermione en Hogwarts pararse ante la llamada de una más joven Minerva McGonagall y caminar decidida hacia el taburete, donde el Sombrero Seleccionador, luego de dudar un instante entre Ravenclaw y Griffindor la había puesto en la casa de los leones. La niña sonreía de lado, pagada de ella misma, y caminaba a su mesa donde la recibían con flamantes vítores._

_En la siguiente escena, Potter y la comadreja también estaban en ella. Draco apretó los dientes instintivamente ante su visión. Por su aspecto, diría que estaban aún en primer año. Los tres estaban parados patéticamente cerca de lo que él supuso era el baño en desuso del segundo piso, y se miraban entre ellos, incómodos._

_Luego decían algo quéél no entendió y Potter miraba a Weasley severamente hasta que este al fin dejaba de mirar mal a Hermione y le tendía la mano, reticente:_

__ ¿Amigos?_ decía el pelirrojo poco convencido a la niña de cabello enrulado que, luego de fruncir el ceño brevemente, se la estrechaba con su pequeña mano._

__ Amigos_ decía decidida y le sonreía a ambos. _

_De repente Draco encontró aquella imagen horrible, Hermione estaba demasiado feliz, con Potter y Weasley. No había vivido la Guerra ni el horror se dibujaba en su cara ahora a diario. Llevaba una vida feliz, como debería haber sido, una vida completamente alejada de él, donde jamás habrían podido hacer más que llegar a odiarse…_

Abruptamente dejo de contemplar aquel doloroso recuerdo y volvió a la realidad. Hermione se hallaba tendida en el suelo de la Torre, sacudiéndose desesperada como si quisiera defenderse de algo invisible,_ defenderse de él. _

Entonces la chica abrió los ojos y lo miró desconfiada. Draco simplemente le tendió una mano, sin esperar que esta la cogiera. Pero cuando la Griffindor se la apretó entre sus dedos, él la jaló con fuerza hacia él, provocando que sus cuerpos chocaran violentamente. Draco la repelió al instante y Hermione fingió no sentirse dolida ante ello.

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ preguntó entonces sumamente curiosa, sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz. Había sentido como el rubio penetraba en su mente, en sus recuerdos. La sensación no había sido nada agradable, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. La pregunta era por qué él se había detenido.

Ella era consciente de que Draco había cambiado, de que ese año no actuaba igual que antes, pero la idea de que respetara algo de índole personal, resultaba completamente inverosímil.

_ Tu resistencia mental es deplorable_ dijo en su lugar el rubio, girándose y dándole la espalda. Realmente había comprendido la pregunta de la chica, mas no iba a admitir sentir celos hacia el trío dorado. Aún sin girarse, Draco tuvo una idea excepcional._ Tienes que aprender a bloquear tus sentimientos._ dijo entonces.

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ la idea parecía hasta cruel para Hermione.

_ Escúchame, _ dijo Draco girándose y mirándola fijamente, con esa intensidad de hierro que significaba que no había réplica que valiera para detener sus propósitos._ Cuando eres niño puedes aprender a volar en escoba de dos maneras: puedes arriesgarte a caerte una y otra vez, hasta que tus huesos duelan, con tal de lograr girar, virar, derrapar y acelerar. Y recordarlo por el resto de tu vida; o puedes montar cuidadosamente tu escoba y solo ascender en ella sin mayores transcendencias. _¿Cuál es la mejor forma de aprender a volar?_

Hermione estaba lívida. _¿La mejor forma? ¿Ella que sabía de vuelos y escobas? ¡Absolutamente nada!_ No sabía que contestar y por unos segundos no dijo nada, solo miró a su compañero frente a ella, que comenzaba a irritarse.

_ ¡Elije una, vamos!

_ ¡La primera!_ gritó ella entrando en pánico.

_ ¿Por qué la primera?_ _¿era su imaginación la voz de Draco tenía un ligero matiz escalofriante?_

__ _Porque aprendes mas_ dijo firme. El rubio la contemplo asombrado.

_ Bien, pues así es con esto. Hay dos formas de aprender Legeremancia: puedes usar las técnicas de aurores como para un bebé recién nacido…, o puedes aceptar la ayuda de un mortífago, tú eliges._ Hermione le miró entonces cautelosa, aunque decidida, había tomado su decisión mucho tiempo atrás y no se echaría atrás ahora.

_ Me quedo contigo_ le aseguró impertérrita.

_ Podrías matarte intentándolo_ le advirtió. _¿Es que acaso no entendía la gravedad del asunto? Ella debía alejarse de él antes de salir herida…__ ¿Valdría la pena?_ agregó intenso sin quitarle sus ojos grises de encima._ ¿Morirías por aprender a derrapar?- dijo haciendo uso de la analogía_ Después de todo, la mayoría de los magos viven su vida sin saber más que ascender y avanzar…

_ Si el conocimiento es superior cualquier precio es justo_ Hermione respondió mirándolo fijo. Esa era la respuesta que Draco esperaba, sin embargo, se olvidó momentáneamente de ello, recordó el sombrero diciéndole a Hermione que Ravenclaw le valdría para sus propósitos, para luego colocarla en Griffindor, y de repente se sintió completamente desconcertado. Otra vez recordó que él no sabía nada en absoluto de Hermione Granger. _Eso no es verdad, _una voz le susurró en su cabeza. _Cierto_, ahora conocía una parte de su pasado, una parte de ella. _¿Por qué no seguir conociéndola más?_

_ ¿Por qué estás en Griffindor?_ soltó de repente, casi como una orden y sin pensar en lo que decía. AL instante se arrepintió de lo dicho, mas era tarde. En un principio creyó que ella se ofendería ante tal pregunta, tomándosela como una ofensa a su casa, o vaya a saber que sandez griffindoriana. Mas cuando vio su rostro fruncirse concentrado, supo que la chica pensaba en una respuesta válida para darle. Sonrió para sí mismo creyéndose ganador, mas se apresuraba a los acontecimientos.

_ Podría decirse de ti lo mismo_ exclamo entonces la chica reticente_ Soy una sabelotodo en la Casa de los Valientes, sin embargo puedo jactarme de finalmente actuar a favor de la nobleza de corazón antes que la razón._ puntualizó ella mirándolo fijo, midiendo sus palabras._ Sin embargo, ¿tú de que puedes jactarte? Tu consciencia te dicta que algo está mal, pero igual acabas haciéndolo porque es lo más fácil. _ lo miro desdeñosamente. Draco se enervó en su lugar, arrepintiéndose al instante de formular aquella pregunta.

_ ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?_ exclamó gélidamente_ No sabes, nada. No eres nadie para hablar._ le escupió resentido.

_ Entonces explícame._ le desafió ella sin saber que se estaba metiendo en el nido de la serpiente. _¿Explicarle?, ¿ella quería una explicación? _Él le daría una explicación tan cruel y exacta que la castaña no volvería a poner un pie en la misma habitación que él por lo que restaba de su vida. Después de todo, lo suyo no podía ser, por mera atracción que significase. Sus bandos serían opuestos incluso después de la Guerra, porque él era un mortífago y ella parte de los buenos. Y como buen mortífago había llegado la hora de quitarse la máscara, después de todo, Hermione lo había dicho, a veces los cobardes también son valientes.

_ Cuando hayas visto morir frente a ti decenas de personas sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, cuando tu familia te obligue a representar un papel que nunca elegiste, cuando todos los que te rodeen estén condenadamente locos, cuando tú misma seas la que apunte la varita hacia aquellos a los que amas, cuando te arrepientas de todo pero nadie escuche tus palabras… Entonces dime que soy un cobarde, Hermione Granger_ acabó por escupirle en la cara sin consideración alguna, derramando toda la rabia contenida allí mismo, contra ella. Y se giró dispuesto sin más a salir de allí, cuando las manos de la muchacha le retuvieron firmes, tirando de él hacia ella.

Hermione había pensado que él la rechazaría, que se iría sin más, pero en cuanto sintió la vacilación del rubio supo que era su oportunidad. Sin pensar, solo actuaba siguiendo aquella angustiosa necesidad de no ver reflejado en él sufrimiento alguno. Un aspecto protector surgió en ella. Se acercó a él lentamente, hasta situarse a su par. Y parándose de puntillas le habló al oído:

_ Yo estoy aquí ahora…_ susurró despacio, pegándose a él, hasta que el espacio que los separaba no era nada. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar ante la proximidad entre ellos, pero la ignoró._ Estoy contigo, Draco, hablemos…_ le acarició el cuerpo con la voz.

Draco giró apenas su rostro unos milímetros, contemplando extasiado a la castaña, los risos de la chica cayendo desordenados sobre sus rostros e inspiro fuerte, olían a rosas frescas luego de la lluvia. Hermione notó esto y terminó de moverse, hasta situarse frente a frente. Se miraron fijos, la mano de Hermione se alzó insegura, acariciando aquel rostro frío de facciones afiladas, que se relajo visiblemente ante su toque. _Era tan cálida…_. Pensó Draco mientras inclinaba su cabeza para sentir mejor el contacto de aquella mano cada vez más familiar, un apoyo. Lentamente la mano del rubio reposo sobre la de la chica. Y así permanecieron estáticos, hasta que de repente él no lo soporto más y unió sus bocas en un beso desesperado, como si quisieran beberse el alma el uno al otro. Hermione rápidamente respondió al beso igual de entusiasta.

LO que comenzó como un beso cálido fue volviéndose cada vez más desesperado y salvaje. Sus lenguas se movían ansiosas en la boca del otro, sin dejar de degustarse, saborearse. Draco atrajo el cuerpo de la chica con fuerza hacia el suyo, necesitaba sentirla cerca, necesitaba que la distancia entre ellos desapareciera. Hermione gimió en su boca, aferrando sus manos a su nuca, despeinándolo completamente y pegando sin saberlo, sus caderas contra la pelvis del rubio. Él no pudo más que gruñir de placer. Era un juego adictivo y necesitaban más. Las manos del rubio comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de Hermione y la chica se tensó.

_ _No deberías haberme provocado para empezar...__ susurró él contra su oído y sin más preámbulos le mordió la oreja sacando un grito por pare la castaña, quien temblaba de placer.

_ No fue mi... ¡ay!...intención..._ grito cuando Draco volvió a morderla, ahora en el cuello_...solo quería que hablemos.

Draco se apartó un poco de ella y la observó curioso, aquello era casi cómico, como se empeñaba en negar lo evidente.

__ ¿Hablar?__ repitió él y a continuación volvió a darle pequeños mordisquitos que hacían temblar a Hermione quién cada vez pensaba menos_ _¿Acaso tu no me deseas, Hermione?__inquirío él con un tono seductor en la voz que hizo a la castaña estremecerse y que la sangre le subiera a las mejillas._ _Porque yo si te deseo. Mucho,...aunque tal vez no debería hacerlo__ le soltó disfrutando del efecto que sabía, sus palabras tenían en la chica, que parecía capaz de morirse allí mismo de placer sin siquiera haberla tocado. Ya la vez se empeñaba en tensarse ante las palabras del rubio. Esto era nuevo para él. Y siendo completamente consciente de sus propios límites, se apartó de ella.

Acomodándose presuntuosamente el cabello desordenado miró a la chica:

_ _Para la próxima vez que decidas besarme__ susurró aun con aquel tono sexy_ _asegúrate de querer llegar hasta el final, porque no creo que vaya a detenerme__ agrego mas para si al repasar detenidamente el cuerpo de la chica. Hermione se estremeció, mordiéndose el labio interior con fuerza. El chico se giró para irse:

_ _Y, Hermione__ agregó antes de bajar las escaleras_ _Yo no hablo con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo mismo._

* * *

**Nota: si me demoro en actualizar no desesperéis, estoy un poco liada últimamente. ¡No significa que abandone el fic! Espero sus reviews con comentarios y sugerencias, sí, es un ruego desesperado de una escritora con bloqueo, haber si tenéis ideas para unir con las mías... Gracias por todo!**

**Mariane Lee**


	10. Chapter 10:Cyprian Youdle

**Hola a todo el mundo. Estoy de vuelta con doble capitulazos, o al menos eso espero. **

**Gracias por leer, especialmente a quienes dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior: Guest, lavigne, crazzy79 y Raquel1292, por motivarme a scribir.**

**Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos que reconozcan le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, espero algún día inventar un mundo así de mágico. ¡A leer!**

**Capítulo 10: Mary Cyprian Youdle **

_Hay veces que hacemos algo sin ninguna razón, y luego cuando piensas en ello no comprendes porque actuaste de esa manera. Y es aun peor cuando conoces tus razones, pero bien sabes, que no eran las correctas. No eran las correctas en tu mundo, en el mundo que habían creado para ti. Y hay veces en las que todo eso simplemente te da igual._

* * *

Sus ojos grises volvieron a fijarse en aquel punto lejano, donde se encontraba una chica vestida de túnica negra con colores amarillos y rojos, _Hermione Granger._ La chica aún representaba un completo misterio para Draco. La observaba disimuladamente mientras se tragaba su aburrimiento a base de cucharadas de yogurt de frambuesa en la mesa de los profesores.

Ella tenía ojeras por falta de sueño y su cabeza caía sobre su mano mientras escuchaba la plática de la chica Weasley, sobre algo relacionado con el Quidditch. Algo que a Draco tampoco le interesaba demasiado. Más interesante resultaba ver como la chica se acomodaba cada tanto un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja, para volver a apoyar la cabeza en su mano, con un aire abstraído que la hacía ver sensual…

_Esperen, ¿sensual?_ ¿_Desde cuándo Granger era sensual a las nueve de la mañana? _

_¿Desde qué has comenzado a verla a escondidas, quizás? ¡Tu imbécil traidor a tu sangre!, _le grito una voz en su cabeza.

De eso nada, ninguna voz en su cabeza iba a empezar a reprocharle cosas. Él solo la miraba como objeto de distracción ante soberano aburrimiento, nada más.

_¡Oh, vamos!, ¡pero si hay millones de chicas en Hogwarts…!_ bufó incrédula la voz en su cabeza.

_¿Y eso a ti que te importa voz de mierda? ¿Dónde estabas anoche cuando casi…?_

El solo intentar pensar en ello puso a Draco de un pésimo humor. Anoche tanto él como Granger habían perdido los papeles en aquella Torre, y el no respondía por ello.

Vale, que tal vez él había intercambiado un par de favores con ella últimamente, pero solo porque se los debía. _Un Malfoy nunca dejaba cuentas sin saldar._

_Y sigues mirándola…_

_¡Ya cállate!_

Justo en ese preciso instante la castaña sintió unos ojos sobre ella y se giro buscando el origen de los mismos.

Cuando sus ojos grises chocaron con aquellos miel, tan transparentes, no supo apartar la mirada. La chica tampoco. Lucía radiante en aquel uniforme, con los rizos rojizos ante la luz que se colaba por entre las ventanas. Y esos ojos tan cálidos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima…

__...Malfoy…¡Señor Malfoy!__ McGonagall se puso delante del muchacho para llamar su atención. Draco miro furioso a su directora, por bloquearle la vista de…_ _¿Puede dejar de jugar y tomarse esta reunión con más seriedad?__ continúo la animaga sin dar el brazo a torcer.

_"¿Jugar?"_, la cosa era seria si hasta McGonagall se había dado cuenta de aquello. _¿Y desde cuando tenemos reuniones durante el desayuno? ¡Que barbarie de nivel institucional!, _pensó para sí.

El chico sintió la curiosa mirada de Horace Slughorn, su Jefe de Casa, puesta en él. Inmediatamente se irguió en su asiento.

_ Deja al chico Minerva, son solo sus hormonas haciendo estragos en su juventud. No puedes pretender que desaparezcan solo porque le diste un cargo de autoridad… _ el hombre sonrió a Draco, quien lo halló extrañamente perturbador._ La chica Granger es muy bonita, ¿no cree Señor Malfoy?

_ ¿¡Como dice?!¡Yo jamás…!

_ Lo sé, lo sé, para usted es más que bonita… Recuerdo cuando me toco tener por alumno a Wallace Heichlef, el Director en jefe de Wizards Bits, el muchacho no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Julie…

Pero Draco ya no le escuchaba, estaba intentando entender en qué momento su vida se había vuelto un sinsentido que giraba en torno a Hermione Granger.

_ Ignora a Slughorn_ una voz extrovertida y cantarina le habló cerca del oído, haciendo que el chico se girara_ Al viejo se le ha ido la chaveta… _ susurró la chica a su diestra_ Por cierto, soy Mary Cyprian Youdle_ aclaró y le tendió la mano amablemente.

Draco la observó desconfiado desde su lugar, había algo en ella que le repelía. Era una chica joven, solo un par de años mayor que él y con conducta hiperactiva, pensó al ver que no dejaba las manos y pies quietos. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta, y las ondas doradas caían gráciles por su espalda. El uniforme deportivo en detalles amarillos y rojos se ceñía perfectamente a su torneada figura. Esto dio a Draco la pauta final para confirmar que estaba ante la nueva Jefa de la casa de los leones y arbitra de Quidditch. _Mary Cyprian Youdle, _pensó para sí y el nombre despertó un recuerdo dormido en su memoria. Los ojos azules sagaces de la chica le miraban fijos, aun esperando una respuesta.

_ Draco Malfoy_ dijo él apretando firme la mano suave y blanca, salpicada de pecas._ Creí que habías muerto hace unos siglos…_ bromeó él, decidiendo ignorar la voz en su cabeza advirtiéndole que no bajara la guardia ante aquella desconocida. Entonces, la mano de la chica subió rápido por su antebrazo, revelando la marca tenebrosa.

_ ¿Leíste _Quidditch a través de los Tiempos_?_ preguntó Youdle repentinamente emocionada, contagiándole su diversión a Draco. El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

_ Soy buscador de Quidditch_ comentó restándole importancia. _ Cyprian Youdle fue una famosa árbitra, su técnica es memorable_ dijo repitiendo como un loro lo que Theodore Nott le había contado en segundo año_ Lástima que ese demente la matara._ arrepintiéndose de decir eso agregó:

_ Discúlpame, ¿era pariente tuya?_ por alguna razón quería caerle bien a la joven.

_ Supongo_ dijo Youdle divertida_ ¿Quién sabe? Ha pasado tiempo…_ continúo aún en tono bromista. Draco no pudo hacer más que esbozar una sonrisa de lado, divertido ante la soltura de la chica. _¿Podía ser que a pesar de todo estuviera haciendo una amiga?..._

Más animado que en un tiempo, comenzó a conversar animadamente con Mary, quién había acudido a la academia francesa de Beauxbatons, pero era inglesa, de ahí su falta de acento. De repente, Draco se halló sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de Youdle, quién lanzando una auténtica snitch dorada que había sacado del bolsillo de la chaqueta y comenzaba a revolotear ahora al ras del suelo le preguntaba: _"¿Crees que podrías cogerla si estuvieras en un juego real?", _a lo que rápidamente se contestaba: _No sigues mirándome a mí_ _le reprendía__ He cogido la snitch, ¡Te gane por 360 a 0!"_ terminaba enseñándole la bola dorada agitando las alas para zafarse de sus blancos dedos.

Lo que ambos ignoraban era la fría mirada que cierta Griffindor les dedicaba desde su mesa unos metros atrás. _Si las miradas matasen…_ Y sin embargo, ninguna superaba a la de la señora directora que alternaba miradas ácidas entre ambos rubios, sin saber quien merecía morir primero.

* * *

_ Alguien debería impedirles a los profesores poner alumnos de primer año en el equipo de Quidditch…_decía furibunda Ginny a sus compañeros de mesa. Hermione no le prestaba demasiada atención, estaba cansada por el encuentro con Draco antenoche. Y si iba a ser sincera consigo misma, no había pegado ojo pensando en el muchacho y sus dientes pellizcándole la piel. La chica se estremeció de solo pensarlo._ En tanto Youdle nos ponga un penalti esta tarde… ¡Me va a conocer! Mírenla, se cree tan intocable con su carita de ángel, pero no, a mí no me engaña, no es de fiar…._ decía la capitana mirando un punto detrás de Hermione en la mesa de los profesores, donde una chica rubia charlaba animadamente con todos.

Entonces lo sintió, esos ojos de hielo penetrando su alma. _¿Hacía cuanto la observaba? ¿Pensaba en ellos, en el beso? _Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, pero la castaña no aparto la mirada de la del mortífago. Entonces una muy molesta McGonagall llamaba a Draco y este giraba para contestarle. Intento reprimir la decepción que la embargó y miro a su amiga, quién estaba nerviosa ante el partido de esa tarde, contra los Ravenclaw. Hermione intentó conversar con ella, pero era imposible, estaba más cínica que nunca.

_ A mira, eso sí que es interesante… _ le comentó sarcástica Ginny luego de un rato, sin dejar de mirar la mesa de los profesores. Hermione se giró para ver que era lo que había llamado la atención de su amiga, más inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Sintió que de repente le subía el corazón a la garganta, _¿por qué Draco conversaba animadamente con Mary? Demasiado animado, _debería agregar. De hecho no lucía tan divertido desde…_¿nunca? Quitando el molestar a otros._

._… serpientes cortejándose entre sí. ¡Aghh! Casi siento pena por Malfoy, pobre imbécil. _ rezongó la Weasley, pero nadie le contesto, cuando la pelirroja estaba de ese humor, mejor era callar.

De todas formas, Hermione solo miraba su cabellera rubia de espaldas, conversando animadamente con _ella. Maldita fuera Ciprian Youdle y su descendencia. Maldito Draco por fijarse en ella como si fuera especial, cuando la realidad era…_

La taza que Hermione sostenía delicadamente entre sus dedos cayó en la mesa, salpicando de café a todos cuantos estaban cerca. Insultos llegaron hacia la castaña por parte de varios compañeros, pero ella no los oyó. Estaba ensimismada con sus pensamientos, con sus sentimientos hacia él. Lo había entendido por fin.

_Ella estaba comenzando a involucrarse sentimentalmente con el ser más frío e insensible que ha pisado este planeta desde la segunda glaciación. Con un mortífago, con su enemigo por naturaleza. ¿Y por qué? Tal vez porque desde que había regresado a Hogwarts solo habían sido ellos dos, y el mundo aparte. Tal vez por eso ella había olvidado todos sus errores. Tal vez por ello había olvidado al mundo. Y justo cuando iba a tirarse de cabeza a un agujero sin fondo, él le demostró que en realidad no había nada nuevo que ver. La gente cambia, pero no tanto._

Porque Hermione no era nada tonta, había escuchado los rumores, le había visto botar a cientos de chicas luego de una noche. Era como un felino cazando a su presa, una vez que las tenía entre sus garras, el juego perdía todo atractivo para él. Y volvía a comenzar.

_¿Quién le aseguraba que ella no era otro capricho del rubio? ¿Qué no la botaría luego de acostarse con ella? ¿Qué no hacía eso mismo con Youdle…?_

_Contrólate, Hermione. Tienes que dominar tus sentimientos, protegerte de él._

Vale, que Draco Malfoy había cambiado sus prejuicios de sangre. Y tal vez siempre se había sentido atraído hacia ella, y ella por él. Pero _¿entonces qué? _Después de todo los seres humanos somos animales de costumbre. Que Draco no haya tenido aventuras conocidas mientras intentaba matar a Dumbledore no significaba que viviría como un monje casto el resto de su vida.

* * *

_ ¿Hermione, estás bien?_ le preguntó preocupada Ginny al ver las manos de Hermione sangrar ante las astillas incrustadas en su piel. La pelirroja había visto la taza deslizarse entre los dedos de su amiga sin que esta hiciera nada para detenerlo. Y la castaña seguía tan ida que aún no se daba cuenta de nada.

_ Claro Ginny, mejor que nunca_ le respondió. _¿Era eso sarcasmo en su voz?_

De repente, Hermione Granger se paró de la mesa, y al apoyar los dedos en la mesa una mancha roja quedó entre la blanca tela. _En serio_ agregó ante la expresión de su amiga_ Nos vemos luego._ la saludo antes de girarse como una autómata y salir del Gran Comedor. _Pero nada estaba bien._ Instantes antes de marcharse, Hermione había clavado brevemente sus ojos con una intensidad extraña en un punto a la distancia. Ginny se había girado para ver que miraba, aunque no le hubiera hecho falta, ya que ella misma llevaba toda la mañana mirando aquel punto del salón. Ciprian Youdle descansaba recostada en la silla con una sonrisa en sus finos labios. Al lado de Ciprian Youdle había otra persona igual de divertida, alguien que causaría a la pelirroja más de un dolor de cabeza. _Draco Malfoy era la respuesta que Hermione no le había dado._

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó Neville al darse cuenta que algo andaba mal de verdad. Seamus Finnigan y los otros también lo habían notado y ahora miraban atenta a la Griffindor, quién no sabía que decir. Ginny meditó su respuesta en silencio, la verdad era que no tenía idea de que había pasado, y no quería decir cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. Hermione se merecía su espacio, después de todo, demasiada atención acarreaba ya encima. Y le debía una a Malfoy, por echar a Butchard por ella. No sabía que sucedía entre ellos dos, aparte de que últimamente pasaban más tiempos juntos, gracias a las clases de Defensa. Por esta vez, dejaría que ellos resolvieran sus asuntos en privado.

_ Sucede_ contestó la pelirroja repentinamente animada y desviando la atención de su amiga_ que les patearemos el trasero a Ravenclaw esta tarde_ dijo haciendo que todos en su mesa vitorearan de júbilo. Sí, y así sería. _Ni la mismísima Rowena Ravenclaw salvaría a las águilas de la que se les venía encima._

* * *

_ Señor Malfoy_ McGonagall les reprendió definitivamente furiosa cuando Draco y Mary se rieron particularmente fuerte de otro chiste de Quidditch. Para entonces el Salón Comedor se había ido vaciando sin prisas pues era día libre.

Draco miró a la ex profesora de transformaciones con aire impasible, completamente ajeno a la mirada asesina que le dirigían varios de los presentes, particularmente un muy indignado Percy Weasley, quién no podía creer que su Mary se relacionara con gente como los Malfoy sin ningún escrúpulo.

_ Señor Malfoy, hágame el favor de seguirme, deseo hablar con usted en privado_ aclaró la bruja mirando severamente al rubio, quién se preguntó que había hecho ahora, luego de salir tras ella por las puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor.

La respuesta de McGonagall no se hizo esperar, ni bien salieron de la vista pública le habló al muchacho sin amabilidad alguna.

_ Espero mejores cosas de usted, Draco, de ahora en adelante_ aclaró iracunda_ Esto no es otro de sus juegos_ Draco no entendía de que hablaba hasta que dijo la siguiente frase: _ No quiero enterarme de más extrañas clases a medianoche en la Torre de astronomía _¿Entendido?_

_Lo sabe_, pensó Draco horrorizado. La sangre abandono su rostro y espero que la animaga lo matara con sus propias manos. Sin embargo eso nunca sucedió, y lentamente volvió a adoptar la típica máscara de indiferencia que no dejaba traslucir sus verdaderas emociones, _¿pero hasta donde sabría ella? No podía saberlo todo,…a menos que le espiara desde un principio…_

_Era mortífago muerto,_ pensó irónico.

_ Sí, señora_ consiguió decir percatándose de que la mujer aguardaba su respuesta. McGonagall lucia peligrosa, para ser una anciana, pensó Draco

_ Bien, _ la animaga asintió más para sí, dándose la vuelta para seguir con su camino._ _¿Y, señor Malfoy?__ agregó con un tono de voz que helaba cualquier sangre fría. _ Deje de distraer a mi alumna modelo, ella tiene mejores cosas que hacer que pensar en usted, solamente está siendo compasiva. Pero ya no más, ahora mismo, acabo de relevarla de la molesta carga que puede resultar ser su niñera. Así que le sugiero no pierda entonces su tiempo ni mi paciencia. Si vuelvo a enterarme que está jugando con sus sentimientos, obviando el hecho de qué es teóricamente una alumna, tendré que tomar medidas más serias._ concluyó antes de agregar_ La señorita Youdle temo, es usted joven Malfoy quien debería cuidarse las espaldas, es solo un consejo.

Con esa amenaza, Minerva McGonagall se alejó de allí, con aire digno.

Draco solo podía pensar en dos palabras, el centro de todo desde el final de la Guerra. Aquella chica inteligente, atractiva y amable, Hermione Granger.

Pero cuando el muchacho volvió sobre sus pasos al Gran Comedor y miró la mesa de los leones, no había rastro de la chica.

En su lugar se encontró con la mirada perspicaz y aguda de Ginny Weasley, juzgándolo en silencio.

* * *

**¿Creían que me había olvidado Ginny? Pues no,se que a muchas no les cae bien, ero les pido que lden una oportunidad. Ya tendrá sus propios dilemas a los que hacer frente. Gracias por llegar conmigo al capítulo diez, ahí les dejo la continuacion.**

**P.D.: Voy a fundar un club antiYoudle, para lasque quieraís uniros. Jeje**


	11. Chapter 11: Águilas vs Leone

**Capítulo 11: Águilas vs Leones**

Había llegado la hora, sería el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, y la mayoría de Hogwarts se moría por asistir.

Lentamente, a medida que la tarde transcurría, la hora del juego se iba aproximando y las tribunas se iban llenando cada vez con más estudiantes.

Detrás de todo aquello, en una pequeña tienda, y a punto de entrar en histeria se encontraba Ginevra Weasley, Capitana para el equipo de Griffindor, intentando inútilmente calmar los nervios de su equipo. _¡Por Merlín!, ¿por qué rayos había cambiado a todo el equipo? Ahora su propio equipo iba a matarla de los nervios, adiós Copa, adiós carrera, adiós sueños…._

_ ¡Ya para de llorar, Catherine!_ le gritó a una de sus golpeadoras. Catherine la miró entonces atontada, y en una muestra de valentía se sorbió sus lágrimas con la manga del traje e intentó una apariencia más seria, en contraste con sus enormes ojos rojos y rostro hinchado. La chica Bodgard, al igual que su amiga Beth, eran altas y delgadas, con lo que Ginny no se explicaba la fuerza con la que llegaban a golpear las bludgers. Eran extrañamente parecidas, los mismos ojos aguamarina y cabellos rubios pálidos. Parecían hermanas, quizás geme…

_ ¡Escuchen!_ gritó innecesariamente para acallar las voces en su cabeza que rogaban desesperadamente por el regreso de su hermano. Fred…

_ ¡Sé que podemos ganar este partido! ¡Aplastaremos a esos Ravenclaw por lejos!_ agregó mirando a cada uno de ellos a los ojos. Uno de los cazadores puso los ojos en blanco incrédulo_ ¡No me mires así, Darren!_ le amenazó en broma._ Confío ciegamente en cada uno de ustedes. Por esto entrenamos bajo la lluvia, con calor y cansancio. ¡Para esto nos preparamos! ¡Estamos listos! ¡¿Y saben que más?!..._ agregó para crear un efecto de suspenso en el ambiente. Sus jugadores la miraron medio enloquecidos_ ¡Tenemos a Hyde!

Ante la mención del pequeño buscador, los Griffindor fueron apartándose uno a uno para develar al final de todos, una pequeña figura encorvada que luchaba inútilmente para ajustarse los botones de una capa demasiado larga, con sus manitas enguantadas de rojo. Ginny lo contempló furibunda, sintiéndose insultada se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando contener sus ganas de asesinato. _¿Por qué no podía tener otro buscador más eficiente como Harry, o incluso Malfoy?_

Apiadándose de ella, Lance Taylor zanjo de un salto la distancia con el novato y de un tirón le arrancó la enorme capa.

_ Vamos…_ medio le gruño saliendo para la arena junto con el resto del equipo de los leones. Los gritos y aclamaciones de la multitud les llegaban distorsionados mientras apretaban los mangos de sus escobas con fuerza.

_ No me decepcionéis…_ murmuro para sí misma Ginny mientras salía última de aquella tienda con expresión de hierro. El juego estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Draco Malfoy no era muy aficionado de los partidos entre otras casas que no fueran la suya, es decir en ningún partido más de los que él jugaba. Por eso tal vez, una vez llegado al inicio del campo, se detuvo allí, sin ir más lejos. Desde allí podía ver siluetas humanas surcando el cielo en escoba, y oír los gritos de la

Ella era la razón en particular que le había atraído hacia aquel lugar. _Hermione Granger, _pensó_._ Las palabras de McGonagall aún retumbaban en la mente del muchacho, incitándole, provocándole.

Había buscado a la castaña por todo Hogwarts, y luego de una hora sin poder dar con ella, había llegado a la conclusión de que la chica le estaba evitando. Recordó la mirada de la Weasley, medio decepcionada y confusa en el Gran Comedor, y supo que había dado un traspié con Granger, con Hermione.

Entonces, Draco había tenido que asimilar el hecho de que ella estaba por salir de su vida definitivamente. No más supervisiones ni nada. No más conversaciones, lecciones, ni besos a escondidas… Por alguna razón la sensación le molestaba. Se estaba encaprichando con Granger, nadie iba a quitarle la chica de sus manos. _Ni siquiera McGonagall, ni siquiera la misma Hermione escaparía de él._

El partido lleno de gente era tan buen sitio para abordarla como cualquier otro, una vez terminado el juego, la apartaría del resto y haría que entrase en razón, lo que tuvieran no acabaría de aquella forma.

_Si dos años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que iría por su propia voluntad a buscar a Hermione Granger para suplicar su perdón a la misma boca del león, habría estallado en risas sin más. Bueno, suplicar era mucho. Un Malfoy no suplicaba a nada ni a nadie._

_Pero él ya no era el mismo que hace dos años, y la chica tampoco. La verdad, Draco sabía, era que la Guerra cambia a las personas a fuerza de golpes y sufrimiento. Se jugaría por ella, porque lo que empezaba a sentir era puro y bueno. Ella era una pequeña luz en medio de toda la oscuridad, y merecía ser salvada._

_¿Qué importaba la sangre? ¿Qué importaban los prejuicios del mundo? Ellos no sabían nada entre ella y él. No sabían cuantas noches se habían soñado, no sabían de sus besos, no tenían idea acerca de encontrar a alguien que entendiera tus miedos. Un segundo bastaba para destruirlo por completo. Era todo o nada con ella._

_AL fin y al cabo cuando lo has perdido todo, no es un gran riesgo. _

_Y a pesar de todo estaba allí, la nada misma, insalvable, separándolos._

* * *

El partido acabó demasiado pronto. Ginny había empezado a lo grande, marcando dos tantos para Griffindor. Y las águilas habían marcado uno para ellos. Y luego de una distracción a causa de la bludgers, habían marcado otro. Por pura suerte, iban parejos. Entonces Tahiel Hyde había atrapado la snitch ante las narices del buscador de Ravenclaw, quien confiado había dejado estar al chico. Y ahí estaban los resultados. Griffindor había vencido a las águilas por un resultado casi absoluto de 380 a 20.

La multitud de colores rojos y amarillos había estallado en vítores, mientras Youdle observaba sonriente a una eufórica Ginny Weasley, como diciendo: _"Ves, el chico juega de maravilla. Ahora me debes una."_

La capitana de Griffindor ignoro aquella mirada y el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. En su lugar, imitó al resto de su equipo, quiénes habían alzado a Tahiel Hyde en vilo y ahora lo conducían a su sala Común, para un posible festejo que duraría toda la noche.

* * *

Hermione seguía medio rezagada la procesión de leones que cargaban a Tahiel Hyde a su sala común. La verdad era, que nunca había sido una aficionada al Quidditch, incluso volar le daba pavor, y si había acudido a aquel partido era solo por Ginny. El día la había pillado del peor de los humores, y tener que soportar ver a Ciprian Youdle por casi dos horas había sido un auténtico dolor de cabeza.

Por suerte, ya todo había acabado, y podría dedicarse de lleno a sus estudios. Ahora que McGonagall le había retirado, muy convenientemente la tarea de supervisar a la escoria de Malfoy. Tal vez llegaría a ser premio anual, ya que su persecución de Horocruxes se lo había impedido. Sí, eso haría y ya vería que rápido todo volvía a ser como antes.

_ Claro que sí, todo estará bien_ se dijo a sí misma poco convencida. Fue en ese instante que dos figuras azules llegaron corriendo a lo lejos hasta detenerse a la par de la castaña, quién los contempló arisca hasta reconocerlos.

_ Hola, Hermione_ le preguntó a voz dulce de su amiga con una mezcla de inocencia. Hermione solo asintió para dar muestras de que la había oído

_ ¿Luna? ¿Lucian? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que acabamos de vencerlos, ¿no deberían, no sé, estar molestos con nosotros o algo así?_ dijo confundida. Ambos Ravenclaw le sonrieron como si hubiera dicho la cosa más divertida del mundo.

_ Claro, que no, es Ginny de quién estamos hablando, no me enfadaría con ella ni aunque decidiera convertirse al lado tenebroso_ bromeó el ojiazul. Hermione le contempló iracunda.

_ No tiene gracia Lucian. Deberás que no.

_ Lo siento, tienes razón. En fin, ¿no vienes?_ preguntó señalando a la multitud de Griffindor que estaban cada vez más lejos. Hermione se mordió el labio para no hacer una mueca, no tenía nada de ganas de festejar ningún triunfo, menos si cierta arbitra de Quidditch estaría allí presente.

_ Adelántense, en seguida voy con ustedes._ dijo evadiendo la pregunta del muchacho. Una vez allí, Hermione sabía, se olvidarían por completo de ella, y podría ir tranquila a estudiar a la biblioteca, donde Prince no le pediría que pusiera caras de feliz cumpleaños que claramente no sentía.

Lucian se encogió de hombros y sin más, se alejo rumbo a donde se encontraba Ginny Weasley, claramente entusiasmado. Sin embargo, Luna no se movió de donde estaba. Miraba a Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro ladeado, como si supiera un secreto que la Griffindor ignoraba. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en un punto entre los arbustos, metros más adelante. Por un segundo, a la chica se le hizo ver una sombra, pero luego lo atribuyó a imaginaciones suyas.

_ ¿Buscas a alguien, Luna?_ preguntó un tanto contrariada, pues la rubia estaba demorando sus planes. Luna parpadeó saliendo momentáneamente de aquel trance. Miró a Hermione aún sonriente.

_ De hecho. Sí._ contestó la chica apaciblemente, con un brillo curioso en su mirada._ Hace días que buscó a Theodore, y aún no consigo dar con él.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de mostrarse confundida.

_ _¿Nott? ¡_¿Y por qué supones que yo he de saber la ubicación de cualquier Slytherin?!_ exclamó molesta.

_ Oh, ya sabes_ respondió Luna totalmente ajena a las emociones de su amiga._ Como tú y Draco han estado saliendo…

_ ¡¿Qué yo qué?!_ chilló Hermione_ ¡¿Pero que le pasa a todo el mundo hoy?! ¡Entre ese mortífago y yo no hay nada! _Nada, ¿Me oyes? Y nunca lo habrá_.

Luna miró a Hermione entonces con algo similar a la compasión o empatía en sus ojos color cielo.

_ Como digas, Hermione_ dijo dándole la razón, como a los locos, lo cual solo enfureció más a la castaña._ Lamento que Draco haya herido tus sentimientos, pero estoy segura de que se siente terrible por ello._ dijo mirado unos instantes al punto entre los arbustos que tan curioso resultaba para la rubia. Esta vez Hermione no siguió su mirada.

_ Lo dudo mucho, Luna_ susurró la castaña furibunda. Solía ser paciente, pero la chica lograba exasperarla. Luna solo le sonrió alegremente antes de girarse y emprender la marcha hacia el Castillo de piedra gris, al igual que el resto de los alumnos. Pero antes de irse, mientras pasaba a la altura de los arbustos, susurró unas palabras que la Griffindor entendió a la perfección.

_ Cuando Draco te diga dónde está Theodore, _¿me lo dices por lechuza, vale?_ Gracias, Hermione. ¡Nos vemos, Draco!_ exclamó y se alejó de allí sin más. Para cuando Hermione entendió las palabras de la Ravenclaw, ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Desde su lugar en las sombras, Draco había podido atestiguar como el mocoso de Hyde atrapaba la snitch, dándole la victoria a su casa. Sí, el chico jugaba bien, era cierto. Pero no iba a amedrentarse, el niño no tenía nada que hacer ante sus cinco años de experiencia. Igual y aún con Butchard, iban a patearles el trasero a los Griffindor el mes que viene_. ¿Hufflepuff? ¿Qué rayos era un Hufflepuff?_ Ya habían ganado ese partido de antemano.

En cuanto oyó pasos y gritos de la multitud aproximándose a la salida, corrió a esconderse entre unos arbustos por los que sabía, Hermione debería pasar para volver al Castillo. Sí, allí estaba ella, entre sus compañeros de casa. Lucía fastidiada e iba un poco rezagada. _Mejor,_ pensó él. Eso le facilitaría las cosas. Entonces llegaron el imbécil de Filch_ Fenchey y Lunática Lovegood. El chico se había largado al instante, pero la chica seguía allí, incordiándolo. Por la mirada de la castaña, ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Sonrío de lado ante esto. Entonces, los ojos azules tan claros de Luna Lovegood se posaron en él, fijos, haciendo que el chico temblara. _Aquello no podía ser cierto_, pensó Draco. Había pasado desapercibido para todo el mundo, pero llegaba Lovegood y lo localizaba sin más. Era como si la chica pudiera ver a través de todo, y cuando mencionó aquello de que él y Hermione salían, Draco supo que la muchacha rubia tenía un sentido especial para ver las cosas invisibles a la vista. Más sorprendió a Draco el hecho de que la joven le defendiera ante Hermione, y tomó nota, Si Lovegood le defendía después de haber pasado semanas encerrada en el sótano de su casa. O una de dos: realmente estaba loca, o era una persona que valía la pena tener como aliada. Procuraría ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera, así tuviera que hechizar a Nott con una imperdonable. Por eso quizás, no le sorprendió tanto cuando la rubia dijo al pasar por su lado:

_ Cuando Draco te diga dónde está Theodore, _¿me lo dices por lechuza, vale?_ Gracias, Hermione. ¡Nos vemos, Draco!_ el muchacho se quedó de piedra un instante. Realmente esa chica era más lista que el hambre, por algo estaba en Ravenclaw. Entonces se percató de algo importante, la rubia acababa de delatar su posición en los arbustos. Estaba al descubierto, y tenía que actuar antes que la Griffindor lo hiciera, o se largara de allí, lo que era peor. Y poniendo en práctica todo su entrenamiento de mortífago, salió al camino sujetando a Hermione por la cintura y tirándola al orto lado del camino, entre los arbustos, donde pudieran hablar sin ser vistos por ojos curiosos.

* * *

**Me encanta cortar así los capítulos, aunque muchas deben querer matarme. Intentaré actualizar mañana, no prometo nada. Dentro de unas semanas me voy se viaje, así que suspenderé el fic durante ese tiempo. Espero igual me sigan leyendo. Jeje**

**Gracias por todo y dejen reviews :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Tentación I

**Gracias a todos los que me dejasteis reviews en el capítulo anterior: memoriesofkagome, Cari Cazal, Raquel 1292.**

**Lo prometido es deuda, pero antes:**

**ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que si son menores de edad, largo de aquí y vayan a jugar con sus muñecas.**

**Capítulo 11: Cediendo a la tentación_ Parte I_**

Hermione sintió todo su cuerpo ceder ante la fuerza atlética del Slytherin. El muchacho había actuado demasiado rápido, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y ahora ella se hallaba acorralada entre su cuerpo y la tierra áspera contra su espalda.

Sentía arder cada parte donde sus cuerpos estaban en contacto, y estar tan cerca suyo no ayudaba en absoluto. Pero no, por mucho que le atrajera el rubio ya había sido suficiente, ella no era una cualquiera. El no iba a ir y hacer con ella simplemente lo que tuviera en gana. No mientras ella pudiera evitarlo.

__ ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Malfoy?!__ le espetó furiosa, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo _ _¡Apártate de una vez, anda!__ repitió sin dejar de golpear al chico cada vez que podía, intentando quitárselo de encima.

_ _No hasta que hablemos__ siseó Draco, contrariado, en su dirección. Estaban tan cerca que le llegó su aliento, una mezcla de menta y frambuesas que hizo a la chica perder la cabeza por un instante. Siempre había tenido gran control de ella misma, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo se aplicaría esto teniendo a Draco sobre ella como lo tenía ahora.

_ _Tu no hablas con nadie, ¡ahora quítate de de encima, por Morgana!__ suplico imperiosa a tiempo que intentaba sin éxito darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, si él no se apartaba ya mismo tendría problemas.

_ _Bien, sorpresa, ahora quiero hablar contigo, ¡Así que deja de moverte como si intentara violarte y escucha, maldita sea!__ gritó Draco furibundo, perdiendo la paciencia. Más Hermione le ignoró e intento agarrar la varita que, si recordaba bien, estaba en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica.

La Oclumancia de la chica había mejorado notablemente para una sola clase, pero Draco seguía siendo un mortífago. Un letal, rápido y calculador mortífago, que en un instante la había cogido por los brazos, apretándole firme cada uno a ambos lados del suelo. Hermione soltó un gemido de dolor y mordiéndose el labio con fuerza siguió moviéndose debajo del Slytherin, intentando quitárselo de encima. Luego de un rato, elevó la cabeza dejándola caer en seco sobre el suelo, había entendido que no podría zafarse del agarre del rubio.

**_ **_Así estás mejor__ exclamo él una vez la sintió dejar de moverse debajo suyo, provocando sensaciones en él. Por fin podría explicarle todo lo que había venido a decirle.

Lo que Draco no sabía, era que Hermione estaba más herida de lo que demostraba, y aún tenía un truco bajo la manga para separarse de él. Tomando aire con fuerza, la Griffindor gritó como nunca en su vida. Los muggles siempre decían eso, si te asaltan o intentan lastimarte grita. _¿Por qué no hacerlo para zafarse del agarre de una serpiente?_

Entonces Draco le tapó la boca con una mano, por si alguien que pasaba cerca les oyera. Hermione se la mordió con fuerza y el chico apretó los dientes ante el dolor, pero no la retiró. En un solo movimiento se giró, quedando debajo de la chica y ella encima de él, demasiado alterada para darse cuenta de nada. Lentamente, Draco soltó sus manos de su cuerpo, hasta que ella estuvo completamente libre. Ya no soportaba verla retorcerse como si él intentara hacerle daño.

_ _¡Anda!,_ _ le apremió en tanto la había soltado._ _¡Vete si tanto quieres!, no voy a retenerte contra tu voluntad._

Ante esta confesión, Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir sus ojos como platos, había pensado que él intentaba aprovecharse de ella, y aquel gesto le desacomodó todos sus esquemas. En un intento por incorporarse, la mano de la castaña empujó con fuerza contra el torso del Slytherin, provocando que ambos se estremecieran involuntariamente.

_ _La próxima vez que quieras tirarte encima de una chica por diversión, __ le espetó Hermione mientras se incorporaba, más por quedarse con la última palabra que otra cosa._ _busca a Youdle. Estoy segura de que ella estará más que encantada de servir para la causa.__ terminó ácida.

Entonces para Draco se hizo la luz, y de repente todo el comportamiento errático de la castaña tuvo sentido para él. _Está celosa, _pensó sin poder evitar esbozar una media sonrisa de lado, arrogante. Que ella se sintiera así por él solo le hacía querer apretarla fuerte contra él. _Sí, definitivamente estoy demente, _pensó.Y en un solo movimiento jaló a Hermione contra él, provocando que la chica cayera con fuerza sobre su pecho. En un instante, las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraron.

_ _Entre ella y yo no hay nada…__ susurró contra el oído de la castaña, quien se estremeció involuntariamente cuando pasó un brazo por su espalda, pegándola a él. Draco oyó claramente el bufido de Hermione contra su cuello y la miró enarcando una ceja.

_ _Suéltame__ ordenó ella, molesta_ _Lo que tú hagas o dejes de hacer me trae sin cuidado. Tú y yo no somos, ni seremos nada. Lo nuestro es una paradoja, Malfoy. Así que sigue con tu camino y yo seguiré con el mío. Espero que estés bien con Youdle, de verdad que sí, son tal para cual. Yo por mi parte volveré con Ron, después de todo, es lo que siempre esperamos que pasara. ¿Quiénes somos para contradecir al destino, para ir en contra del mundo? No soy Julieta ni Cleopatra, prefiero seguir viva que morir trágicamente por amor._

Para aquel momento, ambos se hallaban de pie en medio de un desolado jardín de arbustos bajos, sosteniéndose las miradas. Ella no pensaba ceder en su decisión.

_ _Te diré quiénes somos__ la voz firme de Draco resonó entonces en el interior de la Griffindor, haciéndola estremecer._ _Somos Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger._

_Y la vida es demasiado corta para pasarla negándose cosas, yo ya me cansé de hacerlo.__ finalizó y sin más se pegó al cuerpo de la chica, donde selló sus labios con fuerza contra los de ella. Lo que pasó entonces, ninguno de los dos sabría explicarlo.

_ Ambos se hallaban en un recuerdo de la chica. El agua caía a cántaros y parecían estar en una especie de cueva extraña. Allí, a metros de ellos, estaban Hermione y Ron, besándose tímidos, casi con miedo de romperse. Aquel débil beso no duro más que unos segundos, y por la cara de chica al separase del pelirrojo, no había sido lo que ella esperaba. Ambos chicos se miraron en silencio durante un largo rato…_

De repente, Draco y Hermione estaban de regreso al mundo real, y la lluvia los había alcanzado también en esa dimensión, calándoles los huesos. El chico no paraba de presionar sus labios contra la boca de la castaña, en busca de una respuesta que tardaba en llegar. Se separó de ella algo dolido y celoso.

_ _¿Qué te pasa?__ preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Entonces se dio cuenta, de las lágrimas que caían silenciosas, confundiéndose con la lluvia, a través de las mejillas de la chica. Desolado, pasó el pulgar por ellas, retirándolas de su rostro. Hermione estalló en llantos y lo único que él supo hacer fue abrazarla eternamente.

__…Dijiste que si te besaba me harías tuya…__ sollozó ella en voz baja contra el pecho del rubio, sin dejar de estremecerse.__¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?!_ _acabó gritándole presa del pánico y la histeria, empujándole con sus manos. Sus sentimientos por el rubio eran más fuertes de lo que se quería admitir a sí misma. Hacía años que venían acumulándose de a poco, y ahora era incapaz de manejar la situación. _¿Por qué tenía que caer por él? ¿Por qué tenía que atraparla? ¡Ella no quería ser atrapada!_

Draco sujetó las manos de Hermione con la suyas, contra su pecho, de manera que ella lentamente fue consciente del sonido acelerado de su respiración.

_ _¿Jugar contigo? ¡Llevo meses perdido en esta neblina que solo lleva tu nombre! ¡Así que ya deja de resistirte a lo inevitable y bésame! ¡¿Si tanto te jactas de ser valiente, por qué no puedes asumirlo de una buena vez?!_ le gritóél a su vez, desesperado_ ¿¡Tan terrible te es la idea de que tú y yo estemos juntos de cualquier manera?!_

La chica le miró boquiabierta ante semejante declaración. _Solo mi nombre…_, pensó aturdida. De repente el mundo le pareció un lugar mucho menos funesto.

_Él tenía razón, ella no deseaba a Ron, le deseaba a él. Y la vida era demasiado corta para reprimir los deseos._

Tomando una decisión que cambiaría todo, la chica alzó el rostro hacia el Slytherin, pasando las manos por detrás de su cuello, sintiendo el tacto de su liso cabello entre sus dedos. Él se estremeció ante su toque, y parándose de puntillas, la chica unió sus bocas en un beso suave, que fue volviéndose cada vez más feroz y necesitado. El muchacho la presionaba contra él, pero ella también hacía lo suyo, y lentamente, sus manos fueron bajando por su espalda, temblorosas. Ambos estaban helados por el agua de la lluvia, y aun así no sentían más que calor.

Draco solo sentía como cada toque de ella lo encendía hasta límites insospechados. _Necesitaba hacerla suya en ese preciso instante... _Lentamente, sus manos comenzaron a vagar por aquel cuerpo pequeño y armonioso, tocando cada centímetro de piel. Sentía como la chica se derretía en sus brazos, y cuando la miró, tenía los ojos cerrados de placer. La pegó aún más contra él y sujetándola por los muslos la alzó hacia él, sin perder tiempo, ella envolvió las piernas en torno a él. De repente, él pasó sus manos por las piernas de la chica, hasta posarlas en aquel punto donde ella misma las había puesto noches antes. De repente la chica abrió los ojos como platos, clavándolos en los suyos, cuando sintió los dedos del chico moviéndose en su interior.

* * *

Hermione sentía que sus propias piernas ya no la sostenían, y pegando sus caderas contra aquel cuerpo que la volvía loca soltó un grito contenido. Nunca había experimentado aquellas sensaciones tan profundas que la estaban quemando por dentro.

_ Tranquila…_ susurró él contra su oído, retirando su mano, y haciéndola estremecer. Pensó que aquello escandalizaría a Hermione, pero en su lugar la chica solo quería más. Entonces ella abrió su túnica y comenzó a desprender ansiosa la camisa del muchacho, quién sonrió de lado. _No, ella no se había acobardado._

Tomando consciencia de donde estaban, la apretó contra sí y corrió hacia un enorme árbol de tronco hueco. _Donde cabían fácilmente dos personas…_

Una vez allí. Efectivamente Draco pudo comprobar que el agua no llegaba a aquel lugar, gracias a las hojas que detenían la lluvia. Despacio, y con una delicadeza inusual en el, tendió a Hermione en aquel colchón de hojas amarillas y la contempló extasiado.

La chica había flexionado sus piernas para acomodarse en el estrecho espacio, y ahora su ropa interior se vislumbraba fácilmente debajo la falda. Draco no entendía porque se había puesto uniforme, pero no cuestionaría su decisión, considerando la forma en que se delineaban sus pechos debajo de aquella ligera camisa. Se quitó su túnica y la camisa abierta y lentamente se retiró el pantalón, hasta quedar solo en ropa interior. Entonces fue bajando hasta colocarse encima de la chica.

* * *

Hermione miraba extasiada como Draco se desvestía desde el suelo de hojas. Probablemente debería haberle molestado que la tendieran allí sin más, pero ella estaba feliz, muy feliz. Cuando el rubio comenzó a bajar hacia ella y desabotonar su camisa, Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sintiéndose expuesta.

Lentamente, Draco retiró la camisa y la arrojó lejos. Luego retiró su falda, dejándola también a ella en ropa interior. Entonces la besó en la boca, lento, cálido, íntimo. Lo mismo hizo cuando le quitó el corpiño, para luego mirarla atentamente. Ante su desnudez, Hermione se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.

_ _No te cubras…__ le susurró entonces él, enterrando el rostro entre los senos de la castaña, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. El chico comenzó a besarlos, descendiendo lentamente hasta el estómago de la chica, donde se detuvo.

Entonces Hermione sintió que todo su interior ardía en llamas. Necesitaba algo, algo urgente, que solo él podía darle, pero a lo que no quería poner nombre porque era demasiado íntimo y personal.

_ _Draco…__ gimió en su lugar, elevando las caderas hacia el rubio y clavándole las uñas en la espalda._…_Por favor…__ suplico contra su cuello.

Entonces el chico alzó el rostro y la miró curioso.

_ _¿Qué sucede?__ le preguntó fingiendo una inocencia que le era ajena. Él sabía exactamente lo que Hermione le estaba pidiendo, pero iba a hacerla rogar por ello. _Palabra por palabra._

Hermione decidió entonces seguir por su propia cuenta, y moviéndose debajo del muchacho se colocó de forma que sus sexos quedaran a la misma altura, y empujó sin más hacia arriba. El efecto fue que Draco soltara una maldición sin poder contenerse. Pegándose a la castaña con rabia, le amenazó al oído.

_ _Esperó que sepas donde te estás metiendo…_ _ gruñó y separándose de ella, le retiró de un tirón la ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda. Esta vez, ella no se sonrojó, solo le miró fijo, esperando que se desnudara. Entonces Draco descendió sobre la castaña, quien estaba apretando su labio inferior con fuerza.

Él la miró cuando separo sus piernas flexionadas, dándole tiempo a que lo parara.

_ _¿Ya te he besado, no?_ _replicó ella jadeante, a centímetros de su cara.

_ _Tienes razón__ admitió él contra su oído_ _Ahora relájate, __ le susurró al oído_ _o esto te va doler._ _gruñó antes de agregar:__ Por cierto, Theodore Nott se esconde dentro del armario_

__ ¡¿Qué?!_ _susurró ella confundida, pero él no respondió. Selló sus labios en un beso desesperado que quitaba el aliento, y sin más se hundió en su interior.

_Y mientras Hermione gemía y se estremecía debajo de él gritando su nombre, supo que aquello realmente valía la pena ser salvado._

* * *

_**¿Reviews? Jaja. La II parte es en general, principalmente con respecto a también va a tener su crush, ¿adivinen con quien? jeje. Pongamos el jueves como fechae actualización ¿Ok? Es linda mi vida de fiesta y escribiendo, pero lamentablemente el colegio me apremia :´(**_

_**Gracias a todas por leer y seguir esta historia**_


	13. Chapter 13: Tentación II

**Siempre he tenido la manía de ser puntual y medio obsesiva, así que aquí está la continuación más larga de un capítulo en la historia de fanfiction. Sé que no es como los otros, pero espero que les guste, porque a partir de ahora la dinámica empezará a ser así, más general, con más trama, bla, bla, bla. Es posible que sea confuso pero por favor léanlo y díganme que les pareció, así sea si debo repetirlo o no XP.**

**Gracias enormes a todos los que leen esta historia, a anaradcliffe por su review. Y especialmente a memoriesofkagome por estar desde el principio y a Raquel1292 por su desarrollada legermancia para entender lo que escribo ****. **

**Capítulo14: Cediendo a la Tentación_ Parte II_**

La Casa de Godric Griffindor no era muy dada a las celebraciones superficiales, esas en las que todo lo que importaba era beber y besar chicas. No, desde luego ellos preferían dedicar su tiempo a otras cosas. Pero eso no significaba que esas fiestas no existieran muy recurrentemente, cada cierto tiempo. Y cuando las hacían eran memorables.

Como aquella que se realizaba en aquel momento, ante las narices de la propia McGonagall, poco a poco, todas las casas habían terminado cayendo por allí. _¿El motivo?_ La primera victoria anual de los leones en el campo de Quidditch, de la mano de Ginevra Weasley. Y todo indicaba que para fin de año el comedor se teñiría de adornos rojos y amarillos, mientras una sonriente pelirroja sostendría en alto una muy suntuosa Copa.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Ginny Weasley en aquel momento, mientras se tambaleaba de un lado al otro al compás de la música. La pelirroja se movía como en un sueño, captando más de una mirada atenta por parte del grupo masculino. Claro que mirar y no tocar, a la novia del elegido era la regla tácita. No importaba que tan ebria ella estuviera.

_Mi cabeza va a explotar de un momento a otro…,_ pensó Ginny repentinamente a la vez que se detenía en un costado del salón y se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, que le dolían como el infierno. Había bebido unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla, y luego había probado un vaso de whisky de fuego… _Entonces todo era sicodélico y bastante más alegre._

_¡Maldita sea contigo, Ginevra Weasley!, _una voz le retumbó en su cabeza, haciéndola gemir de dolor. Vomitaría de un momento a otro, lo sabía. _¿Por qué he bebido tanto? ¡Merlín!, _pensó. Lentamente, retazos de momentos fueron llegando a ella. La razón de todo aquello. Un par de enormes, maravillosos ojos verdes le vinieron a la mente. _Harry…, _suspiró.

Se había deprimido pensando en su novio, _otra vez…_Claro que cualquiera que la viera pensaría que solo estaba intentando festejar con un poco de alcohol, _como si yo hiciera eso…_, o en su defecto, que la muerte de Fred la había afectado más de lo que dejaba entrever. _Sí eso, deberías estar pensando en tu difunto hermano..._ Y sin más comenzó a sollozar.

Era una terrible persona, su mundo acababa de levantarse de una de las peores tragedias de la historia y ella allí llorando por un muchacho. Un muchacho increíblemente afortunado, famoso y humilde, que por alguna extraña razón la quería tanto como ella a él. _¿Entonces por qué no soy feliz?_ , pensó. Ella sabía por qué.

Harry y ella habían acordado verse dentro de un par de semanas, para las vacaciones de invierno, e inconscientemente ella había estado esperando verlo antes. _Más concretamente en su primer partido como capitana del equipo de Griffindor._

Era absurdo, lo sabía. Pero por alguna miserable razón, había estado aguardando, ilusionada, a que Harry apareciera entre la multitud, sorprendiéndola. Para ella, Harry Potter era extraordinario, y a veces olvidaba que fuera de su mente, solo era un joven normal. No leía su mente y desde luego no atravesaría todo el país, abandonando su entrenamiento, solo para verla.

Y ella lo entendía, deberás que lo hacía. Lo había esperado por más de seis años, _¿Qué era otro más?_ Pero al parecer el destino no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

_Debería alegrarme_, pensó para sí, _acabo de llevar a mi equipo a la victoria y es un buen motivo para ser feliz…_

Sin más, se paró de un salto, haciendo que su capa roja de cazadora ondeara a su espalda. Con pasos tambaleantes pero decididos, avanzó hasta quedar en medio de la pista de cuerpos calientes y apretados. Todos se detuvieron al instante y miraron a la chica, esperando que dijera un discurso memorable, de cómo habían ganado. Lentamente, Ginevra Weasley separó sus labios para hablar:

__ Bien, ¿quién va a ser el valiente de ustedes que festeje conmigo sin importarle lo que el ausente de mi novio tenga para decir al respecto?_

Ninguno en el Salón imaginó que ella diría eso.

* * *

Hermione Granger caminaba, más bien corría por el pasillo de regreso a su Sala Común. _Necesitaba una ducha fría ahora mismo_, sin importarle a cuantos cuerpos tuviera que sortear para ello.. Pues lo más probable era que, dado el silencio en el resto del castillo, todas las casas estuvieran en su Sala Común en este instante, festejando salvajemente.

Nada de eso le importaba realmente, ni iba a llegar a importarle. _No cuando acababa de tener relaciones con Draco…_

Y lo primero que había hecho luego de aquello era ir a la lechucería a escribirle a Luna, pues solo después, mientras se vestía sola en el interior de un árbol hueco, había entendido las palabras que el rubio le había dicho:_" Por cierto, Theodore Nott se esconde dentro del armario"_.

Luego de dar el mensaje para la mesa de Ravenclaw, había emprendido el regreso definitivo a su Sala Común.

Estaba como en una nube, ajena al mundo, sin saber aún si aquello era real o solo se trataba de otro de sus sueños. Se miró sus ropas, todas sucias, arrugadas y mojadas. Respiró el aroma del Slytherin que seguía impregnado en su piel. Sus mejillas rojas al recordar los besos que el chico había esparcido a lo largo de su cuello. _Sí, aquello había sido real, se había acostado con Draco Malfoy por voluntad propia, y él también había accedido de buen grado. Era hermoso. Y era terrorífico. _

_Era como contemplar un incendio arrasar un bosque entero. Sabes que es dañino, que hay vidas muriendo en ese preciso instante, al paso de las llamas. Pero no puedes evitar notar, como hipnotizada, la belleza de las leguas de fuego, de colores, alzándose a metros del suelo, devorando todo a su paso._

_Ella era como el bosque, las llamas la devoraban lentamente, y ella solo miraba. Porque secretamente, prefería morir así, incendiada de fuera hacia dentro, gritando en silencio…Después de todo, los incendios eran algo natural, un mal necesario._

_ Hermione…_ una voz susurrando su nombre, la sacó de aquel ensimismiento, era una voz de chico, pero no la que ella estaba esperando oír en ese instante. Hermione alzó la vista, absorta, pero se enderezó al reconocer a su acompañante.

_ Cormac_ ella dijo formal y fría. Cormac McLaggen no le agradaba ni de cerca, aun cuando eran de la misma casa. Era un odioso, presuntuoso y avasallador que…_ _¿Necesitas algo? _ _le preguntó molesta al percatarse de cómo los ojos del chico vagaban sin disimulo por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su camisa.

Pensó en Draco, en como él la había mirado de aquella misma manera hace unos instantes. Los ojos grises brillantes y hambrientos de deseo, y no pudo más que sonrojarse al rojo vivo al recordar todo, olvidándose por completo del cretino que tenía delante.

_ Vaya, Hermione, no sabía que una chica pudiera excitarse tanto con solo mirarla, _¿Cómo se siente eso exactamente?__ se burló de ella McLaggen, presuntuoso.

Hermione apretó los dientes ante el comentario e intentó sacar su varita, cuando se dio cuenta del problema: _su varita no estaba. _Aquello era tan ridículo, la había usado para escribir la carta, _¿no? ¿Entonces donde rayos estaba la varita? _Empalideció.

_¡Me la he dejado en la lechucería!, _comprendió con un sobresalto._¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?_

Sin dejar que su rostro mostrara la desesperación que la embargaba por dentro, alzó su barbilla y miró al chico a los ojos gélidamente, inconscientemente se le estaban pegando alguno de los gestos de Draco.

_ Eres un asqueroso_ dijo ella esperando que el chico se hartara de su actitud y se fuera, como siempre hacían, pero no.

_ _¿Ah, sí?__ el Griffindor había avanzado hasta situarse cerca de ella, a solo unos metros. Ella fingió no darse cuenta de esto_ _¿Qué sabrás tú sí solo eres una asquerosa sangre sucia?__ prácticamente le escupió las palabras.

Hermione alzó la vista dolida, sabía que Cormac nunca había sido ningún santo, pero jamás habría pensado que iba con los ideales de Salazar Slytherin, menos estando en la casa de Godric Griffindor. Era tan contradictorio. _Pero no conozco a Cormac McLaggen en absoluto_, se dio cuenta de repente. Bien podría haber sido un mortífago y ella no lo hubiera sabido.

_ No te preocupes, _ dijo él entonces leyendo su expresión_ Estas de suerte, porque a diferencia del imbécil de Malfoy, yo no hago distinciones.

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera entender sus palabras, McLaggen la tenía apretada contra la pared. La chica levantó su cabeza, lentamente percibió el olor a whisky emanando de Cormac. _La fiesta de Griffindor…_; recordó súbitamente. En su Casa estarían festejando la primera victoria, tan aficionados como sabía todos eran al Quidditch. De cualquier manera, aquello no justificaba la actitud del chico.

_ Quítate, McLaggen_ le espetó con la voz firme, consciente de que ella estaba desarmada, y el chico la superaba considerablemente en fuerza y estatura.

_ _Hermione, Hermione_ _el chico negó con la cabeza divertido, sin mirarla a la cara, pero la chica solo contuvo un escalofrío ante aquella voz tan hueca e indiferente_ _Vamos a dejar algo en claro, tú me humillaste incontables veces, y yo solo quería salir contigo. ¿Pero sabes qué? Eso ya no me interesa, lo único que quiero es cobrarme mi venganza…_susurró._

* * *

Theodore Nott siempre se había cuidado de permanecer neutral. La verdad era que todo aquello de la pureza de sangre le asqueaba en gran medida. Y no era como los Malfoy, sin ofender a Draco, el no era un cobarde que saltaba de un bando a otro según le conviniese, claro que no. Él era neutro, como la Suiza de los muggles. Sí, y en toda guerra los que permanecieron neutrales fueron los más favorecidos en todos los aspectos. Y es que, por buenos pensamientos, Theodore Nott no hacía nada gratis.

Así fue como durante la Guerra, Nott ahorro gran cantidad de galones. Chivaba para el lado oscuro, y luego hacía lo mismo con el otro bando. _Sucio, lo sabía, pero nadie dijo que mantener a Luna con vida durante seis meses en aquella pocilga de los Malfoy, donde se hallaba el mismísimo Lord Voldermont, fuera fácil…_

Y luego de que el Ministro de Magia le confiscara la poca fortuna que había hecho con sus actividades ilícitas, él se había alejado de ella, porque la amaba, y mal que le pese, su nombre estaba ya demasiado conectado al de ella, más de lo que debería haberlo estado jamás, estaba bien cuando nadie lo sabía, pero ahora no podría ser.

Sabía que Luna lo estaba buscando desde el inicio de clases, por eso, Theodore Nott se metió donde nadie iba nunca, a _La Sala de los Menesteres._ Más concretamente, al armario evanescente que Draco Malfoy había reparado hace ya dos años, en una misión suicida para acabar con la vida de Albus Dumbledore.

Lentamente, pues tenía todo el día, abrió la puerta que sabía, lo conduciría a un pequeño negocio en determinado lugar del Callejón Knocturn.

_ Theodore Nott, _ la misma voz fría y altiva le recibió al abrir la puerta, como ya era costumbre_ Dime, _¿En qué se ha metido mi hijo esta vez?_

* * *

Ginny miró a su alrededor, todos se habían quedado de piedra ante su comentario. Lentamente, algunos chicos le sonrieron, y otros le miraron divertidos, pero ninguno se movía. Comenzó a fastidiarse…

_ ¡Yo voy a hacerlo!_ la voz fuerte y clara resonó en todo el Salón, y la pelirroja se giró para ver quién era, aunque no le hacía falta. La gente se corrió a medida que el atravesaba el salón en dirección a ella. En un instante la había acercado a su cuerpo, sus manos descansaba en sus caderas y las de ella alrededor de su cuello. Estaban bailando.

Ante su propio asombro, Ginny se descubrió riendo abiertamente, divirtiéndose, olvidándose por un momento de todas las preocupaciones que le agobiaban. _No sé porque no hago esto más a menudo_, pensó para sí misma la capitana de Quidditch mientras contemplaba al Ravenclaw delante de ella, vestido de traje azul oscuro que ella reconocía, le sentaba de maravilla. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar así, apartando la mirada a ver que el chico la miraba fijamente.

_ No deberías estar aquí…_ susurró ella en voz baja, evitando mirarle.

_ Siempre puedo volver por donde vine…_ repuso él en un tono curiosamente diplomático que asustó a la pelirroja.

_ ¡No!_ exclamó tal vez demasiado emotiva, se separó un poco del chico: _ No_ repitió ahora más calmada_ Me hace feliz que estés aquí, quédate_ le pidió ella siendo brutalmente sincera, como era su personalidad. Claro que esto el chico no lo sabía.

_ _Ginny…__ dijo entonces él, jalándola contra su cuerpo, de forma que ahora no los separaba prácticamente nada de espacio, Ginny se removió incómoda, intentando zafarse de aquel agarre. Se hallaba demasiado a gusto en esos brazos, y aquello era peligroso._ _¿puedo besarte, capitana de los leones?__ le dijo él dulcemente, haciendo que ella se derritiera. Tenía que salir de allí antes que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

Entonces, el joven tiró de su cadera hacia delante, dejando su torso colgando hacia atrás. Ella sentía como la sangre subía a su cabeza, las piernas no tocaban el suelo y veía todo del revés. Sin enderezarla, los labios del chico se posaron en el hueco de la garganta de Ginny, haciéndola estremecer.

_ Lucian…_ ella susurró en un aviso para ella misma, tenía que apartarse. Pero el chico no se movió_ ¡Lucian!…_ repitió ella esta vez más histérica_ ¡Ya está bien de esto! ¡Déjame de nuevo en el suelo!_ gritó. Entonces las manos del chico tiraron de ella nuevamente hacia arriba, y Ginny suspiró aliviada de encontrarse nuevamente en posesión de todas sus facultades mentales.

Demasiado pronto, pues ni bien sus pies acabaron de tocar el suelo, Lucian Finch-Fletchley se acercó a ella, tanto, que Ginny se percató de que aquellos ojos del color del océano tenían, de hecho, diminutas manchas doradas en su interior, que los hacían resplandecer. Sentía su aliento en la boca, y sabía que estaban a punto de besarse.

_Y que Merlín la ayudara, porque ella no hallaba la fuerza necesaria para apartarse._ Estaba deprimida y el alcohol la había desinhibido, _no besaría a Lucian pero no sería ella quién le impidiera besarla…_

Lentamente, el Ravenclaw acercó sus labios a los suyos. Entonces, un gran estruendo en toda la Sala Común de los leones hizo que ambos se apartaran, sobresaltados.

_ _¡Caguabonga, Griffindor! ¡Sortilegios Weasley en Hogsmade!__ gritó una voz distorsionada y amplificada mágicamente, aunque la pelirroja había visto claramente a Seamus Finnigan vocalizar aquello. En un instinto reflejo de tantos años conviviendo con los gemelos, Ginny se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, arrojándose al suelo y a Lucian con ella.

Instantes después, miles de petardos y discos con la insignia de Griffindor gravada en ellos salieron disparados en todas las direcciones, golpeando a más de un pobre inocente, que inútilmente intentaba hechizar o detener los objetos. Grave error, pues estos de inmediato te tiraban una asquerosa pasta blanca, parecida a la avena, para luego seguir con su camino.

_ _¡¿Quién fue?!__ El grito agudo y colérico de su Jefa de Casa, Ciprian Youdle, quién había acudido alertada por el ruido de la explosión, resonó en toda la estancia. A la vez que todos los alumnos se apartaban de su camino y aquellos de otras casas que habían conseguido colarse, Morgana sabía cómo, salían pitando de allí. Todos la miraron en silencio, sin atreverse a respirar.

* * *

Draco tarareaba para sí una canción mientras enviaba la carta a su madre explicándole las múltiples razones por las cuales su padre debía dejar de beber a la prontitud. Básicamente se resumía en una muy sencilla:

_No conseguiré un knut hasta la próxima quincena. Te quiere, tu hijo, Draco._

Simple y al grano, sin palabras de más ni de menos, como debía ser.

A pesar de las pésimas noticias sobre la economía de su familia, el estaba de un increíble y extraordinario buen humor. Y sospechaba por qué. _Acababa de tener el mejor sexo de su vida con Hermione Granger._

O, bueno, tal vez aquello era decir demasiado, pero de seguro estaba entre los diez mejores. Más que nada, por la conexión a la que había llegado con la chica en ese momento. Fue como si ella le hubiera jurado amor eterno o alguna cursilada semejante. Y sin embargo aquello le sabía a Gloria.

Aún la recordaba temblando debajo de él, su boca gritando su nombre, gimiendo por más…

Cantaba una canción alegremente, en un idioma que no entendía, pero que le inspiraba tranquilidad. Sus padres se habían asegurado que nunca escuchara o viera nada que inspirase tranquilidad, amor ni paz.

_Eso no existe, Draco_, le decían. _Es solo una ilusión creada por los débiles para pretender que pueden sobrevivir en el mundo real, _recalcaba su padre, soberbio. Su madre solo callaba y lo contemplaba en silencio, su rostro serio. Muchas veces él se había preguntado que pensaba su madre realmente de todo eso. _¿Sería como él? ¿Pensaría que aquello era cruel y ridículo? ¿Qué era enfermo y retorcido?_

La canción de cuna que tarareaba ahora, Draco supo, su madre debería de habérsela cantado cuando era un niño, y de alguna manera ahora resurgía en su memoria. Y aunque no entendía las palabras, le inspiraban seguridad. Y supo que Hermione había traído hacía él aquel recuerdo dormido.

Entonces pisó algo cilíndrico que le hizo resbalar, y hubiera caído de no ser por sus excelentes reflejos de mortífago. Parando con la suela de su bota el extraño objeto, se agachó para recogerlo.

_Era una varita, magníficamente labrada y cuidada, de una tonalidad verdosa. No tenía nada estrambótico, a excepción de unos relieves de hojas que se entrelazaban en torno a ella, hasta llegar a la base. Habría reconocido la varita de cualquier manera, su dueña le había apuntado con ella incontables veces en el pasado. Hoy mismo sin ir más lejos._

_Era la varita de Hermione Granger_, pensó Draco antes de salir corriendo de allí a toda prisa.

_Tenía que encontrarla y devolverle la varita. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía la desagradable sensación de que estaba en peligro._

* * *

Luna contemplaba con aire ensimismado una pintura colgada en su Sala Común. Era una vieja costumbre que había adquirido con el tiempo, contemplarla cuando se sentía especialmente deprimida. _Hoy era uno de esos días…_

Luna era una chica alegre y soñadora, siempre ávida de conocimientos, pero un tanto crédula, aunque desde el año pasado, había empezado a escuchar más a la gente, a buscar la verdad detrás de todas las cosas.

_¿Dónde estás Theodore?_, pensó para sí. El Slytherin era uno de los pocos amigos cercamos de la chica, y saberse evitada por él le causaba un profundo dolor en el fondo de su corazón. Tenía otros amigos, era cierto. Pero las personas son irremplazables, y Theodore era quién siempre la había escuchado, sin burlarse, sus dudas, inseguridades, a veces reía, a veces callaba. Siempre le sacaba una sonrisa en la cara. Ya ahora le echaba de menos.

Sin poder evitarlo, durante aquellos meses encerrada en la Mansión de los Malfoy, Luna había decidido decirle algo a Theo. Le había dicho lo que sentía, como se sentía por él. _Te amo, _había susurrado en medio de la oscuridad, sabiendo que su amigo la escuchaba, pues nunca la hubiera abandonado a su suerte dentro de aquella casa de mala muerte. No cuando su padre era un reconocido mortífago en el mundo mágico.

Pensaba en él, y en su futuro, en que haría ella al salir de Hogwarts. _Quiero investigar…_, pensó ella.

De repente, un ruido en los ventanales azules le llamó la atención. Acercándose para abrirlos, vio una hermosa lechuza blanca parada, aguardando. Sonrió para ella misma, no había nadie más en la habitación, y aparte, ella esperaba correo.

_Eres rápida, Hermione_, Luna sonrío para sí. Con ternura y cuidado, desató el pergamino enrollado en la pata del animal y este alzó vuelo, largándose de allí.

__Te encontré, Theo__ Luna canturreó para sí antes de salir saltando del lugar.

* * *

Draco atravesó corriendo los pasillos de piedra sin detenerse en nadie ni nada. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oyó la voz de la chica al girar hacia la Sala Común de los leones.

_ Quítate, McLaggen_ decía Hermione, quién, Draco pudo ver, se hallaba acorralada contra la pared, por nada más ni nada menos que un imbécil y ebrio McLaggy. La sangre le latía fuerte y apretaba los dientes para no lanzarle la maldición allí mismo.

_ Hermione, Hermione. Vamos a dejar algo en claro, tú me humillaste incontables veces, y yo solo quería salir contigo. ¿Pero sabes qué? Eso ya no me interesa, lo único que quiero es cobrarme mi venganza…_ oyó que el muy imbécil la amenazaba. _¿Cómo se atrevía?_, pensó colérico. Al ver que la chica no se defendía, y lucía ligeramente pálida, recordó lo que hacía él allí, y que tenía su varita.

_ _¿Eres sordo o solo imbécil, McLaggen?_ _dijo entonces con voz sibilante, que retumbó en el lugar. Ambos se voltearon para mirarle, y sin más, le lanzó su varita a Hermione, quien torpemente la sujetó, y golpeando ligeramente a McLaggen se alejó a toda prisa, para situarse detrás de él. Draco esbozó una sonrisa de lado, sin poder contenerse, antes de volver a mirar a Cormac, furibundo.

_ Que te quede claro, vuelves a acercarte a ella y créeme, no vivirás para contralo._ le aseguró glacial. El Griffindor miró entonces entre ambos chicos, con las ropas sucias y un tanto húmedas, y sonrió. Una sonrisa macabra, que helaba la sangre._ Vete_ le dijo entonces él, categóricamente a Hermione, al percibir el aura del chico.

Ella dudo, no quería dejarlo solo, pero por otra parte, no quería causarle más problemas. En una lucha consigo misma, decidió retirarse, Draco era un mortífago, sabía donde se estaba metiendo.

_ No hagas nada estúpido…_ le susurró, lo suficientemente bajo, para que solo él le oyera, y disimuladamente apretó la mano de Draco con la suya, antes de girarse y perderse a la distancia.

* * *

Draco aguardó, oyendo como los pasos de Hermione se perdían a lo lejos.

Entonces McLaggen, que se había mantenido callado, abrió la boca:

_ _¿Vaya, Malfoy? ¡Tú y Granger!__ silbó por lo bajo_ _¡Que bajo has caído!__ se burló. Él solo lo miró con toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz.

_ _Que más quisieras tú_ _le respondió calmado. Era claro que el tipo estaba resentido porque Hermione le había rechazado._ _Haznos un favor al mundo, usa la única neurona que tienes y desaparece_ _le espetó ácido. Él chico sonrió.

_ Voy a hablar_ anunció en un todo desmesuradamente alegre que irritó profundamente al Slytherin. Esta vez cuando lo miró, sus ojos eran cristal puro, y rebanaron a McLaggen en pedazos.

_ _Piensa y haz lo que quieras. Nadie va a creerte, y yo voy a asegurarme de que una extraña bludgers acallé tu sucia boca el partido que viene.__ comentó impasible. No pensaba matarlo, pero desde luego, eso McLaggen no lo sabía. Se giró para irse de allí, pero antes de largarse, oyó un susurro:

__ Ojo por ojo, vidas por mortífago. Ellos quieren venganza. Pronto van a besarte, Malfoy, y yo estaré en primera fila cuando lo hagan…_

* * *

_ _¡¿Quién fue?!__ el grito agudo y colérico de Ciprian Youdle resonó en toda la Sala Común justo cuando Hermione iba entrando a ella. No entendía por qué cientos de alumnos de otras casas salían corriendo de allí, pero no podía ser nada bueno. Deteniéndose en medio del Salón vacío, con asustados Griffindor agrupados en las esquinas, miró a Ciprian Youdle delante de ella, quién la miraba como si fuera a matarla allí mismo. Aquello enervó a Hermione, ella era quien odiaba a Youdle, no al revés.

Sin poder pensar más en ello, instintivamente, la castaña se agachó para evitar un disco de colores que ahora viajaba directo a la Jefa de la Casa de los leones.

Para cuando alzaba el rostro, la cara de Mary Ciprian Youdle se cubría de una crema blanca que a Hermione le recordó el pastel de su octavo cumpleaños. Youdle no abrió los ojos, pero apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Hermione, quién hasta ahora no había visto el efecto de los discos hechizados y quién odiaba a Youdle con todo su ser, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír a carcajada limpia al ver a la morena cubierta de crema de pies a cabeza. _Dulce venganza…_

Ginny le lanzó una mirada de censura que la tranquilizó un poco y dejó de reír.

_ ¡HERMIONE GRANGER A MI OFICINA AHORA!_ el grito de Youdle rompió una ventana e hizo que un gato saliera huyendo del lugar a toda prisa.

* * *

**El capítulo es super largo, porque me temo, para desgracia suya y mía, que no voy a poder actualizar hasta después del siete de 0ctubre; ya que voy a irme al viaje ese que les comenté.**

**NO estoy muy convencida con este cap, aparte que es general; así que espero sus opiniones, criticas construtivas, crucios y galeones (jaja,ya mis ganas XD)**

**DE cualquier manera, gracias por leer mi loca historia que recién comienza(sí, así es, mi plan es crear La Biblia Dramionera para dominar al mundo ¡muajajaja!)**

**P.D.: ****_Cerveza de mantequilla, disponible en las tres escobas y para cotrabandear con tus amigos. Beber con moderación. Su venta prohibida a inferis.¿Quien se anota?_**


	14. Chapter 14:Traiciones

**¡Hola! ¡Estoy de vuelta! Espero que les guste este capítulo y gracias especiales a Mariela, por dejar su opinión sobre esta historia. Y como siempre a crazzy76, StarlightBlue26 y a Raquel1292, por animarme siempre con sus análisis de los capis. ¡Gracias a todas por leer esta historia!**

**Por cierto, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y una verdadera pena que no se le ocurriera el Dramione. Aunque dijo que pensó poner a Hermione con Fred :,(**

**Capítulo 14: Traiciones**

Llevaba ya quince minutos sentado allí, tan tranquilo, como si nada extraordinario hubiera ocurrido hace unos minutos.

_Como si ella no lo hubiera apoyado a él, un mortífago, la escoria por excelencia…_

_¿Y qué era eso que sentía? ¿Esa necesidad de tenerla de vuelta entre sus brazos, de ir a buscarla y no dejar que se separara de él?_

Aterrado, el muchacho rubio se paró de un salto del sillón esmeralda en el que segundos antes reposaba tan grácilmente y sin más se encamino con determinación fuera de su Sala Común, necesitaba pensar fríamente.

_Era Draco Malfoy, tenía que moverse. Tenía que atenerse al plan: ayudar a su madre, conseguir dinero. Nada de Hermione Granger, Asociaciones con sagrepura ni nada. Aún quedaban trabajos libres en Hogwarts, de seguro podría realizar otro, y si la aritmancia no le fallaba eso mejoraría considerablemente los ingresos de los que su familia escaseaba._

Con ese pensamiento, Draco Malfoy se encaminó en el laberinto de pasillos de piedra fría y húmeda, construidos tantos años atrás por su antecesor Salazar Slytherin.

_Tenía algo que hacer, alguien con quién hablar y un apellido que salvar…_

* * *

Hermione miraba a su Jefa de casa boquiabierta. _Ella no podía estar hablando en serio…_

Abrió la boca para protestar pero una chica pelirroja no mucho más alta que ella y ligeramente sonrojada por la furia se le adelanto, apartando nada delicadamente a un muchacho de Ravenclaw que hizo intento por sujetarla.

_ _¿Ginny que haces?_ _le chilló Hermione por lo bajo al ver a su amiga tambalearse en el último instante antes de llegar hasta ella, y habría caído de no ser porque la sujetó firmemente._ _¡¿Estás borracha?!__ susurró molesta y aterrada. Ginny era más impulsiva que ella, cierto, sin embargo la imprudencia no era un rasgo que le caracterizara. Ginny detestaba a la mujer rubia, alta y bella delante de ellas como a Fleur Delacour en sus mejores tiempos, con auténtica repulsión hacia sus facciones de porcelana. La miró colérica.

_ Usted no va a castigarla_ sentenció con autoridad_ Usted no tiene pruebas contra ella, acaba de llegar. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Solo mírela empapada!_ gritó.

Hermione se miró a sí misma, su uniforme mojado por la lluvia y sucio con hojas, sin poder evitar sonrojarse avergonzada.

_¿En qué estaba pensando al aparecerse como si nada en su Sala Común? ¡Claramente no estaba pensando! ¡Maldito fuera aquel Slytherin rubio de ojos grises!_

_ El culpable es Seamus Finnigan_ señalo Ginny mientras un muy incómodo Seamus se encogía en su sitio._ ¡Yo lo vi!_ insistió_ ¡Además, ella es Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente y responsable de todas! ¿¡Para que, en el nombre de Voldemort, ella hici…era algo así!?_ concluyó la pelirroja toda acacalorada, mirando con la barbilla en alto a los ojos de Youdle, quien permanecía impasible, sin demostrar emoción alguna. Algunos alumnos temblaron ante la mención del mago tenebroso, pero nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Finnigan.

_Parece una mortífaga_, pensó Hermione mirando a Youdle. Se sobresaltó al ver que los ojos claros y acuosos de la joven se clavaban entonces en los suyos, sin apartar la mirada. Entonces sintió un pinchazo, y fue como si alguien rebuscara en su cabeza. Apretó los dientes incómoda ante la sensación.

_"Lección #1: no me mires a los ojos"_, la voz de Draco retumbó en su mente e inmediatamente comprendió, apartando la mirada de la profesora de Vuelo.

_¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Podría saber Youdle Legeremancia? ¿Quién le habría enseñado?_ Para su propio terror, descubrió que la lista no era demasiado larga. _Y casi todos eran del lado Oscuro. _

Ella apartó ese hilo de pensamientos de su cabeza y se obligó a mirar a su amiga, quién había hecho el amago de ir a vomitar en la última palabra dejando claro a todos que, en efecto, estaba ebria. Youdle la miró contrariada.

_ ¡Weasley, silencio! Ve a hacer algo útil como aprender a contar, para futuro evitar situaciones como esta._ le espetó cínicamente. Algunos alumnos rieron ante el comentario de la profesora, pero Hermione solo apretó los dientes, eso había sonado demasiado como Snape, y aquello era la Sala Común de Griffindor.

_¿Qué_ _hacía Youdle allí? ¿Dónde estaban Percy o Hagrid?_

_ Y Granger, si es tan inocente como presume, _¿Dónde estaba entre el cierre del partido y la explosión instantes atrás? _

Hermione iba a decir_: "Con Draco Malfoy"_, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello no solo sonaría ridículo e inverosímil, puesto que en teoría ellos se odiaban, sino que comprometería a Draco. Él era un profesor, pasar mucho tiempo con alumnas en horario extra escolar daría lugar a sospechas, sospechas reales que podrían _expulsarlo._

Hermione apretó los dientes, dándose cuenta de su situación. No podía hablar, Sospechaba que el muchacho tenía problemas financieros y no sería ella la causante del despido del chico. Sí, no le debía nada, probablemente estaba dando demasiado, pero ya estaba metida en ello.

_Y seguiría así hasta el final de las consecuencias. Después de todo, cuando sobrevives a la Guerra ya nada parece tan terrible._

Puso una mano para frenar a Ginny de abalanzarse sobre Youdle.

_ Eso, _ respondió tan fríamente como la rubia, pues esta no le agradaba y claramente ocultaba algo_ no es de su incumbencia, _profesora._

_ Muy bien; Finnigan, ¿donde estuvo usted las últimas horas?

_ Aquí en la fiesta, profesora._ respondió un Simus más animado ante la aparente evasión de Hermione sobre su paradero durante la explosión.

_ ¿Alguien lo vio?_ inquirió Youdle sin emoción.

_ Por supuesto, Hannah Habbot, principalmente. Una chica de Hufflepuff, muy bonita, usted sabe. Ella puede atestiguar que _estábamos juntos_ en la fiesta._ esto último lo dijo con una clara insinuación sexual. Youdle le miró con _¿asco?_

_ _¿Hufflepuff? __ repitió, eso era claramente asco. Hermione recordó, _¿no eran siempre Draco y sus amigos sangre pura los que decían que los Hufflepuff eran los peores magos de todos luego de los mestizos y sangre sucia? ¿Por qué entonces Youdle los despreciaba también? ¿De donde era ella? ¿Acaso sería Slytherin?_

_ Sinceramente, Finnigan, no me interesa su vida privada_ dijo la rubia asqueada antes de volverse a Hermione y Ginny para hablarles, pero antes una voz retumbó en el Salón.

_ ¡_¿Hannah?!__ Tanto Ginny como Hermione sintieron que se les rompía el corazón al oír aquella voz tan atormentada. Neville Longbottom avanzó entre la multitud a codazos, hasta situarse frente a Seamus. Ambas sabían, que Neville y Luna habían salido durante el verano, ambos por el mismo motivo oculto: _olvidar a otros. _Pero no había funcionado, no la había olvidado. Neville miró al chico delante suyo con todo el dolor de saber que tu mejor amigo te ha traicionado de la peor manera.

_ _¡¿Hay miles chicas en esta escuela y tú la elegiste a ella?!__ gritó haciendo que Hermione y Ginny se estremecieran, pues Neville por lo general no perdía los estribos._ _¡Traidor! ¡Lo sabías, sabías que la quería! ¡Pero eso no te importó!,_ _¡¿cierto Finnigan?!__ dijo sarcástico y comenzó a reír para luego acabar llorando. Hermione sabía cuánto le dolía a Neville aquello, realmente amaba a Hannah. Sin pensarlo más corrió hacia su amigo y lo abrazó fuerte, al principio este se resistió, pero luego sintió como el muchacho se relajaba lentamente.

_ _Lo siento, Neville, lo siento tanto…_ _susurró llorando ella también. Ginny solo fulminaba a Finnigan con la mirada.

_ _Pues yo no_ _Finnigan dijo entonces divertido_ _¿Sabes, Longbottom? Siempre fuiste patético, ella no va a amarte, solo le das lástima._ _comentó ácido.

En ese momento, tanto Neville como Ginny apuntaron a Seamus Finnigan con sus varitas.

_ _¡Impedimenta!__ la voz de Mary Ciprian Youdle se alzó en el salón, y Ginny como Neville le miraron frustrados al verse frenados por el hechizo.

_ Controle a sus amigos, Granger_ Youdle le espetó a Hermione, quién apretó los dientes. Entonces, Ginny lanzó su varita inservible a un lado y sin más se arrojó sobre Finnigan. Para cuando lograron separarla, el rostro del joven estaba rojo e hinchado, Hermione dudaba que la magia borrara todas las cicatrices.

Entonces Youdle los cogió a los tres del brazo y les arrastró nada delicadamente fuera de allí. Cuando atravesaban el retrato de la Dama Gorda la mujer se separó de ellos.

_ No se muevan_ ordenó Youdle antes de desaparecer por un oscuro pasillo.

* * *

Draco golpeó la puerta dorada una vez, dos veces, tres veces, y luego se apartó con delicadeza, un tanto asqueado, de la puerta.

_ Pase_ dijo la voz de Minerva McGonagall y él ingresó altivamente.

El interior del despacho estaba tal cual lo recordaba de hace unas semanas, cuando al salir se había chocado con Hermione Granger. Desde entonces su relación había avanzado muchísimo con ella, se había admitido cosas que creía dejaría ocultas para siempre.

Minerva McGonagall no le ofreció asiento de inmediato, ni él hizo amago de sentarse, pues viejas costumbres no se rompen fácilmente. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, luego los ojos grises del muchacho vagaron perspicaces por toda la habitación, parando unos instantes en aquellos objetos que atraían su atención: _el pensadero, el Sombrero Seleccionador, el ave fénix…_

Sus ojos se detuvieron entonces en algo brillante y largo, colgado en una de las paredes, y aunque nunca la había visto allí antes, supo que pertenecía a aquel lugar.

_ Eso es nuevo_ comentó con la voz más fría e impasible que pudo, más al final demostró auténtico interés por la reliquia del fundador de Hogwarts. McGonagall le miró entonces, realmente curiosa.

_ ¿_La espada de Godric Griffindor?_ _le preguntó entonces_ ¿_La espada de los valientes atrae tu atención, Draco? _ _le tuteó. El chico apretó los dientes conteniendo la furia, hace un par de semanas atrás Minerva McGonagall se había permitido la completa libertad de tutearle, pues al parecer el hecho de tener su custodia legal para asegurarse de que no regresara al lado Oscuro le daba el permiso de ser _informal_ con él.

Esto molestaba de sobremanera a Draco, quién no podía hacer más que pensar en Snape, en su madre y en Albus Dumbledore antes de morir, todos le habían dicho _Draco_, de aquella manera, como si él fuera un niño que no sabía lo que hacía.

_Pero Hermione no,_ ella le había llamado por su nombre, no para retarle ni descifrar sus intenciones. _No,_ lo había hecho con amor, con deseo, porque él la hacía estremecerse.

_ Tal vez_ arrastro las palabras al responder, casi son aspecto aburrido, aunque por dentro recordaba a Hermione gritar y sangrar por culpa de esa espada. _Tenía ganas de…_

_ ¿Quieres golpear algo, Draco?_ la voz de McGonagall otra vez interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

La mujer era una jodida legeremante, eso o había leído sobre psicología muggle. Y Draco, a quién el Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt había ordenado permanecer la mayor parte de sus vacaciones de verano en casa de Minerva McGonagall, quién, ignoraba el por qué, no se había negado a cuidar de él, por así decirlo.

Y así era como ahora McGonagall lo conocía tan bien, no se habían hecho amigos ni nada, pero sabía de las necesidades de su familia, y los problemas de ira de Draco. Una vez lo había pescado golpeando la pared de ladrillos de su jardín hasta hacerse sangre, mientras mascullaba algo parecido a: _"Mate al viejo, y a Crabbe, al mortífago, hechicé a una mujer, casi mato a Katie Bell y Granger, ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo saliste de esa, Granger? ¡Deberías haber muerto! Y yo no hubiera hecho nada para impedirlo, ya me viste. Tenías razón, sabelotodo: soy una asquerosa y rastrera serpiente, y voy a morirme solo…"_

La bruja le había gritado por ello durante una hora, luego de vendarle las manos sangrantes. Si le había escuchado auto compadecerse de sí mismo y sus errores, nunca dio señal de ello hasta ese momento. Era obvio que sabía, por Hermione o Potter, lo sucedido en su mansión, y como él había sufrido al verla bajo el cruciatus y la sangre en su brazo. Decidió entonces, como pocas veces, ser sincero consigo mismo.

_ Sí_ contestó sin emoción alguna, mirando los ojos de la directora_ Quiero coger esa espada y cortarme a mí mismo, justo por la mitad._ admitió abriendo los brazos a ambos lados de él_ ¡Soy un asesino! ¡Vamos, arrésteme ahora!_ le grito. McGonagall solo le miro impasible desde su lugar.

_ Draco, calmaos y sentaos_ ordeno tajante, él obedeció._ ¿_Quién dijo que usted es un asesino?__ pregunto, y Draco no pudo hacer más que esbozar una mueca sarcástica, pues aquello era ridículo.

_ Usted_ respondió sin escrúpulos. La animaga le miró entonces oscuramente.

_ Lo que yo dije es que se aleje de Hermione Granger, no que era un asesino. Ni siquiera importa eso. De todas maneras, no te alejaste de ella. Hazlo._ sentenció.

_ Eso es ambiguo_ el dijo entonces, inclinándose sobre el escritorio, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. McGonagall le ignoró.

_ Como bien sabes, hice todo por ti, pero no puedo pagarte hasta fin de mes, es la ley, _¿entiendes?_ Me ha dicho Narcissa que le pediste a Nott empleo._ Ante esto Draco aumento su mueca, hasta quedar idéntico a su madre. Maldito Nott, traidor, hablando con su madre. _¿Por qué se iba a Borgin y Burkes en sus tiempos libres de cualquier manera? Empezaría a pensar que su amigo había desarrollado un enamoramiento platónico con su madre, o que tenían una aventura._

Se rió solo de su propia ocurrencia inverosímil, pues su amigo estaba colado por Lovegood desde quinto año. McGonagall le reprendió con la mirada.

_ Asumo que sabes porque te rechazaron._ él la miro entonces entrecerrando los ojos.

_ Vamos, profesora._ espetó_ Ya se lo dije: Soy un Asesino_ y con la punta de la varita levanto su camisa, enseñando la Marca Tenebrosa. La mujer no se amendentró ante esta, solo la miro impasible, y luego aparto la vista.

_ ¿No ha vuelto a oscurecerse, cierto?_ le interrogó. Él negó con la cabeza, apartándose el pelo de la frente._ Bien, Draco, quien solicita tus servicios, si deseas, te pagará una considerable suma de dinero por ellos.

Ante esto Draco alzó ambas cejas, incrédulo.

_ ¿Por qué habría de negarme entonces?_ replico cauteloso.

_ Él quiere que te disculpes_ respondió la anciana. _¿Quién? _, se preguntó. Aunque rápidamente sacó conclusiones. Si quería disculpas era alguien a quien Draco había dañado profundamente, y la lista realmente de quienes lo contratarían a pesar de ello no era larga. _Un Griffindor, seguro_. Potter y Weasley estaban descontados, desde luego. Y Hermione…, bueno ella no. Solo había una persona que se le ocurriera perdonaría todas sus sandeces, Pero para eso, sabía, iba a tener que arrastrarse y morder un poco el polvo.

_ Rubeus Hagrid solicita tus servicios._ McGonagall se lo confirmó.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y alguien entró, tiempo después él pensaría, que podría haber detenido todo en aquel instante, si leía sus pensamientos.

Solo que estaba demasiado ocupado, sonriendo.

* * *

_ ¡De cualquier manera no pensábamos hacerlo, bruja!_ Ginny espetó a Youdle cuando esta se alejaba, haciendo que la palabra _bruja_ sonara mal sonante. Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas para que se callara.

__ ¿Qué?_ _masculló la pelirroja masajeándose el costado adolorido, la sangre en sus dedos tiño la camisa de huellas rojas. _ Ella me odia y yo a ella. Parece morirse de ganas por tirarse a Malfoy y darles la Copa en la mano a las asquerosas serpientes. ¡No podemos confiar en ella!_ bufó_ De cualquier manera, no comprendo cómo llegó a Hogwarts para empezar, ¿no dijiste que era francesa?

Al igual que Ginny, Hermione intuía que Youdle ocultaba algo, y ese algo no era bueno precisamente. Frunció el ceño, confusa.

Durante las últimas semanas, los alumnos más afectados por la Guerra culpaban a los mortífagos de la Guerra y de las muertes de sus familiares.

Hablando claro: Slytherin por excelencia, pues la mitad de esa casa eran hijos de mortíos. Y nadie representaba mejor ambos papeles como Draco Malfoy. Si el muchacho aún no había sido víctima de acosos o amenazas como el resto de su casa, era solo por la protección que McGonagall le había otorgado colocándolo como profesor de Defensa en el Colegio. Aunque la chica no sabía por cuánto tiempo eso retendría a los más fanáticos, y temía por la seguridad del chico.

En ese instante pasó por allí la última persona que esperaban o deseaban ver en ese momento.

_ ¡Vaya!_ McLaggen silbó por lo bajo al ver el aspecto sucio de los tres sentados en el suelo, y luego se rió estruendosamente. _ Déjame adivinar, _ le dijo divertido a Hermione_ tus amiguitos se enteraron que te estás tirando a Malfoy. Por eso llora Longbottom. ¡Y Weasley, por favor dime que esa sangre es de Malfoy!_ aclamó en un gritó emocionado. Ginny le fulminó con la mirada, pero Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al oírle, sin saber si McLaggen realmente había dicho aquello o su mente le jugaba una muy mala pasada. Por la sonrisa en la cara del estúpido, era muy real.

_ No es lo que creéis._ masculló y entonces miró desesperada a sus amigos, esperado que le gritaran o la dejaran sola sin más._ Por estar con Malfoy…_

Entonces ella supo que Neville estaba demasiado aturdido para percatarse de nada, pero los ojos de Ginny se encendieron con un brillo sagaz que la castaña conocía bien, en esos momentos, la pelirroja era capaz de cualquier cosa. Se levanto del suelo esperando su condena por traición.

_ McLaggen, _ la voz de Ginny desde el suelo era peligrosamente suave y tranquila, parecía aburrida. Hermione se sorprendió de que no le dijera nada _a ella _cuando claramente había oído a Cormac. _A lo mejor cree que es broma_, ella pensó cuando Ginny volvió a hablar:

_ Para empezar, eres un completo imbécil, McLaggen. _¿Te lo han dicho?_ _Cormac enrojeció y Hermione supo que él estaba pensando en Draco. Ginny siguió:

_ La sangre no es de Malfoy, sino de tu amiguito, Seamus_ Hermione vio como Cormac se ponía pálido al oír eso_ Él me molestó, _¿sabes por qué?__ sin esperar que el chico le contestara la Griffindor siguió_ Él se metió con la chica que le gustaba a mi mejor amigo._ esto hizo que el mismo Neville se estremeciera, pero Ginny igual siguió_ Entonces lo golpeé y quién sabe, quizás lo habría matado, pero me pararon._ comentó mirando a McLaggen a los ojos._ Si te metes donde no te llaman te irá mal_ le amenazó_ No espero que sepas ni entiendas esto, pero por motivos que no te incumben, Malfoy protege a Hermione. Y mientras sea así yo protejo a esa serpiente,_ ¿me entiendes_, _McLaggen?_ Y recuerda, lo que yo protejo lo protege Harry Potter. _ finalizó. Cormac solo sonrió de forma demente, similar a Finnigan instantes antes, _¿acaso ambos se habían vuelto locos tras la Guerra?_

_ ¡No me hagas reír, Weasley!_ bufó él_ Longbottom es un perdedor, y tú y Granger sois igual de putas, ella tirándose a Malfoy y tú a Filch Fletchley._ Hermione miró entonces interrogante a Ginny, _¿Lucian?_, pero la pelirroja se había puesto de pie y ahora solo miraba al rubio delante de ella con autentico odio.

_ El me quiso besar, yo lo aparte_ mascullo para sí poco convencida, un tanto pálida y culposa. Hermione se alarmó, _¿Qué error había cometido Ginny estando ebria?_

_ _¿Deberás?__ aquel tono en la voz del chico solo aumento su preocupación._ _Yo no lo recuerdo así. Recuerdo a él besándote y tu colgada de él y…_

__ ¡Y ENTONCES ME SEPARÉ!_ _gritó Ginny entrando en pánico__ ¡Me alejé de él, imbécil! ¡Eso fue lo que pasó!_ _gritó antes de largarse a llorar y caer al suelo sentada. Hermione sabía que el alcohol probablemente habían desinhibido a Ginny con respecto a Lucian, y ella, aunque el chico le gustara, no lo habría besado de otra manera. _Porque solo era eso, atracción, no había sentimientos de por medio por ambas partes. _

_¿Qué tan diferente era lo suyo con Draco?_ _, _la pregunta se coló en su cabeza para torturarla. _Que ella le quisiera no implicaba que él también. Y aún así quería creer que el muchacho la necesitaba, que ella le daba paz en su mar de culpas._

_ Cuidado con lo que haces, Weasley. No queremos que Potter sepa de esto, _¿no?_

Una foto cayó entonces en el regazó de Ginny, quién al verla comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, tapándose la boca con las manos.

__… ¡No por favor!... ¡Oh, Merlín!..._ _Hermione oyó a la chica decir en silencio_ _¡¿Qué he hecho?!..._

__ Ginny…__ Hermione susurró sin saber que hacer, cogiéndola despacio. Era consciente que cualquier movimiento haría que McLaggen empapelara el mundo mágico con aquella foto.

Miró como Ginny en brazos de Lucian, era arrojada hacia atrás, como el chico bajaba por su cuello, y entonces se detenía al llegar a los labios, la chica los abría susurrando su nombre y este la besaba. La foto entonces volvía a empezar.

__ Eso no fue lo que ocurrió, yo me aparté, ¡Hermione me aparté! _ _gritó entonces completamente histérica Ginny, ante la expresión de su amiga._ _Jamás engañaría a Harry, no lo haría, yo lo amo…me separé…__ mascullaba Ginny para sí, completamente quebrada. Hermione no la veía así desde que les hicieron creer que Harry estaba muerto, era terrible. Y ella supo como su amiga se sentía con respecto a Lucian, atormentada por no haberlo apartado lo suficientemente rápido, dejando que se acercara tanto.

_ No te preocupes_ dijo Cormac alegre, Hermione apretó los puños para evitar golpearlo, cuando chico se bajo hasta quedar a la altura del suelo. Neville, contra la pared, no reaccionaba aún; lucía incluso peor que Ginny, quién no apartaba la vista del frente._ Catatonia_, pensó Hermione preocupada. Tenía que ayudar a sus amigos antes del regreso de Youdle. Entonces pasó.

Cormac se pegó a Ginny y le acarició la mejilla. El gesto en sí era horrible, como Lord Voldemort cuando acariciaba a sus víctimas. Cuando el dedo con el que McLaggen acariciaba la pálida piel de Ginny bajo por su cuello hasta el inicio de su blusa, Hermione tenía su varita firmemente asida al cuello del chico.

_ _Estas mal, McLaggen.__ le dijo en un susurró_ _No vas a aprovecharte de ella mientras yo esté aquí presente, solo está aturdida, no demente._ _le espetó apretando aún más fuerte la varita contra el cuello del chico, quién hizo una mueca, aunque la ignoró.

__ ¿Eso es cierto, Ginny?_ _le susurró a la pelirroja al oído, esta parpadeo y luego lo miró a los ojos, aturdida.__ ¿Es cierto que prefieres que Potter se entere de esto a que tu y yo lo arreglemos a solas, sin ro…?_

Pero nunca pudo acabar la frase, pues Ginny le escupió en pleno rostro.

_ Espero, _ la voz que resonó furiosa entonces en el Salón dejo a todos repentinamente congelados._ que exista una buena explicación para esto._ la voz de la profesora McGonagall dejó a los cuatro chicos congelados. Lentamente, Hermione retiró la varita de McLaggen y Ginny se apartó. Neville alzó la vista, consciente al fin. Estaban atrapados.

Detrás de McGonagall, una joven bella, rubia y atlética esbozaba una sonrisa maligna que tanto Neville, como Hermione y Ginny, supieron era personal.

_ Me temo, profesora McGonagall, _ dijo con esa dulce voz de ángel cuando Minerva se giró a mirarla._ Que tanto el señor Longbottom como la señorita Weasley han sufrido graves pérdidas durante la Guerra._ susurró_ En cuanto a la señorita Granger, diré que tanto tiempo de exilio sumado al rechazo del chico que amaba la han afectado demasiado.

_¿Afectado demasiado?_, Youdle estaba jugando con lo que la gente creía saber de ellos: La muerte de Fred, los padres de Neville, Lord Voldemort, _Ron._

_¿Y por qué? Entonces fue que lo supo, Youdle era una mortífaga, sabía que ellos sospechaban de ella y quería quitarlos del camino, el accidente con Finnigan había sido la oportunidad perfecta. Ahora nadie les creería, dirían que eran desequilibrados mentales, que no sabían de lo que hablaban._

_ Acompáñenme_ la voz de McGonagall ordenó. Los tres simplemente siguieron detrás de ella, rumbo a la oficina de la directora de Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny y Neville entraron al despacho de McGonagall. Su directora les había dicho claramente que esperaran allí. Lo que ninguno esperaba, era hallar algo nuevo en aquel salón que habían visitado infinidad de veces con anterioridad. Pero allí estaba, algo que en situaciones normales, léase ninguna Guerra, nunca habría estado sentado allí, contemplándolos fijamente, sin odio alguno en su mirada, con aquel cabello lacio resplandeciendo a la luz del sol.

_ Draco…_ Hermione susurró las palabras sin ser siquiera consciente de ello, e inmediatamente se mordió la lengua. Miró al rubio, esperando su ira por destapar su inusual relación, pero este miraba impasible a sus amigos. Entonces la miró a ella.

_ Les dijiste_ dijo sin emoción alguna, frío como una piedra. La chica tembló ante aquella mirada glacial. Ginny y Neville intercambiaron miradas.

_ No, pero McLaggen lo acaba de comentar casualmente hace unos instantes._ dijo el chico, llamando la atención de Draco, quién luego miró a Ginny, completamente cubierta de sangre, y arqueó una ceja.

_ Espero, Weasley, que esa sea la sangre de McLaggy…_ susurró amenazadoramente.

_ Lamento desilusionarte, pero no._ dijo la pelirroja sin intimidarse, en una mueca indefinida_ Aunque se relaciona._ dijo con la intención de atraer su atención aún más. Y funcionó.

_ Te escucho_ Draco asintió para que prosiguiera. Ginny se acercó a él, susurrando:

__ Bien, este es el plan…_

* * *

Durante la cena, tres Griffindor se sentaban apartados del resto, mascullando entre sí, ajenos a todo lo que los rodeaba.

Esa tarde, minutos después de que Draco dejara el despacho, regresaba al mismo Minerva McGonagall, con expresión más críptica que nunca. Les había dado a los chicos el sermón de sus vidas, luego de mandarlos a la enfermería, donde la señora Pomfrey les había otorgado una muy generosa cantidad del Ungüento Amnésico del Doctor Ubbly, ordenándoles aplicárselo una vez antes de dormir.

No importaba lo que dijeran, McGonagall creía que ellos tenían un trauma post Guerra, cada uno por diversas, y muy poco fiables razones, que los habían conducido a actuar como lo habían hecho.

Tampoco había respondido pregunta alguna sobre Mary Ciprian Youdle. Y hablar sobre McLaggen y Finnigan no ayudaría en nada, pues estos no tenían en común más que el hecho de estar locos y ser malvados.

Así, no tenían más pruebas de que Youdle era oscura, pero las conseguirían, estaban en eso. Mañana tendrían otra vez Defensa, con Draco como profesor, y Hermione aprovecharía la oportunidad de hablar bien con él sobre el tema.

_ _¿Enviaste la carta, entonces?_ _preguntó Ginny, quién no estaba del todo bien, y de hecho, ese ungüento de Pomfrey sería realmente útil. Como aún se sentía incapaz de escribirle a Harry, por las razones que fueran, Hermione había escrito la carta. Neville no estaba tampoco mucho mejor, cada tanto Hermione le atrapaba mirando de soslayo la mesa de colores amarillos y negros, con semblante desolado.

_ Sí, lo enviarán mañana al mediodía._ mascullo la castaña en respuesta, distraída, al ver una cabellera rubia moverse en dirección a la mesa de las serpientes, pero cuando esta viró de improviso hacia la mesa de profesores y se sentó a la par de otra cabeza rubia, apretó los dientes.

_ Genial_ la pelirroja comentó sin alegría.

_ Necesitamos preguntar sobre su pasado, _ Hermione volvió a hablar, esta vez más concentrada, fulminando con la mirada a Youdle._ alguien ha de saber algo sobre ella, algún profesor… ¡No Draco! _ se apresuró a aclarar innecesariamente. Neville la miró, de repente curioso.

__ Te refieres a un profesor de Griffindor, ¿cierto? Pues pregúntale a Hagrid, el te dirá lo que sabe._ _masculló el chico sin emoción.

_ Neville, eres un genio_ Hermione susurró besándole en la mejilla. Una vez que se separó y miró de nuevo la mesa de los profesores, se percató de dos cosas. 

_La primera: Hagrid no estaba presente en absoluto. La segunda: los ojos grises y fríos de Draco Malfoy estaban fijos en ella y Neville, cortando el aire._

Suspiró mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. _Mañana sería un largo día._

* * *

**_ Ya sé que estan hartos de capítulos generales, pero son necesarios para la historia. El cap proximo es Dramione concentrado, e intentaré subirlo entre mañana o pasado. ¡Como extrañe mi computadora!_**

**_En fin, hasta pronto :)_**

**_Mariane Lee_**


	15. Chapter 15: Alerta Permanente

**Tal vez esto no sea lo que esperaba en un principio, pero espero que les deje la misma sensación que a mí :'(**

**Gracias a Anaradcliffe y Raquel1292 por tan hermosos reviews. Ahorasin más ¡a Leer!**

**Capítulo 15: Alerta Permanente **

Allí estaba, al fin era hora. La clase estaba por comenzar y ella, ansiosa.

Cuando cerraba los ojos todo lo que veía eran aquellos ojos fríos e intensos al mismo tiempo. La habían mirado a ella, la miraban con deseo, con rencor, con secretos ocultos detrás de cada párpado.

Pero cuando Hermione Granger ingresó en la habitación de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras lo primero que llamó su atención fueron los almohadones. _¿Almohadones? _

Sí, almohadones de color negro y verde dispuestos en círculo por todo el lugar, como si fuera una fogata muggle. La idea de mirar a los demás a la cara no le agradaba en absoluto, tanto, que olvido quejarse del color Slytherin predominante en la Sala. A Ginny le sucedió exactamente lo mismo:

_ _Dime, ¿Cuál es el jodido problema de Malfoy con los bancos?__ la pelirroja hizo chasquear la lengua, soltando un juramento. Hermione la miró con censura, aunque ella pensaba exactamente igual; _¿Dónde, maldita sea, había metido Draco sus amados bancos, otra vez?_

__ _Ninguno en absoluto, Weasley_ la conocida y arrogante voz de Draco les llegó desde la parte delantera del Salón. Estaba sentado, aunque recostado sería el término correcto, contra la silla de _su banco,_ las piernas cruzadas sobre este y las manos apoyadas detrás de su cabeza. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación, lo cual irritó a Hermione. También había vuelto a peinarse el cabello hacia atrás, como en segundo, aunque no con tanto gel, y ella debía admitir que le sentaba bien.

De repente se percató de que Draco le sonreía de lado, presuntuoso, sabiendo exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando. Hermione frustrada cortó el contacto visual.

Entonces sucedió, él se abalanzó contra el banco, y la retuvo sujetándole la capa, de forma que cualquier movimiento llamaría la atención de sus compañeros. Ella le lanzó una mirada de censura que él ignoró épicamente.

_ _Soy una persona egoísta, sabes__ susurró él despacio, muy cerca de ella, haciendo que le cosquilleara el cuello_ _No pienso compartirte con nadie, con menos Longbottom.__ dijo en un intento de amenaza que molestó profundamente a Hermione. _¡¿La celaba a ella pero hacía buenas migas con la rubia psicópata?! ¡¿Quién se creía el que era?!_

De un tirón ella se soltó de su agarre y se fue al extremo opuesto del salón pisando fuertemente de manera que a ninguno de los allí presentes les quedó dudas de su estado de ánimo._ Ginny tenía razón, ¿Cuál era su jodido problema?_

La castaña se olvidó entonces por completo de cualquier plan ideado y solo apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. Él la miró entrecerrando los ojos sin decir nada.

_ _Hablaremos luego…__ susurró entonces poniéndose de pie. Esa era la señal de Hermione de ir a pararse entre Ginny y Neville, unos metros delante.

Pero cuando se ubico entre sus dos amigos, quienes miraban con suscitada desconfianza los sublimes asientos, la

Su ira no hizo más que aumentar._ Ira contra ella misma, por celar a Draco. Irá con Draco, por confiar en Youdle. Ira con Youdle por razones obvias._

_ _Sentaos__ la voz arrastrada que Draco usaba la mayoría de tiempo llegó entonces a sus oídos. El chico se había parado en el centro del círculo y ahora caminaba por el borde del mismo, pasando cerca de los alumnos que no querían sentarse, intimidándolos, hasta que el mismo McLaggen acabó sentándose. Draco se hallaba a un radio de ella cuando Hermione se cruzó de brazos. Para esta altura todos se habían sentado, y ella era la clara excepción. Los ojos grises del muchacho se clavaron entonces en ella, coléricos, más la chica no cedió.

_Estaba cegada por la ira y no tardaría en arrepentirse de ello._

* * *

Draco la miró claramente molesto con ella. Tal vez no había sido un caballero, ¿pero que esperaba? Ella sabía a que atenerse con él, no era un santo y ella lo sabía. No podía ni siquiera confesarse a sí mismo la necesidad de tenerla consigo todo el tiempo, menos iba a expresarlo con palabras.

_ _Sentaos_ _gruño entonces a toda la clase, Antes, el mismo tonteaba como aquellos imbéciles, sin nada más que hacer por la vida que ir dando saltitos.

_Pero ya no más. Se había topado con el enorme y sólido muro de la cruda realidad. Ya nada volvería a estar como antes. Algo se había quebrado en su interior y alguien había entrad por esa grieta, no importaba cuanto él se esforzara en camuflarla._

Entonces la miró a ella, cruzada de brazos, fulminándolo con la mirada. Ya todos se habían sentado y esta era claramente su leona interior reclamando su atención y orgullo pisoteado. _Maldita sea, ¿No podría haber sido Ravenclaw?_, el Slytherin se lamentó en silencio.

_ _¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita Granger?_ _preguntó en un tono formal, neutro. Era consciente de que cualquier palabra suya podía desencadenar el Armagedón. Él era un profesor y ella su alumna en aquel instante, a pesar de todo. Y no importaba lo que la Weasley dijera, no iban a exponerse al resto.

Hermione le miró fijo antes de separar aquellos tentadores labios suyos, apretados en una mueca:

_ _Resulta, profesor, _ _dijo en ese tono altanero típico suyo_ _que soy alérgica a las cosas verdes que se arrastran por el suelo.__ replicó seca. Muchos la miraron mal, en especial Slytherin.

_ _No me digas…__ susurró conteniéndose_ _Pensé que estabas acostumbrada a besar sapos._ _no pudo morderse la lengua a tiempo. Ahora sí, todos los miraban confundidos, exceptuando un par de Griffindor. Hermione no se quedó atrás:

_ _Sí, de hecho es mi materia favorita. Me han dicho que soy increíble en ello._ _dijo entonces ella, cruzando la línea. Algunos chicos silbaron cuando ella imitó el sonido sibilante de la serpiente. Él solo necesitaba una ducha bien fría, con urgencia.

Entonces La pelirroja cogió a Hermione de la manga, mandándola rebotando contra el cojín verde.

__ ¡¿Qué haces?!__ le oyó susurrar histérica._ La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no dijo nada.

_ _Tal vez_ _aquella odiosa voz habló, sacándolo de su ensimismiento, y él automáticamente cerró sus puños__ deberíamos ir con a los aseos de Myrcle La Llorona, ¿no creen? Ella con su trágica muerte a manos de Quién Ustedes Saben podría enseñarnos más cosas de Defensa que este palurdo._

_ _Se pronuncia Lord Voldermont, McLaggen. Y treinta puntos menos con los que puedes ir a cortejar a Myrcle_ _El Griffindor solo sonrió, una sonrisa aterradora.

Alguien entonces alzó su mano. Una chica bonita, Griffindor, recordaba haberla visto un par de veces por los corredores, pero nunca jamás le dirigió la palabra.

__ Sí, señorita…_

__ Romilda Vane_ _la chica dijo parpadeando como cinco veces en un minuto. Se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. _Otra chica filtreando._

__ Romilda Vane_ _dijo él vocalizando las palabras, sin ocultar su desprecio_ _¿Se te ofrece algo?__ Por la cara de la chica, había entendido el mensaje. Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca, pensando, para luego hablar:

__De hecho estaba los otros días leyendo El Profeta_ Oh, vaya, sabes leer_ y vi algo que llamo mi atención…_

__ ¿Rebajas en Love Spell a dos por uno?_ _se oyeron quejas masculinas en algunos sitios ante el creciente y animado cuchicheo por parte del género femenino.

__ Sí…__ Romilda respondió sensual_ _Pero no… Era ¿Cómo se llamaba? Allastor Molly, el mejor auror de la Historia, se suma a la lista de héroes caídos._

Draco la miró, ahora con verdadera atención. _Esa sí era una noticia._

__ Allastor "Ojo Loco" Moody_ _corrigió. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como tanto Hermione como la Weasley y Longbottom se erguían en su sitio. La joven asintió en su dirección. Él la miró._ _¿No entendías qué?_

__ Era su mantra, o algo por el estilo: __**Alerta Permanente.**_

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo contener una mueca sarcástica. Ya había olvidado aquello de lo que los mortífagos se habían mofado cientos de veces, pero él no. De una manera u otra, Moody había sobrevivido al mismísimo Michael Avery, loco demente del infierno, ganándose el respeto de Draco.

__ ¡¿Alerta?! ¡¿Estamos en peligro?!_ _Esta vez la voz provino de otra parte del Salón, de una chica de color que se pintaba las uñas de un espantoso rosa chillón. _También era Griffindor._

_Parvati Patil_. Siempre recordaba a las gemelas, su hermana Padma era agradable con él, y de hecho, no podías olvidarlas, _Eran dos._

__ No, por ahora estas a salvo. Todavía es muy pronto para cualquiera, incluso los desequilibrados__ Theodore Nott replicó cínicamente, sumiendo en un incómodo silencio al salón. El padre de Nott era un conocido mortífago y aún estaba en Juicios para Azkaban.

_ Como sea, _ Draco continúo ignorándolas a su amigo_ muchos de ustedes conocieron a Ojo Loco Moody_ comentó_ Y no me refiero al demente que dio clases en Cuarto año_ aclaró molesto. _¿Tal vez por qué Barty Jr. Crunch lo convirtió en el increíble hurón botador durante ese año?_

_ El tipo era un paranoico, _ dijo despectivo_ pero en algo tenía razón: _Alerta Permanente, nunca bajar la guardia ante el enemigo. Gran lección, deberían recordarla.__ agregó soberbio mirándola claramente a ella.

* * *

Contra su deseo, Hermione miraba a Draco con auténtico interés, _¿Eran sus palabras o aquella voz como la seda que la atrapaban inevitablemente en su red de acromántula?_

De repente se sobresaltó al ver que él la miraba fijamente, _sin ocultarlo_, quería gritarle, pues aún estaba furiosa por lo que le había dicho.

_ _¿Cómo aplicarías eso exactamente?_ _la voz de Ginny a su lado había resonado por toda la habitación.

_Draco no la miraba a ella, sino a su amiga que había levantado la mano._

La pelirroja miraba con expresión seria al Slytherin, quién tenía una expresión indescifrable en su pálido rostro. Parecía debatirse si responder o no, finalmente despegó los finos labios.

_ _Dame un caso._ _dijo haciendo un gesto de impaciencia con una mano, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba la barbilla, pensativo. Hermione vio que llevaba una camisa arremangada hasta los antebrazos, dejando visible gran parte de la marca tenebrosa, lo cual parecía no molestarle en absoluto. Se preguntó si a veces le dolía, si la piel quemaba cuando te la hacían, e instintivamente apretó los dientes ante el ilusorio dolor. Draco entonces giró la cabeza, y la miró curioso. Puso rápidamente lo aprendido de Oclumancia, no quería que él viera lo que pensaba. El ceño fruncido del rubio aumento ante esto, pero entonces Ginny habló:

_ _Hay un sitio público, como el Ministerio de Magia, ya sabes, se supone que es seguro._ _Ginny dijo con evidente sarcasmo_ _Y esta chica, llamémosle Jim, trabaja allí. Un día cualquiera, Jim ve un extraño vestido de negro intentando robar algo en el Departamento de Misterios y advierte a todos de este mal. Pero ellos creen que Jim miente o exagera, la llaman loca y la despiden. _

_ _¿Cuál es el punto?_ _Draco la interrumpió medio cabreado, tal vez porque no quería oír lo que ella diría a continuación.

__ El punto es que tres semanas después Jim aparece muerta en su propia casa, cerrada de adentro hacia afuera, no hay señal de violencia o marca en el cadáver, nadie sabe que ha ocurrido. _

_Luego de un tiempo el caso es archivado junto al resto en el Departamento de Misterios y se olvidan de ella para siempre. Aunque nunca establecieron la verdadera causa de muerte, ella llevaba un papel doblado en un puño. Decía:__** Alerta Permanente.**_

Cuando Ginny concluyó su criptica historia en toda la sala se hizo el silencio.

__ ¡¿Dices que murió por estar en Alerta permanente?!_ _La voz de Parvati Patil, chillona y asustada, quebró la paz desde algún punto del Salón. Tanto Draco como Hermione chasquearon la lengua al mismo tiempo, con evidente fastidio ante la poca inteligencia de la chica.

_ _Claro que no, murió a manos de un mortífago._ _Hermione replicó sin pensar, pues seguía molesta con la actitud del muchacho. Siempre había hecho lo que se le daba la gana dentro de su escala de valores, y nadie, _mucho menos él_, cambiaría eso.

Más cuando el silencio en la habitación se hizo intolerable, al levantar la vista se encontró con cincuenta pares de ojos fijos en ella, supo que había dicho algo terrible. Sin alterarse rememoró sus palabras y entonces sí, quiso estar muerta.

_ _Cierto, _ _dijo _él_ sin alterarse, arrastrando las palabras, pero ella sabía que estaba furioso. Más que eso, acababa de herirlo, confirmando el peor de sus temores.

_Sin quererlo, al generalizar acababa de llamar a Draco Asesino. _

_ _En efecto, señorita Granger, era un Avada Kedavra. Gracias por ilustrarnos a todos con tan elevada capacidad de interpretación de los hechos... _

Las risas de sus compañeros se oyeron distorsionadas. No había necesidad de ser tan frío, tan formal. Cada palabra suya se clavaba en ella como puñales.

No pensó lo que decía. La historia del ladrón en el Ministerio le recordaba demasiado a Lucius Malfoy intentando asesinarla en el Departamento de Misterios, en quinto año. Y la chica despedida y luego hallada muerta a Berta Jerkins.

_Quería arrancarse la lengua con tal de no volver a decir algo como eso._

_¿Cómo era posible que él le importara tanto? Haría cualquier cosa por demostrarle que él no era un asesino, que realmente tenía algo bueno. Ella lo había visto y los demás también lo harían, a su debido tiempo._

__ ¿Sabes qué?_ _siseó él entonces, acercándose a ella. Hermione le miró con intención de disculparse, realmente no pensó lo que decía, pero sus ojos eran dos témpanos de hielo, fríos e impenetrables. Y de algún modo ahora que lo conocía demasiado bien como para engañarse, supo lo que él haría a continuación.

_ _Cuatro patas tienen los gatos__ Hermione susurró moviéndose en el almohadón_ _y caen siempre parados__ disimuladamente cogió la varita del interior de su túnica, apretándola firme en su mano.__ pues también ellos están_ _los ojos de Draco se clavaron en ella como puñales tratando de leer sus pensamientos, pues era claro que ella intentaba desviar su atención de sus acciones. Hizo una mueca ante el dolor mental y él se detuvo. Molesta de que fuera piadoso se paró de un salto.

_ _¡En alerta permanente!__ grito cuando Draco descubrió sus verdaderas intenciones. El chico cogió su varita, olvidándose de sus peleas, de los celos. _Solo él y ella._ ¡Impedimenta!__ ella gritó antes de que él pudiera lanzar el hechizo que sabía la desarmaría. Ambos estaban ahora enfrentados en medio de un círculo de _¿emocionados?_ Estudiantes. Sí, todos querían ver a alguno de ellos dos despatarrados en el suelo. Ellos eran de los mejores magos de su generación, despertando la envidia del resto_. Y ahora uno de los dos haría pedazos al otro._

_Lo que ellos no sabían, era que en realidad el Slytherin y la Griffindor no se odiaban, sino todo lo contrario. Ellos solo se retaban entre sí, les encantaba discutir y pelear. Adoraban vencer al otro, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes, aunque siempre uno se dejara vencer. Porque en realidad eran iguales, se entendían. Se ayudaban._

* * *

Draco miró a Hermione delante de él, aún sin poder descifrar sus pensamientos y chasqueó la lengua, molesto, era demasiado inteligente. La chica solo le sonrió desde su lugar, orgullosa.

__ Mira y aprende_ _le dijo ella entonces__ lo que una pelea justa significa ¡Incendio!__ gritó apuntándole, pero él esquivo el hechizo fácilmente. En su lugar, provocó que aquellos cercanos al sitio salieran corriendo y gritando. En un instante los almohadones ardían como Troya.

__ ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Otra vez juegas con fuego?!_ gritó él molesto_ ¡Lacarnum Imflamarae!_ gritó haciendo que llamas salieran de su varita._

__ ¡Hidrocorpus!_ Hermione dijo rápidamente_ ¡No nos aburramos mutuamente y hagamos algo interesante! ¡Serpensontia!_ gritó entonces ella, haciendo que un enorme cascabel negro se materializara delante de Draco, intentando clavarle los colmillos. El muchacho no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír ante esto._

__ ¡Vamos, hice ese hechizo en segundo! ¡¿No tienes algo mejor, aparte de besar sapos?!_ gritó intentando molestarla._

__ ¡Everte Statum!_

__ ¡Impedimenta! ¡Sectusempra!_

__ ¡Protego! ¿Es lo mejor que tú tienes?__ ella se burló.

_ _¡Legeremans!_ _Él grito entonces, pero ella ya le conocía y estaba preparada.

_ _¡Despulso!_ _gritó ella a su vez, lo que sucedió entonces ya ambos lo conocían, pero el resto no estaba preparado en absoluto. Ambos salieron despedidos hacia atrás, ante el cruce de hechizos.

_Era pequeño, seis años a lo sumo. Estaba jugando como siempre, el elfo era la única cosa interesante que había en aquel lugar enorme y aburrido. _

_¿A quién le importaban las reglas de su padre? Era un Malfoy, y haría lo que él quisiera, no lo que le ordenaran._

__ ¡Mueve de una vez, me desesperas!_ le chilló a la criatura de puntiagudas orejas, sentado en frente de él. El elfo alzó la vista y recién Hermione le reconoció. Su grito fue ahogado por otro más alto aún, el de un hombre enfurecido entrando a la Sala. Era la misma sala donde la habían torturado, y el hombre no había cambiado en absoluto en más de una década: Lucius Malfoy; mortífago._

_Hermione vio como el rostro de aquel niño pálido cambiaba drásticamente a una preocupación y concentración alarmantes en alguien tan pequeño._

__ ¡¿Qué, por todos los cielos, es esto?!_ dijo el hombre con aquel tono superior que ella había oído tantas veces. De ser ella Draco en aquel momento, habría salido corriendo de aquel sitio en aquel instante._

__ Lo que ves, padre_ respondió el niño ufano, sin dedicar una sola mirada en dirección a su padre, movió una de las fichas del ajedrez mágico, y luego miró al elfo, que temblaba en su sitio, indicando que era su turno de mover. Lucius contemplaba aquello medio trastornado._

_De repente y sin más cogió al elfo del cuello y lo alzó en vilo, cortándole la respiración. Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione vio auténtico temor en el rostro de Draco, solo era un niño pequeño asustado. _

__ ¡Suéltale!_ gritaba histérico_ ¡Vas a matarle, suéltale!_ repetía intentando sacar la criatura de las manos del padre, más alto y fuerte. De repente Lucius empezó a reír desquiciado, Hermione tembló._

__ ¿Quieres a esta basura! ¿Un elfo doméstico? ¡Voy a matarlo!_ justo cuando iba a apretar el cuello definitivamente, bloqueando el paso de aire el niño gritó._

__ ¡Suelta a Dobby!_ dijo el niño furioso. De repente un candelabro de plata se alzó de un mueble e impactó contra la cara del mortífago, haciendo que este soltara al elfo y se llevara una mano a la mejilla, incrédulo, era el primer brote de magia espontánea en su hijo, y esta generalmente se daba en momentos de tensión y enojo. Más el niño no perdió tiempo, cogió a la criatura de la mano y gritó._

__ ¡Vamos!_

_Sin más, el niño y el elfo se desaparecieron._

_Entonces otra imagen. Aparecía de vuelta el niño, ya más grande, Hermione supo, por su peinado, que era antes de empezar primero, tal vez segundo._

_El niño miraba por la ventana con gesto ausente, sujetaba una carta entre sus dedos sin emoción alguna, Hermione creía saber cual carta era. De impreciso una criatura hizo ¡Plaf! A su lado. El niño la miró sin alterar el rostro._

__ AL fin llegas_ dijo despectivo_ ¿Cuánto puedes tardar en aparecerte de un piso a otro?..._ susurró más para sí. El elfo no contestó, solo lo miró con esos enorme ojos suyos, tristes, sin decir nada._

__ ¿Y, bien? ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?_

__ ¿ pidió…...una pluma?- el elfo tartamudeó, claramente intimidado, pero sabiendo cómo tratar al muchacho._

__ Es Señor, Dobby, grábatelo de una vez en esa pequeña cabeza tuya_ replicó el niño altanero, cogiendo una espléndida pluma negra de lechuza, empezando a responder la carta._ No queremos más "accidentes", ¿no? _ murmuró., el elfo se miró entonces, la ropa harapienta y las manos engrilladas, con restos de sangre seca. Hermione quería llorar al ver aquello, le habían torturado. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse aquel niño tan frío e insensible al respecto? _

__ ¿Sabes algo? No echaré en absoluto de menos nada de aquí. _ exclamó mirando el lugar a su alrededor con cara de asco._ Nada en absoluto. Afuera voy a triunfar, haré amigos. Da igual que mi padre diga que soy un tramposo cobarde, los sobornaré si es necesario. Tengo que hacer que este orgulloso de mí, engañarlo…_ reiteró como convenciéndose de ello, sin dejar de mirar al elfo._

_Este le miró con profunda tristeza, dudando entre hablar o callarse. El niño lo miró molesto, los movimientos de manos nerviosos de Dobby siempre le habían sacado de quicio._

__ Dobby va a extrañar a Draco…_ susurro en silencio. El niño perdió la paciencia._

__ ¡Basta ya! ¡No oyes nada! _ gritó poniéndose de pie y tirando una lámpara al suelo, haciéndola añicos_ ¡Soy un Malfoy, debo odiarte aunque no quiera, entiéndelo! ¡Eres un sucio y asqueroso elfo doméstico! ¡Eres inferior! ¡No eres nada! ¡Algún día acabaré matándote! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Seré un asesino! _

__ Dobby sabe que eso no es cierto. Dobby sabe que Draco es bueno. Él es el único amigo de Dobby…_ el elfo susurró en silencio antes de que la imagen se desvaneciera._

_Ahora estaban en Hogwarts, y Draco miraba algo, claramente interesado. Hermione se acomodó mejor para ver quién era y lo que vio la dejó lívida. Era ella, con seis años de edad, los dientes grandes como conejo y el pelo encrespado a más no poder, se sentaba sola en el Gran Comedor. Sí, recordaba esa época de primer año, cuando Harry y Ron aun no le hablaban. De repente se sintió triste de nuevo._

_Luego la imagen evolucionaba a un par de años adelante, tercer curso. Misma escena, mismos personajes. Draco la miraba sin expresión en su rostro, de repente llegaban Harry y Ron, y se sentaban junto a ella, que les sonreía abiertamente. Entonces el joven Slytherin derramaba su copa sobre el mantel, provocando los gritos asustados de Pansy Parkinson._

__ ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Draco!?_ la niña chillaba molesta, limpiándose la túnica con magia._

__ La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Malfoy ¿Nunca has estado atada a la sangre, como una soga alrededor del cuello, anticipando tu muerte sin que puedas hacer nada por evitarlo?_ el muchacho rubio susurró mientras la imagen desparecía y luego una sucesión de imágenes sin sentido, gritos y sangre, para dar lugar a la misma habitación del inicio, la de los suelos como tableros de ajedrez, en la Mansión Malfoy._

_Había un cadáver en el suelo, con sangre, que Draco contemplaba lívido, pero una vez se acercaba, descubría con horror que era ella, las palabras sangre sucia talladas con magia negra en su brazo. El muchacho se acercaba a ella y sujetaba su mano con delicadeza reverencial, antes de levantarse y lanzar un jarrón despedido por los aires_

__ ¡¿Qué he hecho?!..._se lamentaba en silencio_ ¡Esta muerta!_ gritaba_ ¡Todo para nada! ¡¿Lo ves, Elfo estúpido?! ¡Está muerta! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te ordené protegerla y ahora está muerta! ¡Creí que eras mejor que yo!_

_Entonces una nube y ¡Plop!, y un pequeño elfo, el mismo que años anteriores aparecía en escena:_

__ ¿Ordenar?_ decía confundido_ ¡Dobby es un elfo libre! ¡Draco no ordena a Dobby! ¡Dobby no sirve a mortífagos!_ gritó el pequeño elfo antes de estallar en lágrimas. Draco le miró resignado._

__ No pedí esto, Dobby_ susurró llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz_ ¿éramos amigos antes de todo, recuerdas? Ayúdala…_ rogó entonces desesperado. El elfo le miró con ojos curiosos._

__ ¿Draco quiere a una asquerosa repugnante sangre sucia? ¿Un Malfoy, sangre pura de la más pura y noble, casa de servidores del Señor Tenebroso quiere salvar a la sangre sucia, Hermione Granger?_

_Ella quiso entonces saber, saber lo que él le respondía al elfo, pero un grito agudo penetró entonces el mismo recuerdo, desde el exterior, haciendo añicos la imagen._

Draco Malfoy yacía en el suelo del Salón, gritando. Y sangraba, sangraba mucho.

Hermione gritó también, arrojándose hacía él, intentando hacer algo. A su alrededor todo era caos, más Ginny sacó fuera a la mayoría, para entonces, Draco había perdido la consciencia.

_ Casi nadie llegó a ver la sangre_ la pelirroja murmuró, Hermione solo asintió, ya más calmada, _tenía que actuar con la cabeza fría._

Miró a su amiga, y ella comprendió el mensaje, dejándola a solas con él.

_ _¡Fermaportus!_ _murmuró sellando la puerta con ellos dentro. A continuación se arrojó al lado del cuerpo_._

__ ¡Vulnera Sanentum!_ _susurró cerrando los cortes que él mismo debió haberse provocado al pegar puñetazos contra el suelo. Por experiencia propia, sabía lo dolorosa que la Legeremancia podía llegar a ser, Y nadie, estaba segura de ello, había mirado nunca tan hondo en el interior de Draco. _Ni siquiera Dobby..._

Saber eso hizo que quisiera reír y llorar, todo a la vez.

__ Creo que te amo, Draco Malfoy_ _susurró a la nada misma__ Puede que seas un Malfoy, pero Dobby tenía razón, eres bueno..._ _susurró antes de inclinarse y plantar un beso en la frente del chico.

Luego colocó el cuerpo del muchacho, inconsciente y sangrante encima del de ella, acariciándole los cabellos rubios, casi transparentes, con ternura y delicadeza.

__ Debemos llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey urgentemente_ _una voz exclamó entonces a su espalda. La chica se sobresaltó y en un instinto reflejo cubrió el cuerpo del muchacho con el suyo, protegiéndolo.__ Soy su tutora_ _la mujer río entre las sombras, con gesto amable_._ No pienso dañarlo, si tu lo proteges_ _afirmó.

Minerva McGonagall salió de entre las sombras, y sin más ayudó a Hermione e cargar con el cuerpo de un inconsciente Draco.

__ ¿Se pondrá bien?_ _Hermione susurró, no segura de querer oír la respuesta.

__ Conociéndolo, lo voy a esperar, en su caso._

__ ¿Qué quiere decir?_ _Hermione exclamó confundida.

Minerva miró entonces a su alumna predilecta a través de aquellas gafas con forma de ojos de gato; la quería tanto, como a una hija. Y había llegado la hora de decirle la verdad.

_ _Me he pasado el último mes haciendo todo lo posible para alejar a Draco de ti_ _admitió avergonzada__ Pero el siempre volvía a intentarlo, un y otra vez, ¿sabes por qué? Es un superviviente nato. Te necesitaba e hizo lo imposible por conseguir verte. No espero que entiendas mis intenciones, _ _susurró al ver la expresión de Hermione__ pero solo estaba intentando protegerte._

__ ¡¿De qué?!_ _la joven exclamó dolida.

__ De salir lastimada_ _la animaga respondió con gesto grave y mirada cansada__ Ahora veo lo que tu viste hace ya semanas atrás_

__ ¿Y que es eso, exactamente?_

__ Que Draco Malfoy nunca fue ni será un asesino. Así como no está en sus intenciones el propósito de lastimarte._

La joven miró a la anciana entonces, un rictus de desconfianza y orgullo herido en su voz cuando preguntó:

__ ¿Y cómo, si se puede saber, está tan segura de ello?_ _preguntó a la defensiva.

La anciana la miró entonces el lugar con nostalgia del tiempo, ya habían llegado a la enfermería, las sabanas blancas, el suelo inmaculado, como siempre.

Entre ambas se las ingeniaron para acomodar el cuerpo inerte del muchacho en una camilla. La directora miró al joven rubio dormido y luego miró a su alumna, la sonrisa delineada en los arrugados labios no le llegaba a los ojos.

_ _Esa es la mejor parte de la vida, Hermione. Una nunca esta cien por ciento segura de nada en ella. Solo hay una manera de vivir sin remordimiento y a tu corta edad la has descubierto: _

**_Nada es tan noble ni tan cruel como se pinta, el mundo es un mosaico diverso. Pero una cosa es segura; Solo aquellos seres alterables han de sentir culpa por las cosas que habríamos cambiado, las palabras que habríamos borrado, las vidas que habríamos salvado. Cualquier ser humano arrepentido de sus actos es digno de otra oportunidad;_**

_Y Draco Malfoy cuenta con toda mi confianza en que enmendará sus deslices._

Así, alumna y profesora se retiraron, como dos viejas amigas sostenidas una en hombros de la otra. Dejaban al muchacho rubio en las mejores manos, estaría bien.

_Ahora ella, Ginny y Neville tenían una visita que hacer y una máscara de plata que esclarecer._

* * *

**_Supuestamente mostraría a Theo y Luna al final de este chap, pero parecía terriblemente excesivo, asií que será en el próximo. Hagrid ya debería regresar al Colegio, también. Allí entra el nuevo trío dorado._**

**_Pero ¿Que pasa con Draco? LO que sucedió en esa clase fue MUY EXTRAÑO. Conociéndolo va a hacer todo para negar que cualquiera de esos momentos sucedieron realmente. Aunque lo hecho hecho está._**

**_Llegamos a casi mediados de año, o bueno, de navidades. La poción de Slughorn ya ha de estar lista, justo a tiempo para el baile. Sí, lo que oís._**

**_Pero no nos adelantemos, aún deben enfrentarse los leones a las serpientes en el campo de Quidditch. ¿Quién ganará? ¿Que sucede con el plan? ¿Cuanto saben Draco y Hermione realmente del uno y del otro?_**

**_Y cuando la cadena de acontecimientos que se desate traiga a Hogwarts personajes del pasado, ¿será suficiente la atracción? _**

**_Porque dicen que las personas cambian luego de una guerra, ellos lo hicieron. Y puede que sus sentimientos también XD _**


	16. Chapter 16: La Carta

**Lamento la demora de esto, pero estuve ocupada y luego me enfermé. ¡Pero ya estoy mejor! Gracias a lago llamado medicina, que es casi mágica. Como sea, gracias Raquel como siempre,por tus geniales comentarios, espero que el resto se contagiede esto. En serio, agradecería mucho sus opiniones, criticas, etc. **

**Aquí hay tres caps de regalo que los disfruten!**

**Cap****í****tulo 16: La Carta**

Hermione atravesó las puertas de la enfermería con aire apesadumbrado. Allí estaban sus mejores amigos, Ginny y Neville, aguardándola sentados en un banco con las cabezas juntas. Conversaban en voz baja y ambos levantaron la vista al verla llegar.

_ ¿Cómo está?- Ginny Weasley preguntó. La joven miró a su espalda antes de voltearse a responder a su amiga.

_ Estable…_ murmuró intentando lucir tranquila. Ver a un Draco pequeño la había alterado más de lo que quería admitirse a sí misma y al resto. Era ver a un Draco más libre, sin todas esas porquerías ni prejuicios implantados en su cabeza. Pero no pensaba mencionar nada respecto a esto, excepto tal vez al mismo Draco. Para el resto del mundo su accidente se debía únicamente a el cruce de hechizos provocado por un Despulso y un Sectusempra, sin nada de Legeremancia involucrada. Y se quedaría así.

_ Intentaré volver a verlo esta noche, para estar segura_ agregó mientras cerraba las enormes puertas de la enfermería. Miró entonces a sus amigos.

_ ¿Ahora qué?_ Neville preguntó a nadie en particular. Ella miró el pasillo desierto, pensativa.

_ Bueno, primero deberíamos ir a almorzar._ dijo mirando un cuadro con señoras vergonzosas paradas detrás de un caballo, que le sonreían y luego se ocultaban entre risas. Frunció el ceño ante semejante disparate.

Ginny miró entonces el reloj dorado en su muñeca, con círculos que giraban indicando todos los grados del tiempo, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Hay algún problema?_ preguntó al ver la expresión de su amiga. Casi prefería no saber la respuesta. No quería más contratiempos el día de hoy.

_ Deberíamos apurarnos…_ la pelirroja susurró sin dejar de mirar su muñeca. Entonces alzó el rostro y contempló a sus dos amigos._ El almuerzo es dentro de cinco minutos. Los tres amigos se miraron entre sí, alarmados, antes de echar a correr por los pasillos de Hogwarts como si su vida dependiera de ello. O al menos lo que comerían ese día.

* * *

Ginny miraba el techo encantado del Gran Comedor sin ocultar su ansiedad. Como buena Weasley solía servirse un generoso plato de comida, sobre todo en el almuerzo, pero ese día no. Ese día ella prácticamente no había probado bocado alguno._ La culpa no la dejaba comer…_

_ ¿Ginny te encuentras bien?_ la voz de su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, preguntó alarmada desde el sitio en frente de la mesa. Eso solo la hizo sentirse aún peor. Hermione debía estar pasándola terrible, lo que sea que ella tuviera con Draco Malfoy, no debería hacerle ninguna gracia verlo postrado en una cama en la enfermería, aunque no fuera nada grave. Y allí estaba ella, acaparando toda su atención.

_ Mmm…_ murmuró evasiva mientras apartaba la vista de aquellos inquisitivos ojos miel. Siguió jugando con el tenedor en su plato de pasta, tal vez así luego de un rato se le abriría el apetito. Realmente esperaba eso. Esa tarde entrenaría, y lo último que necesitaba era fallarle a su equipo.

_ Ginny, no me vengas con monosílabos_ la castaña murmuró frustrada._ Luces miserable y tienes que detenerte, no hiciste nada malo._ ella dijo mirando a su amiga con sinceridad. Neville entonces dejó de mirar la nada y reaccionó.

_ Hermione tiene razón_ exclamó el muchacho, de los tres era el que peor lucía, tenía ojeras por la falta de sueño y parecía llevar puesto lo mismo del día de ayer._ Tú no tienes nada de que arrepentirte. A diferencia mía, si tuviste el valor de admitir tus sentimientos a Harry._ finalizó tan abatido que tanto Ginny como Hermione le miraron angustiadas.

_ ¡Merlín, Neville! ¡No digas eso!_ Hermione chilló aterrada de que el joven estuviera por cometer algún acto inconsciente._ ¡¿Pero que pasa con ustedes el día de hoy?!

_ Nada_ Ginny exclamó frustrada, mostrando las palmas de sus manos en alto, como rindiéndose._ No es como si lo entendieras, en tu burbuja con Malfoy._ finalizó petulante. Pero en cuanto vio la cara de su amiga, ante sus palabras, se arrepintió inmediatamente. Aunque ya era tarde. _¿__Por qu__é __era tan inconsciente algunas veces? Acababa de lastimar a Hermione._

_ Pues, ¿sabes que, Ginny? Tal vez lo haga. Si eso es lo que piensas.

_ Lo que digas…_Ginny susurró aún frustrada. De repente el Gran Comedor se llenó de un gran ruido, que instantes después los chicos identificaron como el batir de alas.

* * *

Los tres alzaron la mirada al techo, mientras una paloma un poco torpe y lenta se acercaba a ellos, cargando una carta bastante abultada entre sus garras.

Hermione cogió la carta de la lechuza, dándole un trozo de comida y dándole unos golpecitos que pretendían ser dulces en la cabeza pelada. El animal ululó contento.

_ _Bien hecho, Pigg__ susurró sin mirar al ave _de Ron_, que al instante volvió a alzar vuelo y se perdió en aquel cielo encantado.

_Para Hermione, Ginny y Neville._

Decía la carta con una letra que la pelirroja reconoció al instante, llevándose una mano a la boca en un hipido que contuvo al instante. Hermione la miró preocupada, antes de recordar su pelea y abrir el sobre, partiéndolo por la mitad.

Aquel año Hermione había regresado a Hogwarts, sola, sin la compañía infalible de Harry y Ron, y se había encontrado con varias sorpresas. Una de ellas era la presencia de cierto chico albino, mortífago, de la Casa de Salazar Slytherin. Y una pregunta daba vueltas en su cabeza ahora que sabía lo que Draco sentía realmente por ella.

Estaba segura que las cosas se habían dado de aquel modo solo porque ella había regresado a Hogwarts y él también lo había hecho, luego de una Guerra.

Por eso estaban juntos. Entonces sería valiente y se admitiría algo a sí misma: _De haber sabido con antelaci__ó__n que ella se enamorar__í__a del Rey de las serpientes, mort__í__fago por excelencia. __¿__Habr__í__a vuelto a Hogwarts? Del sobre cayeron entonces dos cosas: Una carta y un trozo de papel arrugado y viejo, doblado en varias artes y en el cual no se identificaba frase alguna. M__á__s Hermione lo reconoci__ó __al instante. As__í __que lentamente, desdobl__ó __la carta por la mitad y comenz__ó __a leer:_

Chicos:

Ron y yo leímos su carta, ¿Están seguros de lo que dicen? ¿Vieron la Marca en su antebrazo? Esa es una acusación muy seria, saben. No es que dude de su palabra, pero necesito que estén 100% seguros para proceder. Que seamos buenos en las prácticas no nos da derecho de movilizar a todo el cuerpo de aurores por una corazonada suya.

Respecto al plan de Ginny, veo como podría llegar a funcionar. Hablando de eso, ¿por qué no escribió ella? Muero de ganas de que hablemos del partido y…

_¡AY, dame eso! Lo siento, chicos. Harry está realmente desesperado por hablar contigo, Ginny. Así que haznos un favor al mundo y ¡Contesta la jodida carta!_

_Respecto a lo otro, yo del que desconfiaría de ustedes es de Draco Malfoy. Dicen por ahí que planea reunir de vuelta a los mortífagos, hacerse con el poder y sustituir a Quién Ustedes Saben en el poder. Esta demente y planea algo, estoy seguro. No sé porque piensan que pueden confiar en él, pero aléjense de él. ¡En especial tú, Hermione! El muy maldito hurón…_

Como sea, chicos. Tengan cuidado. Y cuiden a Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta por mí, ¿Vale?

Nos vemos para Navidades, los queremos

Harry _y Ron_

P.D.: Ginny te echo mucho de menos.

_P.D.2: Espera, ¡¿qué?! Yo te echo aún más de menos, Hermione. Y espero que podamos hablar acerca de, tu sabes…_

P.D.3: Ron, una posdata es algo corto. ¡Pedazo de regaliz!

_P.D4: ¡Oh, bien! Entonces ¡Adiós a todos! :)_

_Los tres amigos se miraron entonces, Ginny apenada, Hermione molesta y Neville serio. _

__ ¡¿Mucho más de menos?!_ Hermione chilló histérica de que Ron aún albergara esperanzas con ella._ ¡Redundancias, Ronald!_ exclamó molesta._

__ Tampoco parecen convencidos de lo de Youdle…_ Ginny murmuró mirando un punto rubio en la mesa de los profesores, Los tres fruncieron el ceño. De repente la castaña se paró de la mesa y salió de allí echando polvo._

__ Nos vemos a las seis, donde quedamos…_ masculló antes desaparecer de allí._

__ Yo tengo que entrenar_ Ginny dijo antes de pararse también. Pero antes de irse cogió las cartas y se llevó un pedazo de bollo con chocolate de la mesa._

_Neville se quedó sorprendido en su lugar, mirando alternativamente entre ambos asientos vacíos de sus dos amigas, con rostro confuso._

__ Muy bien, Neville. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?_ se preguntó a sí mismo en tercera persona. Luego miró al techo con el ceño fruncido, evaluando el clima, estaba nublado y parecía que iba a llover de un momento a otro. Una sonrisa asomo auténtica en su rostro._

__ ¡Tienes razón!_ se dijo poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida._ Hoy es un gran día para cosechar mandígoras. Muy bien, solo hazlo._

_Y sin más el muchacho salió de allí, arrastrando los pies, sin fijarse siquiera en que alguien le miraba a lo lejos._


	17. Chapter 17: Entretiempos

**Capítulo 17: Entretiempos**

Ginevra Weasley miró el vasto campo de Quidditch que se extendía ante ella con una expresión inescrutable en su blanco rostro. Mientras tomaba la escoba, su _Tiro de Dragón, _se encaminaba al centro de la arena.

_No era cierto_, pensó mientras finas gotas de lluvia caían por su rostro y su ropa, empapándola lentamente. Hoy no había entrenamiento, simplemente ella necesitaba estar sola, volar, dejar todas sus preocupaciones en tierra y sentirse libre. Sin más tomó la escoba y la montó.

_ _Lo lamento, Harry__ susurró antes de dar una patada al suelo y ascender, lista para perderse en la inmensidad del cielo.

* * *

En la biblioteca, Hermione observaba a Melinda, sentada unos metros adelante, conversando animadamente con un chiquillo de enormes ojos claros que, ella supuso, era Tahiel Hyde. Cuando los ojos de la pequeña se posaron en la prefecta sus dientecillos blancos le sonrieron cálidamente. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto rota.

Había encantado un bolso para meter en él cuanto quisiera, y tenía consigo los libros de Aritmancia, Transformaciones y Runas Antiguas, pero no conseguía concentrarse en eso. Todo lo que pensaba era en Draco Malfoy, en lo que había visto, y en lo ella empezaba a sentir por él. _¿Cómo había pasado aquello, realmente? ¿Por qué sentía por él lo que debería sentir por Ron?_ Antes le gustaba Ron, y ahora… Ahora todo estaba dado vuelta. Echando los brazos sobre la mesa hundió en ellos su cabeza rizada y comenzó a llorar.

Nadie se percataría de ello, pero cuando alguien dio un pequeño tirón a la manga de su túnica para llamar su atención supo que se había equivocado.

Alzando la cabeza y vio un par de ojos marrones escrutándole fijos, en silencio.

_ No llores_ la voz de Melinda McClain sonaba más a una orden que a otra cosa, lo que rápidamente puso a Hermione en su lugar y la detuvo de seguir derramando lágrimas. Con una manga se limpio en rostro mojado, sintiéndose de repente estúpida y débil derramando lágrimas por los chicos.

Melinda sujeto la mano de la chica con fuerza y sin más la arrastro hasta una estantería vieja y en desuso, perdida al fondo, con libros de Adivinación en ella. Nadie utilizaba nunca esa bibliografía, y allí podrían hablar tranquilas, sin ojos curiosos viéndolas.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ Melinda McClain era sincera y deseaba escucharla. Hermione sonrió conmovida, la pequeña se sentó entonces en el suelo alfombrado, cruzando sus piernas.

._ Vamos Hermione, no llorabas por un muchacho, _¿o sí?__ la voz de la niña era astuta. _¿Como hacía ella para saberlo?_

Hermione abrió la boca para responder y cuando descubrió que de ella no salía sonido alguno, más que hipidos, volvió a cerrarla patéticamente.

_ Draco te besó_, ¿no es así?__ La niña dijo perceptiva. La Griffindor se erizó, solo para luego pasar a sonrojarse visiblemente. _No solo se habían besado…_

La niña sonrió, claramente contenta consigo misma y ajena a los pensamientos de la castaña.

_ Una persona sabia me dijo que cuando un chico pelea contigo es porque le gustas_ Hermione solo sonrió apenas_ Y yo me pregunto, _¿Por qué alguien tan sabio estaría triste? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?_

_Miedo,_ la palabra encendió algo en la mente de Hermione, _sí, tenía miedo, miedo de vivir, de que volvieran a arrebatarle su felicidad, lo que era suyo por derecho._

Y Draco no era suyo, ni mucho menos, y había muchas personas que querrían arrebatárselo. _Sus amigos, su familia, los prejuicios, Youdle…_

Decidió, como pocas veces en su vida, pedir consejo, después de todo, dudaba que Ginny fuera a responderle de buena forma aquello. Sabía que Melinda era hija de muggles, así que decidió utilizar una analogía de cuentos infantiles para explicar aquello y facilitarle la comprensión a la niña.

_ Melinda, _ pregunto clamada ya_, ¿conoces el cuento de la Bella y la Bestia?_ la niña asintió en silencio._ ¿Puedes relatármelo?_ Hermione le pidió en silencio, esta volvió a asentir y a continuación se dispuso a contar el conocido relato de hadas:

__Había una vez una joven muy bonita y lista, que se llamaba Bella, que amaba leer y era muy buena. El padre de Bella era un inventor, de aparatos raros, y la gente pensaba que estaba loco. Un día, el padre de Bella salió de viaje, y la muchacha le pidió una rosa._

__ _Sigue_ le instó Hermione.

_ _Entonces, el padre llego a un hermoso castillo, plagado de rosas, de todos los colores, y decidió cortar una para llevársela de regalo a su hermosa Bella. Pero cuando iba a cortar la rosa, una Bestia salió de las Sombras y le gritó que ahora por su atrevimiento sería su prisionero para siempre. El hombre, sollozando le pidió que lo perdonara, le contó que tenía una hija._

_La Bestia, que estaba muy sola, tuvo una idea, le dijo al hombre que se fuera, pero que en su lugar llevara a su hija._

_Cuando el padre le contó a Bella la historia, la chica que era terca y valiente, se escapó al mítico castillo. Ella tomaría el lugar de su padre si era necesario…_

_ Bien, _ Hermione la interrumpió_ ¿Puedes resumirlo un poco, por favor?_ pidió dulcemente, la pequeña asintió.

__ La Bestia era egoísta y estaba llena de odio, pero sobre todo hacia sí mismo, hacía mucho tiempo había cometido un crimen imperdonable, y ahora pagaba la sentencia. Todos le repudiaban y odiaban. Pero Bella no, Bella solo sentía compasión por esa alma tan sola. Con el tiempo las cosas mejoraron, y Bella y Bestia convivían en paz, tenían más cosas en común de las que hubieran pensado._

_Cuando el padre de Bella enfermó, Bestia le demuestra su confianza dándole la libertad, con la promesa de que volvería, pero ella le olvida y nunca regresa._

_Al final, el pueblo se entera del secreto de la Bestia, y deciden matarlo, por temor a lo desconocido. Un hombre que amaba a Bella, pero a quién ella no correspondía, celoso, apuñala a Bestia._

__ ¡Ah! ¡Me había olvidado de la rosa! Sí, esta ésta rosa que es como un reloj de tiempo, si Bestia no conseguía que nadie le amara hasta que el último pétalo de la flor cayese, moriría. O sea que Bestia moriría de una forma u otra. Pero no, porque Bella se entera de esto y desesperada va a salvar a su Bestia (a quién amaba, pero no quería aceptarlo)._

_Cuando llega, Bestia estaba muriéndose Y Bella le besa y le dice que lo amaba y que no la deje. Entonces, el hechizo se rompe antes que el último pétalo caiga y la Bestia se vuelve humana, como siempre había sido aunque solo Bella lo veía realmente._

_Y así Bella y Bestia vivieron felices y comieron perdices. El fin._

Niña y prefecta se sonrieron entonces con complicidad, felices, compartiendo una historia que allí nunca antes había sido contada. Entonces Hermione le miró triste.

_ Dime, Melinda, _¿Si Bella y Bestia no hubieran estado los dos solos en ese castillo, tristes con su destino, crees que se habrían enamorado?_

Y como solo los niños son capaces de hacerlo, la niña fue brutalmente sincera.

_ No_ respondió tajante. Aquello fue como una puñalada en el estómago de Hermione._ Lo sabía, sin Guerra, ni muerte, ni dolor ella y Draco nunca hubieran cruzado caminos, seguirían repudiándose y aquella atracción sin sentido nunca hubiese tenido lugar. ¿Entonces para que estar con él, darle una oportunidad a algo que en un mundo normal no tenía razón de ser, que nunca debería haber iniciado en primer lugar?..._

Creyó que ahí tenía la respuesta a su pregunta, cuando Merlina la interrumpió.

_ Pero si ellos dos no hubieran terminado solos y tristes no habría historia._ concluyó la infante_ Bestia habría muerto de culpa y dolor y Bella probablemente casada con ese hombre al que realmente no amaba. No sé tú, pero yo prefiero la versión original_. ¿Después de todo no hay rosas sin espinas, no?_

__ _No, _ respondió Hermione quién de repente veía la luz al final del túnel.

Ambas se separaron, y la niña ya se alejaba cuando la castaña le interrumpió:

_ _¿Melinda?_

__ ¿Sí, Hermione?_

__ ¿Qué crees que diría la gente si supieran que Draco y yo estamos juntos, si el pudiera llegar a amarme?_

La niña se detuvo y miró a Hermione seria, pensando realmente en su pregunta. Luego de fruncir el ceño cómicamente, respondió:

_ Probablemente no lo entenderían, dirán que ustedes no deben estar juntos, que está mal: _Imagínate, ¡una hija de muggles con el mortífago por excelencia sangre pura Draco Malfoy? ¡No lo entenderían!_

Sin poder evitarlo, y porque ella ya había llegado a su cuota de sufrimiento en una temporada, Hermione soltó un sollozo ahogado que ahogó con el puño de la túnica.

_ _Ron va a odiarme…_ susurró. _

Merlina inmediatamente corrió hacia la muchacha y le dio un abrazo fuerte, de esos que suben el ánimo a cualquiera.

_ _¡No, Hermione! ¡Ellos no saben! ¡No saben nada! Tú lo quieres, él te necesita, ¡tienen que estar juntos! No escuches al resto, escúchate a ti misma. Seguramente están celosos de lo que hay entre ustedes…_

**_ ****_Pero el no me ama…__** La muchacha dijo entonces.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ La niña preguntó ladeando la cabeza._ Los otros días leía un libro muggle de ,¿y sabes lo que decía?_ Melinda preguntó a la muchacha, entusiasmada. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, de repente interesada, como siempre que le hablaban de libros.

_ Ella dijo que el amor es un sentimiento que tarda años en gestarse. Siendo jóvenes realmente no puedes amar a Draco de la noche a la mañana, ¿Entiendes?

_ Si no lo amo, ¿entonces qué?_ la leona masculló confundida.

_ Entonces tú le quieres, le necesitas, le comprendes, pero no le amas.

Hermione miró entonces a la pequeña, delante de ella con admiración. _¿Cómo, siendo tan pequeña, podía tener tal grado de comprensión de la vida?_

_ Gracias_ la Griffindor susurró entonces, mirando a la niña.

_ Cuando quieras, Hermione Granger_ la pequeña exclamó antes de girarse y salir de regreso a su mesa en la biblioteca. Hermione miró el lugar por donde Melinda McClain acababa de salir y sonrió.

Luego salió y se dispuso a realizar su traducción de ruinas arcaicas, ya casi eran as seis de la tarde, debía apresurarse.

Y luego, luego tenía cuentas pendientes que arreglar con una persona. Una persona que yacía inconsciente en la enfermería. _¿O no tan inconsciente?_

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, soltando un quejido de dolor. Se sentía fatal, como si un troll le hubiera abierto el cráneo por la mitad con su mazo. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y vio que la tenía vendada.

Soltó un juramento cuando una oleada de imágenes recorrió su mente, haciendo que recordara todo lo sucedido aquella mañana.

_ _¡Maldito elfo!_ _juró mientras se incorporaba en su cama, listo para salir de ella, cuando vio que no levaba más ropa que una especie de vestido blanco_. ¡¿Y su ropa?!_

_ ¿Ibas a algún sitio?_ una voz le preguntó._ Pomfrey no estará feliz con eso, puedo decir. Y menos, Narcissa, Malfoy.

Draco giró la cabeza y vio a su amigo sentado en un banco, a un metro de distancia, sonriéndole abiertamente, con expresión divertida.

Él rubio le miró fieramente, antes de adoptar una expresión neutral en su altivo rostro. Con pericia observó los dulces en su mesa de luz, dejados allí claramente por Theodore Nott. Y tomó una rana de chocolate, dándole un mordisco con gula.

_ ¡Vaya!_ el moreno exclamó sarcástico_ Al parecer el golpe no te ha afectado en absoluto, sigues siendo el mismo desconsiderado cabrón de siempre._ dijo haciendo que Draco sonriera de lado._ Ahora, ¿vas a decirme como es que casi mueres o no?

_ Legeremancia, Nott_ escupió frustrado.

_ ¡¿De Granger?!_ el chico exclamó abriendo sus ojos, claramente sorprendido. Draco le miró furibundo desde su lugar, antes de responder a eso.

_ No creo que ella supiera lo que hacía, realmente…_ masculló_ Su subconsciente debió de haber imitado lo que tantas veces ha experimentado por mi mano._ finalizó mirando el cromo de Morgana entre sus dedos, el cual debía de tener como un millón de veces, con aire pensativo.

_ Detente, ahí_ Nott exclamó_ ¿_Tantas_, dices? ¡¿Qué pretendías, Malfoy?! ¡¿Matar a Granger?! ¡Ella es una impura! ¡No tiene la misma resistencia que tú!

_ ¡Ya, lo sé!_ él dijo molesto_ Pero ella tenía que saber protegerse…_ mascullo contrariado mientras se ponía en pie, conteniendo un quejido de dolor.

_ ¡¿De quién?! ¡¿De ti?!_ Theodore dijo, poniendo el dedo en la llaga.

_ Sí_ Draco respondió, completamente serio y frío._ Ella tiene que saber hacerlo.

Por unos instantes ambos chicos solo se miraron, sin decir nada, compartiendo el silencio.

_ Tengo que irme_ el muchacho rubio dijo entonces, acercándose a las puertas de la enfermería, mientras su ropa mutaba a unos pantalones y camisa negros, con una capa verde que cubría perfectamente su rostro._ Y Nott_ agregó antes de girarse para salir de allí_ ¡Deja de meter a mi madre en esto, jodido cabrón!

Theodore sonrió ante esto, más antes de salir pudo oír la contestación del muchacho, astuta como la de una verdadera serpiente.

_ Lo que digas, Malfoy_ susurró_ Y tu deja de decirle a Luna mis escondites, o realmente puedes acabar volviendo aquí más rápido de lo que piensas.

* * *

Neville Longbottom disfrutaba de la paz y tranquilidad que solo el invernadero mágico de Hogwarts le proporcionaba. En esos momentos, con sus manos enterradas en la tierra y extrayendo mandígoras cuidadosamente, arrullándolas, procurando no despertarlas de su sueño, era cuando realmente se sentía dueño de sí mismo, capaz de todo. Y no preocupado por cosas triviales y sin sentido como lo eran…

_ Neville…_la voz susurró a sus espaldas, haciendo que el muchacho se desconcentrara y soltara la planta, que al instante de caer a suelo comenzó a gritar y chillar, haciendo que Tanto él como su visitante tuvieran que taparse las manos para evitar volverse quedarse sordos. El grito asustó al recién llegado, que retrocedió hasta chocar con una maceta unos metros detrás, partiéndola en dos.

Neville entonces se puso de pie, acaricio a la planta hasta que se cayó, colocándola en el cesto junto al resto y luego se giró hacia su visitante.

_ ¡Reparo!_ susurró al momento que la maceta retrocedía en el tiempo, recomponiéndose.

_ ¿Qué quieres, Hannah?_ preguntó entonces con aire cansado, más por mera cortesía que otra cosa, pues realmente no se sentía con ánimos para hablar con la joven de pie delante suyo. En especial luego de lo que había sucedido.

_ Hablar_ la chica dijo, su voz entrecortada. Él la miró entonces, sorprendido, no había esperado que ella dijera eso, ni estaba listo para oírla tampoco.

_ Pues tendrá que esperar_ dijo mientras recogía los utensilios de jardinería y los guardaba en el armario_ Ahora tengo un compromiso, Hannah_ aclaró cansado de aquello, la indirecta clara en aquella frase.

La joven le miró entonces, sus rizos rubios enredados en una coleta, los ojos grises tristes.

_ No me eches la culpa en esto, Longbottom_ dijo mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas rosa. Neville apartó la mirada, no quería verlas_ Nunca escribiste una carta, nada. Desde que dejé este colegio en sexto año no volviste a ponerte en contacto conmigo. ¿Qué pretendías que interpretara con ello? ¿Qué seguías sintiendo algo por mí?

Neville entonces sintió como la furia y la frustración, contenida todos esos años le invadían, saliendo a la superficie.

_ ¡¿No escribirte?!_ chilló_ ¡¿No escribirte, dices?!_ repitió poniéndose colorado_ Disculpa, Hannah, si no te he escrito. Simplemente no pensé que fuera sensato, enviarte corazoncitos de colores, con los Carrow pisándome los talones, y tu escondida, ¡Merlín sabe donde!, ocultándote de Lord Voldermont._ dijo furioso_ Juré que te protegería, se lo dije a tu madre_ aclaró_ O tal vez ya lo olvidaste, con Seamus Finnigan. _ agregó frustrado antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de allí. Eran las seis de la tarde y debía reunirse con los chicos en el punto de encuentro.

_Era hora de hacer una pequeña visita al guardián de las llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts_


	18. Chapter 18: El Guardián de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 18:** **El Guardián de los Secretos de Hogwarts**

Tres Griffindor caminaban por los jardines de Hogwarts, alejándose cada vez más del castillo, procurando no ser vistos. Si bien pronto sería de noche, y aunque ellos no hacían nada ilegal, nunca era bueno tener muchos ojos puestos en ellos, por si las dudas.

Pronto llegaron a una cabaña situada en la frontera del Bosque Prohibido. Hermione llamó a la puerta en tres golpes, y los muchachos aguardaron conteniendo el aliento. Nada les garantizaba que Hagrid aun hubiera vuelto de su misterioso viaje.

El sonido de cerraduras descorriéndose y ladridos de fondo garantizo a los chicos que efectivamente, Rubeus Hagrid estaba de regreso en casa.

La puerta se abrió ante ellos, mostrando a un muy sorprendido semi gigante que rápidamente esbozo una gran sonrisa barbuda.

_ ¡Hermione! ¡Neville! ¡Y Ginny Weasley! ¡Jajaja! ¿Cómo los ha tratado el verano?_ inquirió jovial, aunque lucía nervioso. Los chicos se miraron entre sí y luego a Hagrid.

_ ¡Mis modales!_ se lamentó este para sí_ ¡Pasad, Pasad!_ exclamó cerrando la puerta para quitar las últimas trabas y luego abrirla fácilmente._ ¡Quieto, _Fang!__ reprendió al enorme perro negro que ladraba entusiasmado. Neville se agachó junto a este y comenzó a acariciarle detrás de las orejas, cosa que el animal recibió feliz. Hermione contempló esto confusa, mirando a todos arqueando las cejas.

_ Ginny y yo veníamos seguido a visitar a Hagrid el año pasado_ Neville explicó, sin dejar de acariciar a _Fang_, quien había comenzado a lamer al muchacho._ Era el único sitio anti Carrow en todo el castillo, creo que ellos simplemente no consideraban a Hagrid como una amenaza._ dijo.

_ Pues hicieron mal_ Ginny dijo. Y a continuación los tres estallaron en carcajadas, por algo de lo que claramente Hermione no tenía idea. Por un instante ella se preguntó si así se sentían los demás respecto a ella, Harry y Ron.

_ Hagrid_ Hermione comenzó una vez ella consideró, todos se habían calmado lo suficiente_ Sabemos que acabas de regresar de tu viaje, pero necesitábamos que nos ayudes con algo, si no es molestar.

_ ¿Molestar? Los amigos nunca son molestar, Hermione_ el semi gigante exclamó un tanto ofendido_ por si lo preguntan, sí, he estado de viaje_ aclaró mirando por la ventana con aire ausente.

_ ¿A dónde?_ Neville preguntó curioso, mientras se ponía de pie, luego de acariciar a _Fang_. El rostro de Hagrid se tornó de un rojo escarlata mientras apartaba la mirada.

_ Francia…_ Hagrid masculló evasivo. Hermione fue rápida en unir los puntos y le sonrió a su amigo el guardabosque.

__¿Madame Máxime?__ la chica exclamó entusiasta_ ¡Oh, Hagrid, eso es fantástico! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!- chilló.

_ Todos lo estamos_ Ginny aclaró, mirando a Hermione.

_ Entonces, parece que todo el mundo ha decidido venir a visitarme el día de hoy. ¿Cuál es su excusa?_ preguntó mientras se dirigía a la tetera en el fuego y comenzaba a preparar sus famosas tazas de té con jengibre. Hermione se quedó pensando en aquel comentario.

_ Queremos que nos cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre Youdle_ Ginny dijo mirando a Hagrid con un brillo extraño en la mirada que asustó al semi gigante.

_ ¿Mary Cyprian Youdle? ¿Cómo, la Jefa de Casa de Griffindor y nueva arbitra de Quidditch?_ le preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras vertía el contenido de su tetera en cuatro tazas de porcelana rosas percudidas.

**_ **Esa misma_ a pelirroja confirmó.

_ Bien_ Hagrid mascullo mientras llevaba las tazas a la mesa, haciendo un gesto con su mano a los chicos, invitándolos a sentarse._ Bien, bien_ masculló nervioso._ Me encontré con esa niña rubia justo antes de partir de viaje._ confesó mirándolos a los tres. Hermione entrecerró los ojos._ Debo decir que no me agrada, en absoluto. ¡Me llamó gigante poca cosa!_ exclamó._ Aunque claro, no nos encontramos aquí en Hogwarts, sino en King Cross. Dudo que ella sepa siquiera que trabajo aquí_ murmuró contrariado_ Pero no me agrada, McGonagall misma me mando con Olympe Máxime, a preguntarle sobre ella.

_ ¿McGonagall desconfía de Youdle?_ Hermione exclamó, claramente sorprendida. Sus manos se cerraban con fuerza contra la taza rosa. Hagrid vio esto con un creciente temor de que la joven destrozara su vajilla predilecta._ No tiene sentido, ¿por qué entonces la ha contratado?..._ susurró más para sí misma que para el resto.

_ Bueno, parece ser que la joven Youdle tiene un pasado turbio entre manos. Y Minerva quiere tenerla vigilada, ya saben, con toda esta prensa del Profeta diciendo del surgimiento de un nuevo mago tenebroso después de Voldemort. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez, como ya sabréis, el chico de los Malfoy está a su cargo.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula ante esto, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente no le agradaba que le recordaran que Draco era un asesino ante los ojos del mundo. Melinda tenía razón, ellos no sabían nada, en absoluto.

_ Hagrid_ Ginny dijo entonces_ ¿Averiguaste algo?, sobre Youdle quiero decir.

El guardián frunció las pobladas cejas antes de responder a esto.

_ No sé mucho de ella, realmente_ admitió vacilante_ Pero pregunté a Olympe si recordaba alguna alumna como ella, bella, soberbia, especialmente llamativa en deportes, le dije.

**_ **¿Y bien?_ Hermione susurró ansiosa, en esa respuesta radicaban todas sus suposiciones.

_ No sabía nada de ella._ aclaró mirando a todos ellos_ Incluso revisó en sus registros de años anteriores. Ninguna alumna con ese nombre se ha matriculado en Beauxbatons desde hace, por lo menos, un milenio atrás.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ Ginny susurró cautelosa. Hagrid miró alrededor, acercándose a la ventana, corriendo las cortinas, antes de seguir hablando.

_ Escuchad, ella tenía un registro de una tal Ciprian Youdle, de la generación de 1320._ confesó.

Una vez dicho esto, un silencio pesado cayó en la sala, en suspenso. _¿Qué significaba eso exactamente?_

_ ¡Pero claro! _ La voz en un grito de Hermione hizo saltar a todos en sus asientos. La cabeza de Hagrid impacto por un momento contra el techo de la cabaña, haciendo que toda la estructura temblara._ ¡Soy tan tonta! ¡¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo?!_ la castaña exclamó mientras sacaba libros sin parar de su bolsa de cuero morada. El resto solo le miraba, con la boca abierta, sin lograr entender como entraban tantos libros en algo tan pequeño. O mejor aún, como había hecho la chica para cargar con ellos todo el día.

_ ¡Aquí está!_ La chica chilló mientras extraía un libro de tapas amarillas y celestes de su mochila. El título _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ claramente legible en su tapa con letras doradas. Luego de un par de vueltas, la Griffindor lo abrió en una página específica, cerca de la mitad, como solo pueden hacerlo aquellos que conocen el libro de memoria.

_ _Cyprian Youdle (1312_1357) _ _leyó en voz alta__ fue una árbitra de Quidditch de Norfolk. La mataron durante un partido amistoso entre los magos locales en 1357, convirtiéndose en el único árbitro de la Historia en ser asesinado durante un partido de Quidditch. El asesino de la maldición nunca fue capturado, pero se sospecha que fue unos de los partidarios de la multitud._

Hermione cerró el libro y miró a sus amigos con la duda cincelada en su rostro.

_ ¿Murió de una maldición?_ Neville dijo al cabo de un rato_ ¿Tal vez le mató Voldemort?_ él sugirió. Hagrid negó con la cabeza.

_ Lo dudo mucho, Tom Riddle no existía por aquel entonces, al igual que yo. Pero miren esto, exclamó tendiéndoles una foto a sus amigos. Todos contuvieron un jadeo de asombro, pues la joven de la foto era en efecto igual a Youdle: Una joven sonriente, el cabello rubio sujeto en una cola tensa. Ella miraba al frente, y luego giraba el rostro como si alguien la llamara. Entonces una snitch aparecía de la nada y la joven la cogía entre sus dedos.

_Cyprian Youdle, Capitana de Quidditch, Beauxbatons, 1328_, estaba escrito al dorso de la imagen.

_ Olympe me la dio antes de irme_ Hagrid explicó.

_ Pero, _ Hermione dijo, su mente funcionando a toda velocidad_ Sí, como suponemos, esta joven, Cyprian Youdle murió como dicen en 1937, ¿Cuántas son las probabilidades de que tuviera un hermano o hermana?

_ ¿Unas cuantas?_ Neville murmuró confuso.

_ Exacto, pero entonces su apellido se perdería con el tiempo. No debería haber ninguna Cyprian Youdle viva en la actualidad._ afirmó seria, mirando a sus amigos, desafiante, como si alguien fuera a contradecir sus palabras.

_ Estas sugiriendo, _ Ginny dijo_ ¿Qué ella es un fraude?

_ Claro que no_ Hermione bufó exasperada._ lo estoy afirmando.

* * *

_ De cualquier manera_ Neville dijo al rato de que la respuesta de Hermione había sido asimilada_ Eso no prueba en absoluto la teoría de mortífaga.

_ No_ Ginny concordó_ Pero estoy segura de que el Ministerio tendrá algún cargo contra ella por falsificar identidad.

_ No_ Hermione la interrumpió_ Nadie dirá nada_ Ya oyeron a Harry, necesitamos estar cien por ciento seguros antes de actuar.

Con esto los tres chicos se pararon para salir de allí, pues ya estaba oscureciendo, y debían volver al castillo si no querían meterse en problemas.

_ ¿Hagrid?_ Hermione se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, recordando algo que el gigante había dicho a su llegada que había llamado su atención, pero había dejado pasar._ ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

_ ¿Otra más?_ él se burlo, despeinándole el cabello como cuando era pequeña y estaba deprimida_ Claro que sí, niña lista, supongo que puedo vivir con ello.

_ ¿Quién más te visitó hoy, antes de nosotros, quiero decir?

Ella vio como la expresión del semi gigante se volvía turbia y seria ante sus palabras, y supo de alguna forma, que la respuesta no sería agradable en absoluto.

_ El chico de los Malfoy_ Hagrid dijo con una mueca en el rostro. Hermione debió entonces hacer uso de toda la sangre fría que tenía para continuar hablando.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ preguntó con tal indiferencia que cualquiera podía ver que algo no iba bien.

_ Sí…_ el masculló cauteloso.

_ ¿Y que quería?_ dijo ella, ahora su voz cortante.

_ Él se disculpo conmigo, dijo que lo sentía y se ofreció a ayudarme en el bosque prohibido, con el control de criaturas, tu sabes…

Ante esto ella se hablando un poco y le miró alzando el rostro. _¿Draco había hecho eso?_

_ ¿Le pagaras por ello, no?_ ella pregunto, ahora desesperada.

_ ¡Claro que sí!_ Hagrid exclamó, ofendido_ Necesita el dinero, Hermione. Su familia pasa apuros, puedes imaginártelo. Sé que no es difícil perdonar, pero ha cambiado y Minerva confía en él, y…

_ Lo sé_ Hermione susurró entonces, su voz quebrándose en llanto. Hagrid le miró entonces con comprensión, Minerva ya le había hablado de aquello, también, pero se había negado a creerlo, hasta ahora.

_ De verdad quieres al muchacho_ dijo él mirando a la joven con curiosidad_ Es increíble.

_ ¿Vas a odiarme?_ la muchacha dijo entonces mirando a su amigo. De todos, Hagrid era quien más razones tenía quizás para odiar a Malfoy, no lo culparía.

_ ¿Odiarte?_ Hagrid dijo entonces divertido_ ¿Hermione como voy a odiarte por querer a otra persona?

Entonces la chica también rió, dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de aquello.

_ ¿él te hace feliz?_ Hagrid le preguntó entonces. Ella miró sin saber que responder.

_ No lo sé_ admitió finalmente.

_ Bien. Cuando lo sepas, ahí tendrás mi respuesta a tu pregunta. Pero yo nunca te odiaría, niña lista.

* * *

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Hermione se acercó a sus amigos, quienes la esperaban unos metros más adelante, fuera de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Juntos caminaron hasta las puertas del castillo, bajo los últimos rayos de luz del sol.

Hermione se detuvo entonces, en el porche de la puerta.

_ ¿Vienes?_ la pelirroja le preguntó confusa. La chica negó con la cabeza._ Voy a ver a Draco_ explico.

_ No creo que lo consigas_ Neville dijo_ Conoces a Pomfrey. Nadie visita a sus alumnos después de las cinco, ni siquiera el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore lo hizo._ aclaró.

Hermione sonrió ante esto, colgándose la mochila al hombro, no sin antes extraer algo de ella.

**_ **Yo solía decir eso_ Ella dijo divertida_ Nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts, de ningún modo, decía. _¿Pero saben qué?_ Albus Dumbledore si que podía. Así que, ahora lo saben, nada es imposible realmente _¿lo entienden?_

Tanto Ginny como Neville miraron entonces a su amiga como si hubiera perdido la cabeza definitivamente, y andaba por ahí diciendo frases sin sentido.

_ Lo que digas, nos vemos luego._ Ginny masculló antes de perderse en la oscuridad de los pasillos que llevaban a la Sala Común de Griffindor.

_ Buena suerte_ Neville agregó antes de hacer lo mismo, siguiendo a Ginny en la oscuridad.

* * *

Hermione aguardó unos instantes, hasta que estuvo completamente segura de que se habían ido, para desenredar la capa invisible en sus manos y echársela sobre su figura, volviéndose irreconocible para cualquier ojo humano cerca.

Era cierto, Harry podría haber dejado su capa a cualquiera, Ginny o Neville. O sencillamente no prestársela a ninguno. Y sin embargo se la dio a ella.

_Tal vez,_ Hermione pensó_; Harry sabía, de alguna manera, que ella sería la que necesitaría de aquella capa más que nadie. O quizás fue solo suerte, no es que ella creyera en esas cosas._

Y así sin más, se alejó de allí, sin dejar rastro, rumbo al ala de enfermería. Tenía asuntos pendientes con cierto muchacho rubio lisiado, o quizás no tanto. Y quizás empezaría preguntándole como, por Morgana, había sido tan insensato de salir de la cama en plena recuperación médica. Cualquiera habría aprovechado la oportunidad de estar tirado en cama sin hacer nada.

Pero era Draco Malfoy, el muchacho del cual hablaba. Y ella lo había sabido desde un principio: _Las reglas de lo ordinario no se aplicaban a Draco Malfoy._


	19. Chapter 19: Cicatrices

**¡Hola Mundo! Aquí otra actualización 100% PURO DRAMIONE.**

**Gracias a los reviews de StarlightBlue26, rbensach y**

** Raquel1292.**

**Y finalmente Gracias a todos por leer J**

**Personajes, mundo, lugares y hechizos: Propiedad de J. **

** ADVERTENCIAS: escena con sexo explícito.**

**Capítulo 19: Cicatrices**

La oscuridad de la noche invadía cada rincón imaginable en aquel lugar, aunque recién no fueran más de las ocho de la noche, se acercaba el invierno y oscurecía antes en toda Inglaterra. En aquel salón blanco inmaculado todo se confundía; sombras por fantasmas y fantasmas por personas. Los enfermos a veces llegaban a alucinar en fiebre, y eso no significaba algo bueno precisamente.

En aquel instante las cortinas blancas bailaban gráciles contra los marcos de las ventanas. Afuera el viento soplaba con fuerza, las enfurecidas ramas del sauce boxeador no eran más que destellos lejanos, muy lejanos.

Un muchacho se removía en su cama sin poder tener un sueño tranquilo.

_Ahí estaba él, caminaba como siempre lo había hecho. Era su casa, después de todo, y no podía ser de otra manera. Sus pies avanzaron con cautela sobre el mármol blanco luego negro, y luego blanco otra vez. Siempre había pensado que el suelo se parecía a un enorme tablero de ajedrez, como le dijo a Dobby en una ocasión._

_Entonces el muchacho se detuvo cerca de una puerta, su rostro aún mas blanco y su piel erizándose, oliendo el peligro. Allí estaba otra vez. Ese olor artificial, a etileno puro, que él tanto odiaba. Porque Él olía así. Y entonces fue que lo supo. _

_Él estaba de vuelta en su casa, su padre siendo humillado y manipulado, su madre obligada permanecer impasible, siempre manteniendo las apariencias. Y él quizás moriría en poco tiempo, no importaba, pues llegaría ella con sus amigos, allí, y haría su entrada triunfal la loca de su tía._

_No quería pensar en ello. Ya habían sido demasiadas muertes, mejor habría sido ninguna._

_Comenzó a correr, tenía que detenerla, tenía que salvarla, tenía que hacer que salieran de allí. Solo ellos lo vencerían y…._

_Ya casi se llegaba al pasillo, cuando de repente el dolor lo hizo doblarse en dos, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, duro. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, haciéndose sangre, antes de gritar a todo pulmón. Algo, o mejor, alguien, le mordía el brazo con fuerza, quemándole la piel. Él los estaba llamando._

_Se atrevió entonces a mirar su brazo, sabiendo muy bien lo que vería, sin querer verlo. Estaba negro por completo, hinchado y rojo sangre. Y ardía como la misma muerte._

_Se retorció de dolor en el suelo, mordiéndose a sí mismo en medio de aquella locura. Porque no iría junto a Él, no respondería a su llamado, no pensaba hacerlo..._

_Entonces fue que apareció una sombra a lo lejos, claramente femenina._

_Por un instante él pensó que era ella y lo invadió el pánico. Pero cuando la figura avanzó hasta situarse en un haz de luz, dejando caer la capucha negra del rostro y pudo ver su piel blanca, el cabello rubio; la reconoció._

__ Mary…_ sus labios dijeron antes de poder detenerlos. La muchacha solo sonrío de lado, cruelmente. De repente no lucía tan angelical._ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ se oyó a sí mismo preguntar, conteniendo la respiración._

_La joven sonrió aún más antes de responder._

__ ¿Hacer el qué?_ pregunto ladeando la cabeza, como los perros. Resultaba extrañamente perturbador. _ He venido a buscarte, Draco._ afirmó con voz monótona, como un hecho irrevocable._

__ ¡¿Qué?!_ él pregunto entonces, realmente confundido. Ella aún no llegaba, por lo que él no podía ir a ningún lado aún._

__ Draco, Draco, Draco_ repitió entonces la chica, moviendo la cabeza negativamente y acercándose lentamente hasta quedar solo a unos palmos de él. Lo cogió inesperadamente por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzó en vilo con increíble facilidad. _

__ ¿No ves acaso, detrás del Ocaso, la Gloria de mi reinado?_ preguntó ella antes de arrojarlo con fuerza contra la pared más lejana, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a correr desde su cabeza y todo girara sin detenerse._

__ Tienes que unirte a mí, Draco, ser mi rey._ oyó que ella le susurraba, apareciéndose delante de él. Sus uñas se clavaron en su piel, levantándole la barbilla. Él apretó los dientes pensando y anticipando su ataque. Tenía que quitársela de encima, de alguna manera, la chica delante de él de repente representaba una amenaza._

_Buscó la varita entre sus ropas cuando se percato de que no la llevaba encima. Su mano se cerró en un puño, desconfiada. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Nunca dejaba su varita, fuera a donde fuera. No desde que vivía en aquella casa, conviviendo con Él…_

_Supo entonces que estaba soñando, y miró a la muchacha a los ojos. Esos ojos claros, azules y a la vez sin color, intentando hacer algo, no estaba seguro de qué. Estaba tan fuera de lugar allí, y era peligrosa. Despegó sus labios para decir algo…_

_…cuando despertó._

El muchacho rubio se irguió de golpe en la cama, el duro colchón clavándose en su espalda. Tenía el rostro empapado en sudor y aparto las sabanas a patadas, pues de repente se le antojaban calientes y claustrofóbicas. Aquel sueño le había puesto la piel de gallina, parecía real, demasiado real. _¿Y si había sido Legeremancia?_

_No,_ su cabeza se sacudió en respuesta antes de que el mismo siquiera fuera consciente de lo que decía. Aunque la duda se instaló en su mente; _¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Y por qué, por Salazar, había sentido aquel miedo primitivo? _

Hubiera seguido indagando en ello, cuando un ruido a la distancia llamó su atención, haciendo que girara el rostro en aquella dirección. No había nada, pero habría jurado que esa botella en la mesa del fondo acababa de caerse. Ahora estaba nuevamente colocada en su lugar. _¿Aunque no estaba unos centímetros más a la derecha? _

Con cuidado de no llamar la atención de la enfermera, se puso de pie y salió de la cama. Ahora iba vestido con un pantalón de algodón y una camisa, ambos negros, lo cual le ayudaban a camuflarse con la noche.

De repente tuvo una idea y tomó su varita de la mesa de luz, sin dejar de prestar atención a cualquier otro ruido extraño.

_ _Homenium revelium__ susurró en la noche. Al principio nada paso, tal vez porque él era la única persona humana en aquella enfermería, a excepción quizás de Pomfrey que dormía unos metros más allá, a la par, en la habitación contigua.

Pero entonces un destello ilumino por un segundo un punto en una esquina opuesta, cercana a las puertas de la enfermería, _y al lugar donde había caído la botella._

Draco no pensó, solo corrió detrás del intruso, sus instintos le gritaban que lo detuviera.

Era rápido por el Quidditch y alto, con zancadas largas, en un instante había atravesado la enfermería, sujetando a quién fuera de la túnica. Estaba oscuro y no veía nada, cierto, pero con tal camuflaje sospechaba que el intruso llevaba encima una capa invisible.

Cuando él le pisó accidentalmente el pie, y este soltó un agudo quejido de dolor, no sin que antes tuviera una muy corta visión de unos pequeños zapatos negros, fue como supo dos cosas:

_La primera: el intruso era una chica_

_La segunda: Ella llevaba una capa invisible._

_Y válgale, por Salazar Slytherin, cuantas chicas había en Hogwarts dando vueltas por la enfermería, a la hora de la cena, con el uniforme del colegio y una capa invisible._

_No había hecho encuestas exactas, pero estaba seguro de que no eran muchas._

Estaba a punto de descubrirla y quitarle la capa invisible, cuando ella le dio un codazo en pleno abdomen, haciéndole desconcertarse y perder su agarre. Entonces ella salió corriendo fuera de allí, al pasillo. Y él la siguió, alcanzándola rápido y derribándola al suelo, bloqueándola con su propio peso para evitar que escapara. En ese momento, la chica vio su rostro y tembló.

* * *

Hermione esperó unos instantes hasta que sus amigos desparecieron entre las sombras del castillo. Entonces se colocó la capa invisible y subió la capucha, ocultando se rostro.

Sin más comenzó a correr rumbo a la enfermería. Y sí sus instintos no le fallaban, Draco ya no estaba tan enfermo como el resto del mundo parecía creer. _Tenía que hablar con él._

Con cuidado de no ser descubierta, Hermione se deslizó lentamente en el interior de la enfermería. Dentro todo estaba oscuro, y la poca luz que llegaba a través de las ventanas le otorgaba un aspecto sureal al lugar, como en un sueño.

El lugar estaba vacio, a excepción de una figura tendida en una cama casi en el medio de la habitación. Era rubio, alto y delgado, y tenía una expresión de paz en su rostro que ella no había visto nunca. _Parecía un niño, _ella pensó, _un niño sin sufrimientos._

Entonces el niño se removió en su lugar, incómodo, y Hermione entendió que él estaba teniendo una pesadilla, como las que ella tenía tantas veces. Quiso acercarse y despertarlo, cuando el muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe. LOs fríos iris de plata que la hicieron retroceder, sobresaltada. Tiró una botella al suelo accidentalmente, y si bien el _reparo_ no verbal había sido casi instantáneo, la botella estaba unos milímetros más corrida a la derecha. Cuando los ojos del joven se clavaron en ella, en el punto donde Hermione aguardaba invisible al ojo humano, supo que él también se había percatado del descuido.

Alarmada de que alguien más haya oído aquello, a demás de ellos dos, giró en redondo, calmándose al percatarse de que abía pasado desapercibida, y se giró para volver después, cuando algo la retuvo, sujetándola de un extremo de la capa. La figura era negra e irreconocible. Un extraño, y como a Hermione le habían enseñado desde la más tierna edad, salió huyendo a toda prisa de él.

Más antes de poder avanzar, él le pisó en un descuido y ella se removió incómoda. La tenía sujeta e iba a descubrirla, cuando utilizando una última arma de defensa le dio un codazo a su oponente, zafándose de él y corriendo lejos de allí.

Pero él era más rápido y no llegó muy lejos. Ambos cayeron al suelo del pasillo, fuera de la enfermería, rodando, hasta quedar ella debajo de él. Dejo de forcejear resignada pues sabía que era inútil, él la superaba en fuerza y altura.

Fue entonces que ella olió su aroma, y vislumbró su rostro en un destello de luna. Su cuerpo tembló, reaccionando a la cercanía de él. Y aquel par de fríos ojos grises se clavaron directo en los suyos.

* * *

_ _Eres tú…__ susurró ella relajándose, mas no dejo de temblar ante la cercanía al cuerpo de él, Draco pudo notar. Lo que confirmaba sus sospechas. El rubio sonrió arrogante y solo entonces le quito la capucha del rostro.

_ _¿Extrañándome?_ _exclamó con una media sonrisa de lado, arrogante. La chica se sonrojó involuntariamente y apretó la mandíbula molesta, alzando el rostro orgulloso hacia él.

_ _No mientras no te quites de encima_ _le espetó intentando, sin conseguirlo, disimular los efectos que su cercanía provocaban en ella._ _Que haya venido a verte no significa que tus apariencias me sean indiferentes__ le acusó mirándolo seria. _Ella también recordaba, _pensó él contemplándola fijo. No estaba seguro de terreno donde pisaba, y necesitaba saberlo cuanto antes.

_ _Es algo de doble sentido, esto de fingir_ _repuso él impasible. Aún era bueno en Legeremancia y podía decir, que ella ocultaba algo__ Pero no me gusta ser vunerado_._ susurró. Hermione solo le miró, sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería exactamente. Él se acercó entonces a ella, y sujetándola firme de la muñeca, casi hiriéndola, la arrastro al interior de la enfermería, donde cerró las puertas con encantamientos.

* * *

__ ¡Colluportus!¡Muffliato! ¡Salvio Hexia!..__ murmuró el pálido muchacho de afiladas facciones mientras movía la varita de un extremo a otro de la puerta. Ella solo le miró, intentando no alarmarse, pero claramente nerviosa.

__ ¿Qué haces?__ murmuro mientras se quitaba la capa invisible y la guardaba de regreso en su bolso hechizado. Él la ignoró y en su lugar se movió hasta el otro extremo del Salón. Allí había una silla vieja y blanca, medio oxidada, de tres patas, pero silla al fin, pues generalmente Pomfrey no otorgaba a las visitas el permiso de quedarse más de unos minutos.

Agarró la silla y luego arrastro el cacharro de malos modos, provocando un ruido infernal al rayar el suelo, hasta detenerse junto a la cama de hospital donde se leía con letras estilográficas en pergamino el nombre de_ Draco Malfoy, _en el lugar de firma. Entonces soltó la silla.

Inmediatamente está se copió dando lugar a otra idéntica, enfrentada a esta. El hechizo no verbal del _Geminio_ fue claramente identificable para Hermione, quién definitivamente no entendía nada sobre aquella actitud. Y eso le molestaba.

_ _Siéntate__ ordenó entonces él, aun de modo brusco, y sin mirarla. Algo le había molestado, Hermione comprendió, y de repente pensó que tal vez ella era el motivo. _O lo que ella había visto._ Por eso no se sentó y solo lo miró, desafiándolo tercamente, hasta que él tomó su silla y la giró, sentándose con el respaldar de la misma para la parte de adelante, abriendo las piernas a ambos lados de la misma.__ Como quieras…__masculló harto.

__¿Qué sucede contigo?__ ella entonces preguntó también hastiada. En tanto dijo aquello Hermione se arrepintió, tal vez era mejor dejar que se le pasara el mal humor y volver más tarde. Desgraciadamente ya había abierto a boca. El Slytherin la miró entonces con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro.

_ ¡_¿Que qué sucede conmigo?!__ repitió él sosegado, tanto que ella percibió el enfado debajo de esa clama aparente y tembló. Hasta ahora no había enfurecido realmente a Draco, _¿pero que si lo hacía? Sabía por experiencia propia que el peor de los lados de alguien definitivamente salía a la luz con la ira, _ella pensó.

_ _Sí.__ tuvo el descaro de contestarle, arrojándose de cabeza. Ya estaba dentro del nido de la serpiente, no tenía más que hacer. Le miró directamente a los ojos, alzando el rostro, vanidosa._ _Sinceramente, no sé porque te molestas, cuando he venido a visitarte. Esto es inmaduro e infantil._ _calificó_ _Somos adultos y vamos a decirnos las cosas a la cara.__ le soltó, viendo como el rostro de rubio se volvía cada vez más oscuro a medida que hablaba. Apretó los labios aguardando su reacción.

Él miró entonces la mesa a su par, y ella siguiendo su mirada, vio lo que él miraba. La mesa repleta de dulces, grageas de todos los sabores y ranas de chocolate. _Había tenido visitas y estas le habían dejado regalos_, entendió. _¿Y ella que tenía? Una entrada furtiva, malos modos y desde luego ningún regalo. _ Básicamente porque no había pensado en ello. Si iba a ser honesta consigo misma, no había considerado siquiera la posibilidad de que él recibiera otra visita aparte de ella. Y aquellos objetos eran como una gran bofetada en plena cara por su ingenuidad.

Sus ojos se clavaron en aquel momento en una tarjeta amarilla con rojo, los colores de la Casa de Griffindor, que brillaba y cada tanto soltaba fuegos de colores. Apretó los dientes con aprensión al leer:

_Mejórate pronto, Draco. Debes coger la snitch el partido que viene, no lo olvides._

_Hablo en serio, destroza a esos leones, necesitamos un poco de locura por aquí._

_Te quiero, por si no lo sabías aún, jodido mortífago legeremante._

_M.C.Y._

Seguro que hasta Lavender Brown con su inteligencia de corto alcance adivinaba aquello. Y eso era todo, porque _M.C.Y._ claramente eran las siglas para _Mary Cyprian _Mortífaga Arpía del Infierno_ Youdle._

Una ira primitiva se apoderó de la castaña, quién miró a Draco fríamente, y este notó el cambio. Sonrió de lado, ahora jugarían parejos. O mejor, él jugaría con sus propias reglas.

_Ella había mirado en el interior de su mente, y eso nadie lo hacía. NADIE._

* * *

__ Veo que ya se me han adelantado__ Hermione consiguió articular luego de leer la tarjeta que Youdle le había enviado. Él solo la miró desde abajo en su asiento, sabiendo exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando pero sin corregirla en lo más mínimo_ _¿Realmente ella dijo eso? __ preguntó la joven incrédula, y sin disimular su aprensión. _¿Cómo, su propia Jefa de Casa quería que otro rival los "destrozara"? _Ella intentó recordar alguna vez en que McGonagall no les apoyara en algun partido, y realmente no recordaba ninguna.

_ _Mary tiene un particular sentido del humor_…_ él susurró entonces para fastidiarla._ _Es bastante negro, debo decir, que no lo entenderías.__ concluyó dedicándole una de sus famosas muecas de lado. En realidad decía:_ Ella es divertida, tu no._ Ella apretó los dientes y desvió el rostro ofendida antes de responder del mismo modo.

__ Entonces vete con ella._ _dijo furiosa_ _Y dile de mi parte que el reto de actuación esta bien muerto enterrado. Y que yo gané: Francia,Beaxbatons, 1340__ espetó furiosa sin pensar y luego quiso morirse, pues había hablado de más.

_ _¡¿Qué?!_ _el muchacho exigió molesto ante esa insinuación. De repente recordó su sueño y la duda volvió a su mente. _¿Por qué desconfiaba de Mary? ¿Qué no sabía de ella exactamente, que Hermione claramente había enunciado en un descuido?_

_ _Repite eso, lentamente.__ ordenó mirándola directo a los ojos, completamente serio.

Hermione parpadeó y giró su rostro, intentando bloquear su mente y aislar sus sentimientos, pues no podía hablar con nadie del asunto de Youdle Mortífaga. Menos aún con él, no todavía. No lo haría, ese era el pacto del grupo, que habían hecho ella, Neville y Ginevra.

La presión de la Legeremancia aunmento progresivamente, pero fue inútil, ya que ella no cedió. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que el rubio se hartó y lo dejó.

__ Bien, hablaremos de eso luego._ _espetó frustrado_ _¿en qué estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! Mi increíble momento con la sexy rubia deportista…__ susurró arrastrando las palabras. Y Hermione supo, que había querido decir todas y cada una de ellas, lo hacía a posta, como venganza, para provocarla y que hablara. Fuera la razón que fuera, estaba muy molesto. Y ofendida, respondió de la misma manera.

_ _Tengo una duda; __ dijo hilarante_ ¿_la rubia, sexy, deportista llegó aquí antes o después de que fueras a disculparte por lo del hipogrifo?__ ella susurró entonces, astutamente, refiriéndose a la visita secreta de Draco a Hagrid, por motivos sosechosos. Él se paralizó ante aquellas palabras y la miró. _Ella lo sabía, ¿pero cuánto sabía realmente?_

_ _Lo sé todo, niño de los elfos__ ella respondió impasible, alzando la barbilla y mirándolo fríamente. Estaba herida y confundida, pero él solo recordaba a Dobby, y lo imbécil y cobarde que había sido durante toda su vida.

_ ¿¡_Entonces sabes que todo es una mentira, cierto?!__gritó furioso_ _Una farsa, un embuste, una puesta en escena. El telón ha bajado y sigo siendo el malo, el mortífago, el asesino…_

_Puedo fingir que no me importa, pero ellos desean verme bien muerto y enterrado, debajo de la tierra. Esta imagen_ _se señalo a sí mismo__ es solo una quimera que solo a ti te ha cogido por sorpresa._ _remató antes de dejarla impactada, pero fría e impasible por fuera. Orgullosa como buena leona, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

_ _Piensa lo que quieras, Draco_ _ella espetó entonces, luego de un rato de analizar sus verdaderas palabras. Caminó hasta situarse a su lado, y se arrodillo delante de él para contemplarlo mejor._ _Pero ya deja de comportarte como la víctima aquí…__ susurró inclinándose hacia sus piernas. Él la miro a los ojos, fijamente.

_ _¡¿Dejarlo, dices?! ¡Solo que me perdí la parte donde lo empezaba!__ grito el muchacho entonces fuera de sí, haciendo que una de las ventanas se resquebrajara, y ella retrocediera desde su posición en el suelo._ _Soy el único responsable de todas y cada una de mis terribles acciones en el pasado.__ terminó inclinándose hacia adelante mientras se arremangaba la manga de la camisa y extendía el brazo hacia ella. Allí, cincelada sobre la piel, estaba la Marca Tenebrosa, oscura, pero ya no negra, porque Voldemort estaba muerto.

Ella la miró un largo rato, allí pegada a la nariz como la tenía. Antes de ceder a sus impulsos más morbosos, inclinarse y besarla. Allí, justo donde estaba la boca de la serpiente tatuada en su piel. Un beso lento, cálido, saboreando el frío de su piel en aquel lugar.

Él tembló ante su toque, y ella abrió la boca chupo y sopló sobre ella con delicadeza, antes de separarse, estaba incluso más acelerada que él. No sabía porque lo había hecho, pero luego aceptó que llevaba soñando con ello desde hace mucho tiempo, buscando una forma de demostrarle que aquella marca no importaba en absoluto. Solo era una marca.

Reuniendo valor suficiente, por fin levantó la mirada y vio sus ojos grises fijos en ella.

_ _No eres un asesino__ dijo ella entonces mirándolo a los ojos, alzando el rostro hacía él. Estaban a centímetros de distancia, ella agachada y él sentado, sus frentes casi tocándose. Sí Hermione despegaba las rodillas del suelo, podrían besarse. Tal vez él pensó lo mismo porque sin más la jaló hacia él y la besó de lleno en la boca, jugando con su labio inferior y haciéndola temblar. Ella le besó con ansias apenas contenidas, podía ser un imbécil a veces, pero besaba como los dioses. Entonces él se separó sin dejar de jugar con ella, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo y haciendo que ambos perdieran la cabeza.

_ _Vamos a hablar__ él ordeno entonces sin dejar de mirarla, comenzando a desprender su blusa__ Quiero saberlo todo de ti, quien fue el primero antes que yo y voy a matarlo._ _él susurró antes de cogerla de la cintura y jalarla hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos y hundiendo su rostro en los rizos de ella, inhalando hondo.

__ No mataras a nadie…__ ella jadeó mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cuello. Entonces él rozo su sexo y ella se removió en sus brazos, enloqueciendo y gimiendo, haciendo que él sonriera de lado, complacido.

_ _Bien, desde luego no ahora._ _exclamó mientras se ponía de pie, cargando con la sorprendida chica y depositándola con firmeza en el duro colchón de la enfermería.

__ Creí que íbamos a hablar…__ ella murmuró mirándolo desde la cama, nerviosa e insegura. Una cosa era sexo casual en cualquier lado, y otra muy diferente lo que iba a hacer ahora. _Y ella lo quería, ¡oh vaya si lo quería!,_ _¿pero y qué si se equivocaba? _

Él leyó el miedo en sus ojos miel y con delicadeza se descalzó y subió despacio a la cama, colocándose sobre ella, procurando no aplastarla con su peso.

__ Puedo hacer ambas cosas a la vez…_ _le susurró sugerente al oído, antes de comenzar pasar la lengua por él. Hermione se estremeció y se mordió el labio ante esa nueva sensación. Sus caderas se alzaban hacia el muchacho, haciéndolo sudar frío.

_ _¿Segura que sabes lo que haces?__ preguntó él, no por primera vez, quitándole la camisa mientras ella temblaba. Entonces entendió algo, y soltó un juramento ante la magnitud de aquello. Jamás lo habría esperado, pero se sintió orgulloso de aquello.

_ _¿Eras virgen, no?__ exigió sabiendo de antemano la respuesta._ ¡_¿La otra tarde cuando te hice el amor, eras virgen, cierto?!__ exigió impaciente, quitándole el sostén y dejándola completamente descubierta debajo de él. La chica tembló, antes de que el bajara hacia ella e invadiera su boca, saqueándola por completo. Ella gimió mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban desesperadas.

* * *

Hermione contuvo las ganas de cubrirse completamente cuando él la despojo de su ropa superior y la escrutó fijamente. Estaba nerviosa, la otra vez no pensó la magnitud de lo que hacía, pero ahora sí, y estaba nerviosa. Él la miraba casi con hambre, y tal vez ella no fuera lo suficientemente buena. Tembló al recordar sus palabras: _"¿Eras virgen, no? ¡¿La otra tarde cuando te hice el amor, eras virgen, cierto?!"_

_¡Por Merlín! ¿Tan obvia era? ¿O tal vez había sido pésimo para él y se había arrepentido? No estaba segura de porque Draco Malfoy la quería, pero el sexo era desde luego parte importante de ello. _

Intentando no entrar en pánico, le miró a los ojos. Él aguardaba una respuesta, así que despegó sus labios procurando no temblar.

__ Sí_ _dijo firme, respirando el su aliento en su boca._ _La otra noche era virgen, pero ya no. Porque tú me penetraste. __ aclaró del modo más sexy del que fue capaz, haciendo gruñir al muchacho, quién la pegó a él, sexo con sexo, mientras ella pasaba los dedos por su cabello rubio, casi con desesperación.

__ Joder, pensé que tú y Krum…__ él masculló mientras terminaba de desvestirla, dejando solo la ropa interior. Ella entonces también se apuró, desprendiendo la camisa, casi arrancándola a tirones.

__ ¡Merlín, no!__ Hermione consiguió decir mientras le besaba un hombro, sensual._ _¡Tenía catorce! ¿Quién tiene relaciones a esa edad?_

Cuando él sonrió de lado, astutamente, ella se separó un poco y le miró entornando los ojos.

_ _¿Tú?_ _inquirió incrédula_ _Debí haberlo esperado, con todas esas niñas tontas corriendo tras de ti por un estúpido baile.__ exclamó molesta. Él sonrió divertido y arrogante a la vez.

_ _¿Celosa?_ _preguntó retóricamente ante la mirada de la chica, mientras sujetaba un rizo de cabello entre sus dedos y se lo acomodaba de nuevo detrás de la oreja, para volver a empezar a besarla, esta vez en el cuello._ _No sé que te sorprende, realmente no fueron tantas_ _susurró contra su garganta. Hermione bufó y luego se dedicó a quitarle su camisa negra, pasando las manos por su torso desnudo y admirando su cuerpo torneado de deportista. _ _Lo dejé definitivamente en sexto año, puedes imaginarte por que._ _susurró finalmente él, terminando de desvestirlos y uniendo sus cuerpos desnudos, haciéndola estremecer.

_ _Te reclutaron…_ _susurró cuando él se pegó a ella para empezar a penetrarla lentamente, provocando un mar de sensaciones en ella. Y cuando él comenzó a tocarle los pechos, jugando con ellos, chupándolos y mordiéndolos, Hermione lanzó un gritó y se mordió el labio con fuerza para callarse.

_ _Grita todo lo que quieras, _ _él susurró en su oído, pegándola a él y comenzando a besarla entre los pechos, descendiendo hasta su estómago._ _Nadie va a oírte.__ le aseguró antes de volver a besarla en la boca, con lujuria.

Ella lo sentía aún moverse dentro de ella, pero no era suficiente y quería más. Clavó entonces sus uñas en su espalda, y empujó hacia él con fuerza, haciendo que ambos gimieran en la boca del otro. Entonces él la embistió fuerte, repetidas veces. Hasta que acabaron ambos gritando sus nombres, descansando desnudos en los brazos del otro.

* * *

Hermione abrió entonces los ojos, sonriendo feliz, aprovechó su distracción para escrutarlo en silencio. Su cuerpo delgado y pálido, tenía una curiosa cicatriz en el hombro derecho, una que no había notado antes. Resaltaba contra su blanca piel, y Hermione pensó, que se trataba de una marca de nacimiento o una cicatriz hecha de niño.

Draco entonces abrió los ojos y la pilló mirándolo a él. Sonrió de lado.

_ _¿Disfrutando de la vista? __ preguntó mientras se giraba de lado para mirarla plenamente _ _No me digas que mi cicatriz es lo más interesante que viste desde la frente de Potter.__ se burló divertido, mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de ella, pegándola a él.

Sus cuerpos desnudos tocándose en algún momento se había vuelto natural para la chica, quién soltó una carcajada. Era una risa auténtica, feliz, como no las tenía en mucho tiempo, y se sorprendió por ello.

__ Sabes que eso no es cierto.__ replicó sonriente mirándolo fijo, hasta que él mudó la piel y empalideció, separándose de ella al entender a qué se refería.

Cuadrando la mandíbula, él le sujetó el brazo derecho y lo giró hacia arriba bruscamente. Allí estaban, las letras gravadas con sangre sobre su inmaculada piel, de un color más oscuro, las palabras que casi le habían costado la vida el verano pasado.

_Sangre sucia, _rezaban las letras con la estilizada caligrafía de su tía, Bellatrix sonido de sus dientes al chocar se oyó en toda la habitación, y Hermione se estremeció. Sin más él se puso de pie, alejándose de ella y se giró para irse de allí.

* * *

Entrando en pánico al ver que él se marchaba tras ver su brazo, Hermione se paró, olvidando todo posible pudor y corrió hacia él, bloqueándole el paso a la salida. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

_ _Vuelve e la cama…__ ella susurró cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho desnudo, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.__…Por favor…_ _agregó intentando no llorar. Caminó hacia él y puso las manos sobre su torso desnudo, cuando el no las retiró le besó de lleno en la boca, con desesperación. Él le respondió al principio, pero luego se apartó de ella, mirándola a los ojos, con el rostro serio.

_ _No volveremos a hacerlo y desde luego no lo haremos justo ahora con esa jodida marca en tu brazo._ _susurró pasándose los dedos por el pálido cabello, en un claro dilema. Recién entonces la miró.

Ella no lloraba, pero tenía el rostro brillante, surcado de lágrimas saladas. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._ Se acercó hacia ella, pero Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos, dolida.

_ _Si fuera cualquier otra, no una sangre sucia. Si no tuviera esto__ inquirió mirándolo a los ojos mientras se alzaba mas la manga del brazo, dejando expuesta la cicatriz en él.__ Si no fuera yo; ¿volverías a hacerme el amor, no?__ preguntó entonces en un sollozo roto._ _¡Con cualquier otra pero no conmigo!_ _gritó entonces rompiendo en miles de pedazos la ventana resquebrajada. Él susurró mentalmente un _reparo_ y los vidrios se volvieron a unir. Entonces la miró.

_ _Si fueras cualquier otra…_ _dijo lentamente, escogiendo muy bien sus palabras_ _Pero eres tú. Así que no discutas__ imperó mirándola serio. Ella se giró en silencio, el orgullo herido, buscando su ropa desperdigada por el suelo vistiéndose como podía. Cuando iba a sacar la capa y desaparecer, él corrió hacia ella, alzándole la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo, pero ella le corrió el rostro.

__ Suéltame_ _espetó terca, pero la voz se le quebró en pedazos. Él le volvió a girar la cara, de modo que sus ojos se encontraron_ _¡Que me sueltes digo!_- gritó entonces histérica. Pero él la ignoró.

__ No lo pensé dos veces porque de haber sido otra no importaría que carajo pasara con ella. Podría morirse y estaría bien. Pero tú eres diferente en todo sentido._ _dijo claramente, mirándola a los ojos. Hermione movió la cabeza a ambos lados, confundida.

__ ¿A dónde quieres llegar exactamente?- _preguntó. Él no respondió, solo le tomó la mano derecha, esa con las letras escritas, entrelazándola con la suya, donde tenía la Marca Tenebrosa. Lucían extrañamente complementas una al lado de la otra, menos terroríficas solas, como destinadas a entrelazarse desde un principio.

__ No te amo, y no voy a amarte de forma instantánea _ _aclaró él mirándola serio_ _Pero podemos intentar estar juntos. Llegaste aquí y nunca fingiste nada. Sabías lo que era y lo que había hecho. Y aún así te quedaste._ _susurró. Ella le miró triste, sin soltar sus manos juntas.

_ _¿Por qué me rechazaste?-_ musitó ella refiriéndose a instantes antes, después de ver su brazo, cuando él se había alejado. Ella tenía los ojos aún brillantes y la camisa arrugada. Él la miró serio, sin decidirse a hablar no.

_ _Porque no soportaría lastimarte de nuevo_ _admitió en un susurró_ _Ver eso me recordó lo que ella te hizo, lo que te hicieron por mi culpa. Solamente he conseguido lastimarte a lo largo de tu vida, y sigo esperando que abras los ojos y finalmente te vayas de aquí.__ susurró tan bajo, que por un instante la Griffindor creyó habérselo imaginado.

__Pues pierdes tu tiempo, porque no pienso irme._ _ella afirmó acercándose a él, poniendo una mano sobre su rostro.__ Podrías matarme aquí mismo, en este preciso instante, y aún así regresaría a ti. Ya no me importa lo que hayas sido.__ admitió dándole un beso dulce en los labios._ H_as cambiado y quiero, necesito, estar contigo._ _concluyó entreabriendo los labios para volver a besarlo, pero Draco la detuvo, poniendo un dedo entre ellos y esbozando una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro.

__ ¿Dices que no te importa que matara a Vicent, a Dobby e indirectamente a Albus Dumbledore?_ _replicó brusco y torturado. Ella le miró antes de tomarle la mano y apretarla con fuerza entre las suyas, mientras cerraba los ojos y las llevaba a los labios, besándolas e inhalando fuerte su aroma.

__ Lo primero fue un accidente del cual no tenías manera alguna de evitarlo. Tú no mataste a Dobby, lo hizo Bellatrix. Y ALbus DUmbledore planeó su muerte, estaba muriéndose de todos modos..._ _ella susurró aun sin abrir los ojos ni soltar su agarre._ _Aún no mataste a nadie, Draco. CUando lo hagas lo sentirás en tu alma. Y haré todo lo posible porque no lo sientas nunca.__ finalizó aún sin abrir los ojos. Él la imitó también, cerrando los suyos. Necesitaba pensar. _Claro que había matado al elfo, indirectamente lo había que al viejo. Igual que a Crabbe._

Pero por una vez acalló esa voz en su cabeza, y escuchó en su lugar la de ella, dulce, anhelante. _¿Qué importaba la mentira si era dulce como el néctar de ambrosía?_

__…Y si no llamabas al elfo yo estaría muerta...__ siguió entonces ella, dándole un beso dulce y tierno en los labios, antes de separarse y dejarlo deseando más. Lo que lo hizo sentir como el máximo hipócrita._ _Me salvaste la vida_ _dijo al final la chica con devoción, haciéndolo sentirse asqueado de sí mismo. Y se separó de ella. _No importaba lo que Hermione creyera, los hechos eran muy diferentes_

_ _Agradécele a Dobby por eso, no a mí__ gruño molesto, mientras volvía a terminar de vestirse sin mirarla.__ Yo fui el que lo mató.__ replicó en un susurro que Hermione oyó perfectamente, antes de girarse y empezar a retirar las protecciones de la entrada. Seguidamente entreabrió una puerta y salió por ella al exterior del pasillo. Ella tomó su bolso morado de prisa y salió tras él en silencio, lista para seguirlo, y con un gesto contrariado en los tentadores labios.


	20. Chapter 20: El corazón de un elfo

**¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy de regreso. Lamento retrasarme, pero el cap. me costó de lo lindo. Además de que ya no voy a poder escribir tan seguido como antes, por los menos hasta fines de Noviembre, cuando termine de rendir los últimos exámenes .**

**Intentaré actualizar cuando pueda, pero no prometo nada.**

**Muchas gracias a Raquel, Ana, Rbensach y Pao por sus comentarios.**

** Mundo, personajes, lugares, menos la trama, son propiedad de J. y no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 18: El corazón de un elfo.**

_ _¿Qué haces?__ Hermione le llamó confundida, una vez en medio del pasillo, con el aire corriendo y la oscuridad envolviéndolos. Draco se giró hacia ella impasible, con el porte de casi dos metros. En algún momento había vuelto a ponerse la camisa que ahora estaba cubierta por una capa tan negra como la noche misma. Parecía, bueno, parecía un mortífago, Hermione se dio cuenta. Exactamente lo que era.

_ _Voy a las cocinas__ él replicó malhumorado al ver que la joven le seguía. Las cosas entre ellos estaban más claras que nunca y necesitaba unos instantes a solas. Pero por lo visto ahora no. _ _Necesito probar algo aparte del caldo con el que me han estado envenenando desde que llegué aquí.__ replicó sarcástico mientras señalaba con un gesto el cuarto del que ambos acababan de salir.

_ _Eres un malcriado, ¿sabes?__ ella le espetó indignada._ _La señora Pomfrey te ha estado brindando toda su atención. Y con esa selectividad, me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido a un verano conviviendo con McGonagall.__ comentó mirándolo seria, mientras se recogía e cabello en una coleta, aunque los rizos castaños se escapaban de ella sin remedio. Él miró distraído un mechón que caía por su frente, antes de volver a hablar.

_ _Tener clase implica no ser un inculto__ aclaró él_ _Y estoy en Slytherin, ¿lo olvidaste? Sé cuando tragarme mis palabras y gestos para salvar el pellejo._

_ _¿Disculparte con Hagrid es parte de eso?__ dijo entonces Hermione, deteniéndose en una bifurcación de caminos, mirándolo a los ojos. Tal vez la respuesta le dolería, pero debía saber la verdad. El no contesto, simplemente siguió andando, y a ella no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo a trompicones. Para cuando se dio cuenta estaban en un corredor sin salida, y el cuadro del conjunto de frutas les aguardaba estático. Más por costumbre que otra cosa, la chica se puso de puntillas y le hizo cosquillas a la pera. En ese instante, las puertas secretas a las cocinas de Hogwarts se abrieron de par en par. Draco la miró de soslayo, las cejas alzadas, intrigado, pero no dijo nada. Lentamente, ambos se internaron en el interior, antes de que la salida desapareciera tras ellos.

* * *

En las cocinas todo era caos, elfos de todos los aspectos corrían de un extremo a otro, portando cacerolas y platos. Cada tanto a alguno se le caía algo, haciéndose añicos, y al instante se oía un chasquear de dedos que arreglaba el objeto con magia.

Hermione miraba todo con una mezcla de curiosidad y molestia. _¿Acaso no podían contratar empleados normales y dejar de explotar a las pobres criaturas?_ Era inhumano.

_ _¡¿Qué sucede?!__ inquirió preocupada, a nadie en particular, pero nadie le llevó el apunte, excepto Draco, quién la miró curioso ante su ataque de histeria espontáneo._ _¡Dejen de correr!__ chilló alarmada al ver que uno de los animalillos tropezaba y caía, golpeándose la pequeña y calva cabeza. Más el pobre se levantó y siguió corriendo. Ninguno se detuvo y desde luego nadie prestó atención a sus palabras. Ofendida miró al rubio en busca de apoyo.

_ _¡As que paren!__ chilló alarmada, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros, resignado.

_ _No van escucharme__ el muchacho comentó mirando a las pequeñas criaturas con curiosidad y asco en partes iguales, pues no concebía como nadie podía trabajar tanto._ _Es la hora de la cena, y de todas formas debes ordenarles algo si quieres su atención.__ explicó él, como si ella no supiera eso ya._ _¿No quieres eso, verdad?__ la interrogó él, quién había pillado al vuelo la posición de Hermione con respecto a todo eso. Le miró molesta, mas cambió su expresión en cuanto se percató de que el ruido de cacerolas se había detenido y tenían cerca de un millón de pequeños rostros clavados en ellos. El rubio sonrió arrogante ante el repentino exceso de atención.

__ ¿Lo ves? Ordenar es la palabra mágica.__ susurró presuntuoso._ _Es peor que los lavados de cerebro de las S.S., al menos nosotros los mantenemos con vida.__ aclaró el chico con tono que detonaba molestia. Hermione le miró confundida. Ella iba a decirle como en realidad los elfos eran oprimidos desde un principio por sus ascendentes sangre pura, para trabajar como esclavos, cuando se percató de lo que él realmente estaba hablando.

Procesó sus palabras, si poder creérselo y aún sin saber si había oído bien.

_ _¿Lavados de cerebro de la S.S.?_ _ella repitió como si ese fuera una idioma completamente desconocido para ella_ _¿De qué estás hablando?__ repitió sintiéndose una completa imbécil por no saberlo, pues por la sonrisa arrogante en la cara del rubio indicaba que el tema debería de haberle sonado familiar. Algo hizo clic en la mente de la Griffindor mientras la voz melodiosa y arrogante del Slytherin invadía el lugar.

_ _Hablo de Adolf Hitler__ replicó él en un tono de burla. Ella empalideció ante el recuerdo. _Pues sí, claro que había oído hablar de Adolf Hitler. Había oído hablar sobre los crímenes terribles que él y sus seguidores habían llevado a cabo, de las muertes, torturas, y por qué no, lavados de cerebro realizados a los espías y a la misma población alemana. Era casi como la versión muggle de Tom Riddle. Solo que peor. Mucho peor. Casi prefería vivir mil veces un cruciatus a ser cremada viva o usada como experimento humano._

_ ¡_¿Cómo diablos sabes tú de eso?!_ _susurró, su garganta seca, la sangre huyendo de su rostro. Que Draco leyera literatura u historia muggle era algo que debería hacerla feliz, pero solo conseguía hacerla estremecerse al mencionar que sabía o le interesaban cosas sobre un loco genocida de razas, _como los sangre sucias_.

_Y si en el Ministerio se enteraran de que él tenía esa clase de entretenimientos en sus tiempos libres… ¡Santo Merlín! ¡¿En qué estaría él pensando?!_

Hermione le miró con todo el pánico reflejado en su rostro. Draco entendió y la miró ofendido, arrugando el rostro en una mueca.

_ _¡Por Morgana, no te pongas así!__ gritó_ _¡Leí sobre él! ¡¿Oíste?! No planeo durante mis ratos libres iniciar un exterminio contra tu raza, como todos parecen pensar en este jodido sitio. ¡Así que ya puedes volver a dormir tranquila! __juró antes de girarse y sentarse a la mesa, llena de majares de todo tipo, disponiéndose a comer algo que parecía ser cordero, dejándola completamente abandonada, ignorándola a propósito. Hermione se sintió fatal, no había querido desconfiar de él. Solo que la situación era completamente inverosímil y la había pillado por sorpresa. Así que solo le miró durante un largo rato, esperando que él finalmente la mirara de regreso.

Pero a quién engañaba, conocía al muchacho. Era orgulloso, y ella le había seguido a aquel lugar sin su consentimiento. Él no hablaría y ella tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. Y si quería su completa atención iba a tener que arrastrarse un poco en lodo, maldita sea.

_ _Draco…_ _ella susurró bajando la cabeza y mirando el punto donde el chico se inclinaba sobre la platería._ _Draco__ ella repitió aunque él fingiera no oírla._ _Lamento lo que dije. No pretendía sugerir que tú fueras a hacer nada como ello. Fui una tonta, por favor, perdóname…__ suplicó. Solo la leona sabía como en el alma le había costado pronunciar cada una de esas palabras. Era orgullosa, y admitir sus errores con tal sumisión no era algo que hiciera fácilmente. Pero el caso lo requería, estaba cansada, y lo último que necesitaba era otra rabieta infantil.

En esos momentos una elfina atravesó el salón, cargando una bandeja en dirección al joven. Hermione vio, no sin cierta sorpresa, que en ella se hallaba una copa de cristal llena hasta el tope de lo que parecía ser vino. _No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie a su alrededor bebiera, pero no había nada extraño con Draco bebiendo vino_, ella pensó. Simplemente parecía bien en él, elegante, o algo así. Cuando el muchacho no la miró a pesar de sus palabras, ella dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la elfina, solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

_ _¿Winky?__ La chica preguntó sin poder creerse los en reverses del destino. Efectivamente, la criatura alzó la mirada al oír su nombre, y dos enormes ojos verdes la miraron fijo. Hermione se preparó para lo que generalmente pasaba, los elfos veían que ella era impura, o recordaban sus intentos por liberarlos, y se alejaban de ella, ofendidos.

Pero Winky en su lugar solo inclino la cabeza en un leve asentimiento, como un saludo.

Hermione la miró entonces. _Lucía mejor, _pensó. Las túnicas blancas limpias inmaculadas. Lucía sobria y despierta, y más libre. Pero nada de eso llamó tanto la atención de la chica como el pequeño prendedor en las ropas del elfo.

No solo era un objeto personal, lo que indicaba que Winky había aceptado definitivamente que era libre. Sino que era _el_ objeto personal. Porque en pequeñas letras, en la insignia que cambiaba mágicamente y por instantes, podía leerse claramente identificables las iníciales de _P.E.D.D.O. (Plataforma Elfíca de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros)._

Hermione sintió que las lágrimas caían por su rostro._ ¿Por qué Winky portaba el logo? ¿Y como había llegado a ella?_ El prendedor era de Dobby, Hermione recordaba. Y aún así ella nunca pensó que nadie más querría usar eso en el mundo aparte del difunto elfo.

_ _Dobby dio el prendedor a Winky. ¡Winky no robaría jamás a Dobby!__ la elfina chilló entrando en histeria al ver como Hermione miraba su pecho._ _¡Winky es buena! ¡Winky no hizo nada malo! ¡Winky merece ser libre, y un salario, y vacaciones!__ ella chillaba emocionada entre sollozos. Hermione la miraba en shock y Draco frunciendo el ceño._ _¡Dobby salvó a Winky porque Dobby creía en Winky! ¡Y él dijo a Winky que era buena y que la amaba! ¡Y Winky solo miró a Dobby! ¡Winky nunca le dijo que le amaba! ¡Y entonces Dobby…¡Winky mala! ¡Winky mala!__ repitió la elfo antes de comenzar a golpearse fuertemente contra la pared. Para ese entonces, Hermione estaba llorando a mares, tapándose la boca con las manos y mirando a la elfina conmocionada.

* * *

Draco miró del elfo a Hermione sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. La chica lloraba desconsoladamente porque al parecer la elfina había mantenido alguna clase de relación sentimental con Dobby. Y luego este había muerto. Y él no quería pensar siquiera en ello.

_ _Desmaius__ susurró a la elfina que continuaba golpeándose contra la pared de manera suicida, y luego cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo inconsciente, se giró hacia Hermione, de pie y catatónica, sin saber muy bien cómo abordarla.

Con delicadeza, envolvió con sus brazos a la chica y cuidadosamente la guió a la silla más cercana, sentándola en ella.

_ _Entiendo que estés sorprendida ¿Pero podrías mirarme?_ _ susurró amablemente mientras acercaba a silla a la mesa. La castaña miró entonces el cuerpo inerte del elfo y luego a Draco. Este la miró fijamente._ _Está mejor así, ella necesita descansar y tu también.__ explico respecto a la elfina. Ella le miró entonces a con los ojos acuosos y temblando.

_ _Ellos estaban juntos…__ Hermione susurró shockeada, antes de comenzar a sollozar de nuevo. Por alguna razón Hermione nunca había imaginado a los elfos como seres que se enamorasen. Aunque ahora pensar aquello le parecía ridículo, el saber que Dobby tuvo una compañera partía su corazón.

* * *

Para Draco la situación no era mucho más fácil. Si bien él ya sabía que los elfos se enamoraban y formaban parejas, el pensar que también le había quitado a su amigo la posibilidad de ser padre era demasiada culpa para sostener. Así que sencillamente intentó no pensar en ello.

Con cuidado, envolvió a Hermione entre sus brazos y la colocó en una silla, intentando calmarla. Ella no paraba de temblar y el comenzaba a pensar que ella podría estar catatónica, como mínimo, además, estaba casi seguro de que ella no había comido nada desde esa mañana. Cuando los ojos de la chica comenzaron a cerrarse, Draco se alarmó, no era medimago, pero dormirse así de seguro no era recomendable.

Su mirada se detuvo entonces en la copa de cristal que la elfina había llevado especialmente para él, con vino azucarado que iría directo a su sangre, y sin pensarlo dos veces, llevó el objeto a la boca de la chica, inclinando levemente su cabeza para que bebiera.

* * *

Hermione separó los labios con dificultad, dejando que Draco derramara el líquido en su garganta. Eso debería hacerla sentir mejor.

_ _¿Mejor?__ él le susurró, escrutándola con sus ojos grises. Ella asintió y se obligó a tragar todo el vino de sabor asqueroso, pero qué sabía ella si nunca bebió alcohol. Y luego miró al joven que la miraba con preocupación, intentando sonreírle. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, una auténtica, sin pretensiones.

Ella sonrió realmente antes de sentir como algo rasgaba en su garganta como un cuchillo, perforándola desde adentro, luchando por salir. Doblándose en dos sobre la silla, ella vomitó chorros de líquido negro como brea, sintiendo que alguien apartaba su cabello y la sujetaba para que no callera. Pero no era suficiente, y sin más se arrojó entonces al suelo, para volver a vomitar, simplemente sentía que si no vomitaba se moriría.

* * *

Draco deslizó la copa por los labios rosados de Hermione, haciendo que bebiera todo de ella hasta saciarse.

_ _¿Mejor?__ preguntó una vez que la chica había tragado todo. Ella asintió antes de hacer una mueca de algo que parecía ser una sonrisa pero que en realidad causaba mucha gracia. Draco no quería en aquella situación, pero sonrió divertido, contagiándola a ella quién le sonrió también de regreso. Iba a acercarse y besarla, cuando la Griffindor se dobló por la mitad de improviso, antes de vomitar una cantidad absurda de un líquido negro como la noche, que el joven reconoció al instante. _Era el mismo líquido que inyectaban a los mortífagos en la piel al hacerles la marca tenebrosa. La copa debió estar llena de ello,_ Draco supo de inmediato, como también sabía, que si él no hacía algo pronto, _ella moriría en sus brazos._

_ _¡Un bezoar! ¡Ahora!__ rugió sabiendo de que había a su alrededor un millón de elfos listos para aparecerse en cualquier sitio que él quisiera. Alguien le puso la piedra en la mano, y él no perdió el tiempo y sin más se la metió a la chica en la boca. Estaba inconsciente, pero rogaba que funcionara.

Por unos instantes nada pasó, antes de que ella se irguiera de golpe y escupiera la piedra fuera de su sistema.

_ _No vuelvas a intentar morirte sin mi permiso__ le dijo él estrechándola entre sus brazos. Hermione le miró débilmente y él sonrió radiante antes de inclinarse hacia ella y besarla brevemente. El sabor a muerte en su boca se pasó a la de él, quién borró la sonrisa a instante.

Miró nuevamente a la chica, pero Hermione yacía inconsciente en sus brazos, esta vez en un sueño inducido que duraría un par de días. _Ella casi moría hoy._

_ _Voy a encontrar al que hizo esto…__ susurró el Slytherin, la furia a penas contenida en su voz_ _Voy a encontrar al que nos hizo esto y voy a matarlo_._ repitió antes de tomar la copa entre sus manos y apretarla hasta romperla. Sangre corrió por su muñeca, pero a él no le importó. En ese instante la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a una muy alterada Minerva McGonagall, seguida de una chica rubia, Jefa de la Casa de Godric Griffindor.

_ _Estamos buscando a Hermione Granger__ Mary dijo su nombre en un tono que Draco reconoció muy bien, pues él mismo lo usaba a menudo: odio_ _Nadie la ha visto en el Gran Comedor y no está en sus habitaciones…_

La rubia se interrumpió al ver la escena: el elfo desmayado en un extremo de la sala, el cuerpo inerte de Hermione siendo sostenido por un colérico Draco, y toda la habitación bañada en líquido negro y pedazos de cristales. Claro, la sangre en la mano de Draco y la mejilla de Hermione le daba un aspecto más tétrico a la situación. Pero Youdle o bien no notó esto o no le importó en absoluto. Volvió a mirar a Hermione despectivamente.

_ _Entonces creo que no hay nada de que preocuparse__ dijo antes de girarse y salir de la Sala, dejando a McGonagall con la palabra en la boca. Draco cerró las manos en puños y cerró los ojos conteniendo las ganas de matar a alguien. Puede que Mary le cayera bien, pero él era un Slytherin, y no estaba con nadie además de Hermione. _La arbitra de Quidditch acababa de ganarse un pasaje de odio sin retorno a la psiquis de Draco. _

Una vez que se supo controlado, abrió los ojos y se halló con la mirada de su tutora seria, muy seria y preocupada. Él suspiro rehuyendo su mirada.

_ _Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería, ahora__ la anciana mujer dijo antes de indicar a unos elfos de que alzaran a la chica y se la llevaran. Luego miró a Winky con curiosidad, antes de repetir el gesto.

_ _Muy bien__ dijo una vez que ambos quedaron solos, sus labios apretados en una línea tensa_ _Decir que pensé que acatarías las órdenes de Pomfrey de quedarte en cama, seguiría engañarnos a ambos. Te conozco demasiado, Draco, haces lo que quieres sin medir las consecuencias.__ le reprendió la mujer en voz baja. Él hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no dijo nada, ella tenía razón.

_ _Por otro lado, estoy segura de que este terrible accidente no fue tu culpa.__ aclaró mirándolo seria_ _Y estoy segura de que Severus estaría orgulloso de lo que aquí hiciste__ señalo en lo que Draco pensó tal vez sería orgullo._ _Hermione está viva gracias a ti, y creo que ambos sabemos quién está detrás de todo esto.__ Minerva miró el lugar y luego a su custodio con cansancio en los ojos, ambos sabían la verdad de todo._ _Ella es fuerte, Draco. Más de lo que nos imaginamos. A veces pensamos que somos invencibles, hasta que llega aquel que nos derrota. No vamos a rendirnos sin luchar, pero la Orden esta en ello, y tenemos varios cabos sueltos.__ miró al chico por última vez._ _Tú y ella, son los principales. Tienes que protegerla.__ terminó antes de salir de la habitación, dejándolo solo con su dolor.

Quería ir y ver a Hermione, sostener su pequeña y cálida mano, y velar su sueño las noches que fuera necesario. Pero eso tendría que esperar. Sería cuidadoso, oh vaya si lo sería, pero ella pagaría.

La Legeremancia, eso estaba bien. Meterse con Hermione, no se lo perdonaría.

_Tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes sino hubiera sido lo que fue. Una cosa llevó a la otra y de repente una serie de eventos desafortunados se desataron en aquel lugar._

_Si alguien podría haber hecho algo para evitarlo, nadie sabía la respuesta. Pero sí sabemos que entretejió el destino de todos de una manera excita, casi como si hubiera estado pensado de aquella manera desde un principio._

Draco Malfoy abandonó las cocinas con un aura oscura a su alrededor, mientras se colocaba su capa negra, la de mortío. Y aunque nunca había siquiera tratado de hallar la Sala Común de Griffindor, siempre había una primera vez para todo.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, eso es todo por ahora. Me gustaría saber que piensan de todo esto, si no es molestia. Quizás hay cosas que escribo que no son fieles a los libros en absoluto, vaya que si hasta el mismísimo Draco me parece un OoC de lo lindo.**

**Como dije antes, no voy a poder actualizar tanto como antes. Y esto es hasta que termine las pruebas y sea una mujer libre para escribir de vuelta. **

**Creo que lo que en realidad pasó en el capítulo fue bastante claro, sin ser obvio. Claro que se admiten conjeturas.**

**Finalmente, no puedo creer que ya sea el capítulo 20. ¡Esto es mucho para mí! ¡Gracias a todos por acompañarme hasta aquí! ¡Viva el Dramione! Jeje**

**¡Espero poder actualizar pronto!¡Nos Vemos!**

**Mariane Lee**


	21. Chapter 21: La serpiente y la bruja

**Aquí les tengo otro capítulo más corto ( o lo era al principio de escibir esto) para aclarar el panorama general. Veré si puedo actualizar pronto, pero tengo evaluaciones hasta fin de mes y realmente no quiero subir nada precipitado. **

**No saben lo feliz que me hacen los reviews que me dejan, de veras. Aunque no puedo responder por ahora. Así que Gracias a Ana, Raquel, Guest, Slytherinslayers, BereLestrange y rbensach.**

**Y a todos los followers, favoritos y los que esperaron pacientemente esta actualización, Gracias!**

**Capítulo 21: La serpiente, la bruja y el armario.**

_Aquel mismo día en que Draco Malfoy fue a parar al hospital, Ginny Weasley voló en escoba, Neville Longbottom fue al invernadero y Hermione Granger se salvo de la muerte. En otro momento y en otro lugar, pasaron cosas maravillosas e increíbles entre dos personas._

_Asómate a los secretos enterrados debajo de la Tierra. Quieres creer que siempre saldrá el sol después de una Guerra. Y a veces eso sucede, querido mago._

* * *

Caminaba, mejor dicho corría, a través de los pasillos intentando llegar a su refugio.

Había conseguido su objetivo: ver a Draco en la enfermería. Solo para que el muy imbécil se pusiera en ese papel de redentor del mundo, como si fuera algo necesario. El mundo era una mierda. Su familia era una mierda, y todo era una mierda. Simplemente no entendía el empeño del rubio por arreglar las cosas. Sí, su cámara de Gringotts había sido vetada también por el Ministerio, como la de todos aquellos seguidores o relacionados de _Quien Ustedes Saben Ahora Todos Los Cobardes Le Llaman Lord Voldermont._

Sin embargo, el no corrió tras su madre a llevarle dinero. Ella podría sobrevivir bien otro par de meses, quizás años, sola, donde quiera que ella estuviese. Pero, de nuevo, él solo había conocido a su padre, un mortífago de mala muerte. La familia de Draco podría haber sido una auténtica mierda, pero al menos tenía eso. Él recordaría mandarle una postal a su padre en Azkaban esas navidades.

Aunque lo peor de todo para Theodore Nott era el lugar donde el mismo había quedado parado después de la Guerra: una especie de héroe redimido de su Casa. Y vaya que él no quería serlo. Lo único que había hecho era arrastrase al bando correcto, en el momento oportuno. Porque él nunca tuvo un bando, seamos sinceros. Él estaba solo en tierra de nadie, y se odiaba por ello. Ojalá hubiera jugado su cuello por una causa, aunque fuera errada o perdida.

Ahora que Slytherin era un nido de serpientes en el sentido literal de la palabra, no importaba el motivo para que estallaran las tensiones entre bandos. Tantas maldiciones sin sentido, en especial cuando no estaba seguro de a quien lanzarlas. Y ella rondando sus pensamientos. Iba a volverse loco.

Por eso los dejaba. A todos. Aliados y Enemigos. A ella. Y escapaba.

Ojalá alguien le explicara el sentido de aquel absurdo… _Malditas Guerras. _

* * *

Luna Lovegood estaba sentada en una de las ventanas que daban a los jardines de rosas, sumida en su mundo, leyendo un libro. Su pálido cabello rubio brillaba por los débiles rayos de luz del sol que se colaban a esa hora de la tarde, y a pesar de que uno de sus rizos cayó sobre su cara dificultándole la visión, la muchacha no se alteró en lo absoluto, solamente siguió leyendo, inmersa en la historia como estaba.

En algún momento alguien pasó corriendo por el pasillo, sus pisadas resonando fuerte. La muchacha rubia alzó la vista y esbozó un pequeña, tímida sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Sí, por algo estaba en Ravenclaw. Luna Lovegood había esperado pacientemente por semanas ese momento, para seguir a Theodore Nott y que hablaran cara a cara.

Que Draco Malfoy estuviera en la enfermería era una desgracia con suerte, que debía aprovechar. Porque Theo era como un solitario _treshall,_ ella podía amarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada retendría al caballo negro de partir, si él así lo quisiera. Y desde luego no ella.

Aún así lo siguió, como en un trance, por el pasillo desierto, hasta aquella sala.

El E.D., sus amigos, la Guerra y el mal, tantos recuerdos encerrados en esas paredes. Volver sola se sentía raro, pero siguiendo a Theodore era menos extraño.

La Sala de los Menesteres: _Por favor, hermosa Sala, déjame verlo aunque sea un segundo, mera ilusión de mis ojos. _

Y las enormes puertas se abrieron ante ella. Las puertas que llevaban a Theodore Nott.

* * *

_¿Podía correr más rápido? Podía simplemente aparecerse y romperle su blanca cara, maldita sea. Solo que él no iba por la vida golpeando mujeres, y eso era Hogwarts. Y por alguna jodida razón nadie podía aparecerse en Hogwarts._

Así que corrió, corrió rápido. Era alto y era ágil, pasó el cuadro e iba a alejarse, cuando vio los colores rojos y amarillo, tan destacables en la oscuridad, y frenó en seco.

Frente a él estaba un niño de primero, manejable e intimidado, excepto porque era realmente Tahiel Hyde, quien no le temía en absoluto. _Pequeña escoria._

- _Bendito Salazar, deja de intentar que asesine a alguien esta noche...- _susurró frustrado, tirando a cabeza hacia atrás, pasando sus dedos por su pálido cabello.

Eso atrajo la atención del niño, a quien Draco asesinó con la mirada.

- _Dijeron que estabas en el hospital…-_ el pequeño susurró claramente dececionado._ _¿supongo que no morirás hasta fin de año, eh?_

_- Una verdadera lástima … no poder complacerte...- _susurró él apretando fuerte los labios en una sonrisa de lado, intentando contener la ira que lo embargaba. Tahiel entendió esto y retrocedió un paso, aunque sonrió arrogante.

- _¿Qué haces aquí en ese caso?__ murmuró el niño divertido.

- _Señor_ _Draco lo corrigió serio automáticamente. Tahiel puso los ojos en blanco pero él fingió no verlo, estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo de su venganza.

- _¿Qué hace aquí, señor? _ _el niño mascullo reticente, al parecer la curiosidad era grande. Draco lo miró de lado, llevaba la túnica negra de los de primero. ¿_Qué hacía dando vueltas a esa hora?_ _¿Era retrasado?_

__ No te importa_ _le espetó frío, antes de girarse y mirar el cuadro de la mujer gorda que empezaba a despertarse, con el ceño fruncido y concentrado.

- _Contraseña__ la Dama Gorda casi ordenó, claramente disgustada con la hora, sus ojos entrecerrándose a través de la punta del gorro pijama.

Draco la miró con cautela, sopesando sus opciones mientras se sujetaba el mentón con un puño. Era un gran mentiroso, un profesional, quizás funcionara. Tenía que funcionar.

__ McGonagall me envió a hablar con Ciprian Youdle__ explicó arrastrando las palabras serio _-¡Es urgente!...__ grito exasperado, realmente necesitaba entrar._ ..._Encantadora Dama__ rumió por lo bajo ante su pérdida de control.

La Dama Gorda desde su lugar se sonrojó mientras escrutaba el atuendo del chico.

Era alto y rubio, de una palidez nada saludable. Aunque vestía ropas negras y parecía lo suficientemente mayor para haber salido del colegio, había algo respecto a él que la hacía desconfiar, ser precavida. Draco también notó esto y se irguió en su sitio, a la defensiva.

_-¿Y bien?__ inquirió arrogante y superior, intentando no demostrar la ansiedad que lo carcomía por dentro.

_- Lo lamento muchacho, pero sin contraseña no hay puerta abierta.- _la tonta rima exaspero a Draco más que nada y sin pensar se giró y dio un puñetazo a la pared de un costado, haciendo que le sangraran lo nudillos. La Dama Gorda emitió un gritito agudo, pero no dijo nada.

_ _Realmente… necesito… entrar… allí…_-murmuró apretando los dientes con fuerza.

La Dama Gorda lo miró impasible antes de que su expresión cambiara por completo.

Draco reconocía esa mirada, la había visto demasiadas veces en los últimos años. Era la mirada que le daban cuando lo acusaban de algo,como ser un asesino. Mentalmente se preparó para el agudo grito que resonó en el vació pasillo con demasiada fuerza.

_ _¡Eres uno de ellos!__ la mujer regordeta chilló contemplando el antebrazo de Draco, donde la camisa se había subido, dejando al descubierto la Marca Tenebrosa. El muchacho bufó exasperado_ _¡no entraras aquí! ¡No bajo mi custodia! ¡NUNCA! ¿Quieres descifrar las palabras sibilantes del mal con la niña rubia psicópata? ¡Pues hazlo en otro lugar, niño de Salazar!-_

Las palabras de la Dama confundieron al muchacho. _¿Niña rubia psicópata? ¿Podría referirse a Youdle?_

__ Explíquese…- _Draco exigió, pero la Dama siguió impasible, de alguna manera él sabía que no diría más, de cualquier forma.

Resignado, se giró para irse, cuando una voz aguda lo detuvo.

-_Sé la contraseña_-Tahiel Hyde exclamó- _Puedo decírla si quieres_- el niño susurró.

Una de las razones por las que el Slytherin odiaba tanto al niño era porque le recordaba terriblemente a él a su edad, un asqueroso engreido, siendo manipulado por los ideales de todos, excepto por los suyos propios.

- _¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_ le exigió, seguro de que aquello tendría un precio. Tahiel Hyde sonrió de antemano, sabiéndose ganador.

- _Quiero la Copa y quiero que me firmes un permiso para la sección prohibida_- Lo primero se lo esperaba, pero lo segundo inquietó al rubio de sobremanera.- _Y quiero sobresaliente en Defensa.__ sonrió. Era suficiente.

- _No hay trato_- dijo apretando los dientes, antes de pensárselo mejor. Con dos simples movimientos encajó al niño contra la pared, procurando no lastimarlo demasiado.

- _¿Te estás pasando de listo, sabes?-_ susurró arrastrando las palabras delante de la cara del niño, quién tembló involuntariamente.- _No hay manera de que yo, con el Ministro pisándome los talones, independientemente de lo que estoy pensando, te consiga ese permiso. – _lo soltó de lo golpe, haciendo que el niño cayera al piso, lo cogió de la muñeca antes de caer y lo estabilizó en el suelo. – _Y no tendrás extraordinario en Defensa, niño.-_ dicho eso se alejó unos pasos, dejando de acosar a uno de primero. Había caído bajo.

- _Mira_-masculló pasándose los dedos por el cabello- _La semana que viene, puedes tener la Snitch- _mascullo reticente.

Lo que decía era traición a su Casa, a sus ideales, lo sabía. Estaba eligiendo entre ellos o la chica más inteligente del colegio, quién probablemente nunca terminaría con él, porque él era el maldito mortífago y ella la brillante heroína de Guerra. Lo suyo imposible en un mundo real, fuera de esas paredes y aún así, allí estaba, optando por ella.

La experiencia le decía, que los secretos viajaban como pólvora en gasolina, y para después del partido, todos sabrían la verdad: él era un asqueroso traidor a su casa, a los ideales de su familia y a él mismo.

Pero no podía importarle menos. Sabía donde se metía, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Los ojos azules, tan azules de Tahiel Hyde se clavaron en los suyos grises, brillantes como la plata líquida, escrutándolo, sopesándolo. _E_s _como un mini Potter,_ pensó estremeciéndose, antes de recuperar la compostura.

Al final, el niño tomó su veredicto, y asintió en dirección al rubio, en silencio.

- _Cuando la puerta se abra, corres_- le dijo antes de alejarse en dirección a la Dama. Draco hizo ademán de retirarse y doblar un recodo, cuando la voz de Hyde le llegó lejos.

- _¡Corre!-_ sus piernas lo impulsaron lejos, a través de la entrada a la Sala Común de los leones, antes de que la misma se cerrara tras él.

Suspiró, ya estaba dentro. Pero cuando sus ojos recorrieron la habitación se tensó de vuelta.

_No estaba solo en absoluto._ _¡Maldito desgraciado, Hyde! Acababa de entregarlo a la boca de los leones. Y ya se sabe, que los leones despedazan a las serpientes, no podía ser de otra manera._

* * *

- _Armonia Nectere pasus-_ la voz de Theodore Nott repitió tres veces, en un susurró bajo, a las puertas de un calcinado armario, único real superviviente de la Pompeya, en la Sala de los Menesteres.

- _Theodore Nott__ la voz alegre y musical exclamó antes de que él pudiera abrir el armario. _Demasiado tarde…-_ _¡Al fin te encuentro!- _exclamó alegre Luna, mirándolo con aquellos enormes ojos celestes, tan inocentes. _Debería odiarlo, debería estarle gritando, no hablándole con tanto entusiasmo. ¿Por qué ella era tan buena?_

- _¿Que quieres Luna?- _ preguntó con tono cansado, estaba tan cerca de caer, y eso no podía permitírselo. La chica lo miró por un instante con el ceño fruncido, borrando a sonrisa de su cálido rostro. Intuía que algo no iba bien lo miró con confusión.

- _¿The…?_

- _¿Qué haces aquí?- _le cortó él antes de que hablara.

- _Vine a verte, ya que tú no vienes a verme- _Luna exclamó sin más. Era esa sinceridad arrolladora lo que le había llevado a enamorarse de ella. Pero en aquellos momentos se sentía terrible. Pensó en decirle que era cierto, que se había dado cuenta de la verdad, que él la odiaba como tantos imbéciles en aquel colegio y que se alejara de él. Pero no tenía fuerzas para mentirle y alejarla de su lado, a la hora de la verdad, _era demasiado cobarde y egoísta._

- _Luna, tienes que irte- _dijo simplemente, esperando que la rubia entendiera.

- _¡Que ridiculeces dices, Theodore Nott!_ _la chica exclamó con gracia, sin querer pensar realmente en sus palabras.- _¿Otra vez te bañaste en la Sala Aguamarina? ¡Te dije que allí hay un nido de dríades azules! ¡¿por eso andabas tan raro?!- _bromeó. Theo había descubierto hacía rato que ella solo bromeaba con todos esos nombres, aunque algunas veces iba en serio, y eso le preocupaba._ ¿Hasta que punto Luna creía que las locuras del viejo Lovegood eran verdad?_ No lo sabía a ciencia cierta y eso le perturbaba.

Theodore se rió débilmente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza antes de mirar a la chica que amaba con desesperación. Volvió a reír histérico, llevándose una mano a los labios, pensativo.

-_¿Sabes que todo eso no existe reamente, cierto? Nada de lo que nombras es real._ _le espetó entonces desesperado, necesitaba mantenerla a salvo de sí misma. Luna le miró entonces con la boca abierta, pero no dijo nada:

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?-_ preguntó curiosa en su lugar, Theodore se tensó, casi hubiera preferido que ella le gritara de regreso por su imprudencia. Sabía que Luna era más delicada mentalmente que la mayoría de las personas que conocía, eso era lo que a hacía tan empática y sensible, pero estaba aterrado de perderla.

_- ¿Qué? ¿Draco no te lo dijo?__ exclamó entonces con un filo que le sorprendió en su voz. Luna, desde luego, también se dio cuenta.

- _Estás celoso… de Draco_- ella dijo en una afirmación para luego sonreír resplandeciente. Y tenía razón. Estaba celoso de Draco, aunque ignoraba el motivo de ello. Tal vez él necesitaba ser un poco más como su amigo, sin interesarse por los detalles que podrían salir mal, solo estar con Luna. Pero luego, tantas cosas podían salir mal, con tantas personas yendo en su contra. _Joder, ¿por qué era todo tan complicado?_

Pero entonces tenía que entrar al armario, alguien lo esperaba del otro lado. Y ya que Luna no parecía querer irse, y él no quería dejarla, decidió llevarla consigo. Sabía era un maldito cabrón sobre protector con ella, pero no sabía ser de otra forma.

__ ¿Vienes?__ dijo cabreado mientras señalaba con la cabeza el armario evanescente. Luna miró al armario y luego a él, simultáneamente antes de responder:

__ ¿Iremos a Narnia?_

__ ¿Qué?__ Theodore replicó, claramente confundido.

__ Nada, un chiste muggle de Hermione.__ contestó la rubia decepcionada, acercándose al muchacho, quien sostenía la puerta abierta para ella, aún confuso. Sus cejas se unían en una línea pensativa que a la chica le pareció simplemente hermoso.

_ _Te amo, Theodore Nott__ dijo espontáneamente mientras besaba al chico en la mejilla, con ternura. El Slytherin se sintió repentinamente violento mientras se internaba en el armario tras ella. De repente quería mucho más que un tierno e inocente beso en la mejilla, violando con ese pensamiento todo lo que había planeado respecto a Luna.

Aquella visita sería peligrosa, porque caería por ella, casi tan seguro como que la varita escoge al mago. Una verdad terrible y peligrosa, pero igualmente bella.

* * *

El interior de la Sala Común de Griffindor estaba repleto a rebosar. Y los grandes ventanales por donde se colaba la luz de luna, no hacían más que otorgarle un aspecto aun más críptico a ello. _Weasley, Longbottom, McLaggen, Finnigan, Parvati, Vane. _Todos confundidos o sádicos. _¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? _, alguien susurró.

Y al final de ello quién estaba buscando se acercó a él. Antes de pensarlo, se acercó a Mary de forma que parecía que iba a besarla, pero su varita estaba encajada contra el cuello camuflada por el cabello de ella. En la noche nadie notaría la diferencia.

- _Diles que se vayan y camina hacia la puerta, tú y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar.__ ordenó con los dientes apretados, cerca de su cuello. Pero la arbitra no tembló, ni siquiera se movió. Sus risas musicales inundaron la estancia. De soslayo, vio como la Weasley le daba un codazo a Longbottom, despertándolo del sueño, mientras lo señalaba.

- _Draco, ¡Por Merlín! Creí que estarías con ella en el hospital…- _dijo Mary inocente - _¿Está bien?- _ fingió preocuparse mientras los alumnos volvían a las habitaciones a dormir, la sorpresa inicial había pasado. Draco bufó incrédulo.

- _Como si te importara…-_ espetó furioso y clavó aun más a varita contra su cuello, antes de retroceder.

- _Debo admitir que es una odiosa orgullosa, pero tampoco deseaba verla muerta._

Y por un momento creyó que él se había equivocado, que ella era inocente.

- _Admito que se les fue un poco la mano__ concluyó sonriente-¿_Pero que puedes esperar de unos niños?_

* * *

Luna miraba toda la estancia con curiosidad malsana. Los frascos de vidrio con Merlín sabían que cosa, los numerosos libros, reliquias y objetos oscuros fascinaban a la rubia casi tanto como la hacían temblar. Xenophillus Lovegood nunca la había dejado entrar al callejón Knocturn. "_Demasiado peligroso-_balbucía nervioso-_Tierra de mortífagos y mamparas rojas." _Ni hablar de Borgin y Burkes, los conocidos asesinos sangre pura.

Y de alguna forma el aislarla del mundo había funcionado, reservando a Luna como una hermosa y exótica flor, que solo había conocido el mal hace un año en la Mansión de la noble mujer que se hallaba ahora ante ella, con una sonrisa helada en su hermoso rostro.

_ _Theodore Nott__ Narcisa Black saludó con un inclinamiento de cabeza y otro en dirección a Luna, quién se veía nerviosa. Theo le pasó un brazo por los hombros en un gesto protector que a Narcissa no se le pasó por alto.- _Al igual que Draco veo que eres un tonto sentimentalista sin remedio. No les deseo más que calumnias a ambos. ¡Salazar nos libre de un mundo repleto de impuros, mis ancestros se remueven en sus tumbas! _

Theodore sonrió ante el cinismo de Narcissa; al principio le había molestado, pero ahora sabía que ella era así, era su modo de expresarse, incluso cuando era un cumplido, como ahora, lo decía con ironía o sarcasmo. No era difícil ver de dónde Draco había sacado eso. Claro que esto Luna no lo sabía.

- _Eso no es agradable- _dijo en un tono que recordaba a una niña terca. Ver a Luna molesta era casi gracioso._ _Draco Malfoy es una gran persona, ¡Así que cállese!_

La rubia completó. Los ojos fríos y glaciares de Narcissa se giraron hacia Luna y Theodore se paralizó. Tal vez las cosas habían cambiado, pero había una cosa cierta. _Nunca insultes a una sangre pura o esta va a asegurarse de que te tragues tus propias palabras._

Cuando los ojos azules glaciares se clavaron de nuevo en el muchacho, este volvió a respirar.

- _¿Y así de atrevida es la novia de mi hijo, dices? ¡Draco Malfoy que tu padre la oiga!- _dijo dramática. Theodore sonrió y Luna los miró a ambos confundida.

- _¿Usted es…_?

- _¡Niña hasta que te diste cuenta_! _¿Pasar seis meses en mi casa y no recordarme es desubicado, no te parece? ¿Qué diría tu padre?_

Solo que ninguno pudo responder a eso ya que alguien ingresó en la estancia con gesto alterado, Narcissa fulminó a Borgin Jr. con la mirada y este se encogió de hombros, resignado.

__ Cissy…-_ suplicó en silencio mientras le tendía la carta ya abierta.- _Es urgente._

_ _Dile a Lucius que puede irse con Diana Parkinson si vuelve a… _

__ No es Lucius, es…-_ dijo pero no supo como completar la frase y se quedó callado.

Ella alzó las cejas alterada pero no dijo nada, solo le quitó la carta y la leyó en silencio.

Cuando terminó alzó el rostro. Lucia más pálida y descompuesta, como a punto de desmayarse. Theodore se alarmó.

_-¿Todo está bien señora?- _Theodore inquirió viendo ansioso a Luna, quien lo miró confundida.

_ _Sí, excelente- _murmuró ella recuperando la compostura._ _Solo, ¿Cuándo vuelvas podrías darle a Draco está carta? Y dile que…dile- _tuvo que tomar aire una vez para seguir- _Su prima está en Hogwarts._

_¿De visita?,_ él pensó pero no lo dijo, en su lugar preguntó_ _¿Qué prima?-_como si los primos sangre pura no hubieran muerto la mayoría en la Guerra, incluyendo a la mestiza de Nimphadora Tonks.

Narcisa mira a los chicos seria, antes de responder:

__ Pues ,mi sobrina, Lizabell Lestrange._


End file.
